Awakening - Searching For An Olive Branch
by csihawk
Summary: Robin has just suffered his first defeat. Emmeryn, the greatest proponent to peace, sacrificed herself. Those she left behind must now find their own path to peace.
1. A Swan on the Battlefield

**Author's Note: This is my first submission. Positive comments are welcome. Construction criticism, I welcome with... hesitantly open arms. Hopefully I won't take them too personally and they won't break me emotionally. But seriously, tell me what's good and what I need to work on.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Swan on the Battlefield

"Thunder!" Robin called, summoning a ball of energy and launching it towards his foe. A loud grunt indicated he had made his mark. Robin needed the audible indication, because his eyes were focused on the ground. He was on one knee, catching his breath. Drops of sweat and tears were falling from his face. He managed to look up to see his target on the ground, not moving. Only a little farther away, however, another swordsman was running towards him.

' _I'm so tired,'_ Robin thought. _'Is there any point in continuing?'_ He looked ahead of him and saw the allied convoy in the horizon. _'At least the others will make it out of here,'_ he thought.

Robin closed his eyes, allowing the exhaustion to take him. He had failed Emmeryn, and he had failed Chrom and all of Ylisse. _'But at least the rest of the Shepherds will survive. Ylisse will go on. Emmeryn's memory will live on. And my failures will come to an end.'_

"Robin!" a concerned voice called. Robin opened his eyes and found the source of the voice. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as he became mesmerized by the movements of a pink-haired lady. She moved like a swan skirting on a plane of water. Clouds covered the sky, and rain was constantly battering him and his surroundings, but Robin almost had to squint his eyes because of the brilliant performance before him.

Suddenly, Robin's energy was returning. His motivation was coming back. _'I can't just leave Chrom and the Shepherds. Emmeryn wouldn't want that. That would be selfish. That would throw away everything that Emmeryn sacrificed herself for.'_

The enemy swordsman was closer now. Robin saw the distance and knew he could intercept and potentially land a strike first.

"Lady," Robin began, "I owe you more than you know. But for now, please let me guard your retreat."

"Robin!" she called again. Her eyes studied Robin's for a moment. "Okay. I trust I will see you back at the convoy."

Robin smiled. "See you back at the convoy." He then turned back to the Plegian swordsman. He replaced his tome with a sword. Without letting his opponent slow down, Robin charged forward. The swordsman committed to his course and pulled his sword back, ready to thrust forward. At the last moment, Robin spun to the side. The swordsman tripped up slightly to decelerate, giving Robin an opportunity to strike the man's back. The swordsman grunted and spun around to land a hit of his own. Robin jumped back with little effort to dodge the blade. When his feet landed, he pushed forward again, landing a final blow on his opponent.

Robin surveyed the battlefield. The Shepherds had been marching or fighting for hours, but his renewed energy made him feel like the battle had only just begun.

* * *

Hours later, the convoy had pierced its way through the Plegian lines. They had finally settled down to camp because the night was too dark to continue. If it wasn't for the darkness, then fatigue or hunger or a plethora of other reasons could be used. Regardless, Robin found himself under a tree next to his tent, reflecting on the recent past.

Robin was disappointed that the honorable General Mustafa of Plegia had to fight to the death, but at least the remaining Plegian soldiers withdrew and allowed them to pass. And they hadn't lost anyone in battle. _'Anyone except the Pegasus knights. And Lady Emmeryn...'_ Robin had not been given any opportunity to release the emotions he had been building up since Emmeryn sacrificed herself. He had to comfort Chrom, or plan their retreat, or throw himself into the battlefield. It was dangerous to keep all those emotions in, as he realized in battle a few hours ago. And whether he wanted to or not, he was going to use this current break.

Tears started to form in Robin's eyes. Emmeryn was as kind as she was beautiful. She had welcomed Robin, conversed with Robin, confided in Robin, inspired Robin, and sacrificed for Robin. And watching Chrom and Lissa during these times was heartbreaking. Robin could now grasp the concept of empathy. It wasn't just a nice, imaginative word. He could feel their pain.

The sound of footsteps rustling the foliage interrupted Robin's thoughts. He quickly dried his eyes and face and sat up straight. A light approached the side of his tent. "Robin!" It was the same voice as the dancer from the battle. Robin stood up to greet her as she appeared from the corner of the tent.

"Lady Olivia, correct?"

"Um, yes. Um, you can just call me Olivia," she said, her eyes cast downwards.

"Olivia, then. And you can call me, well, Robin, as you have been."

An awkward silence settled in. Robin watched her as she continued to watch the ground. Robin scratched the back of his head, wondering what to say.

"Olivia?" he asked. She raised her head to look at him. "Olivia, thank you."

"But… for what?" she asked.

"I guess you don't realize it, but you saved me. Back there in that battle."

"Huh? But all I did was dance, and I know it's not very good." Olivia used one hand to hold her other arm as her eyes wandered and a foot started twisting into the ground.

"It was inspirational," Robin said. "It was a brilliant light in such a horrible day." He saw that Olivia was starting to blush. "Well, you don't have to believe me, but still. Thank you."

"Well, you're welcome," Olivia responded. Her head was turned down, but her eyes looked up to study Robin's face. "I appreciate your kind words. Even if they may be a bit exaggerated."

"Well, if that was horrible dancing to you, then I would love to see your horrible dance in the future," Robin said.

Olivia's eyes widened in fright and her face turned red. "H….Horrible?"

"I was joking!" Robin exclaimed. "It was a joke. Just, thank you, okay? I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't so difficult to say."

Olivia exhaled in relief. She then giggled. "I'm sorry I'm making it so difficult to say thank you. But I'm happy with just a thank you."

"I'll keep that in mind in the future."

Another silence started to form.

"Hey Olivia?" Robin asked.

"Yes?"

"Um, why did you come here? To my tent. Did you have something to say?"

Olivia's eyes grew wide again and a familiar look of fear appeared on her face. "Oh gods, I forgot! Basilio wanted me to tell you that they're serving supper! Oh, I'm so useless," Olivia lamented.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. "Olivia, you are not at all useless. And I'm hungry, so lead the way."

"Oh, okay!" Olivia exclaimed. "It's not far, just watch your footing!" Robin stayed close to see the ground that Olivia illuminated with her torch. Robin could see a group of torches ahead. He could smell roasted meat in the distance.

"Is that roasted pig skin? It smells delicious," Robin commented. His mouth was salivating. It had been ages since they had eaten anything well-prepared.

"Oh, is that so?" Olivia asked. "I'm glad." The darkness and the shadows formed by the torch danced on Olivia's face and made her expression difficult to see, but Robin thought he saw a smile form on her face.

They arrived at a big tent, where several people were already eating. "Robin's here!" a loud voice announced. "Good, you brought him!" A giant, eyepatch-wearing man walked towards the two, a flask in his hand. "Robin, I'm excited to hear what you have planned for our counterattack! But for now, eat!"

Basilio's words made Robin immediately turn his thoughts to battle tactics, and his recent failures. _'Do you even want me to be responsible for your lives? The Pegasus Knights, the Exalt… all of them are dead because of me...'_

"Took you long enough, Olivia!" Robin heard Basilio saying loudly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so useless," Olivia responded meekly. Basilio was laughing.

"You're not useless."

Basilio stopped laughing, and both of them turned to look at Robin, who had just voiced the thought with significant authority and strength in his tone. Robin noticed the brief moment of silence and looked at the two of them.

"Er, well, yes. You're not useless. You just helped me realize something," Robin said.

"Uh, what did I do?" Olivia asked.

' _I may have failed, but they still need me. And I can still help them. I can still make sure no Shepherd dies. All of us are going back home to Ylisse.'_

Robin smiled at his newfound realization and conviction. "I'm going to get some of that pig roast before it goes cold."

Basilio was laughing obnoxiously again. "Ah, Olivia prepared that. See, I guess you're not useless, Olivia! Unlike that reigning khan of ours."

A stripped rib bone hit Basilio in the back of his head, stopping his laughter. "Hey, you're the one who lost his job," Flavia said, busying herself with another rib. She turned to Robin. "Robin, come, sit here. Let the useful, currently employed sit here."

Robin filled his plate and walked to Flavia's table. Lon'qu was also present, eating quietly. As Robin sat down, another plate was placed on the table next to him. Olivia quickly but quietly sat herself down next to Robin. All of them were quiet, save for Flavia, who was vigorously enjoying her food.

"I don't know how Basilio manages to find and keep all these skilled people, with that personality of his. Olivia, I hope he doesn't act like a complete buffoon with you."

"Oh no, he's very nice!" Olivia defended loudly, before quieting herself. "I mean, he can be noisy sometimes, and a little not-so-delicate..."

"Not-so-delicate!" Flavia laughed. "You're very good at speaking politely. He's a stinky old man, just go ahead and say it!"

"Old! I'm not the only one getting on in his years," Basilio said, walking up to their table. "Or her years…"

"Hmph, I'm plenty young enough to beat some sense into you," Flavia said, standing up and raising her fists.

"Well, grandma, you're certainly thinking like a naive youth!" Basilio responded, standing tall and looking down at Flavia.

Robin watched as the two of them looked ready to pounce at a moment's notice. He started to move and say something, when an arm gestured at him to stop. Robin turned to see Lon'qu retract his arm and continue eating. "This is how they talk," Lon'qu said.

Olivia giggled. "It's just like we're back at the capitol!" she said.

"Gah, woman, eat over there!" Lon'qu snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia said, taking her plate and withdrawing to the far end of the table.

"Er, just not so close or loud," Lon'qu mumbled. "Or so present."

"Not everyone can be like Kellam," Robin said. He surrendered himself to the fact that there were eccentric people everywhere. Robin decided to enjoy the food he had in front of him, while Basilio and Flavia's argument gradually escalated into physical blows. The Feroxi antics were almost enough to make Robin forget about the overwhelming complications and obstacles involved with their approaching task.

Robin glanced at Olivia, who was eating her food quietly, watching Basilio's arms flailing around as Flavia locked his neck in a chokehold. Robin focused on his thoughts as he chewed mechanically. ' _Even peaceful pursuits are absorbed by the war. Just like Emmeryn...'_ Robin tightened the grip on his fork and stabbed his food with more strength than usual, unknowingly startling Olivia and earning a brief glance from Lon'qu. _'And that's why my job isn't done. No giving up. I'm going to see this through to its successful conclusion. And maybe Emmeryn's soul can find some peace. And maybe I'll find some peace, too...'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Gah! I found some errors in this first chapter. I saw some 'Flavio's instead of 'Flavia', a misused preposition, and some of the thoughts in the last paragraph were not italicized. And, I put an author's note at the beginning and end of the chapter! Hopefully I've fixed those errors.**


	2. A Morningbird's Pre-Battle Routine

Chapter 2 - A Morningbird's Pre-Battle Routine

The sun was still rising as Chrom and Robin walked amongst the tents, surveying their army. They had not planned this meeting, but both found themselves awake at the same time, and both wanted to get some fresh air outside their tents.

"Have I thanked you yet?" Chrom asked.

"Eh? What do you need to thank me for this time?" Robin asked in return, folding his hands and resting them on the back of his head.

"Getting us through all this. This entire campaign in Plegia has been horrible, and I don't know how we've gotten through it all. Well, I know you're a huge part of the reason."

Robin leaned down and picked up a small rock as he walked past it. "Hmm, Frederick missed one," Robin mused. He looked several meters ahead at an armored, dismounted knight, scanning the area. "Hey, Frederick! Your eyes are slacking!"

Frederick turned and, despite the distance, recognized the rock as a failure in his scans of any obstacles, however insignificant. He ran towards them. Chrom groaned.

"Gods, you had to point this out?" Chrom complained. Robin chuckled as Frederick came to a stop in front of them.

"Milord, my apologies for missing such a threat," Frederick said with the utmost seriousness.

"I hardly think it's a threat…" Chrom started.

"Oh, but if you had stepped on it and hampered your footwork for a future battle, I would not be able to forgive myself," Frederick said.

"While I do believe your dedication borders on the extreme, I am still surprised your eyes missed this," Robin said. "But no harm was done, and so long as you learn from your… er… mistake? Then we can just move past this."

"Of course," Frederick said. "I am grateful for this opportunity. Having missed this one threat, I will ensure that no other threat, no matter how small, comes close to touching lord Chrom. Milord." Frederick bowed, then ran off again to scan for any threats.

Chrom turned to Robin. "So why did you do that?" he asked, not hiding his annoyance. Robin laughed, which didn't help.

"You're welcome," Robin said.

"What?"

"For getting you through this campaign. So far."

Chrom eased up a bit. "Back to that?" he asked, his voice softer.

"But I wanted you to realize something," Robin added. "You're thanking me, but you have an entire army to thank. Frederick isn't the only one who has dedicated himself to your success and the success of this campaign. His dedication, his passion, it's shared by all the other Shepherds. Admittedly, they express that dedication in less severe ways…"

Chrom laughed. "You're right."

"Of course I am," Robin said.

"And you just have to choose the most annoying way to prove your point."

Robin laughed again. "Of course I do," he said.

"Well, thank you for the effective reminder. I'll have to make sure to give you an equally effective reminder in the future, when necessary."

"I'll look forward to your creativity."

The two continued to walk around the camp, their path cleaner and flatter than a paved walkway, now that Frederick was doubly diligent.

Chrom looked at the position of the sun, which had risen considerably since he last checked. "When is our meeting?" Chrom asked.

"Sumia and Cordelia should be returning within 20 minutes," Robin said. "We have maybe a half hour before the war council meets?"

So people should be waking up right now," Chrom pointed out.

They turned to walk back into the camp. As Chrom had said, more people had emerged from their tents. Stahl was stretching from having just woken up. Sully took a break from training to grab Stahl in mid-yawn, push him a distance away, and throw a practice sword at him. Gaius and Vaike were filling their faces with food. As they walked, they saw a crowd had formed, observing something with great interest. Chrom and Robin approached the crowd.

Virion turned to see the two of them. "Ah, Chrom! Robin! The best of mornings to you two."

"What's going on here?" Chrom asked.

"Were words enough to describe the scene," Virion said, shaking his head briefly. "No, this is something you must gaze at with your eyes. And being the noble self I am, I will allow you to go ahead of me. My eyes can capture much from a distance, anyway."

Chrom and Robin exchanged glances, and shrugged. "Thanks, Virion," Robin said. They walked past him, and pushed their way through the crowd. Robin followed Chrom, as Chrom seemed to have more sway and the people were more than willing to give way for him.

They reached the front of the crowd to find an opening in the trees, where several colorful wildflowers were growing. A flash of pink was gliding through the flowers. As Robin's eyes focused on the movements, time seemed to slow down. Leaves were falling down from the trees as Olivia jumped into the air. They weren't falling on her as she twirled in the air, they flew around her, forming a circle on the ground where she landed. She landed on one foot, admirably avoiding any flowers in all her movements. Her landing seemed to be the conclusion of her performance as she maintained her pose, and the crowd started applauding. Robin had been frozen for a moment, before the rest of the surroundings caught up with him, and he joined in the applause.

Robin saw that Olivia's eyes were closed. _'Were they closed through the entire performance?'_ he wondered to himself. _'If such beauty can be found on the battlefield, then surely peace can be found, too.'_

Still in her stance, Olivia's eyes opened. She was surveying the crowd. Robin saw her eyes meet his, and he gave her a smile, a thumbs up, and a nod of approval. However, she seemed to realize at that moment that she had an audience to begin with. Olivia's eyes widened, she wobbled, and then she fell backwards.

The audience laughed, not maliciously, but enough to make Olivia's face turn red. "Oh jeez," she muttered. As the crowd began to disperse to do other things, Robin walked up to Olivia. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that another had beaten him to it.

"Are you okay?" Chrom asked, extending his hand to help her up.

She looked up and gasped. "Milord!" she shouted. She jumped up and dusted herself off. "I, I'm fine!"

"A wonderful performance again, Olivia," Robin said.

"Oh, er, thank you, Robin!" she said. "Uh, well, I think I am being summoned! Goodbye!" she said, running off.

"Hmm," Robin said, some disappointment in his voice. They both turned around and started walking back to the center of camp.

"A shy one," Chrom observed. "I don't think she likes me very much."

"Well, I suppose you can be intimidating. Not everyone knows how you really are," Robin said.

Chrom turned and smiled at Robin. "She seems to know how you are, though," Chrom remarked.

"We were introduced before. And I have seen her perform. She really is amazing."

"Quite a looker, too," Chrom said, observing Robin's face for a reaction.

"Indeed, she is," Robin replied, revealing nothing with his expression. Chrom sighed in disappointment.

"Nothing," Chrom said.

Robin chuckled. "Well, I did agree with you, at least. Sorry my reactions don't live up to your expectations, but if you'll tell me what you want, I'll try to provide in the future."

"Chrom!" The two were interrupted by the sound of approaching flapping wings. Two pegasi landed and trotted towards them. Their riders dismounted and ran ahead.

"Captain!/Lord Chrom!" Sumia's and Cordelia's voices called at the same time.

"Sumia!" Chrom shouted, running to meet them halfway. "Cordelia. I'm glad you two made it back safely."

Sumia leaned forward to catch her breath for a bit. Cordelia was a bit more in shape, and so she spoke first. "We have news from our scouting. We have found Gangrel's entourage and have plotted their vector."

"Gangrel!" Chrom exclaimed.

"To the war council," Robin said. "Lady Sumia and Lady Cordelia, if you would please join us to report your findings."

"Of course," Cordelia said.

"Here, some water," Chrom said, handing a pouch to Sumia.

"Thank you!" Sumia took it and emptied it in her mouth. She then handed it to Cordelia, unaware that she had drained all of its contents.

"Er, thank you," Cordelia said. Chrom chuckled.

"Here, I'll get some more water. I'll meet you at the meeting tent in two minutes," Robin said. He exchanged his water pouch with Cordelia's empty one and ran off as Cordelia released a sigh.

* * *

Sumia and Cordelia had reported their findings, and Robin had composed and presented an agreeable strategy to the war council. They then moved on to brief the Shepherds and provide mission assignments.

"So if Flavia's and Basilio's double angled approach succeeds, they will have isolated Gangrel's forward base of operations. If you'll look at this topographical map, we can form a line here, then pivot like a door, hitting where they're weakest, pushing the rest of them westward, away from advantageous terrain, and securing the ground behind us." Robin looked up from his presentation. "Any questions?"

There were a few questions and comments that Robin and Chrom fielded, before Robin continued. "Okay, so here are your paired assignments." Robin walked amongst the Shepherds, dividing them into pairs. As he walked, he came across a certain pink-haired dancer.

"Olivia…"

"I...I'm here to help," she said, timidly. Robin looked at her for an uncomfortably long and silent period of time. Unbeknownst to her, he was analyzing her capabilities and contributions. She turned her head downwards, glancing up at Robin through her hair. She shifted her weight, then leaned backwards. "Um…"

"You'll be working with Kellam," Robin finally said.

"Who? ...A stranger?" Olivia asked, concerned.

"Don't worry, he's harmless," Robin said. "Except in battle. But he will be able to guard you with a strength that, well, that I cannot." Robin was unable to hide all the self-disappointment in his words.

"Well, if you think that's the best I'll… I'll trust your judgment," Olivia said. "Where is he?"

"I'm right here," a soft voice said, unnoticed.

"He's right there, standing next to you," Robin said. "You're leaning on his armor right now."

Olivia looked behind her, then jumped away in surprise. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She clutched Robin's sleeve.

"Um," Kellam began, "I… look forward to working with you?"

"Me… me, too," Olivia managed to say. She let go of Robin's sleeve and extended her hand for a handshake. Kellam accepted the handshake, though when their hands made contact, her hand jumped slightly. "Sorry, I'm, uh, kinda shy with new people. It may take a few days, or years…"

"Don't worry, I can see it. You'll grow better on the battlefield, but for now, Kellam will protect you through it," Robin said. "Now, continuing with assignments…" He looked around and found a person sitting in isolation, emitting a dark aura. "Lady Tharja, right?"

"Eh?"

"We haven't spoken much," Robin began, "but I thank you for all your contributions. I can see you are a great strength. If you'll pardon my forwardness, I think your fortitude can aid my swordplay, and I hope our combined magic will be fearsome on the battlefield."

Robin felt Tharja's eyes scan his head to his toes. A smile crept onto her face. "You're different," she said.

"Er… right. I hope this assignment will work for you?" Robin said, unprepared for Tharja's tone.

"Oh, I think it will. Yeah, I think it'll be perfect," Tharja said. She began to giggle. Or was it cackle?

' _Well, she has confidence, and I can definitely see strength,'_ Robin thought. He glanced back at Olivia. _'I hope she'll be okay. She has great potential, but she seems so delicate right now...'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you, Zash101, The Singer Queen, and Gunlord500, for your reviews! And to those of you following, for the moment. I am pleased to report that I have not been emotionally or mentally crushed yet, and have been able to throw together another chapter. Wow, my words are brimming with confidence, just like Olivia...**

 **I've decided to put the author's note at the end of the chapter instead of the beginning. Also, I've updated chapter 1 with a few minor corrections. Typos and repetitive author's notes. Oh, and the only really significant change is I added a title to Chapter 1. I may give titles to every chapter... and they may all be retroactively titled. But that's all in the unforeseeable future, so we'll see.**

 **Once again, comments and... eh... criticisms... are welcomed! And if you see any small errors or would like to nitpick, feel free to private message me.**


	3. The Last Flight of a Mockingbird

Chapter 3 - The Last Flight of a Mockingbird

Chrom, Robin, Flavia, and Basilio exited the meeting tent. In a few hours, the battle would commence. Tensions were running high for Robin. He looked at the others and saw that they were either exceedingly good actors or did not share in the nervousness and suspense before a battle. Robin thought back to Cordelia's report on opposing numbers and positions.

' _There will be casualties. Even amongst the Shepherds. Victory aside, I just can't see how we will do this without losing someone. Unless there's a miracle, I may have to choose who will be coming back...'_

"Ylisse is in Regna Ferox's debt for your services," Chrom said, returning Robin's thoughts back to the present. "Thank you, and good luck to you both."

"Yes, I know I have burdened you with a most dangerous task," Robin said. "Be safe, my friends."

"Hah, give our warriors some credit," Flavia said, mounting a horse.. "The Feroxi can take down ten of these Plegians to our one. And your plan will work. Have faith in yourself." Flavia winked at Robin, then rode off, leaving Basilio with Chrom and Robin.

"She's right. And just the two of us are an army's worth in strength alone," Basilio said. "Lon'qu and Olivia will show you. Even our dancers are lethal."

"Oh? I'll have to ask Lon'qu to show us his dancing someday," Chrom said with a chuckle. Basilio joined in the laughter.

"Hah! That's the spirit. We'll talk after this battle is over. I'll try not to hog all the fun. Hah!" With a shout, Basilio rode off to meet with his forces, leaving Chrom and Robin.

Chrom turned to Robin, who watched Basilio leave in silence. "Feeling nervous?"

"Hah!" Robin forced a weak smile. "I don't think I will ever get used to this feeling before a battle." He couldn't help but reveal some shakiness in his voice.

"So you're human."

"You're doing a fine job of keeping your poise," Robin noted.

Chrom stopped walking. "We're going to get Gangrel. I know it." Chrom's hand clenched the hilt of Falchion tightly. Robin noticed and thought perhaps anger might supercede nervousness. He placed a reassuring hand on Chrom's shoulder, causing Chrom to relax.

"You're right," Robin said. He stretched his hands up in the air. "Well, nervous or not, the gears are in motion. Let's go win ourselves some peace, shall we?"

Chrom smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

The waiting was not helping calm Robin's nerves. The Shepherds needed word that the first phase of the plan was complete. Otherwise, their small contingent of troops would be facing Gangrel's entire force.

Robin looked at all the Shepherds, gathered and ready to enter battle. They were dealing with pre-battle jitters in their own manner. Vaike had said something funny, causing Gregor to laugh and Sully to hit him in the arm. Robin smiled, glad that they were laughing, though he knew that behind their laughter was some level of fear.

Ricken and Donnel were sitting on a log, talking. Ricken was rocking back and forth. Robin frowned and started to walk towards him to provide some words of encouragement. He stopped when Nowi tackled Donnel and started chatting, a smile on her face. Nowi's smile was infectious, being joined by Ricken and Donnel and helping maintain the smile on Robin's face as he continued to look around.

' _How many of you will be returning to Ylisse?'_ Robin thought, his smile disappearing.

Then Robin saw Olivia. Not just her, but he saw the sun shining brightly on the ground. He saw birds enjoying a breeze of wind while perched on some tree branches, and some fish swimming in a stream of water. He saw smiles and people laughing. He saw a moment of peace.

"I bring word from Khan Flavia!"

The sudden announcement came from a horseman in the distance. Robin saw Frederick meet the horseman. Robin hurried over, both eager and frightened to hear the news. Chrom was not far behind.

Frederick finished speaking with the messenger and received a paper. He turned to meet Chrom and Robin. "Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia."

Robin waited for several epic seconds for Frederick to continue. _'Casualty report? Failure?'_

"The Plegian army is in disarray."

Robin was quiet.

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion. Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

"This is incredible news!" Chrom exclaimed. "But why?" He paused. "Emmeryn…"

' _Miracle,'_ Robin thought. He smiled.

* * *

"There will be no change in our formation for now," Robin said, surveying the battlefield. "Move forward slowly and secure your checkpoints. And remember, we are all going back home. Confidence and caution."

"For Emmeryn! For Ylisse!" Chrom shouted, raising Falchion in the air. He was joined by several other Shepherds. They raised their own weapons and shouted, before charging forward.

Robin would have liked to join their passionate charge, but he was traversing more rugged terrain. He pushed some branches aside as he maneuvered through the trees.

"Tharja, are you there?"

"I'm right behind you," she whispered, not one foot away from him. Robin jumped slightly, unaware of how close she had been.

"Uh, good. Okay, as I suspected, they have a concentration of magic users up ahead. We'll be taking them on."

"Shall we fly ahead and land a first strike?" Cordelia asked, Libra standing next to her.

"Hmph, if you want to die so badly, I have a few curses I'd like to try out," Tharja muttered. Robin jumped in before Cordelia could voice a heated response.

"That is to say, look at their tomes," Robin said.

"While some subjects of interest have singed clothing, from lightning or fire magic, you may distinguish the clean but ruffled robes on others, an indication of wind magic users," Miriel observed.

"Or look at their tomes," Robin said.

"That too," Miriel agreed.

"Ah, I see," Cordelia said. "Thank you for your concern, Tharja," she added dryly.

"Hmph."

"Miriel, Ricken, Tharja, and I will take positions at the edge of the treeline, to draw some of them out," Robin began. "When they are within range, we'll attack and move to take those walls over there." Robin pointed beyond the trees to some old fortifications. "Libra, we may need Cordelia to drop you off and heal us. If we can eliminate the wind users, Cordelia, take out any isolated targets. Understood?"

"Acknowledged/Understood," they piped up, with either enthusiasm or seriousness.

All of them took positions at the edge of the tree line. Sure enough, two of the enemy mages spotted them and moved in to attack. They were able to strike first. Robin gritted his teeth to prepare to guard and dispel their attack. Holding a tome in his hand, he batted a fire attack with a wave of his arm. As his arm moved, his tome fluttered open. With his other hand, Robin secured a page and traced some words with his fingers. He uttered some words, then looked at his target. "Thunder."

His target was able to dissipate some of the energy of his attack, but he was still reeling back. Tharja started laughing. "My turn," she said. "Elthunder!"

The air crackled as light energy tore a hole in the fabric of air itself, exploding and throwing a robed Plegian figure back with a groan.

Miriel and Ricken launched their own fire and wind attacks, successfully taking out their target. Robin allowed himself a smile. _'So far, so good. Three to go.'_

"Enemy reinforcements!" someone called in the distance.

Robin looked back to the opposite side of the Shepherd's line. Chrom, Frederick, and the stronger Shepherds were at the front, trying to take a walled position. Lissa, Maribelle, and Anna were supporting them and healing from behind their line. Then, encouraging them from the back were Kellam and Olivia. Behind the line, though, some enemy troops were fast approaching from the direction of a small river. And it was too late for Kellam and Olivia to move forward...

' _Olivia! Be safe! We are all getting back home today!'_ Robin shouted in his mind to convince himself, though he was powerless to help from his location.

Two slender arms wrapped around his neck. Robin felt a well-endowed person press against his back. "Uh…" Before Robin could respond, he was pushed down, and a fiery heat passed over him.

"Oof," Tharja said, more neutrally than Robin would've expected, considering she had taken a blast of fire.

Robin maneuvered under Tharja, turning around to look at her. "Tharja," he said, analyzing her with concern. He was too close to her, maybe one foot away from her face, to see the rest of her body.

"Hmph." Tharja flashed a smile, though Robin guessed that she may have been masking the pain. "If they try to burn my darling little bird, they have another thing coming," she said in her quiet, but harsh voice. She stood up, giving Robin a better look at her condition. She had deflected most of the magic, but the burnt holes in her robe revealed that some of the magic had hit her body.

Miriel and Ricken were shooting magic at their attacker.

"Careful, Robin!" Ricken shouted. "He's strong!"

"He seems to be a sage, well-versed in magic," Miriel said calmly, despite struggling with her new target.

"He's a dead man," Tharja said, as Libra moved his staff back and forth to heal Tharja's wounds.

' _Focus. I'll have to deal with this quickly.'_ Robin kept his eyes on his target.

"Tharja, thank you," Robin said.

"Robin!" Tharja's energy level immediately lifted.

"Send him an attack," Robin said, replacing his tome with a sword. "I'll be right behind."

Energy started to gather in Tharja's hands as she summoned another attack. "You're already dead," she declared to her target. "Nosferatu!" A dark, poisonous cloud formed around the sage. "Ahhh," Tharja said, relishing in the pain she had inflicted. The sage was far from finished, though. The dark magic lingered for a moment before it disappeared, and the sage had begun summoning another wave of Arcfire. Tharja was unconcerned, however. She pushed aside her hair and smiled. As the cloud of dark magic faded away, it revealed a fast-approaching blade of cold, sharp steel.

"You're finished!" Robin shouted, swinging the blade and slicing through his target's robes. He allowed momentum to twirl him in the air as the sage also twirled in the air, parallel to the ground. The sage landed with a thud, releasing no sound from his mouth. Robin landed more gracefully. He looked around at the immediate situation and saw Cordelia finishing the last mage. He then looked back at the rest of the Shepherd's line. He saw Kellam fighting a swordsman. _'Where's Olivia?'_ he wondered.

As Kellam reeled back from his opponent's sword, Robin spotted some pink hair whip around from behind Kellam as Olivia swung her own sword.

' _Good, she's still okay,'_ Robin thought, as he continued to analyze the situation. Behind Kellam's target, a few more enemies were approaching. One of them looked particularly formidable. Robin was some distance away, but he could tell that their foe was a Plegian hero. He seemed to have a superior weapon, great arm strength, and the speed to strike twice before Kellam could even move his lance. It was the speed Robin was most concerned with.

"Cordelia, inform the others. I want you and Sumia to use your javelins and skirmish with that shielded warrior. Do not engage him in melee combat. His speed is formidable. Go."

"Understood!" Cordelia shouted, before flying off. Robin turned to the others.

"Wind tomes. We have wyvern riders approaching," he said. "Libra, take position ahead of Miriel and Ricken. Don't engage them unless they manage to reach us."

"Naga, guide us," Libra replied, readying his axe. "Tharja, are you feeling better?"

"Hmph. I'm fine," Tharja said. The shrieks of some wyverns announced their approach over some hills, just as Robin had observed. During one of those shrieks, Tharja muttered, "Thank you." Her voice was low, as usual, but Robin caught the words. Libra apparently did too, for a warm smile had graced his features.

Robin stepped forward, beside Libra and behind some walls for additional protection. He sheathed his sword and flipped through a tome. He turned around to look at the mages. "Miriel, Ricken, target the left. Tharja, we'll get the right. We'll be getting the first strike this time," he said. "Stand by."

There were a pair of wyverns, swooping downwards towards them. Robin raised his hand.

"Ready. Libra, could you count down from three?"

"Of course," Libra said. "Three… two…" Robin heard the others muttering some words. "One… Now!"

"Elwind!" A torrent of concentrated wind blasted out of the four mages' hands. The wyverns lost control, some getting cuts on their wings as if the wind were throwing blades, slicing through the air. The wyverns' shrieks were mixed with the cries of human agony. It was a sound that made Robin wince for a brief fraction of a second.

"Area secure," Miriel reported.

Robin turned back to the rest of the Shepherds. They had secured their first objectives, which were old forts scattered through the battlefield.

"Miriel, Ricken, Libra, guard this position. If we abandon it, the enemy could flank us."

"Acknowledged," Miriel said.

"We'll make sure no one attacks you from the side," Libra said.

"Tharja, let's help out at the center."

"Of course, my Robin," Tharja said, rather softly. Robin didn't comment on her use of possessives. They both hurried over to the next closest fortification, guarded by Lon'qu and Vaike. Anna was a little ways back, assigned to magical resistance and healing support.

"Hey, Robin!" Vaike called out.

"Robin," Lon'qu acknowledged.

"Tharja's here, too," Robin said.

"She is?" Vaike began, before realizing that almost merged with Robin's robe was another figure. "Gah!" he shouted in surprise. "Er, I mean, hey, Tharja!"

"Hmph."

"Is everything okay here?"

"Ole' Teach got this place secure. Just tradin' friendly glances with our foes over there." Vaike gestured with his chin towards the enemy line. They were maintaining their position across the field.

"Robin!" Anna called, running up to him. "I found some new wares! Care to look?"

"Sorry, Anna, not now." Anna pouted. "Let me know if anything changes here," Robin said, continuing on to the next checkpoint. He spotted the majority of the Shepherds. Chrom was present in this group, with Frederick, Sully, Stahl, Lissa, Cordelia, and Sumia. There were a few people more that Robin was expecting to see. "Where's…"

"Maribelle is healing Kellam and Olivia," Chrom said, walking up to Robin.

"Are…"

"Don't worry. They got a few scratches from those flankers from the north. But they're okay. I wouldn't send them to the frontlines too soon, though."

Frederick came riding up to the two of them. "Virion, Gregor, Panne, and Nowi are reporting their checkpoint is secure. Gaius says he's found an enemy supply cache, which he is securing right now."

"Excellent," Chrom said. "Is your plan working too well?"

"I'll take it," Robin said. "But it's not over yet."

The two of them gazed ahead at their final objective. Gangrel was laughing and taunting them. He was surrounded by his disciplined bodyguards.

"They haven't broken formation yet. I wouldn't be surprised if they're the ones keeping Gangrel from charging us," Chrom said.

"The Mad King, indeed," Robin said. His eyes locked on Gangrel. He wasn't the strongest warrior, but he had skill and speed. He also had incredible resistance, so sniping at him with magic was not the answer. "He's a trickster, all right."

"What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"I think you're stronger than he is, but he can evade your attacks with ease. See his leg muscles?"

"No…"

"He'll be tricky to land a hit. Hmm." Robin looked at Gangrel's sword again. "That's a modified Levin Sword. His strikes will be accurate and painful."

"We have the advantage of numbers now," Frederick pointed out.

"Everyone goes back home," Robin immediately replied.

"Hmm?" Chrom asked.

"Er… Yes, I just don't want to charge in without a plan." He looked at the other remaining enemies. There were two swordsmen, two mages, and two axemen. It was a well-balanced composition. But they were still vulnerable. "We'll use skirmishing tactics to isolate and eliminate the bodyguards. And then, we take Gangrel." Robin turned to Tharja, then took one step back to be at a more comfortable one-meter distance from her. "Tharja, stay close to me and follow my lead."

"Follow you? Of course! To the ends of the lands!"

"Well, hopefully that won't be necessary."

* * *

"Olivia, I'm so sorry I missed that swordsman."

"I'm fine, really, Kellam! I'm sorry I was so useless back there," Olivia responded. "If… if only I was better with a sword."

"Oh hush, dear," Maribelle said, waving a staff over Kellam. "You're born into a low class so you can aim high and work to improve."

"Uh… excuse me?" Olivia asked.

"You need more confidence, Olivia dear. You're not that useless."

"Er… thank you."

"And that was a Plegian veteran. Heavens, even Cordelia and Sumia together had trouble taking him down. Of course you won't be able to scratch the barbarian by yourself"

"Uh, I was there too," Kellam pointed out, to deaf ears.

"Everything okay here?" The three of them turned to see Robin walking up to them.

"Robin!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Hello, sir…" Kellam began.

"Maribelle, how is she?"

"Olivia? I hope your eyes aren't as weak as your standing posture. She's fine, look at her."

"Er… I'm fine. You don't have to look at me," Olivia said. She looked at the ground.

"I'm also okay," Kellam added.

Robin clenched his fists. "Olivia, it pains me to ask this of you, when you should probably be resting, but I need your help in our final assault."

"Now, doing fine is one thing," Maribelle said, "but just because she's a lowborn doesn't mean you should work her to skin and bones. Look at her!"

"Er… You don't have to look at me," Olivia said. She looked up at Robin. "But really? You want my help?"

"For this plan to succeed, I need your help."

* * *

Gangrel shielded his eyes from the sun with his hand as he gazed at the Ylissean formation. "What are they doing now?" he asked aloud.

"Sire, please be merciful, but I don't think reinforcements are coming," an aide told Gangrel. "In which case, the longer we wait here, the less advantageous. We should withdraw as soon as…"

"Withdraw!" A bolt of lightning struck the ground between the two of them. Gangrel's grip on his sword was making his veins strained. "You need a lesson as much as that princeling over there. Justice takes time, and if we withdraw now, then this world will have no justice. Those Ylisseans need justice. They need to die…"

Gangrel was interrupted by some movement in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw one of the Ylisseans step forward.

"They're making a move now."

"Sire, I believe they're within range to engage without being isolated."

"Then do it. The both of you. Finally, they've stepped up to the slaughtering pit."

The two swordsmen started cautiously approaching what now seemed to be a close pair of Ylisseans. Suddenly, the Ylisseans were joined by another. The sun was lighting their backs, so Gangrel could only see shadows dancing in the distance. And dancing they were, because Gangrel had never seen movements like that before. His soldiers seemed overly cautious, unsure of how to approach this foreign activity. They were studying the enemy's movements thoroughly.

"What the hell? Are they mocking my dancing? Because I was mocking them with my dance, and that would defeat the purpose of my mocking! Curse them, they really need to die!" Gangrel was getting angry again, and he clutched his Levin sword again. However, the next thing he knew, both of his swordsmen had collapsed to the ground. The Ylissean pair had changed locations from his right side to his left side. Had they managed to sneak in an attack while he was distracted? "This is insane! Are my soldiers so easily distracted?" Gangrel's mind did not acknowledge the fact that he was equally distracted. "Enough of this. Forward, everyone!"

* * *

"Dancing is the movement of the soul," Robin mused. "Of course it will pierce the heart of friend and foe."

"They're moving forward," Frederick reported.

Robin looked at a tired, heavy-breathing Olivia. "Hmm, you need rest, and I don't want to risk another attempt. I guess we can only do that once," Robin thought aloud.

"Hey, maybe not," Chrom said. "My eyes were locked, too." Chrom turned. "Basilio was right, you can be lethal."

Olivia blushed. "So long as I can help," she said, between breaths.

"We've taken out their lead guard, so they won't be able to focus and overwhelm us individually. Thank you, Olivia," Robin said. He stepped forward. "We will counter them in one motion. Commence!"

Robin watched as his orchestra began. Two enemy mages stopped to defend themselves as Cordelia, Frederick, Anna, and Gregor charged at them. Behind them, two enemy axemen moved to assist. Sully, Gregor, Stahl, and Gaius intercepted them. Behind them all and charging at full speed, Gangrel was unleashing a battlecry. Chrom swiped at Gangrel, only to overstep and miss completely. Gangrel was close enough that he slashed his sword at Chrom, and the two locked swords. They were trading words with each blow, it seemed. Robin wasn't in audible range, but he could guess their ideologies were having a duel.

"They've engaged. Let's go," Robin said. Behind him, Tharja started giggling.

* * *

"My sister wished for our people to know peace!" Chrom shouted as he supported Falchion with his other hand, blocking Gangrel's downward strike. "But as long as you draw breath, it can never come."

Chrom took another step forward and leaned in, gaining pressure and pushing Gangrel back. He briefly eased the pressure on his supporting hand, allowing Gangrel's blade to slide downward. Then he spun around and slashed his blade at Gangrel. "For Ylisse!"

Chrom's blade was welcomed by empty air. Gangrel kept running past Chrom and now, some distance away, he cackled as he raised his sword. A dark cloud in the sky released a bolt of lightning at Chrom.

"Hah!" A shadow was cast on Chrom as a Pegasus hovered above him. Sumia held her lance in a guarded position. She was breathing hard, having just guarded Chrom from the attack. "Chrom! I'll protect you!"

"Sumia!" Chrom wasn't distracted for long. He charged at Gangrel before another lightning strike could hit. Gangrel jumped back, dodging Chrom's strike once again.

"What's wrong? Can't land a hit?" Chrom ran up to him for another strike, but Gangrel maintained his distance and raised his sword again. Another lightning bolt came down. Sumia tried to block it, but a significant portion of energy found its way to Chrom.

"Gah!" Chrom couldn't help but shout.

"Chrom!" Sumia charged forward and attacked with her lance. She managed a grazing blow to Gangrel's side.

"That's it?" Gangrel cackled and summoned another lightning bolt. Chrom, in a kneeling position, jumped to the side and dodged the shot. "Have another!" Gangrel shouted, enjoying the safe distance he had maintained from Chrom.

Chrom stabbed the ground with Falchion, channeling the attack through his sword and into the ground. Chrom looked up, then smiled. He removed Falchion from the ground and pointed it at Gangrel. "Your end has come!"

"Hah! Sorry, little princeling, but life is full of hard lessons. You Ylisseans will never be able to defeat me."

"We're not Ylissean."

Gangrel turned to see a dark mage in Plegian robes. He then saw dark clouds surround him, and felt his energy begin to drain. "Curse you!" he shouted.

Tharja smirked. "Curse you," she said, holding up an object. Gangrel could barely make it out, but just before Tharja's attack reached its apex, Gangrel recognized it as an item for hexes.

The corrosive clouds exploded and disappeared. Gangrel reeled back, then stood up, apparently already recovered. He grinned and raised his sword for a melee strike. His blade never reached Tharja.

"I've got you!" Robin shouted, pushing Tharja to the side and blocking the sword with his own.

"Robin!" Tharja exclaimed.

Gangrel jumped back and prepared for another strike. "Hah! Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls!" he shouted. Suddenly, he heard someone charging from behind. He turned around to see Chrom closing the distance. Gangrel prepared his legs to jump away, when suddenly one of his legs failed him and he slipped. "Curses!" he shouted.

"You're finished!" Chrom shouted, bringing Falchion down.

The sun was overwhelming Gangrel's eyes. He was allowed the briefest reprieve as Falchion cast a shadow on him. Gangrel saw the emotions on Chrom's face, and his companions around him. _'Fool of a prince. Your people care not for you. You are alone. As every man lives and dies… alone.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Comments (and criticisms) are welcome! Especially with this chapter, because I think it's different than the others, so I'm curious what works and what doesn't. Though with three chapters, maybe that's not much to judge stylistic differences amongst them.**

 **Ugh, I don't like writing battles. And as The Singer Queen had pointed out, it can be hard to incorporate gameplay abilities without sounding stupid. No pressure! So in this battle, I tried more for the dancing to be an artistic and emotional distraction rather than an inspiration.**

 **I was tempted to skip the battle and just focus on scenes in between game chapters, rather than cover what was already covered in the game. Buuut I didn't. Hopefully this chapter has some value to it. At the very least, I want to add some conflict by making Robin hesitant to establish relations because it could distract him during critical points in battle. Just like this chapter! Whoaaa, consequences. I would've liked to address that thought as soon as possible, but this chapter felt way too long.**

 **Oh, and some of the events in this chapter happened in one of my games. Those fricken reinforcements from the top left of the map killed my Kellam/Olivia, with their double attacks and all. Grrr.**

 **Thank you, TsundereGuy, for your review! And Zash101 for continuing to follow chapter 2. Fun fact, TsundereGuy, but your story made me think, hey, there aren't that many Robin/Olivia stories out there. Though now that I've looked at some people's favorited stories, maybe there are a fair amount.**

 **BTW, I actually like Tharja. I don't really care for her supports with the avatar in game, but I think her character has a lot of potential. In fact, I'm already thinking of plot points for a Robin/Tharja story, which will probably be my next project.**

 **Actually, this story was really practice for a story I started writing before this (Robin/Emmeryn!). But that one covers the entire game, so I wanted my first submission to be shorter. Fear not, those who care, but I will finish this story. To be honest, I love so many pairings with Robin that in my game, no one really gets married because I want all of them to be with Robin.**


	4. A Playful Chickadee

Chapter 4 - A Playful Chickadee

Robin surveyed the field, analyzing the situation. There was still a significant line at the table with the drink barrels. It'd take maybe five minutes of standing to get another drink. His own plate of food was running low, and there was an opening at the butcher's table. However, he saw that chairs were also hard to find, and if he stood up to get more food, he ran the risk of losing his chair. An arm gesture from Gregor sent a robe-staining alcohol Robin's way. He dodged to the right and decided that abandoning his chair and getting more food would be the best course of action.

As he maneuvered through the crowds, a pigtailed blonde stopped him. "Robin!" Lissa called, grabbing his wrist.

"Lissa? How are you?"

"The war is over, and my brother is getting married! What do you think?" Lissa giggled. "It almost makes you forget we're still in Plegia!"

"Plegia, Ylisse, the place doesn't matter so long as you're with friends," Robin said.

Lissa gave Robin a confused look. "Wow, so beautiful. You can be so poetic, it's… it's almost a mood-killer! Have a drink!"

Robin looked at Lissa, analyzing her condition. Her muscles were more relaxed, and she seemed to have increased maneuverability and pain tolerance, but her physical coordination and magical capabilities seemed to have taken a dive. Lissa then punched Robin in the arm.

"Hey! Are you assessing my tactical value?" she asked.

"...Of course not."

"Wow. Okay, I'll need to teach you how to have fun." Lissa began forming her own strategies. Her ideas caused her to laugh in a way that Robin described in his mind as maniacal.

"Lissa! Darling! There you are!" Maribelle stepped up to the two of them.

"Maribelle!" Lissa exclaimed, hugging Maribelle.

"Dear me, have you been drinking these inferior brews they've supplied us with?"

"You two drink?" Robin asked.

"I don't normally drink alcohol, but when I do, only the classiest of beverages will suffice."

"And it's a special occasion!" Lissa exclaimed. She pulled back from her hug and studied Maribelle's glass. "What are you drinking?"

"I managed to get Anna to find me a decent wine. Would you care to try some?"

"Sure!" Lissa took the glass from Maribelle's gloved hands, then splashed a few drops around as she brought the glass to her lips. She smacked her lips. "Pretty good."

"Wow, how old are you two?" Robin asked, a little surprised at their drinking habits.

"Old enough to know when they have some adequate grapes," Maribelle responded, trying to get back the glass from Lissa's hands.

Lissa's energy took a pause for a moment as she assumed a thinking pose, though still keeping Maribelle away from her glass with a straight arm. "Hmm," she began. "How old are you, Robin?"

"Me? I'm… er…" Robin thought for a moment. "I don't actually know."

"Old enough to drink!" Lissa exclaimed, shoving the glass of wine into Robin's mouth.

"Hmph. Well, I hope you appreciated it," Maribelle said. "Come now, there's to be a Feroxi dance performance in a half hour or so. Let's get a table up close."

"A dance?" Robin inquired, taking a sip from his wine. While he hadn't received the wine in the most ideal manner, he found himself enjoying it and was glad he didn't have to wait in line to get it. "Will you be able to get a table?"

"You underestimate the power and influence of nobility. And besides, these philistines wouldn't recognize an opportunity for cultured art, anyway."

"Let's go!" Lissa shouted, grabbing Robin's arm and dragging him forward.

"Lissa! Perhaps a little more decorum when you walk!" Maribelle warned. "Robin, you too. Stand up straighter."

"What?"

"You're escorting two of the finest noble ladies in Ylisse. Why don't you act like we're something other than some wild dogs you found in the garbage!" Maribelle demanded.

"Er, yes ma'am!" Robin tilted his head upwards and straightened his spine, maybe even overcompensating by arching backwards.

"Hmm. C minus," Maribelle said, judging Robin through the corner of her eye.

"What's that?"

"No matter now."

The three of them reached the performance area, which was a large tent with several torches for lighting. "Robin! Lissa! Maribelle!" The three of them found Chrom waving them over to his table. Sumia and Cordelia were on one side of the table, talking amongst themselves. Sully and Vaike were leaning next to Chrom, too active to take a seat.

"Chrom! I barely got to talk to you," Robin observed.

"Sorry, I know," Chrom apologized. "It's been pretty chaotic. Good chaotic, but chaotic. But we're here now! How goes?"

Robin plopped down on a chair. He slouched to an extreme degree, sitting up only to take a sip of wine. "Stress free," he said. "I can finally relax my mind." He saw some people clearing the floor in preparation for the dance performance. "This should be a good table to view the performance," Robin commented.

"I wish we could maneuver all the Shepherds into good seats, though," Chrom said. Robin shot up from his seat.

"This can happen," Robin said, analyzing the room. "If we can establish solid communication amongst the Shepherds…" Robin saw a group of drunkards. _'Anna has been advertising a certain brew. She could easily relocate them, and profit from it.'_ His eyes moved to the next group of people. _'Women. If I recall, they seemed enamored by Sully. If Sully was positioned at the end of the front row, she could push them a row back and free up three additional front row chairs...'_

His eyes had swept half of the room, when a small fist crashed into his head.

"Will you relax!" Lissa yelled. "You were just saying you could finally relax your mind."

Robin drooped his head down. "Sorry," he said.

"And sit up! Show some respect for yourself, if not for the sovereign of Ylisse!" Maribelle demanded.

"Sorry," Robin said. Chrom started laughing.

"Yeah, let the Shepherds fend for themselves today. Let's just enjoy what we have now," Chrom said, leaning back in his chair.

"Chrom!" Sumia made Chrom jump right back up. "The colors! What month do you think the wedding will be? The colors have to match the season."

"Sumia, er… I don't know?" Chrom responded. "Do we have to decide this now?"

Sumia occupied the helpless Chrom's attention, and Vaike and Sully were arm-wrestling, leaving Robin's focus to wander to Lissa and Maribelle's conversation.

"No, no one really. But I have plenty of years to think of that!" Lissa said. "What about you?"

"Hmph. No one here is respectable enough for me to even entertain the notion," Maribelle said.

"What about Virion?"

Maribelle scoffed. "I don't know how nobles grew up where he's from, but it is not classy to go from lady to lady and ask for their hand. Nobility is more than pretty words and expensive clothing."

"I'm glad you say that," Lissa said. She raised her glass to Maribelle, who responded by clinking her own glass. The two then consumed whatever beverage they had managed to find in the brief time Robin had turned away. Lissa then turned to Robin. "What about you?"

"Me?"

"Come now, we've been talking for some minutes now. Surely your tactical brain can read the context," Maribelle said.

"Relationships," Robin said.

"Yesss!" Lissa said, excitedly. "Now that Chrom and Sumia finally confessed to each other, love is in the air! So, who will you be confessing to?"

"Whoa whoa, I don't have any plans to confess to anyone just yet."

"Yet? Then there is someone?" Lissa leaned in closer, her eyes shining with hope and excitement.

"What? No! Not yet, at least."

"Hmm." Lissa turned slightly to whisper to Maribelle, maintaining a skeptical eye on Robin. After a moment's discussion, she spoke up. "It has to be Tharja."

"Tharja? Why would… well, okay, I guess I could see that," Robin said.

"She has been very close to you since that battle," Maribelle mentioned.

"So is it Tharja?" Lissa asked, leaning in closer again.

"No. I mean, she seems close, but I don't think it's serious interest," Robin said.

"Robin, dear," Maribelle began, "I think you might be younger than we are, because you're as naive as a 10 year old." Lissa nodded her agreement. "You don't think it's serious?"

"Honey," Lissa began, swishing her drink around and adopting an older lady persona, "when someone clings to you that much, it's pretty serious," Lissa said.

"When someone acts the same way to everyone but you, then that's interest," Maribelle said, with Lissa nodding her agreement once again.

"Well, yeah, but I don't think it's serious love…" Robin began. He was interrupted by some noise at the performance area. He saw Olivia apologizing to a man, standing some distance away from him.

"Dear me, that Olivia," Maribelle said. "I don't see how she can be so shy with men. Surely in the dancing business, she has to interact with them."

"Is it just men?" Lissa asked. "I thought she was shy with everyone new."

"Why yes, my dear Lissa, you are absolutely correct. But with men, it seems even worse. She has to run away from every man at first. Every man! Look, she's comfortable being maybe five meters away from him?"

"Is she that shy?" Robin pondered aloud, softly. His ponderings were mostly lost in the noise and bustle of the party. A young princess couldn't help but notice.

"Hmm…" Lissa hummed, watching Robin's facial expression with interest.

The torches in the seating area were extinguished, leaving only the performance area lit. Olivia was standing in the center, accompanied by two other dancers at each side and farther back and downstage. A violin began to play from the shadows behind the performers, earning an approving smirk from Maribelle. The dancers began to move.

Robin could see why Olivia was capable of fighting. She had to possess great strength and agility to execute the moves she was pulling off. She was holding two large rings with bells, and manipulating them well, much like a swordmaster. Her footwork was soft and smooth, much like a thief or assassin. _'The energy she has, and the way she uses that energy… She really is in a class of her own.'_

And then she struck a concluding pose. The audience started clapping, and a smile appeared on her face. When she opened her eyes and looked at the audience, however, her true nature revealed itself, and she quickly bowed and ran into the shadows.

"Magnificent," Robin commented, as his applause started to die down and his voice could be heard.

"You may be a commoner, but you share a noble's opinion. I agree with you," Maribelle said.

"That performance makes me want to go out there and heal a hundred people," Lissa exclaimed, her hands clenched in eager, determined fists.

"Apparently, this performance is a small part of a story," Sumia said, walking up to them and joining their conversation. " _The Swan on the Battlefield_. It's about a king who loses hope in battle, but meets a poor, sick woman with a wonderful outlook on life."

"Do you have this story to read?" Robin asked.

Sumia clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, my, yes! I started reading it before we left Ylisse. I'd love to share it, we can read chapters and then discuss it!"

"I'd love to accept," Robin said.

"What's going on, now?" Chrom asked, also joining the conversation.

"Well, if Chrom would let you go," Robin added.

"Go where?"

"A book discussion club," Sumia explained. "You're welcome to join…?"

"Er… a book club. That is, sure, if time allows, I would love to..." Chrom said, drawing his explanation out.

"Oh, hush. I love you, but you don't have to force yourself," Sumia said.

Chrom kissed her on the lips. "I love you too. And your book club. If time allows, I may just surprise you and give you my opinion on _The Prince and the Lady Knight_. I know you've been reading that."

"Chrom!" Sumia said, appreciatively. She then looked around, then grabbed Chrom's forearm. "It's late, we should probably go."

As Chrom was dragged away, he gave a wave. "Bye, everyone! Enjoy the party!" He then stopped Sumia for a moment and looked at Robin. "We'll be talking. Tomorrow," he said. He was then pulled away and disappeared into the shadows.

"That was a little awkward," Lissa said.

"I'm sorry, Lissa, I should have engaged you with a wonderful tale," Maribelle apologized. "Robin! Be a dear and get us some drinks and food. Something with class. We'll be most grateful."

Lissa shot Robin a sympathetic look while he was dismissed by Maribelle. With nothing occupying his time or attention at the moment, Robin walked to the food and drink tables without an objection. With Anna's guidance and the inspiration of some coin, Robin found an assortment of tea leaves and hot water, and a supposedly potent brew for himself. Lacking in hand capacity, he decided to return without the biscuits, so he could at least set the drinks down. When he returned, he found Olivia had taken his seat.

"Stop being so modest, Olivia, you were amazing!" Lissa said. She looked at Robin approaching and smiled. "Robin, wasn't she amazing?"

"Robin?" Olivia asked, turning around to see Robin standing behind her seat. "Robin! Oh gods, I'm still sweaty from the performance!" She covered her face with her hands.

"Hmm, you weren't sweating when I called you over," Maribelle said.

"You're fiiiiine," Lissa reassured Olivia. "Right, Robin?"

"Er, yes, don't worry about it," Robin said, setting the drinks down and sitting next to Olivia, in Chrom's former chair. "And your performance was amazing. I just learned the dance has a story behind it. I look forward to reading the book."

"Oh gods," Olivia repeated.

"Olivia, darling, I want to help you with your shyness," Maribelle said. "We can practice with Robin here."

"Oooh, you've piqued my interest," Lissa said.

"Do I get a say in this?" Robin asked, rubbing his temples.

"Okay, don't worry, we'll start easy," Maribelle said, not allowing Robin a say in it. "And I won't take 'oh gods' as an answer!"

"Oh… oh gods."

"First thing's first. You need to at least get used to a man's presence without running away. So, how about you just sit here and look at Robin for a minute?" Maribelle suggested.

"Um…" Robin scratched the back of his head and looked away. "Kind of weird… Well, if you're okay with it," he said.

"I… I guess so," Olivia replied, looking at Robin through a slit in her fingers.

"Hands down, missy!" Lissa shouted, pulling Olivia's hands down.

Olivia gasped, then folded her hands and twiddled her thumbs nervously, occasionally glancing at Robin's direction as her eyes darted everywhere. Olivia's blush was blatantly obvious to all, except maybe Robin, who had formed a red tinge on his cheeks himself.

Lissa immediately reported her observation to Maribelle, cupping her hand to Maribelle's ear. "We have a reaction!" she whispered, excitedly. "I don't think I've seen him blush before!"

"Hush, dear," Maribelle replied. "Marvelous job, Olivia. That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Uuuuuh," Olivia whimpered.

"Okay, next up…" Maribelle pondered for a moment. "Physical contact! Why don't you touch Robin for a minute?"

"What?" Robin yelled, standing up.

"Oh, be mature about it, she can just touch your hand. Olivia, you need to get used to this. You almost jumped away from Kellam and towards your enemy when you realized you were touching Kellam's chest armor."

Robin sat down. "Well, I mean, please don't force yourself, Olivia. You don't have to if you don't want…"

Robin stopped talking when Olivia suddenly grabbed his hands. Her face was turned to the side and her eyes gazed downward, though she held on with a growing tenacity. Robin was unaware, since his head had also turned to the side, appreciating the tent decorations to his right side. Robin was sure Olivia could feel his rapid pulse through feeling his hands.

"Wow, I must say, I truly am impressed, Olivia!" Maribelle said, clapping her hands together. "Even I might have trouble in the presence of a commoner like Robin."

"Really?" Robin said, annoyed, though still looking to the side. He wasn't sure if he should let Olivia's hands go first, or if he should let her initiate, so they just remained holding hands for the time being.

"What should we do next?" Maribelle pondered aloud, tapping her lips with a finger..

Lissa was also thinking for a moment. A grin slowly surfaced, and she stood up and looked at Robin and Olivia. "Okay!" she said, placing a hand on Robin's and Olivia's shoulders. "Now, how 'bout you two kiss!"

Olivia snapped her neck forward and looked at Robin with horror. Robin's eyes were wide with a similar look. He stammered a response. "Uh… um… but…"

"A ki… A ki…. I have to go!" Olivia shouted, getting up and running away.

"Awww," Lissa pouted.

"Well, I must say, despite the conclusion, I think Olivia has progressed nicely," Maribelle commented. She began preparing a cup of tea. "Wouldn't you agree, Robin?"

Robin's brain was still registering all that had transpired. "The… tactical… implications… are…" he uttered robotically.

"Maribelle, I don't know how much you realize, but I think you broke Robin," Lissa said. "And I don't think a healing staff will help."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hmm, this chapter also seems unique compared to the others. So lemme know what you think, the good and the not as good.**

 **Right now I think I've realized why I don't see many fanfics set before the 2 year gap, and that's because that's a lot of development to cover with minimal conflict to move a story forward. I see an opening to finish this story in a few chapters, which I may if it feels right. But for now, I don't want Robin and Olivia's relationship to just explode and move forward exponentially with nothing to stop it, and I've figured out a conflict that can develop their relationship more... pacing-ly, if you'll pardon the invented words.**

 **This chapter, I wanted to show that while at first Robin admired Olivia, now maybe he's starting to feel some attraction. And at first I wanted to add some Tharja-ness and some concocting of hexes. I also wanted to show a drunk Olivia, but I suppose both of those elements will have to wait until another chapter.**

 **Anyhoo, let me know what you think! Also, I am in the middle of writing a toast for my friend's wedding, so feel free to help me out with that, too. I am entertaining the idea of taking a story that's obviously not about me or him or the bride, and I just replace the names with ours.**


	5. The Recovering Kwêvoël

Chapter 5 - The Recovering Kwêvoël

As consciousness returned to Robin, the first thing he felt was a pain in his head. As his hand moved to massage his head, he realized that his arm was also sore. "Meh," he mumbled as he turned around and sat up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He then smacked his lips, as if eating nothing would help wake him up. He found that the air in Plegia would often leave his mouth dry.

"Here."

"Thanks," Robin said, taking a cup that was handed to him. He brought the cup to his mouth and started drinking. The drink had some fruity elements to it, though he could not identify what fruit it was, or any of the other ingredients. It tasted refreshing, though, and that was all Robin cared about. His paced drinking turned into a chug. Two-thirds of the way through the drink, he stopped, opened his eyes, looked to the side of his bed, and slowly put the cup down as his surroundings registered in his head. "...Tharja."

"You drank it," she observed with a smile. She was sitting on a box, next to Robin's cot.

"Um… Good morning to you."

"Hello, Robin," Tharja said. "You slept face-down. Your body must not have been feeling well."

"I'm a little sore, probably from the sleeping posture," Robin surmised. "But… um… what are you… What brings you here now?"

"I thought you might be tired after all the events that have transpired. And last night, your stride was three inches shorter than usual. Most troubling."

"You know how long my steps are?"

"So I made this concoction, to… help you relax," Tharja said, taking time to choose her words and sparing no time to listen to Robin's question.

Robin eyed the remains of his drink cautiously. "What is…"

"Are you feeling better?"

Robin rotated his shoulders and carefully pulled the top of his head from side to side to stretch his neck. "Hmm. Yes, I am. Your intrusion is… unexpected. But I guess I can appreciate it. Thank you, Tharja."

Tharja looked down, allowing her hair to cover any change in her facial expression. "Drink the rest of it," she suggested. Or commanded.

Robin looked at the drink again. It was dark red, like cherries. "What's in it?" he asked.

"Berries, mostly. Cherries. Some sugar and honey," Tharja began.

Robin shrugged and resumed drinking it. Any effects it may have on him later would probably affect him from the first two-thirds of the drink. And regardless of any side effects, the drink had a good flavor and was refreshing.

"Some whey and yogurt. Also, a few of my longest strands of hair. One eyelash..."

Robin spat out the contents of his mouth. Tharja bore the brunt of the volley. She stopped listing ingredients. "Hair? Eyelash!" Robin said, coughing. He looked up at Tharja and saw that the concoction had splattered across half of her face. She maintained an unamused expression. "Tharja! I'm sorry!"

"I feel utterly disgusting and icky," Tharja noted.

"Here, let me help you," Robin said, looking for a cloth to wipe Tharja's face with. As he looked, a smile appeared on Tharja's face.

"This will be perfect for hexing up some curses," she said, before starting to giggle. Robin stopped searching, watching Tharja with amusement and a hint of terror. Tharja revealed a knife and a vial from under her cloak. She then carefully scraped some of the liquid from her face and carefully guided it into the vial. "Some of your saliva is in here," Tharja said, standing up and licking her lips.

"Er…"

"I'll be seeing you later," she said, before turning around, flinging her hair around and creeping out of the room. Robin sat there, silently, still absorbing what had happened in the last five minutes.

* * *

Robin emerged from the tent a few minutes later. He saw that the sun was still rising, and the camp was still covered in shadow. When enough light revealed the ground, the army would be moving out. Then, they'd take a break when the sun was at the highest and most merciless point in the sky. This meant that the time in the morning was one of the few free times available.

"Robin!" Robin turned to see Chrom jogging up to him. Once again, the two of them were awake early in the morning.

"Chrom, good morning to you," Robin said, allowing Chrom to come to him.

"I'll admit, I'm surprised you were able to wake up so early," Chrom said, scanning Robin's face for any signs of fatigue or alcoholic influences.

"Oh?" Robin asked, his curiosity piqued. "Why is that?"

"As I understand it, you were up late last night, were you not? That's what Lissa was saying. Well, mumbling. She got back late, and Maribelle and Sumia had to help her to her tent."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint. I'm still an early bird, and actually I'm feeling more energetic than ever!"

"Hmm, did your tent guest help with that?" Chrom asked with a certain weighted tone.

"You knew about her?"

"Oh, it was a her?" Chrom said, a smile appearing on his face. "So you had a lady friend in your tent this morning."

Robin looked back and forth before leaning in to Chrom's ear. "It was Tharja. Do you know how long she was there?"

Chrom was a little puzzled. "Oh. So she wasn't there overnight?"

"No!" Robin exclaimed, before looking around again and lowering his volume. "No. At least, I don't think so. I just woke up and she was sitting next to me."

Chrom was quiet for a moment. "She's an interesting one. Perplexing."

"She's a little scary," Robin said. Robin was silent for a moment. "Though she doesn't seem to be a bad person."

A smile returned to Chrom. "Quite the looker, too," Chrom pointed out.

"Yes, she has her… appeal."

"So, then, Robin, are you interested in her?"

"I don't think I'm interested in the same way you're inferring. But she is an interesting character, no doubt."

Chrom was studying Robin's face. "Hmm."

"Did that satisfy your curiosity?" Robin asked.

"Well, Lissa was saying you have yourself a lady interest. But she was mumbling a lot. Gods, I don't think she should ever have alcohol." Chrom shook his head, disapprovingly.

"Is she okay?"

"She was asleep when I left my tent. But we'll see how she is when she wakes up." They were quiet for another moment. Then Chrom suddenly turned to Robin. "Wait, but you're avoiding the topic. So what's Lissa talking about, you having a lady interest?"

Memories of Maribelle's attempts at easing Olivia's shyness started dancing in Robin's head. Robin looked to the side, away from Chrom. "I don't really have time for that," Robin said.

"Whoa whoa, okay, I'm definitely seeing a reaction here," Chrom said.

"What do you mean?"

"You turned your head away from me. Avoiding eye contact and trying to divert focus to the ground. You're not the only one that can read a situation. And you're horribly far from subtle."

Robin thought for a moment. "I mean...' he began, trying to think of the words to say. Chrom leaned in closer. "Well, I can acknowledge some ladies here are attractive."

Chrom exhaled in relief. "Good, because even that, I wasn't so sure anymore."

"Really?" Robin asked, incredulous.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I'll support you either way. But you were never showing any interest in anyone, or in any relationships."

"Either way…" Robin dwelled on those two words for a few seconds. "Well, anyway, I wasn't lying though in that I don't have time to think of girls. I need to make sure every battle is won."

"The war is over."

Robin had to dwell on Chrom's words. The war is over. They didn't have to worry about troop movements or long marches or logistics. _"Maybe I can take this time and enjoy life."_

Chrom put a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry. You can use your time however you want, and focus on whatever you want. I just want you to be happy. And when I look at you, I see a brilliant and caring person. But I see a… I don't know… loneliness every now and then. Like you don't feel complete."

"Really? You see that?"

Chrom shrugged. "Take it however you want. But know that I want you to be happy."

Robin turned to face Chrom. He extended his hand. "I appreciate the concern," Robin said. "And I hope I don't look like I'm moping around camp every day. I'm perfectly happy. Content. So don't worry about me."

Chrom studied Robin's face, this time looking at the sincerity in Robin's words. "Okay. Well, if you need any help, let me know." Chrom grasped Robin's hand and gave a hearty handshake.

"Sure, thanks," Robin said. "So hey, enough of me, how's your love life going?"

Chrom snapped his fingers. "Of course! I forgot! Robin, would you care to be my best man?"

"The best man? Er… Thanks, I know I'm a pretty good man."

Chrom laughed. "No, the best man. It's a title. Hmm… In Ylissean tradition… and I believe Plegia and Regna Ferox, as well, when a couple gets married, they recruit a party to protect and help them in the wedding. Or wedding-related events. The best man is my right hand man, the first person I go to for help."

"Oh, okay," Robin said, digesting the information.

"You've practically been my best man already, just I wasn't getting married. So, will you be my best man?"

Robin turned and stomped his foot down, taking a formal pose. "I would be honored to serve you as best man," Robin said.

Chrom extended his hand, and Robin shook it. "Thanks, Robin. It means a lot. Though, don't worry too much about the protecting part. Wedding battles are a lot less common now than when the tradition was formed."

"Oh. Well, there goes my primary area of contribution." Robin smiled. "But whatever's needed, I'll make sure it gets done."

"Great! Come on, let's check on Sumia and Lissa and see if breakfast is ready."

They walked back to the royal tents. Sumia was outside Lissa's tent. She saw the two of them and ran up to meet them. "Chrom!" she called.

"Sumia!" Chrom opened his arms and Sumia jumped right into them, wrapping her own arms around Chrom and holding on as if they hadn't seen each other for days. Chrom then pecked Sumia on the lips, and they shared a smile. "Good morning, Sumia."

"Good morning, Chrom!" Sumia chirped, happy as a bird. She turned to look at Robin. "Did you ask?" she asked Chrom softly.

"Yep, presenting my best man, Sir Robin," Chrom said. Robin bowed.

"I hope I will not disappoint," Robin said.

"Oh, you'll be perfect," Sumia said, touching him on the shoulder.

"Hmm... Do you have a best woman?" Robin asked.

"Best… woman? Oh, maid of honor?" Sumia clapped her hands together. "Cordelia, of course! We're already planning."

"Hear that, Robin? You're behind in strategizing," Chrom said.

"Gah, see? This is why I have no time to think about girls!" Robin complained. "I'll start strategizing immediately." Robin stopped for a moment. "What should I be strategizing?"

Chrom and Sumia laughed. "Don't worry about it, you don't have any tasks to do just yet," Chrom said. "In fact, we haven't even decided on a wedding date yet."

"We haven't even gotten back home! When we're back at Ylisse, I'm sure there'll be a lot more work to do," Sumia said.

"Until then, we keep celebrating every day leading up to it," Chrom declared, raising and clenching his fist in a show of determination.

Sumia gasped. "Oh, of course! Robin, what did we miss at the party when we left?"

"Hmm? Nothing much, really," Robin said.

"Really." Sumia pondered for a moment. "Lissa seemed so ecstatic though. She was going on about how she had a perfect girl for you."

Once again, memories from last night came to Robin's mind. A blush threatened to appear on his cheeks. However, everyone was distracted when tent flaps were folded, and a pigtailed princess emerged.

"Oog," Lissa said, holding her head. "I don't feel ecstatic."

"Lissa! Good morning!" Chrom said.

"I feel hexed. Did I consume a hex?"

"It's called alcohol," Robin explained. Chrom and Sumia laughed.

"Har har har," Lissa muttered. She walked over to the group, still cradling her head. She looked at Chrom and Sumia together, then smiled. "Congratulations!" she said, excitement and energy returning to her. She pulled the two of them into a group hug. "Sumia, we're going to be sisters!"

"Oh, I can't wait!" Sumia said.

The three of them separated from the hug. Lissa returned to massaging her head. Then, she spotted Robin. Her eyes widened. "Robin!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning, Lissa," Robin said.

Lissa opened her mouth as if to speak, but then stopped herself to think. "Hmm," she said. She scratched her head. "I feel like I had a thought, but I don't know what the thought is," she said. She shrugged. "Oh well, I'm hungry."

"Ah yes, we were just going to check to see if they had food going on," Chrom said. "Let's go."

The food tent was in the middle of the camp. A few people were walking around at this point. However, as they got closer to the tent, they would encounter more people lying on the ground or half in chairs, passed out from last night's festivities. Soon, they could hear some boisterous laughter.

"Chrom! Sumia! Lissa! Robin! It's the future royal family!" Basilio announced from the table he was standing at. "And Robin," he added.

"Thanks," Robin said.

"Gods, he's been awake since last night," Flavia said. She got up from her seat to greet them. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Flavia," Chrom said. He leaned to the side a bit. "Good morning, Basilio!" he shouted around Flavia.

"Good morning!" Basilio responded. "Eat, eat!"

"It's mostly leftovers from yesterday," Flavia said. "Still good, though. Feroxi chefs can do wonders with your food supplies."

"The food has been excellent," Chrom said.

"Impressive, really, for an army on the move," Robin added.

"Not often do we have a royal union to celebrate," Flavia said. "Congratulations, by the way! I don't know if I was able to say so yesterday."

"Yesterday was pretty crazy," Chrom admitted as Flavia energetically shook the hands of a surprised Sumia.

As Chrom, Sumia, and Flavia chatted, Lissa's eyes caught something of interest behind them. She grabbed Robin's arm and dragged him over. "We're going to get food," Lissa explained to no one in particular. "Come on, Robin."

"Okaaay," Robin agreed in mid-stride, allowing Lissa to direct him. He noted they passed the food table and were approaching Basilio's table. As they passed the hulking man, the rest of the table was revealed. Robin saw Lon'qu sitting quietly, eating. A few empty chairs away from him was a pink-haired lady, also eating her food quietly. The loud approach of new people made her look up.

"Robin!" Olivia said. "Lissa! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Olivia! Lon'qu!" Lissa said.

"Mmm," Lon'qu grunted in response.

Lissa guided Robin to a chair next to Olivia and pushed him down. She then sat next to Robin, unknowingly causing Lon'qu to move his tray and change seats.

"Um…" Olivia began, unsure how to respond.

Robin sat tensely, staring at the table in front of him. "Hi, Olivia," he said.

"Robin, Lissa, um, you don't have any food," Olivia pointed out.

Robin started to stand up, when Lissa stopped him. "Olivia, you're so smart! I'll go get us some. Robin, what do you want?" Lissa ran off without listening to Robin's response.

Robin looked up at Olivia. She was maintaining eye contact this time. _"Definitely an improvement in her shyness,"_ Robin thought. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"Ohhh, you know. I'm fine," Olivia responded.

"Yeah, actually, now that I think about it, I barely talked to you after the last battle. So tell me, how was your first battle?"

"Oh, I'm glad it's over. I was scared, nervous, and I just felt so useless," Olivia admitted.

"Well, you did just fine. Thank you for your service, Olivia," Robin said. He looked Olivia over quickly. "I hope you don't mind me asking, though, but why did you want to help in the battlefield? I mean, we're very happy you helped, but you just… don't seem to be the battlefield type."

Olivia smiled. "I am Feroxi, of course. But I can understand what you're saying. I would love to just dance. But I want to hold onto a belief." Olivia's eyes started to shimmer, and she began to see beyond Robin and all of her surroundings. "I want to believe that you can find peace and happiness anywhere. Even in a dreadful place like a battlefield, I want to think that we can find common ground. And dancing is my attempt at finding common ground." She was returning to reality. "Dancing for peace," she mused, before putting her hand to her mouth and giggling. "Kind of silly, I guess."

"I think it's wonderful," Robin said. "And it's just like… like…"

"Lady Emmeryn," Olivia said. Robin nodded. "She is the one who inspired me. See, Regna Ferox, in all its might, does not have much in the way of support for the arts. Oh, don't get me wrong, plenty of Feroxians love culture. But… we don't have many theaters or academies." Olivia folded her hands. "Lady Emmeryn, I performed for her once. I was visiting Ylisse as part of a goodwill event between our two nations. After the performance, Lady Emmeryn thanked and praised my troupe. She started an Academy of Dance and other arts. She laid the groundwork for aspiring artists."

"She was… is wonderful," Robin agreed.

"And now she's gone." Olivia looked down, her eyes misting.

Robin grabbed her folded hands and held them, reassuring her. "But she will continue on. Through the arts. Through peace. She's influenced all of us, and her spirit will be present in all that we do."

Olivia looked up, her eyes a little red but a genuine smile on her face. "You're right," she said. "And I'll keep dancing, for her and her ideals."

"Dancing for peace, right?" Robin asked, smiling.

Olivia laughed. "Of course," she said.

The two of them shared a smile. After a moment, Robin realized he was still holding Olivia's hands. He immediately retracted them. Olivia also retracted her hands, bringing them closer and twiddling her thumbs. Robin scratched the back of his head. He laughed, nervously. Olivia followed.

"So," Robin said, trying to continue the conversation. "What are you going to do now that the war is over?"

"Oh! Well, I don't know. If my services will be dismissed, then I will go back to touring the continent and dancing," Olivia said.

"I'd love to see that," Robin said.

Olivia blushed. "You've already seen my dancing," she said. "...But you're welcome to come."

"Hmm. When are you returning to Regna Ferox?" Robin asked.

"I think we're returning to Ylisse. And then I believe Chrom and Flavia wanted a few celebrations between Regna Ferox and Ylisse. But after that, I will probably return to Regna Ferox."

" _So I need to talk to her now, because I might not see her after we return to Ylisse,"_ Robin thought. "You know," he began.

"Hmm?" Olivia asked, looking at Robin. Robin was looking away at the moment.

"Well, if you will be in Ylisse for some time, then, I don't know. I could maybe show you around?"

Olivia clapped her hands together. "I think that would be wonderful!" she said happily. Robin was almost thrown off by her positive and excited agreement.

"Yesss!" Robin turned around and Olivia peered around Robin. At the food table stood Lissa, holding a tray of food and watching enthusiastically. She scurried over, dropped the tray in front of Robin, and put her arm around Robin. "Olivia! You have a lot of stuff to carry for our march, right?"

"Well, I don't really have that many…" Olivia began.

"And Robin, you wanted to go over some sword techniques with Olivia?"

"Wouldn't Lon'qu be a better… Lon'qu?" Robin looked around, finding that Lon'qu had relocated himself farther away.

"Lon'qu's too afraid of women. No, you said it has to be you to help Olivia because of both of your unique sword styles," Lissa demanded, rewriting history.

"Well, I guess that actually makes sense," Robin surmised.

"I… I guess I could improve my sword technique," Olivia agreed.

"So, the two of you will be marching together," Lissa said, crossing her arms and nodding. "The royalty has spoken."

* * *

Neither Robin nor Olivia had voiced an objection to Lissa's request. Robin also had an inkling that any voiced objections would fall upon deaf ears. _"It's not like I mind,"_ Robin thought to himself as he stole a glance at Olivia while she walked ahead of him. _"I'd just prefer if we weren't pushed into this."_

Olivia stopped walking for a moment, allowing Robin to catch up. "Hey, Robin," Olivia said softly.

"Is something bothering you?"

Olivia shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She fidgeted with her fingers and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry about last night."

Robin had to fight another blush from taking over his face. "Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about. Or rather, I'm sorry."

"So it did bother you," Olivia said.

"What? Er, no, I just didn't like how forceful Maribelle was. Next time she does something like that, you can just say no. She may be a noble in Ylisse, but as a Shepherd she is your equal."

"Though I'm glad it was you."

Robin's breathing stopped for a moment. Olivia stopped fidgeting her fingers for a moment and tried to get a look at Robin's face. She found that he was looking to the fields. "I'm… I'm glad I could be of help!" Robin managed to say. There was a silence, and Robin slowly turned around to see what Olivia was doing.

Olivia put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "You're not a scary person at all," she said.

"Er… thank you?" Robin said. "...Did you think I was at first?"

"Oh! Well, Basilio had said many things about a headstrong, merciless whelp behind all of Chrom's strategies."

"Hah. You're not the only one with a flair for dramatics, it seems." Robin walked a few steps forward for a moment, then turned around and walked backwards, encouraging Olivia to continue walking. "So what changed your mind? About me, that is."

"Well, I suppose Basilio's laughter should have hinted me otherwise. But when I saw you in the Midmire, I didn't see a headstrong, merciless whelp."

"That's good, I suppose," Robin said. "Though I admit, you didn't see me at my best, either."

Olivia smiled. "I'm glad. Because you looked terrible."

"Ouch."

Olivia's smile turned into a wide-opened mouth as she realized what she had said. "I mean… I'm sorry! You looked fine! I mean, you know, looks."

Robin raised his hand to stop Olivia. "You don't need to apologize. I did look terrible. Because I felt terrible. Until I saw you."

"Oh, come on," Olivia said, looking down again. "You already thanked me for that."

"I did. But I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for that. You really saved me. That's why I think you really can spread peace through dance. Dancing for peace."

"Really?" Olivia asked, allowing a glance up at Robin. "I do hope so."

They walked in silence for a moment. "Hey," Robin started.

"Yes?"

"Why did you call to me in the Midmire?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how did you find me? I thought you were managing the convoy to escape."

"Oh!" Olivia recalled for a moment. "Hmm. Well…"

"Battle!" The two of them looked up to see a horseman galloping from the front. "Prepare for battle!"

On a horse behind him came a redhaired woman. "Robin!" Sully said, trotting up to the two of them. "Chrom has summoned you." She extended her hand to help Robin up.

"What's going on?" Robin said, taking Sully's hand.

"Risen," Sully said, pulling Robin up with ease. "Gods, but they can't just leave us in peace."

" _Risen…"_ Robin thought bitterly. "Olivia, I'm sorry. We'll probably have a briefing soon, so prepare yourself."

"Of… of course! Go on!" Olivia shouted through all the commotion.

"We'll be going on ahead," Sully said. "Rah!"

Robin waved to Olivia as they started to move. _"We haven't found peace just yet…"_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 **Hmm... I wonder if I spoiled anyone by having such rapid updates. Sorry about that! As opposed to my apparently usual 2-3 day updates, this one was 8 days later. Let me know what you think! Like if the 8 days made this chapter suffer.**

 **I am a little concerned that I put too much random stuff in this chapter. I wanted to develop Tharja more, since I do plan on making her role more important in the story. And I wanted to set some things up for the Chrom/Sumia wedding. So yeah, you readers had to wade through a lot of non-Olivia to get to Olivia. But I couldn't let it be all happiness and roses for two chapters in a row. ...So instead, it's happiness and roses for one and a half chapters?**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying the story, TsundereGuy. And whew, no pressure, Zash101! ...Oh, and Guest, yes. Yes, :I better update.**

 **If you're wondering about the delay... well, I feel like an update every 2-3 days might be too much and I really don't know how I did it before. But I had some wedding stuff to do last week, so I was too busy to write/update/keep up that rapid pace. And after the weekend, I started reading a bunch of other Fanfics. I discovered that there was an entire other page for Avatar/Cordelia fanfics, and I read a bunch of those. Just yesterday and today, I can say I read one called True Grit, and the other... A Moving On Relationship. *sniffle* The feeeeels! So many fanfics really manage to get stuff in my eyes, making my eyes water. It is my hope that eventually, I establish sympathy or connection or just appreciation, watching these characters grow. Just so I can mercilessly tug at your heartstrings and get stuff in your eyes too. Yeah, I'm evil.**


	6. A Vulture's Feast

Chapter 6 - A Vulture's Feast

Robin shielded his eyes from the sun as he gazed at the sand before him. A few rocky cliffs suggested that perhaps a few thousand years ago, water ran through this desert. Now, however, the only hints of water nearby came from the infrequent breeze. Any pleasantness in the breeze was slightly offset by a polluted odor. In the distance, Robin could see a village, probably built near a water source, and probably the source of pollution. Also in the distance, Robin could see a few figures shambling about in the sand and rock, probably the reason the village has neglected to clean up.

The Feroxi army had spread themselves out into wedges, to strike and isolate the Risen into groups. A few of the heavily armored or mounted Shepherds were sent to warn and protect a village spotted in a grassy, firm area to the north, since Robin did not want to burden them with maneuvering in the sand. This left the rest of the Shepherds with the responsibility of warning and protecting the nearest village, and engaging and exterminating the Risen, a responsibility that Chrom selflessly volunteered for.

"You're unhappy with my decision," Chrom said, looking at Robin.

"No, no, I expected as such," Robin said. "I just… I guess I'm just a lazy person."

"You. Lazy." Chrom scratched his chin. "I don't think that's it."

"Well, we can think of a good adjective later," Robin said. He looked at Cordelia and Sumia, waiting patiently for orders. "It's time," Robin said to Chrom.

"Initiate phase one," Chrom said, gesturing forward with his hand. Cordelia nodded, and with a signal to her mount, she took off, with Sumia close behind. Robin watched as they approached the Risen. The Risen also watched, and soon, all the Risen had turned to the two pegasi and shambled towards them.

"Phase one is going well," Robin commented. The objective of phase one was to get the Risen's attention, making them give chase and move farther away from the village. Since Risen didn't strategize before a battle, nor did they show much tactical prowess in battle, Robin decided to play a defensive battle and have the Risen come to them.

Cordelia launched a javelin at a running Risen swordsman, pinning it to the ground and allowing Sumia's own javelin to finish the Risen off. Cordelia then turned around and headed back towards the rest of the Shepherds, several Risen in pursuit. An undead horseman threw his own javelin at Sumia, but Cordelia managed to deflect it with a swing of a lance.

Robin smiled. Cordelia and Sumia's primary objective was simply to get the Risen's attention. They had already knocked one enemy out of the battle without sustaining any damage, so things were flowing in their favor.

"That Cordelia does seem to be a genius in combat," Chrom pointed out.

"Hah. Just don't tell her that in person," Robin said. Chrom gave Robin a puzzled look. "Well, she's sensitive about the word," he explained.

"Hmm… I'm pretty sure I've called her that before, and I didn't get any objection or hint of displeasure," Chrom said.

"Maybe that's…" Robin shook his head. "Well, no matter. Back to the battle." He looked around to make sure everyone was in place. Robin had positioned the Shepherds at the edge of a rocky overlook. If the Risen didn't want to go around the rocks, they would have to take a central, sandy path up the rocks. Chrom and Vaike were guarding the top of the path, with Robin and Lon'qu supporting them from behind. Tharja and Ricken were on the left flank, and Miriel and Virion were on the right flank. Olivia and Lissa were supporting from behind.

The Risen were closing in on the Shepherds' line quickly. Robin did a quick count. There were about seventeen Risen. Most of them were carrying axes. A few had swords and were on a cumbersome horse. There were also two mages. While a little outnumbered, Robin was certain their superior positioning and skill would carry the Shepherds to victory. "Let's begin phase two," Robin said casually.

"Sumia! Cordelia! Go!" Chrom shouted. Cordelia and Sumia, originally flying in line, suddenly separated. Cordelia flew to the left flank and Sumia to the right flank. They both were able to throw another javelin at the Risen as they passed. Robin watched as the Risen split up into three groups. Two groups pursued the pegasi, while one group considered Chrom and Vaike to be the closest targets and approached them instead.

Robin smiled at the ideal situation. He raised his hand into the air, and then swung it downwards as if it were a blade. A few seconds later, his hair and clothes started to sway as the tomes of magic users summoned the energy in the air.

"Elthunder/Elwind/Elfire!" Tharja, Ricken, and Miriel cast their respective spells at the targets lining up at the bottom of the cliff.

"Divine winds, guide my arrows through the smoothest of courses to the most condemned of targets." Virion said his own spell as he began raining arrows down on the Risen.

"So, Chrom, want to see who takes down the most?" Vaike asked, raising a small handaxe in preparation for the third group of Risen to come into their range.

"Hah! I'll keep count, at least," Chrom said, preparing himself as well. "Try to keep up."

Vaike grinned. "The Vaike'll be starting first. Hah!" Vaike threw his handaxe, embedding it in the upper torso of an undead axeman. A moment later, his steel axe cleft and finished the axeman. Vaike removed his handaxe from the Risen's body as it disappeared in a series of dark purple clouds.

Another axeman took the opportunity to swing at Vaike, only to be blocked by Lon'qu. "Your blows are nothing compared to Basilio's," he muttered, before slashing twice in one motion. The Risen fell backwards and started disappearing.

"Thanks, Lon'qu!" Vaike said. Next to him, Chrom was removing Falchion from a Risen swordsman. "So we're tied," Vaike said.

"Well, the day is young," Chrom said, smiling and brandishing his Falchion.

* * *

Lissa wiped the sweat off her brow as she moved from Sumia to Cordelia. Close behind her was Olivia, carrying more physical medical supplies and humming a tune while she walked.

"Thanks, Olivia," Lissa said, channeling her magic through her healing staff and into Cordelia. "I feel like I can do things twice as fast with you around."

"Just trying to do my part," Olivia said meekly.

"Thanks Lissa, I'll be heading back!" Sumia said, mounting her pegasus and flying off to the flank again. "Thanks, Olivia!" she shouted.

"Aaand you're good to go too, Cordelia," Lissa chirped.

"Thanks, you two," Cordelia said, before flying off to the other flank.

"Whew," Lissa said, taking a seat on the ground. "It is hot!"

"Looks like things are going well," Olivia said, looking off toward the sounds of battle. The sounds, loud and constant a few minutes ago, had become faint and slow. "They really didn't need much healing."

"Well, Robin probably just wants to use any open opportunity to heal," Lissa said. "He can be overly careful like that."

"Am I?" Robin asked, walking up to the two of them. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Gah!" Lissa shouted, jumping a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. We've secured the area, but Vaike and Chrom could use some healing. They're still guarding the front."

"Oh, okay, let's go," Lissa said.

"Sure thing!" Olivia agreed. The two of them started jogging to the rock edge.

Robin had turned and was walking to join them, when a soft hand wrapped around his wrist and then captured his hand.

"Robin," a soft voice breathed out. Robin turned around and jumped from Tharja, who was standing maybe two feet away from him.

"Oh, hey!" Robin began. Tharja spared no time.

"The breeze carries a dark aura. There are more Risen out there," Tharja said.

Robin was quiet for a moment as he thought about what Tharja said. He didn't want to say any unnecessary words, since Tharja was known to be impatient with other people. "Could you explain?" Robin asked.

"Smell," Tharja commanded.

Robin was idle in confusion for one second before he started sniffing the air. Finally, another breeze flew past, and Robin could once again feel signs of water... and something else. It was something that made Robin's nose cringe. Robin sniffed again.

Tharja smiled. "You understand."

"It reeks."

"That is the stench of rotting flesh, baking in the hottest hour of the day," Tharja explained. "It's utterly repulsive. The Risen are attracted to it."

"The village. It might be coming from there. Let's go tell Chrom." Robin resumed walking to join the rest of the group. Without a word, Tharja followed. "Um, Tharja, you can let go of my hand if you want," Robin said.

"The sand is slippery," Tharja muttered, her hold on Robin's hand only tightening.

"Welllll, okay, please be careful then."

Robin walked Tharja back to the front, which was only a few meters away. He had placed the healers close by but at a dip in the land, to keep them out of battle and out of sight. As they climbed the slight incline, he wobbled a bit with his footing in the sand. Tharja's hand actually helped his balance.

"Hmm. I suppose it is slippery," Robin commented. "And you were more of a help than I."

"...Perfect together," Tharja mumbled.

"What's that?" Robin asked, straining his ears.

"We're here."

"Hey, Robin!" Vaike shouted. "Ain't no Risen over here. Well, living Risen. Well, living dead Risen." Vaike scratched his head, confused with the proper wording.

Cordelia came flying by again. "Chrom! Robin!" She dismounted and ran up to them. "Our flank is secure. But I spotted a few more Risen in the distance. They might be heading for the village."

"Then we protect the village," Chrom said.

"We might have a problem there," Robin said. "The village might be the source of the Risen. Tharja here… Tharja?" Robin looked around, finding Tharja absent.

"You can explain to them." Tharja's voice came from within Robin's robe, causing Cordelia to jump. Once again, Tharja had camouflaged herself in it.

"Well… Anyway, she sensed a dark energy coming from the village. And you can smell it in the wind. There's death in that village."

"Hmm. Then one reason or another, we need to go to the village," Chrom said.

"Well, we could wait for reinforcements," Robin suggested. "The village terrain is more solid and can support our armored units. Though they'll have to trudge through the sand to get there."

Chrom thought for a moment. "If we wait too long for reinforcements, more Risen could gather. And there might be people in the village that need helping. No, I think we should strike now." Chrom looked up at Robin. "Do you believe we can succeed?"

Robin looked at the size of the village and the number of Risen that had reassembled outside of the village. "I agree with you that the number of Risen will only increase. I think we can muster a larger force than the Risen. But I do yield that if there are people that need our help, then time is of the essence." Robin turned back to Chrom. "We can succeed with our current forces."

Chrom smiled. "I knew there was a reason for taking you in after finding you in that field."

"Well, I'm glad it only took so many months to give you a reason," Robin responded. He turned to the rest of the Shepherds gathered around him. "Mission update!"

* * *

The Risen were still scattered around the sandy field of battle, allowing the light-footed mages and pegasus knights to eliminate them one at a time. As the land was being cleared of the isolated Risen, the slower Shepherds trudged their way towards the village.

"Ugh, stupid boots. Teach is gonna have sand in his boots for weeks," Vaike groaned. "Lissa, can't you help ole' Vaike here?"

"Really? What do you want me to do, carry you?" Lissa shouted back. She was helping Chrom walk through the sand, the latter having more difficulty and less balance than the former.

Olivia gracefully ran past Vaike, Lon'qu, Virion, and Robin, who were holding up the rear. "It's not that farther, let's go!" she said, twirling and jumping in a short but elegant dance in front of them. Vaike and Virion exchanged glances, then started sprinting ahead.

"It would be unbecoming of me to let the lady take the burden of the lead," Virion said.

"Vaike doesn't get beat by dancers in a race!" Vaike said.

"Hey guys!" Robin called to them. "It's not a race! We should arrive as a group, so we have more unit cohesion!"

"Perhaps your heart is not as stirred by the fairest movements of Lady Olivia," Virion said. "But I cannot fight what my heart tells me. And it tells me courage and energy."

"That's well and good, but courage and energy as a team," Robin said.

"Sorry, Robin. I got a little excited," Olivia said, her head down as she allowed Robin and Lon'qu to catch up.

"No worries, Olivia. And it's not your fault. But we'll need that energy later on, when we get to the village."

"Of course! I'll help any way I can!" Olivia said, her energy apparent in her words and poise. Robin smiled.

"I like your energy. It's good you joined us. You're a motivation to us all, you know," Robin said.

Olivia blushed. "Oh, come, you don't need to exaggerate."

"Robin." Before realizing it, a dark figure had appeared between the two.

"Oh! Tharja!" Robin managed.

"I've accomplished your desires… your orders," Tharja said. In one smooth and almost disorienting motion, she had stepped behind Robin and had grabbed his hand. "The sand is slippery," she explained again without being asked.

"Oh my," Olivia said.

"Wouldn't it be better if you stood in front of me?" Robin asked.

"This is fine," Tharja said.

"Oh. Well, okay. How about we get the other mages to help out, too," Robin said as the others ran to join them. "Ricken, why don't you help Olivia out and Miriel, you can help Lon'qu."

"I don't need help," Lon'qu said gruffly.

"...Miriel, could you help Olivia? And Ricken… Lon'qu, could you help Ricken through this sand? You can help balance each other."

"If I must," Lon'qu allowed. "Come on."

"What's going on?" Ricken asked, somewhat confused, as he and Lon'qu sped up. With the mages' support, and Cordelia and Sumia picking up Virion and Vaike, they made their way through the sand and to the village entrance.

The stench was palpable.

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "I'm reluctant to vocalize my speculation, but the probability of amicable entities present is unfavorable."

"And Teach reckons we probably won't find helpful people in there, either," Vaike said.

"Steel yourselves," Chrom said. "But one way or another, we must eliminate the cause of the Risen."

They cautiously approached the entrance to the village. The village had a wooden wall around it, with gates on two sides. The gate they were approaching was suspiciously open. There was also a watch tower at the gate, notably absent of anyone.

"Maybe they escaped before the Risen arrived," Ricken suggested.

"Maybe," Chrom said.

"Hopefully," Sumia said. "Robin, you don't want us to fly over and check it out?"

"I worry about archers," Robin explained. "Let me get a peek through the entrance, and I can make an educated guess on the enemy composition. Well, if there are any enemies."

"Let's hope there aren't," Chrom said. "All right, we'll be right behind you."

Robin stayed close to the wooden wall as he approached the entrance. The rest of the Shepherds followed him. When Robin was a few meters away, he started distancing himself from the wall in case any enemies were right around the corner. He slowly leaned sideways to get a better view inside the walls.

The place was more like a hamlet than a village, housing perhaps twelve families. The hamlet was relatively symmetrical. There was one central path, dividing two rows of buildings. At the center of the hamlet was a bigger building with a bell tower, which Robin guessed was either for administrative or religious purposes. There were several stalls, some with goods still present on the counters. The vendors had been gone for a while, considering the quality of some of the fruit at one of the stalls. Besides clutter on the counters and tables, the hamlet was pretty clean. Robin couldn't find any signs of any panicked abandonment, like knocked down bowls of food or discarded items. Wherever the inhabitants went, they had left in an orderly fashion.

Robin returned to the rest of the Shepherds. He opened his mouth, about to say how empty the village seemed, when suddenly he was overwhelmed with a feeling of darkness. He felt as if the undead energy was filling the air around them. The feeling caused him to take a step back.

"You okay, Robin?" Chrom asked, concerned.

"It looks empty, but I sense the Risen are present."

"You… sense it?"

"Interesting," Miriel commented. "Could you expound on your sense?"

Robin pondered how to word his feeling. Suddenly, they heard laughter. It wasn't jovial laughter, but a maniacal laughter. "Eeeeheehehehahahahaaaaa!"

"A fanatic," Tharja stated. Robin agreed with her word choice, at least based on the laughter.

The Shepherds weren't the only ones to respond to the laughter. The distinct groans of the Risen were announcing their presence. Robin took a quick glance inside again and saw a different picture than a few minutes ago. He had done a quick count, and was certain he saw sixteen Risen walking about. He was sure there would be some in the buildings as well.

"Sixteen," Robin said. "With maybe two additional in each house. With their pace, though, they will only emerge one at a time."

"What's the plan?" Chrom asked.

"Well, if our objective is to eliminate the source of the Risen, I believe we will find answers in the big building at the center of the village," Robin said. "Tharja, do you have any idea what to expect?"

"The Grimleal deal with the Risen," Tharja explained. "I think you'll find the psychopath at the center, with a sacrifice to summon the Risen. Probably in a box or coffin."

"How should we go about eliminating it?"

"Burn it," Tharja said. "Hack it apart. Destroy it as you would a Risen itself. But I like the idea of burning. It might… ease the smell a bit, too."

"Okay, so our objective is to secure the Grimleal and destroy the sacrifice," Chrom concluded. Our second objective is to search for survivors. If you find any, protect them and escort them out when available. Our third objective is to eliminate the Risen presence."

"I propose we go from house to house. We will have two groups, to take the left column and the right column. We will eliminate the outside Risen first, before clearing the houses. While our primary objective is the central building, I don't want the Risen to be attacking our flank, so we shouldn't proceed forward until we clear each house leading up to the central building. When we clear each house, I want ranged attacks first, followed immediately by melee fighters. Questions?"

"What are the groups?" Cordelia asked.

Robin looked at the Shepherds. He noted a certain glare from Lon'qu and a stare from Tharja. "Three groups," he said. "Vaike and Lon'qu will take point in the first group. Miriel and Ricken, provide ranged support."

"Acceptable," Lon'qu muttered. The others voiced their respective agreements.

"With the other group," Robin began, turning to Chrom. "Sumia, support Chrom but stay behind him until we've made certain there are no archers or wind mages."

"Don't worry, Sumia, I'll protect you," Chrom said.

"Hah, don't you worry yourself. I'll watch your back," Sumia responded.

"Tharja and I will provide the ranged support." Robin didn't hear Tharja say anything, but a giggle and the sound of licking and smacking lips sent a shiver up his spine. "Um, so, with the third group. You guys will stay between the first two groups and support wherever prudent. Cordelia, stay with Lissa at the back, and if the immediate area is secure from anti-air agents, swoop in to provide support." Robin looked over at Olivia. "Olivia, stay with Virion. Virion, protect Olivia, okay? And Olivia, provide Virion with arrows. You'll be the melee support if necessary, but I want you two to stay in the back as well."

"I will allow nothing to touch a hair on your lovely head, my dear," Virion said to Olivia, who blushed and looked down at the ground. Robin felt a pang of irritation.

"Please be safe," Robin told her. "And if you think you're in any trouble, withdraw, okay?"

"Of course, but I can still defend myself!" Olivia reassured, touching the hilt of her sword to reinforce her point.

"I'm sorry, I know. You are stronger than you seem. Probably stronger than you are aware. But, well, anyway," Robin returned to addressing everyone. "We may move out whenever ready. And remember, we are all going back home. Stay safe. I will not tolerate anything else."

"Ready, everyone?" Chrom asked, looking at everyone. "Okay, let's do this!"

When they entered the walls of the hamlet, Robin saw that some of the Risen were pounding away at the central building. "They don't seem to be fans of whoever's in there," he pointed out.

They split up into groups and went to their first assignments. The Risen were congregating in the center of the town, probably distracted by the maniacal cackling that came from within the building. Some stragglers spotted the Shepherds, and changed course to intercept them.

"Three Risen within operational range. No archers or mages present. Let's eliminate them before we enter the first set of houses. Chrom, Sumia, Cordelia, move in! Vaike, Lon'qu, guard the house entrance until they return. Miriel and Ricken, stay with Vaike and Lon'qu." As the pegasus knights flew past, with Sumia carrying Chrom, Robin turned to Tharja. "Let's guard the house while they secure the current operational area."

"Yes," Tharja replied.

Chrom, Sumia, and Cordelia engaged their targets. Robin could hear rustling in the house they were guarding. "The Risen respond to proximity!" Robin reported. "Tharja, stay behind me."

"Always."

"Virion! Stand by with arrows. We'll clear the house as outlined, though I'll provide melee support."

Before Virion could reply, the door and part of the frame of the house exploded outward as an undead horseman bashed its way through. Robin lifted his arm to shield himself from debris. The horseman eyed Robin with its red, glowing eyes. It raised its sword arm in preparation to strike.

"Take this!" Tharja shouted, pointing at the horseman. A sphere of energy collected around the horseman for a brief moment, before manifesting itself in a thunderous explosion of light. The attack left a crater in the side of the horseman's body. Some of its bones were exposed. The horseman was indifferent, and after reeling back from the physical push of the attack, it lifted its arm again to strike, with the horse standing up on two legs to add to the downward force.

An arrow pierced its left shoulder, twisting the horseman to its side. Another arrow pierced one of the horse's back legs, causing it to stumble. As the horse lost its footing, Robin jumped forward at the horseman, spinning in the air to gain momentum. He aimed at the torso, already weakened from Tharja's blast, and swung his sword with all his strength, cleaving the body in two. As Robin landed, the horseman started to disappear in a cloud of purple mist. The horse, while not dealt a lethal blow, also lost its connection to this world, joining its rider in the purple mist.

Robin looked around. "House clear." He checked the other group. They shared similar results. Chrom, Sumia, and Cordelia had finished their targets, though they had lost some energy, having to trade blows without a numerical advantage. Olivia was helping Lissa as she healed Cordelia, then Sumia. When she got to Chrom, he raised his hand to stop her.

"Let's move on," Chrom said. Robin eyed Chrom with concern. Chrom felt the gaze and said, "I'm fine, and time is of the essence. Let's continue before more Risen join from outside. And before they bash into the central building."

Robin decided Chrom was still at a decent energy level from that last fight. "Okay," Robin allowed. "Let's move up."

At this point, most of the outdoor Risen were gathered around the central building, trying to make their way in. The strange laughter was gone, leaving the hamlet with an eerie quiet. The quiet served to amplify any other sounds made, like the pattering of feet or the rapid breathing as the Shepherds ran to the next two houses.

There were two Risen stragglers that noticed the Shepherds. Robin noted their speed and distance. "We'll let them come to us this time," Robin said. His eyes narrowed at a bow being carried by one of the Risen. "Cordelia, after the archer has finished running, it will take time to recover. I think you'll be able to land a first strike before it can finish nocking an arrow."

Cordelia looked at the Risen in question. "I'll trust your assessment," she said, patting her pegasus.

"Virion, after Cordelia has engaged the archer, I want you to assist her. Let her land the strike first, and finish the archer. If she hasn't finished it."

"So it will be one beauty or another that shall land the final blow," Virion concluded.

"Right. Chrom, engage the Risen fighter and make sure it doesn't attack Cordelia. Sumia, I want you to swoop in and either finish the archer if Cordelia and Virion have not, or help Chrom, in that order of priority."

"Oye, so your whole group thing isn't really happening," Chrom pointed out.

"...Sorry. We haven't cleared all the houses yet, so that might change," Robin said.

"No, don't worry. A flexible plan is a good one," Chrom said, smiling. He leaned the blade of Falchion on his shoulder. "We await your signal."

Robin stood guard at the door of the house. He closed his eyes and focused his senses. "I don't think anyone's in there," he said. He looked at the second group, who had taken the appropriate positions at the house across from him. Satisfied with their positioning, he looked back at the two approaching Risen. They were almost within range…

Robin didn't know if it was taking a breath like a human might, resetting its muscle memory, or just taking in the view, but both of them slowed their movements for just a moment.

"Now!" Robin shouted. Without hesitation, Cordelia and Chrom rushed past. Across from him, Robin heard a door crash open and the other house revealed an armored Risen. Miriel and Ricken launched fire and wind attacks, taking out the undead knight and leaving Lon'qu and Vaike with nothing to do. Cordelia managed to land two strikes on the stunned archer. As Sumia swooped in, Virion let loose an arrow. The arrow found its place in the archer's head, causing it to fall back and making Sumia slightly adjust her course to help Chrom out.

Chrom had landed a slash across the fighter's chest when the archer fell. The Risen stumbled forward and brought its axe down, finding only the ground instead. As it struggled to dislodge its axe from the ground, Chrom jumped forward and swung his sword diagonally, starting with the Risen's left shoulder and ending with its right hip. Sumia arrived in time for Chrom to give Sumia a smile and a thumbs up, while the Risen disappeared.

"All right, let's clear this house just in case." Robin waited for his group to gather, then knocked the door down. With no immediate threat, Chrom cautiously walked in, followed by Robin and Tharja.

"Clear here," Chrom said.

They gathered back outside. Now, there were only a few stalls and eleven Risen between the Shepherds and the central building. "Let's approach together, slowly. If the Risen move to engage us, we fall back and try to lure part of the group away…" Robin was interrupted by the crashing of wood as the Risen bashed a hole in the wall of the central building. The door was also bashed open, and the Risen started pouring in. "Change plans, attack stragglers, maintain rank, go!"

As the Risen disappeared into the building, the laughter resumed. "Ehehehehahahaha! You're here to eheheh, welcome him, too?"

There were still four Risen that were trying to get inside through the door. Cordelia was the first to strike, piercing the chest and lifting a Risen off the ground. It struggled in the air for a few moments, before tearing off from the lance and falling to the ground. Before it could get up, it was engulfed in flames. "The predicted outcome," Miriel uttered as she readjusted her glasses.

Sumia was close behind Cordelia. The Risen was able to step to the side, forcing Sumia to swing her lance rather than thrust it. "Hah!" she shouted as she hit the Risen in the side of the chest, throwing it off balance. She brought her pegasus around for another strike. Her second swing, however, was caught by the Risen's axe. The Risen pulled the lance aside and approached the off-guard Sumia. Sumia was able to dislodge her lance, but not until the Risen was within range. Suddenly, it jumped, the axe in the air, ready to strike Sumia.

"Think again!" Chrom shouted, meeting the Risen axeman mid-air. Both landed on their feet and turned to face each other. Chrom pointed Falchion at the undead fighter. He had managed to sever its arm from the right shoulder, leaving it without a weapon. It roared and charged towards him. Chrom allowed the Risen to approach a few more feet, then sidestepped and spun around, using the momentum to cleanly separate its head from its body. It began to disintegrate. "Sumia!" Chrom called, running up to her.

"I'm okay, Chrom!" Sumia reported. "Thank you!"

" _I probably should've given them target priorities,"_ Robin thought, observing Sumia catching her breath after her exchange with the now-eliminated Risen axeman. He saw Lon'qu and Vaike finishing their individual targets, with Miriel and Ricken helping. Virion was firing from the same position as Olivia and Lissa.

"All right, let's move in!" Chrom said as the last Risen fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Not so fast, milord," Robin said, both acknowledging Chrom's position and issuing an order as well. "I'm afraid I won't allow the leader of Ylisse to go into a building with an unknown threat first."

"And the leading tactician is a better choice?" Chrom asked, irritated.

"I'm sorry, Chrom, but at least let me take a look. I can assess the situation at a glance. And Tharja will be with me. Everyone can follow soon after, right when I give the signal."

Chrom sighed. "Very well."

They split into two groups. Cordelia, Sumia, Chrom, Olivia, Lissa, Virion, Robin, and Tharja waited just outside the breach in the wall. Lon'qu, Vaike, Miriel, and Ricken were at the doorway. Robin turned his head to Tharja. "Tharja!" he called. She nodded her head in acknowledgment. Robin took a deep breath, then ran into the breach.

"Come, come! Welcome!" Robin saw a robed man, standing in the second level of a meeting hall. His robes were of similar color and design to Robin's and Tharja's. The man was smiling, even as Risen were taking down barricades that seemed to separate him from death. "You can stand witness as Lord Grima returns!"

"Grima?" Robin questioned, his hand feeling the tome within his cloak. "What do you mean?"

"Can't you feel his presence? I have given him a sacrifice, and he is feeding on their energy!" He gestured dramatically with his hands at a box in the center of the rows of chairs. Robin couldn't precisely see from his angle what was within the box, but the stench and the few pieces that flowed over clued him in that they were once living people. A dark, magical aura emanated from the box. With all the surrounding sounds, Robin was unsure, but his ears told him the box was humming an ominous tune.

"A reeking box," Tharja noted.

"Why did you do this?" Robin shouted. "They seek the death of you as well!"

"Don't you see? Don't you feel it? Grima's presence is here already. With this sacrifice, I will be that much closer to him! I will become one with him! I will be his energy!" The man started laughing again.

The Risen broke down the barriers and started climbing the stairs.

"We might as well let him die," Tharja said, leaning in close to Robin's ear so she could be heard over the man's laughter.

"Let's get some more information before that happens," Robin said. He turned back to the man. "Where are all the people of this village?"

"The people? Why, they're here, of course!" He once again gestured at the box.

"Gods," Robin muttered.

"Some were reluctant at first, but in the end, they were convinced. They will all be a part of this glorious calling!" He started cackling again in chaotic euphoria.

"Robin!" Chrom came running in. "More Risen are entering the village!"

"You!" The once insanely ecstatic voice became enraged at Chrom's sight. "You dare interrupt this beautiful union?" The man produced a tome and started uttering an incantation.

"Chrom, watch out!" Robin shouted, running towards him. Chrom raised Falchion in front of himself to protect himself from an attack.

"Arcfire!" the man shouted, as a blast of fire emerged from his hand.

"Chrom!" Sumia swooped in, shielding herself as best she could with her lance. The fire passed her, and she looked up defiantly at the man. "Don't touch my husband!" she shouted.

"Haaah!" the man jumped down from the balcony, a surprising feat from someone who looked so old. The Risen immediately changed directions. Some ran back down the stairs. Others started jumping down from the balcony.

"Shepherds, charge!" Chrom shouted. Everyone stormed in and formed a defensive line.

"Chrom, we'll handle the mage!" Robin shouted amidst the chaos of the escalating battlefield. Without waiting for a response, he turned to Miriel. "Miriel! Destroy that reeking box! Tharja and I will fight this mage! Let's go!"

"With pleasure," Tharja said, releasing a spell at the mage.

"Traitorous wench!" the man shouted, guarding himself with his tome and absorbing the attack. When he looked up from his tome, however, he saw Robin charging towards him with a sword. "Gah!" The man was able to spin to the side, receiving only a cut on his left arm. While clearly in pain, he was still able to use his right hand to cast a fire attack on Tharja.

"Aaagh!" Tharja cried, resisting the magic as best she could, but still suffering from it.

"Tharja!" Robin shouted.

"I'm fine!" Tharja insisted through heavy breaths. "Just kill him already!"

Robin took a half of a second to look at Tharja. She was breathing harder and there were some burns on her otherwise perfect skin. "Tharja, fall back and heal, and support from the back. I don't want you caught in a combination," Robin ordered.

Tharja glared at Robin with eyes that demanded vengeance. When her eyes met with Robin's however, they softened. She gave a curt nod and turned and ran.

"Arcfire!" the man shouted, aiming at Tharja's back as she ran. Robin stepped in the way and braced himself with his sword, taking some damage but deflecting most of the magic.

"You're dead in two strikes," Robin declared. "Here's one." Robin crouched down, bending his legs like a spring, then suddenly burst forward. The man jumped backwards and blocked with his tome. Robin swung his sword low, avoiding the tome and slicing through the man's left leg.

"Agh!" he cried, collapsing on the ground. "Why...why do we fight? You feel Grima's presence, do you not? The dark energy, are you not invigorated by it?"

"Two," Robin said, jumping in the air and bringing his sword down on the man's head, silencing him permanently. Robin exhaled in relief.

"Graaah!" An undead growl alerted Robin to the rest of the battle. Robin turned to see a lance being swung at him. While he managed to dodge the first swing, the Risen brought the lance around and stabbed it forward for a second strike. Robin clenched his teeth and braced himself for an impact.

"Robin, look out!" Robin saw the lance being pushed away by an iron sword. Behind the sword, a pink-haired lady was flying through the air, throwing her weight into the sword to push the lance away. She landed and readjusted her position with what seemed like a pirouette. As she spun, she extended her sword and slashed at the Risen lancer.

"Olivia!" Robin immediately seized the opening and jumped past Olivia to deliver a second strike on the lancer. He heard Olivia move behind him and suddenly crouched down. As soon as he did, Olivia rolled over his back and swung her sword, concluding the combination with a finishing strike.

Next to them, concentrated flames lit up in the center of the meeting hall. "I have eradicated the reeking box," Miriel announced.

"Everyone, fall back! Once everyone's out, secure the exits!" Robin shouted. He turned to Olivia. "Thank you for rescuing me again,"

"Of course, I… oh!" Olivia yelped as Robin grabbed her hand.

"Hurry!" Robin exclaimed, running with Olivia.

There were still three Risen in the building when the Shepherds withdrew. When Robin and Olivia emerged, Miriel shot one more blast of Elfire at the building. Robin looked around and found Chrom.

"Chrom, the dark mage. He said the villagers…"

"I know," Chrom interrupted, speaking through clenched teeth. He cursed. "Gods, their insanity." Chrom saw that the new wave of Risen was approaching quickly. "You think this is the last of them?"

"I don't know," Robin admitted. "But we have a decent position and a rare numerical advantage.. We can eliminate them here and now."

Chrom smiled. "Then let's do so."

Miriel, Ricken, and Virion fired away and finished any Risen that emerged from the central building, which was now fully encompassed in flames. Tharja stood silently as Lissa healed her. Chrom, Sumia, Cordelia, Vaike, Lon'qu, and Robin all formed a line to keep the Risen away from the mages and healers, with Olivia standing behind Robin.

There were five Risen that were approaching from the gate. Robin noted that they wore heavy armor. _"Their heavy armor probably slowed them down in the sand,"_ Robin thought. He glanced at the spellcasters in his group. Including himself, there were four who could cast their armor-effective magic.

"Vaike, Sumia, Cordelia and I will be in the first row. Lon'qu, Chrom, Virion, and Olivia, please stay close and provide direct support. Ricken, Miriel, Tharja, and Lissa, please stay in the back row and provide ranged support." They immediately took positions, though Tharja did not seem happy to be placed slightly away from Robin. Robin turned to Olivia for a moment, who was taking deep, controlled breaths. "Olivia, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, of course," Olivia said. "This is the closest you've placed me to the front."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine," he said. "I don't know how I missed it before, but with your speed and power, I think you'll complement me well. That combined attack we performed in the building, that was… well, I think we work well together."

Olivia looked down and nodded. "I… I thought so too."

"Anyway, heads up! This should be the last of them for a while, then we should be back in the safety of the convoy."

"Right!"

Lissa was observing quietly, behind Robin and Olivia. "Hmm," she hummed, a smirk growing on her face.

"Here they come!" Chrom shouted. The front row braced themselves.

Robin's fingers traced the words in his tome, choosing magic over his disadvantaged sword against his lance-wielding opponent. The magic infused in the book started transferring to his hands as he quietly spoke the words written. His cloak started to flutter and light started to gather in his hand. His hand stopped tracing words, and his uttering stopped. His eyes focused on a point in the center of the undead knight. He opened his mouth and paused for a moment as the knight came into range. "Elthunder," he said.

The blast of energy was accompanied by a handaxe and two javelins. Robin wasn't watching his side and had faith that his companions could take care of themselves. He did watch as Olivia bolted forward while the knight was reeling back. "Here goes!" she shouted, stopping in front of the knight and slashing with her sword.

The damage was low, but felt. In combination with Robin's previous attack, the knight was using its lance to support itself up. With the range advantage and the knight's slow movements, Robin was able to cast another spell. "Elthunder!" he shouted this time. The knight groaned and exploded in light. The light was replaced with purple clouds as it disappeared. Robin smiled at the victory. "Nice!" he shouted to Olivia as he turned to look at how the others were doing.

Sumia and Cordelia weren't able to take down their opponent from a distance. The knights had reached the line and they clashed weapons for a moment. While the knights chased Sumia and Cordelia, Chrom and Virion managed to sneak in their own attacks. Miriel and Tharja's magic incapacitated them, and the remaining Shepherds were easily able to overpower and finish them off.

Robin's looked around to confirm his mental count and saw that, indeed, there were no more Risen.

"We did it!" Olivia exclaimed, her words echoed in the following cheers from the Shepherds.

"Fine battle today, Robin," Chrom said, giving Robin a congratulatory shoulder pat.

"Ole' Teach here agrees!" Vaike added, giving Robin a more painful congratulatory hit on the back.

"Oof. Ugh, thanks Vaike," Robin said. "Though we shouldn't celebrate too much, we still need to check the rest of the village-oof!" Another congratulatory pat pushed Robin forward a step. "Hey, you did good too!" he exclaimed, hitting Vaike in the back for some retaliatory congratulations.

"Ow! Hey, you don't need to congratulate me that much!" Vaike said. "So Chrom, how many did you take down?"

While they conversed, Robin looked around at the smiling Shepherds. Sumia and Cordelia were talking and smiling. Lon'qu was observing quietly from a distance. Virion had taken to dancing in circles with Olivia. Robin frowned at seeing this.

"Intriguing but minatory at the same time," Robin heard Miriel say to Ricken.

"What do you mean?" Ricken asked.

"The reeking box, its power and capability is intriguing, but its effects and its potential are sinister and unpropitious. Consider if the enemy possesses others or can produce their own." Miriel's words brought Robin's thoughts back to the pile of corpses and the maniacal Grimleal mage behind it.

"What enemy?" Ricken questioned. "Aren't we at peace?"

Robin looked down at the ground, absorbed by gloomy thoughts. "Depending on how easily these reeking boxes can be made, and how many Risen are still out there, even this peace amongst nations can still be rife with conflict," Robin said.

"Indeed," Miriel said.

"Oh, right," Ricken said, joining Robin in looking at the ground.

Robin heard some laughter. He looked up and saw Vaike giving Chrom a playful push into Sumia. Sumia caught him, but fell back as well. Cordelia stepped up in concern, her arms extended but unsure what to do. A smile found its way back to Robin's face.

"But let's appreciate what we have. Peace between nations, and after one such conflict, all of us are still healthy," Robin said. "The world isn't perfect, but we should never let perfection be the enemy of good."

"A most interesting philosophy," Miriel commented. "You are an intriguing character, and I'd much like to study you more."

"Uh…" Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Though Tharja may object to that! She's practically glued to Robin!" Ricken said, laughing.

"Her interactions are most worthy of study as well," Miriel said, adjusting her glasses.

"Tharja?" Robin asked. "I haven't seen her, actually. Where is she?" Robin looked around. "We haven't finished securing the rest of the village," Robin pointed out, his concern growing.

"Tharja is a formidable mage with a surprising physical resilience," Miriel pointed out.

"Yeah, and she likes to hide. I'm sure she's fine," Ricken said.

"Though your concern is warranted," Miriel said. "Come, Ricken, our collaboration will facilitate the search."

"You guys tell Chrom that we still need to secure the rest of the buildings," Robin said. "I'm going to find Tharja before she strays too far." Robin ran off to the unexplored half of the hamlet. He had only gone to the next house before he spotted movement in the corner of his eye. "Tharja!" he called, running around to the back of the house. As he turned the corner, he found a familiar mage, leaning in the shadows.

"Robin," Tharja said softly. Her hair was covering her eyes, but Robin felt a sadness in her voice and her posture.

"What's wrong? Let's go back to the rest of the group."

"It's too bright and happy over there. Ugh." She shuddered a bit.

"Tharja, come on. We haven't secured the entire village yet." Robin extended his hand to help her up from the wall.

"Are you concerned for my well-being?" she asked. Robin couldn't tell if she spoke in disdain or jokingly.

"Tharja, of course I am concerned. You're one of us, and I know you don't like being around us, but we still appreciate you and care for your well-being."

"We. Hmph," Tharja scoffed, but then a sliver of a smile formed on her face. She took Robin's hand, and he pulled her away from the wall. "Oh my," Tharja said in a completely neutral tone. Taking a page from Sumia's playbook, Tharja maintained the momentum from Robin's pull, and allowed herself to fall towards Robin, her two hands ready to catch herself on Robin's chest.

"Graaah," the familiar growl of a being with deteriorated vocal chords interrupted their reunion. Tharja immediately brought a foot forward to catch herself, then turned to face the new threat. An undead horseman crashed through the wall that Tharja had only previously been leaning on. Tharja kept her arm out, securing Robin behind her.

"Do you mind?" she snapped as she prepared a tome in front of her. The horse stood up on two feet, preparing to strike. Tharja maintained her poise, tracing a spell with her finger and muttering words.

"Robin!" a feminine voice called out from behind the horseman. Suddenly, an arrow pierced the Risen's chest from behind.

"Killing is my job!" Tharja muttered. "Hah!" Light formed around the horseman, before suddenly bursting in a blinding explosion of light. While the people present had to shield their eyes, the accompanying thunderous clap told them that the enemy was thoroughly destroyed.

Robin opened his eyes as the light dimmed away. Tharja stood guard in front of Robin. Farther past her, Robin saw Olivia running up to them. Behind Olivia, Robin saw Virion.

"Robin!" Olivia called.

"What do you want?" Tharja asked, annoyed.

"Oh! Er… I saw Robin wandering off…" Olivia said, looking to the ground to avoid Tharja's gaze.

"The marvelous Miriel had mentioned we had yet to secure the entire village," Virion said, closing his eyes and combing his hand through his long hair. "I couldn't allow a lovely lady like Olivia to wander off on her own." Virion opened one eye and looked at Tharja, then Robin. "Ah! I see that gentlemanliness is not absent in Robin. So you had similar concerns for our dear Tharja here?"

"Uh, well..." Robin started.

Tharja's annoyed glare gradually softened and disappeared. She then performed a lightning-quick maneuver and reappeared behind Robin. She placed her hands on Robin's shoulders, using him to hide herself. "Hmph," Tharja said. "I suppose your brain is capable of some cognition."

"My!" Virion said, reeling back from Tharja's harsh compliment.

Olivia frowned. "So, um, are you okay?" she asked, touching her two fingers together and twisting her foot into the ground

"Yes, I think we are," Robin said. "Thank you. All of you. But let's get back to the group. I sense the Risen threat is minimal, but we should still secure the area with caution and care." He started walking, with Tharja following very closely behind. "Come on," Robin said, patting Olivia's shoulder and guiding her forward.

"Oh, right," Olivia said, turning and matching Robin's pace, and eyeing Tharja with uncertainty.

"Away!" Virion said with enthusiasm, thrusting his fist into the air. Before he knew it, the three of them were already walking back towards the center of the village. "Oh! My, wait for me!" he called, jogging forward.

" _I'm glad we're all safe,"_ Robin thought to himself, glancing to his side at Olivia and feeling Tharja push and steer him. _"But it looks like our work is far from over. We'll need to be ever vigilant during this peace."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Another 8 days again between updates! I admit that I changed the main conflict and the goal of this chapter in the middle of writing it. Hopefully the content didn't suffer. I kinda feel like the action was long, but I didn't really want to just skip around. And I really want to drive in the point that Robin is a tactical genius. Sometimes when I read other fanfictions, I feel like they say Robin's awesome at tactics and strategy, but they don't really show supporting evidence.**

 **Red Roman Pyro, I'm glad I quelled your doubts, if at least for the moment. Zash101, no worries. In fact, keep the pressure up! ...to an extent. I'm glad you're following the story. Guest, I'm always happy to oblige and keep you happy... even if you may not be the same guest as the other guests. Jameyboy, hopefully I can keep earning more "good"s. pkmn2112, thank you for the indepth and chapter-by-chapter reviews. Hopefully I can maintain the quality that you seem to describe in each review. Gaaah, I love Avatar+Cordelia too, and I'm sad that I've run out of Avatar/Cordelia fanfics to read in this website.**

 **Uh... so anyway, please comment/criticize/rain me with praise. Or PM me if you have concerns or requests.**


	7. A Misunderstood Peacock

Chapter 7 - A Misunderstood Peacock

"Lissa!" Maribelle rushed to meet the princess of Ylisse as Chrom's group reunited with the convoy and the other Shepherds.

"Maribelle! I was worried about your mission!" Lissa said, jumping into Maribelle's arms for a hug.

"Oh, darling, I should never have left you for a moment. If I've made you worry, then I am just a failure. I shall never let it happen again!"

"Do you really not trust me to keep Lissa safe?" Maribelle turned to see Robin walking up to join them.

"Hmph. I know Lissa is excellent in all matters, but must you involve her in danger so many times?"

"Hear that, Chrom? Maribelle agrees, we shouldn't have let your sister join you," Robin said.

Chrom walked up to Maribelle and placed a hand on her shoulder, a smirk on his face. "Oh, is that so?"

"Lord Chrom? We-we-we-well… She was in good hands, of course!" Maribelle stammered, clutching her parasol tightly. "But please, allow me to accompany Lissa next time!"

"The conditions were unfavorable for you for this mission, but we of course welcome your assistance in the future," Chrom said. "Isn't that right, Robin?"

"Yes, of course," Robin agreed.

Robin felt a hand suddenly smack him in the back of his head. "Stop bullying Maribelle, guys!" Lissa demanded.

"Worry not, Lissa. As uncouth as Robin's speech may be, I know he possesses a wisdom beyond his standing," Maribelle assured Lissa.

"Thank you… I guess," Robin said, rubbing the back of his head from Lissa's hit. "But hey, Chrom was talking, too! Why am I the only who gets hit?"

"And Olivia, my dear, how are you?" Maribelle asked, intentionally avoiding Robin's topic and unknowingly redirecting his full attention.

"Ma...Maribelle!" Olivia said, stopping a few steps away from the group. "I'm fine, thank you!"

"Olivia, dear, we're not a plague," Maribelle pointed out. "You can join us."

"Maribelle!" Lissa objected to Maribelle's words.

"Um… are you… Are you having a meeting?" Olivia asked, still standing separate from them.

"A meeting? What do you mean?" Chrom asked.

"Well, the Exalt, a Princess, a… a noblewoman, and the… the lead tactician…"

"Now, Olivia, I haven't accepted the title of Exalt," Chrom said.

"We're just chatting, Olivia," Lissa explained. "Right, Robin?"

"Huh?" Robin broke off from a reverie and looked around, feeling a little lost. He focused on the last words he remembered hearing. "Of course, a meeting!" Lissa brought her palm to her forehead, causing Robin to re-evaluate the conversation. "That is to say, we should probably have a more thorough debriefing soon."

"How about we all settle back in first?" Chrom asked. "There's no rush, and the evening will be coming to a close."

"Yeah! We should unwind a bit!" Lissa exclaimed. "Ooh!" an idea in Lissa's head caused her to whisper something to Maribelle.

"Olivia, please, join us for some tea," Maribelle invited. "Let us have some lady talk."

Lissa didn't wait for Olivia's agreement. "Oh, um, okay…" Olivia said, as she was being dragged away by Lissa.

Chrom turned to Robin. "Well, for one, I agree with Lissa about unwinding. You want to train?"

"Hah! Chrom, I think your definition of unwinding is… unique."

"Well, there's not much else to do before dinner. And it's good to keep up training! Well, I guess I could nap."

"Huh. Where's Sumia?"

"Oh, she's talking wedding stuff with Cordelia. You know, I love her, but she needs to tone down on this wedding business. She's exhausting Cordelia, she looks tired after every talk!"

"I'm sure that's… Well... Girls can be complicated," Robin explained. "And maybe royal weddings need a lot of planning. Which reminds me, are you sure you don't need me to do anything right now? I don't feel very best man ish."

"Nah, don't worry... Well, actually, I do have something you can do."

"And what would that be?"

Chrom grinned. "Let's train."

* * *

Robin lasted ten minutes before he finally got tired of Chrom knocking him to the ground. Chrom continued to train while Robin went to the hygiene tents to wash off the sweat and grime from battle. He then went to the food tent and found several people already there. He got some food and found an empty chair to set his tray down.

One second later, another tray was dropped down next to his. "Hey, Bubbles."

Robin didn't need to look up. There was only one person who called him that name. "Gaius, how are you? How was the mission? Sorry we didn't bring you along, we actually could've used your skills."

Gaius dismissively waved his lollipop before popping it back into his mouth. "Nah, don't worry about it. I hear you guys had to fight." He took a bite from a fish on a stick, the lollipop still in the side of his mouth.

"Huh. Yeah, we'll probably be telling all the Shepherds about it later," Robin confirmed, admiring Gaius's devotion to sweets. "How's the fish taste?"

"Decent. Could use a honey glaze."

"I suppose that could actually work," Robin thought aloud. "So, everything went well with the village?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, they all cooperated, appreciated the warning. The Plegians, most of them are just like any other Ylissean. Hard-working, welcoming. Good loot, too."

"Loot?" Robin let the word sink in. "Gaius, you didn't steal anything, did…"

Gaius grabbed Robin's shoulder, interrupting Robin. "Hey, check out the babe," he said, pointing to a person just entering the tent. Robin followed Gaius's finger to see a lovely pink-haired dancer walk in. Robin frowned.

"I think she has a name," Robin said, returning to his meal.

"Yeah. Baby." Gaius grinned. "She has that cute, innocent, sweet look. Like a baby with candy."

"I agree, but… Well, I don't think you're her type," Robin said.

Gaius turned to examine Robin's face. "Why not?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. She's innocent, and you're…"

"Here comes another hottie." Gaius was looking at someone else now. Robin followed his gaze to see a tall, red-haired lady standing up from her table and rushing away from Sumia. "She's like a strawberry lollipop or something."

"Is this what you talk about in your free time? ...Girl/food similes?" Robin asked.

"Well, what else is there to do? Frederick just wants to train, and Stahl's running out of chocolates…"

"You're taking Stahl's chocolate?"

"I'm not taking from Stahl! ...only."

"Only?" Robin studied Gaius, who was now fully occupying himself with eating. "Only… So you're taking from everyone."

"I'm just making sure that they're used sparingly," Gaius mumbled.

"Right." Robin saw Cordelia approaching them in a rush. "Well, if you wanted to talk to a hottie, here's your chance."

Gaius looked up to see Cordelia wave to them. "Hey guys!" she said, cheerfully.

"Hey!" Gaius said, his volume back.

"Hey Cordelia," Robin said. "How are you?"

She sat down across from Robin. "Robin. You need to help me with the wedding planning. Sumia is starting to make way too many requests. I don't think it'll be possible to do half of what she wants! She's just… Chrom... I don't know." Cordelia sighed. "I think I need some rest."

"I'm sorry, and after all I asked of you in battle today," Robin said. "I'll help out, just let me know what you need."

Cordelia looked up at Robin and smiled. "Thanks, Robin." She started sniffing. "Hmm. Robin, you smell nice, did you just take a bath?"

"Er, thank you? Yes? I was practicing with Chrom and I worked up a sweat."

"Working up a sweat with Chrom…" Cordelia's eyes began to drift for a moment, and a dreamy smile started to form.

"I was also working up a sweat," Gaius said. "Took a lot to earn these sweets." Gaius revealed some chocolates and dropped them on the table. "Want one?"

Cordelia began sniffing again. "Gaius, did you… Um… You know… Hygiene is important to a soldier's health and longevity."

"I take it you don't want a chocolate."

"You know, your clothes… Weren't you wearing those exact clothes yesterday?"

"Yeah, well, it's my favorite outfit." Gaius smiled. "Why are you so interested in my attire? You fancy me or something?"

Cordelia sighed. "I'm simply trying to offer a piece of friendly advice here. Robin, back me up here."

"Uh, well…" Robin wasn't sure what to make of how the conversation was going. "Well, you know, it's important for soldiers to groom and clean. Entire armies have failed because disease and sickness reduced their numbers."

"I'm not carrying disease and sickness," Gaius defended himself.

"Well, your shirt is covered in honey, and your pants," Cordelia said. "Heavens, Gaius! Don't you care about your appearance at all?"

"Well, as long as it's not slowing me down on the battlefield, right? I'm not some fancywaist who needs to strut about like a peacock."

"Well, perhaps you should consider it regardless."

Gaius sighed. "All right, all right. Message received. Mother!" Gaius got up to leave. "That babe is so much better," he muttered. "I think I'll go talk to her."

"Hey!" Robin shouted, surprising the two of them. He looked at the two, wondering how to explain his sudden outburst. "Uh… Cordelia is also a very fine, cute, and sweet lady!"

Cordelia put a hand to her mouth as her cheeks reddened slightly. "Robin…" she said softly.

"Er… I mean, she's… You're… She's smart and knows what she's talking about and she's a wonderful person, so Gaius, you should listen to her and talk to her more."

"Robin... Thank you," Cordelia said.

Gaius looked at Robin, then at Cordelia, then at Robin again. A smile started to grow on his face. Gaius placed his hands on Robin's shoulders. "Don't worry, Bubbles. I understand completely," he said, winking at Robin.

"Um…" Robin began, "I don't think I understand."

Gaius straightened his posture. "You guys needed to talk about wedding stuff, right? And I need to clean up a bit. I'll let you two talk." Gaius turned to walk away, when Robin grabbed his shirt and stopped him.

Robin leaned in close to Gaius to speak more privately. "Gaius, I'm starting to think you don't understand!" he whispered harshly.

Gaius tapped his nose. "Don't worry, buddy. There are plenty of other sweets, and I'm not picky. I'll let you keep the strawberry lollipop."

"Gaius!"

Gaius brushed Robin's hand away, then brushed his clothing. He was still wearing a smile, proud to help his friend out. "I'm going now," he said, walking off before Robin could think of a response.

"Huh. What were you talking about?" Cordelia asked.

Robin sighed. "Have you ever had a friend who wished for your happiness and really just wants to help, but ended up unintentionally… kind of… not helping?"

Cordelia produced her own trademark sigh. "I think I can relate."

Robin was becoming certain that sighing was contagious. He sighed once more. "Well, anyway, I suppose you can let me know how I can help with all this wedding stuff."

* * *

Cordelia described in great detail all of Sumia's ideas for the wedding. They sounded much like romantic novels, which were probably her source of inspiration. When Cordelia finished, they were both tired and decided to come up with some ideas the next day. With a tired body and mind, Robin decided to go to his tent relatively early and relax with a book until he fell asleep.

Robin had just sat down in his cot with a book, when someone knocked on a small wooden board hanging on his tent. The board was meant to allow people to announce their presence more obviously than by knocking on a soft tent flap.

"Um, Robin?" If the knocking hadn't made Robin aware of someone's presence outside his tent, then Olivia's distinct, soft voice would have.

"It's okay to enter," Robin said. The tent flaps were pulled up, and Olivia emerged from outside.

"Uh, hello Robin," Olivia said.

"Olivia, it's so nice to see you! I barely got to…" Robin decided not to overwhelm Olivia with questions and comments. "How can I help you?" Robin asked.

Olivia was standing at the tent's entrance, looking down. She tapped her two index fingers together. "Oh, well, I… Well… Gaius..." Robin frowned briefly, before forcing his face back into a neutral expression. "Gaius randomly gave me a bunch of chocolates at dinner tonight. I told him I wouldn't be able to finish them, but he insisted."

"I… I see," Robin said.

"So, I thought, um…" Olivia looked up at Robin. "Well, would you like some chocolate?"

"Oh!" Robin exclaimed. _"Gaius, you are my hero,"_ he thought to himself. "Sure, I'd love some! I mean, are you sure you want to give me some? Chocolate might be rare throughout our march back."

"Oh, it's not a problem! I could never eat all of these myself! See… well… I have to watch my figure."

"Your figure?

Olivia returned to her shy posture. "I… I don't want to get fat. All that chocolate!"

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry," Robin said. "But I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Olivia clenched a fist as her posture assumed a more passionate disposition. "I do! Oh, Robin, you don't realize what maidens around the world have to do to stay fit! It's a battle of constant vigilance!

Robin chuckled. "Wow, Olivia, this might be the first time I've seen you so fired up," he said. Olivia started to blush. "Oh, no, please don't be embarrassed. I feel bad. I should do better to understand a maiden's heart."

Olivia regained some of her passion. She placed her hands on her hips. "Of course you should! A lady's figure is no laughing matter!"

Robin laughed again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he said between laughs. Olivia glared for a moment, then relaxed and joined Robin's laughter.

"I sure have my priorities in war, don't I?" Olivia said

"I suppose your figure really is important in battle," Robin said. "But anyway, Olivia, I graciously accept the honor of taking some chocolate and helping you maintain your figure."

"Oh, my," Olivia said, adjusting to Robin's playful tone. She walked over to Robin, reaching into a pouch and extracting a few pieces of chocolate. "Well, may my trust in your safekeeping of these chocolates not be misplaced." Robin extended an open hand, and Olivia dropped a few chocolates into them. She then took Robin's hand and folded it over the chocolates.

"Thank you," Robin said. "I suppose whatever you're doing is working, you have a perfect figure as it is."

At this, Olivia started blushing. "Robin!" she exclaimed.

"I mean… Sorry! Though I mean it's still true! But er… just… Keep up the good work!" Robin then unwrapped a few chocolates and stuffed his mouth with them. "Mmm, they're good," he said, blocking his mouth with his hand as he chewed.

"Er, yeah, I guess I'll have one, too," Olivia said, unwrapping a chocolate and popping one into her mouth. "Mmm. It is nice to have after dinner," she said.

They chewed in silence for a moment, the only noises in the tent being the smacking of lips as they chewed.

Robin finished chewing and swallowed the chocolate. "Um, would you care for some water?" Robin asked, standing up to get his water pouch.

"Oh, thank you!" Olivia replied. Robin handed her the pouch. Olivia unscrewed it and allowed herself a few gulps. She then handed it back to Robin and swished some water around her mouth. Robin took a few swigs of water and swished some water around as well. For a few moments, the only sounds in the tent were from the water as it swished in their mouths.

"Robin," a foreign voice said from the tent entrance.

Both Robin and Olivia couldn't help but spit out the water, surprised at the new voice. "Tharja!" Robin said, wiping his mouth and coughing for a moment. "Um… Tharja, if you needed something, perhaps we could speak at another time? I'm talking with Olivia at the moment."

Tharja gave Olivia a cold stare, making Olivia look down at the ground and grab her arm. "Um… Hello, Tharja," Olivia said meekly.

After a moment of staring, Tharja started to speak. "I wanted to… ugh… to thank you, Olivia," Tharja said.

"Th… Thank me?" Olivia asked, hesitating a little. Not often did Tharja speak to other people, much less thank them. Robin was also a little confused.

"You were there," Tharja explained. "You protected Robin. You protected… our love."

Olivia started to blush. "Wha… our… our… Our love?"

Tharja walked over to Robin. "The love between Robin and myself," she said. "The love that is written in the stars and the earth."

Olivia placed her hands on her cheeks in surprise.

Robin shook his head. "Tharja, I'm afraid…"

"I know," Tharja said, interrupting Robin. "That cursed sorcerer," Tharja said with venom in her words as she recalled. She softened up for a moment and reached a hand to Robin's face, but then stopped it before making contact and jerking it back suddenly. "I'm not yet worthy to receive your love," Tharja said, sadly.

"Tharja, I think you have it all wrong," Robin said.

"I know," Tharja said again, not allowing Robin to explain. "You are a forgiving type. But I need to be stronger if I am to receive your love. Your tender… warm… brilliant… wet… love…" Tharja was once again reaching for Robin's face.

"Wha… wh… wh... wet… I gotta go!" Olivia shouted, running out of the tent.

"Olivia!" Robin reached an arm out to stop her, but he was blocked by Tharja, who was ignoring the situation and focusing only on Robin's face. Her hand met his cheek, which she caressed gently. Robin took her hand and removed it from his face. He looked Tharja in the eyes.

"Robin!" Tharja exclaimed, her thoughts lost in the seriousness of Robin's eyes and voice.

"Tharja, with the sorcerer, the conditions just weren't perfect for you, but you performed perfectly fine in battle. I have no objections. But this and that are different!"

"Your eyes are so powerful," Tharja commented, admiration in her voice.

Robin sighed and moved Tharja to the side. "Tharja, I wish you acted like a normal friend." Robin started to move. "Maybe I can catch up with Olivia and talk to her again," he muttered to himself as he rushed out, leaving Tharja by herself.

Tharja sat down on Robin's bed and massaged the hand she used to feel Robin's cheek, and that Robin had touched as he removed it from his face. "Is that what you want, Robin? Someone normal…" A smile formed on her face. "All I needed to hear."

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, 10 days or something since the last update of this story? Sorry for the wait.**

 **I don't know if anyone's noticed, but I've started adding chapter titles. Fun fact.**

 **Anyhoo, with this chapter... Now that a battle is over, it's back to conversation and socializing. I like making these dialogues amongst characters, but the problem is creating a semblance of a conflict for each chapter, to make each chapter feel kind of independent-capable.**

 **I think there're maybe three scenes in this chapter. I had thought of breaking it down into other chapters. For example, I could've ended the chapter after Robin talked to Cordelia, and this submission could've been one or two days earlier. Let me know if you'd prefer that, or would rather have a slightly longer chapter and a slightly longer wait.**

 *****Updated author's notes: Oh yeah, I forgot to say that you may have noticed some modified support conversations going on here. I believe I made the Cordelia/Gaius conversation with a different tone. In the game, I got the idea that Gaius was more not interested, even when he asked if Cordelia fancies him, while here I tried to make it more flirtatious...and then annoyed. But you can let me know what you think. I will most likely modify a lot of support conversations in the future. /endupdate*****

 **pkmn2112, thank you for the detailed review again! Yeah, I like ensemble casts a lot. As for your potential criticism, I shall note it but will not go further into it unless you'd like a PM conversation. Potential spoilerness.**

 **Jameyboy, it's the question we all have to face. Hopefully I can patch the fanfic-gap a bit with this. But yeah, I want more awesome fanfics too! And thank you for hinting that my fanfic is good.**

 **Zash101, thanks for continuing to follow. I also note the vibe that you get. All I will say (I think it'd be safe to say...) is I assure this will be a Robin/Olivia story.**

 **Anyhoo, let me know what works and what doesn't work! Comments and criticisms! Or just hellos. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting!**


	8. Saving a Blackbird's Pie

Chapter 8 - Saving a Blackbird's Pie

"If there are no further questions, then I think that's it." Robin glanced at Chrom, who nodded his confirmation. "I'd like to once again thank everyone for their mission reports."

"Enjoy the time before we continue marching," Chrom added. "Let's hope the rest of the march is pleasantly uneventful. Okay, dismissed, everyone."

The Shepherds all stood up to leave the informational meeting. Robin had held the meeting to reveal the existence of the Reeking Box and assess its threat. Some of the Shepherds walked away with worried expressions, though others were clearly fired up and ready to train. Robin felt somewhat neutrally about it. He had a limited memory, and the Risen were present throughout its entire course.

Robin was about to walk away to find and talk to Olivia, when Sumia grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Robin!" Sumia said. "Cordelia told me how you offered to help her. Thank you so much!"

"Oh, no problem, anything I can do to help," Robin said. "I feel bad since Chrom isn't really asking me to help much." Robin turned to leave again, when Chrom called him.

"Robin!"

Robin turned again. "Chrom, what's up?"

"So, we have some free time. You wanna train?"

"Um… Actually, I wanted to talk to Frederick and Lon'qu about a new training regimen. I have some candidates that I think would greatly benefit from swordsman training."

"Oh, that sounds interesting. I'd love to train with Lon'qu," Chrom said.

Robin held his hand up. "You might be overqualified for this. This is for less-experienced swordsmen. I was thinking of Olivia, Gaius, Sully, and Stahl. Especially Olivia, I think she has the talent to be an excellent swordswoman."

"Oh. Okay."

"Why don't you ask Sumia to practice?"

"Robin!" Sumia exclaimed. "Chrom doesn't like to practice with me." She frowned.

"I just… Yeah, I just can't fight seriously against Sumia," Chrom explained. "Sumia, I could never bring myself to hurt you."

Sumia smiled. "I know, Chrom." The two moved in for a peck on the lips.

Robin slouched his shoulders. "Yeah. So anyway, sorry Chrom, but not this time. I hope you'll forgive me, but I would like to find those candidates so I can tell them what to expect."

"Of course, of course," Chrom said.

"Thanks for helping, as always!" Sumia said.

"No problem!" Robin responded as he walked away. He waved, then started jogging. Behind him, he could hear Chrom and Sumia still talking.

"Oh!" Sumia said, clapping her hands. "How about Cordelia? She's excellent with a lance."

Chrom frowned. "I'm sorry, Sumia, I know she's an excellent soldier, but I just don't get much of a challenge from her. I feel like she's always holding back."

Sumia sighed. "Ohhh, Cordelia, are you still on about that?" Sumia said, rhetorically.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Chrom asked.

Their voices faded as Robin walked away.

* * *

After a moment of searching, Robin found the person he was looking for, walking amongst the tents. She was looking down at something she was holding as she walked.

"Hey, Olivia!" Robin called, jogging towards her to catch up. She didn't seem to notice. She continued to walk forward. Robin could see she was holding a bag.

"248… 249…" Robin could hear Olivia counting up.

"Olivia!" Robin tried again, to no avail.

"250! Whew, that's all of 'em! Still a long way to go, though…" Olivia smiled and sealed the bag.

At this point, Robin was now walking next to Olivia. "What are you doing, Olivia?" he asked.

"Eeeek!" Olivia shouted, jumping away and clutching her bag tightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Robin said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh," Olivia said, her hands on her chest as she exhaled in relief. "It's okay, Robin. I just didn't see you there."

Robin looked at the bag in Olivia's hand. "Um… So, if you don't mind me asking, what's in the bag there?" Robin asked.

"Hm? Bag? What bag?" Olivia was still catching her breath. Her right hand tightened again, reminding herself that she was holding her bag to her chest. She held the bag away from her chest. "Ooooh, this bag! Er, it's nothing really. Just a few coins." She shook the bag, announcing the presence of some coins as they clinked together. She tied the bag to her golden belt.

Robin smiled. "Ah. Keeping a secret stash, are you?" he asked.

"It's money I've been saving out of my wages, I'll have you know!" Olivia said, putting her hands on her hips in a vexed but strong pose. "Sheesh. 'Secret stash' indeed. You make it sound so sinister!"

" _She really is getting better at talking to other people,"_ Robin thought, admiring her poise. A half second later, he realized she might get uncomfortable if he continued to look at her without responding. "I'm sorry!" Robin said, snapping off a bow. "I certainly didn't mean to imply anything untoward." He slowly stood up straight again, to see a quizzical look on Olivia's face. "I'm just impressed, is all. It takes real dedication to save on a soldier's pay."

"Oh! Thank you, Robin!" Olivia relaxed her pose. She smiled. "Such praise means quite a lot coming from you."

"It does?" Robin asked. "Huh, I've never thought of myself as anything spec-"

"Robin!" Olivia said loudly, interrupting Robin. She blushed and looked down at the ground, holding her forearm and shifting her weight back and forth. "Umm… How's, uh, Tharja?" Her eyes looked up at Robin.

"Oh!" Robin twirked his mouth to the side for a moment, thinking. "Tharja's fine, the same as always. You know how strange she can act."

"She seemed… concerned for you. For both of you," Olivia said softly.

"She was, but…" Robin closed his eyes, breathed in, then exhaled. "There's nothing going on between us. I mean, she cares about my well-being and she's curious about me, maybe too obsessively, but there's nothing going on between us. She's just concerned about after the battle, and she can be… different… in how she expresses herself. But she's fine."

A small smile creased Olivia's cheeks. "That's good," she said softly, causing Robin to blush. They were silent for a moment. "Aaaaanyway, I've got to run," she said, turning abruptly and starting to run. "I'm on mess duty today! You know what they say, right? A hungry Shepherd is a big jerk!"

"Er… Is that what they say? I had no idea," Robin said, standing a little confused as Olivia hurried away. "And we already had food..." As he watched her run away, his eyes caught her pouch on the ground. "Ah! Olivia, wait!" Robin called. He picked up the pouch from the ground and lifted it into the air for Olivia to see. "You dropped your secret stash!"

Olivia hurried back. "Will you please stop calling it that?!" she said, grabbing the bag from Robin's hands and checking to make sure it was okay. "You make it sound like I stole it or something! People will get suspicious!" She tied it back onto her belt and walked away briskly.

Robin noticed that the rope that kept the pouch to her belt had actually loosened its hold on the opening of the pouch. A few coins fell out. "Well, whatever you want to call it, you're losing it as we speak! Look at all the coins rolling away!" Robin ran towards some coins that were heading towards him to pick them up. He pointed at some other coins moving a different direction.

Olivia felt her pouch and realized that it was slightly open. She looked around and saw some other coins rolling away. "Oooooh!" she moaned. "Why do coins have to be so darn round!"

They gathered the remaining coins. Robin handed Olivia the coins that he had found.

Olivia sighed. "Thank you," she said. She dropped them into her pouch and sealed it tightly. "I guess I'll just hold it, then," she said. She looked at Robin again and smiled.

Robin smiled back and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, then," Robin said, unsure what else to say.

Olivia rocked back and forth for a moment. Then she stopped and quickly turned around. "Yeah, so I gotta go!" she said. "Bye, Robin!" She started to walk away, quickly, but more carefully than before.

"All right, bye Olivia!" Robin said, waving to her as he stood in place. A moment later, he realized he had forgotten what he wanted to tell her originally. "Olivia!" he called to her. "I'll talk to you later about a new training regimen! We can talk during the march, but it might be another opportunity to add some coin for your secret stash!"

"Savings!" Olivia corrected from afar. "But thank you! We'll talk during the march!"

Robin watched as Olivia disappeared amongst the tents. He then closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and exhaled. He opened his eyes again, his body relaxed. "I guess I'll check up on Frederick," Robin said to himself. He walked towards the training grounds, which were back near the meeting tent. As he came closer, he could hear the shouts of people as they swung their weapons, and the sounds of impacts on the training dummies. Frederick's tall, armored figure was visible in the distance. Robin was about to call out to him, when he noticed someone else. She was standing at the edge of the sleeping tents, right next to the training grounds. She was looking intently at something. Robin walked up to greet her.

"Tharja!" Robin called. Tharja turned slowly to see Robin. For the briefest of moments, her eyes brightened and her genuine smile glistened. A moment later, any hints of emotion disappeared. Tharja opened her mouth to speak, then stopped herself. Her eyes moved up as she tried to recollect something. Suddenly, she turned her face away from Robin. A full five seconds later, she turned back and responded.

"Well, good morning, Robin! How are you this fine, sunny day?" Tharja said with a cheerful but forced smile.

Robin stared at her for a moment. She maintained her smile, and she raised two inquisitive but hopeful eyebrows. "Um…" Robin began, "Good morning to you, too, Tharja. I'm doing quite fine. Though I'm glad to see you, I wanted to talk to you about something. Like your behavior."

Tharja was unresponsive for a moment. Then, her smile dropped and she turned to the ground. "I still need more observation," she muttered.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"Ah! Tharja. Good to see you." Both Robin and Tharja turned to see Frederick walking up to them.

"Hello, Frederick," Robin said.

"Meh," Tharja said.

"Tharja, you've happened to miss all the training sessions, so I'm glad you finally showed up," Frederick said.

Tharja didn't say a word. She positioned herself behind Robin, then held Robin by the shoulders and shoved him forward to act like a shield.

"Oh," Robin said. "Er, Frederick, I wanted to talk to you about the plan for specialized sword training."

"The Myrmidon Project? Very well." Frederick turned to Tharja. "I'm sorry, Tharja. You can join the next training session."

"I'm all tears," Tharja muttered. "Oh, I mean, gosh darn it!" she said, changing her tune. "Hmm… I still need more practice," she noted quietly.

Frederick was still able to hear what Tharja said. "I'm glad you recognize that," he said. I'll make sure to accommodate you the next time we meet."

"What?" Tharja asked, her attention returning to the conversation.

"Come, Robin, let's discuss the training, as you wished," Frederick said, leading Robin away from a confused and concerned Tharja.

* * *

Robin and Frederick planned out a training schedule and formed goals. They spoke with Lon'qu as well and did some hands-on training, leaving Robin with some good ideas and some bad practice blade-shaped bruises. Soon enough, they joined the rest of the army as they packed up and continued their march back to Ylisse.

Robin marched with Chrom, Sumia, Frederick, Basilio, and Flavia, leaving little time to socialize until night came. Robin found himself in the food tent, looking around for a pink-haired dancer. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Robin sighed.

"Troubles?" a man's voice asked from behind Robin. Before Robin turned around to confirm who it was, the man added another greeting. "Bubble troubles?"

"I didn't know you were one to make puns," Robin said.

Gaius shrugged. "It just came to me, so I thought I'd try it." Gaius gestured to Robin to join him in line for food. "So, why the sigh? Girl troubles?" Gaius asked as he picked up two wooden trays and handed one to Robin.

"Er, well…" Robin began.

"I know a certain strawberry-haired lass who sighs just the same way," Gaius said, interrupting Robin.

"Strawberry-haired…" Robin thought about Olivia's pink hair for a moment. Then he remembered last night's interactions. "Oh, no, nothing about that," he said. "Just work, you know, and…"

Gaius didn't let Robin finish. "Don't worry, Bubbles, your time to shine will come." He patted Robin's back a few times with a muffin-holding hand, before taking a bite of the muffin. "Mmm, pretty good."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Gaius" Robin said. He placed a roll of bread on his tray. "Anyway, how are you doing?"

A smile appeared on Gaius's face. He was clearly happy Robin had asked him. "I'm doing pretty good," he said. "The dancer girl, Olivia, she gave me a piece of cake today to try it out. It was pretty good."

Robin forced his expression to remain neutral. "Oh, really? That's great." Robin ripped his roll of bread in half, somewhat violently. He then took a serving spoon full of pulled chicken and smacked it down, into the bread. Gaius looked at Robin with a quizzical expression.

"Uh… Yeah. Right. But yeah, good looks, good body, and makes sweets. She's the perfect babe, isn't she," Gaius said.

"She is, really," Robin agreed.

"She makes me want to try out making my own cakes. It'd really help in increasing my sweet stuff inventory."

"Oh. Well, yeah, that sounds great, actually. It matches your interests, and it'd be productive, too." Robin patted Gaius on the shoulder. "I support you on this."

"Thanks, Bubbles," Gaius responded. "Yeah, I think I'll let Olivia try them out. If they're good, then everyone'll be happy."

"How… noble," Robin said. They sat down at a table. Robin watched as Gaius added honey to a chicken leg, before taking a bite.

"If it works out, I'll give you some, too. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you," Gaius said as he chewed. "Mmm, not bad. Want some?"

"Don't worry about it," Robin said.

"Hey, you can give some to a certain strawberry-haired lady. See, everyone'll be happy," Gaius said. He chuckled. "Strawberry's a good flavor."

"Oh, really?" a burly but female voice said. Robin and Gaius turned to see a red-haired woman standing behind them in a strong and somewhat threatening stance.

"Sully, hello!" Robin said.

"Hello, Robin. Do you mind if I borrow Chuckles, here?" Sully said.

"What's up?" Gaius asked, before Sully grabbed his shoulders and lifted him from his chair and away from his table. "Uhhh…"

"Chuckles?" Robin asked.

"We'll be back in a bit," Sully said. She dragged Gaius away.

"Uh, Bubbles?" Gaius said, concerned.

"Have fun," Robin said, before returning to his food. The chicken sandwich he had assembled tasted good. He took a drink from his water pouch, then licked his lips.

"Aaand here's dessert!" A piece of pie was placed in front of Robin.

"Lissa! And Maribelle, hello!" Robin said. He stood up to greet them. He pulled some chairs out for them.

"My dear Robin, you do know some manners. Thank you," Maribelle said. They all sat down. "I wish that thief within our camp could learn something from you."

"Gaius? He's harmless," Robin said. He then remembered Gaius's multiple misunderstandings. "Though he can be a pain," Robin added. "Thanks for the pie, Lissa."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Lissa said.

"Oh, Lissa, please. It was no problem for Sumia."

"Maribelle!" Lissa protested.

"Darling, I'm sorry, but I won't let you take credit."

"I was just joking, Maribelle," Lissa said. She pouted.

"There, there," Maribelle said, massaging Lissa's back. She turned back to Robin. "Sumia was kind enough to provide Lissa and I some extra pie she had made. Bless her warm though clumsy heart," Maribelle said. "So please, don't hold back on our account."

"Well, thank you both for delivering it to me," Robin said. He tried a bit of the pie. "Mmm, it's good," he said. _"I wonder how Olivia's pie would taste,"_ Robin thought to himself, staring at the pie.

"That's some serious pie-eating face, Robin," Lissa commented.

"What's on your mind, Robin?" Maribelle asked.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing, just thinking what her pie would taste like," Robin said.

Lissa slammed her hands onto the table and leaned forward. "Who's pie?" Lissa asked, barely containing the excitement and interest in her voice.

"You know," Robin began, before thinking his words out. "Oh, nothing," he said.

Lissa sat back down on her seat. "Nothing, huh?" she said.

"It is quite delicious," Maribelle said, trying a piece of her own. "I can feel the love Sumia poured into this for Chrom."

Lissa giggled. "This was attempt number three, I think. I don't know why she bothers, Chrom will love her pies anyway. She doesn't need to be perfect."

"Hmm, speaking of which, Olivia was trying to perfect some desserts of her own," Maribelle said.

Lissa grinned. "Oh, really. Robin, you think it's for a special someone?"

Robin did not smile, however. _"A special someone… For Gaius, though?"_ Robin thought to himself. "Did she say something like that?" Robin asked.

"Oh, no, she said nothing of the sort. She might just enjoy making desserts," Maribelle said.

"Especially if she has a special someone to give them to!" Lissa said, still grinning from ear to ear. She nudged Robin. "Wouldn't you agree, Robin?"

"Huh. But she gave it to Gaius," Robin said.

Lissa stopped smiling. "Oh," she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Ugh," Maribelle groaned, in a less-than-ladylike manner. "I'm sorry, pardon my displeasure. But that man is not a pleasant fellow. I don't see what Olivia would see in him."

"Me neither," Robin said. "Er, well, I mean, he's a nice person. But I don't, well, with Olivia… I guess it'd just be difficult to see Olivia overcome her shyness for him."

"Robin…" Lissa said, her voice full of concern. "Well, maybe she'll be giving all of us some pie, just like Sumia. Yeah, I'm sure it's not exclusive or anything!"

"It was a cake."

"Cake, pie, whatever," Lissa said, putting her arm around Robin's shoulder for a friendly hug. "I wouldn't think about it too much!"

Maribelle observed the two of them from her seat on the side of the group. "You two seem quite invested in this. Do you really care about Gaius getting some cake?"

"Maribelle, you haven't noticed yet?" Lissa asked. "Well, our friend Robin here…"

"Is just really concerned about Olivia's well-being, just like you are, Maribelle!" Robin interjected, shoving a spoonful of pie in Lissa's mouth. "I mean, I do think Gaius is a good person, but he's just not a good match for Olivia." Robin removed his hand from Lissa's mouth, revealing a more amused than annoyed expression.

Lissa rolled her eyes and swallowed the pie. "Right," she said. She licked her lips. "Hmm, it is really good!"

"I do agree with you about Olivia," Maribelle said, eyeing the two of them suspiciously. "The dear girl seems so shy and delicate, but so full of potential, I just can't help but be concerned." Maribelle finished her slice of pie. She drank some water, then dabbed her mouth with a handkerchief. She then clapped her hands together. "That settles it. I will speak to Gaius on the matter. I've been wanting to talk to him about something, anyway."

Lissa clapped her hands together as well. "Ooh, with all your insults and negative things to say about Gaius, maybe he's actually managed to capture your heart?"

"Hmph, far from it. Please don't make such revolting jokes, my dear Lissa. It's just…" Maribelle's demeanor took a dive. A shadow crept over her face as her head looked down slightly. "I found out that Gaius may have been directly involved with some unpleasant family events," she said softly.

"Maribelle…" Lissa looked at Maribelle with concern. She quickly wrapped her arms around Maribelle. "Maribelle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stir up any bad memories, or make light of anything serious."

Maribelle smiled and closed her eyes. "Oh Lissa, don't you ever worry about a thing."

The two continued to hold each other. Robin sat there, his slice of pie finished, wondering how to approach the current mood. He remembered that Gaius had a certain tattoo marking him as a criminal. Robin looked at his own hand. _"Gaius isn't the only one with an ominous tattoo from the unknown past…"_

"Now he's looking at his hand…"

Robin turned to see Lissa and Maribelle staring at him. "Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you two or anything."

"I accept your apology and your intentions," Maribelle said. "But please excuse us, my dear."

"We just wanted to stop by to give you some of Sumia's pie," Lissa said. "And I wanted to check up on how things are with you and… you know." Lissa winked. "But anyhoo, Sumia still wanted to talk about wedding stuff."

"Of course, thank you," Robin said. "I'm happy you two stopped by."

"Of course you are," Maribelle said. "Come, Lissa." She turned on her heel and started to walk away, arm in arm with Lissa.

Lissa turned around and called back to Robin. "Don't worry about things so much, and just do something! Action, Robin, action!" she said as she walked away with Maribelle.

"Action, huh?" Robin said to himself as he cleaned up his area of the table. _"We're only a few days away from Ylisstol. Okay, I'll set a goal. Before we reach Ylisse, I will talk with Olivia and schedule a time and activity with her."_

With a determined face, Robin stood up from the table, returned the dishes, and walked away. As he exited the tent, he saw a dark figure observing the people from another side of the tent. Robin wouldn't have noticed the person, so well-blended into the night, had a subtle movement and a familiar aura notified Robin. He walked closer.

"Tharja?" Robin called, without an answer. She was writing something down. _"Hmm. This'll be a good opportunity to clear things up with Tharja,"_ Robin thought to himself. "Hey, Tharja!" Robin called again.

Tharja jumped and turned to face Robin. She seemed more nervous than Robin had ever seen her before, which wasn't difficult since Robin couldn't recall ever seeing her nervous.

"Robin!" Tharja said. She looked down at the ground.

"Tharja, I'd like to talk…"

"I'm not ready for you yet," Tharja said.

"It's about… wait, what?" Robin asked.

"Bye." Tharja spoke calmly, but then darted away and disappeared into the shadows.

Robin stood in place, trying to figure out Tharja's actions. He then shrugged it off and continued walking back to his tent, planning ways to interact with Olivia.

"We can talk after meetings," Robin thought aloud. "And we'll have all of the sword training to talk, and I can find her after breakfast or dinner… Well, if she shows up. And maybe we can march togeth-Olivia!"

Robin reached his tent, only to find the person in mind, waiting outside his tent. She was shifting her weight, swaying left and right, with her hands behind her back. "Robin!" she said, looking up.

"Um, good evening! What are you… um… doing here? Not that you're not welcome. You're welcome here anytime, of course!"

"I… Well…" Olivia closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. She then brought her hands forward, revealing a plate with a chocolate cake. "Thank you for everything you do!" she shouted, her eyes still closed as she leaned forward with her arms extended, offering the cake to Robin.

"Olivia… I…" Robin tried to think of words as he moved his hands to accept the cake. He took hold of the plate, shaking from Olivia's unsteady grip. "Thank you so much, Olivia," Robin managed to say. "I… you… You're amazing. I don't know what to say." Robin freed Olivia's hands from the plate. She looked up and saw him studying the cake. It was square and chocolate-brown. It looked tougher on the outside, and gooey on the inside. "I'll try it now," Robin announced. He took the cake in his hand. The stronger outer surface and his delicate grip kept his hands from crushing the cake. He brought it to his mouth and took a bite. Olivia leaned closer, watching intently. "It's delicious," Robin said.

Olivia exhaled in relief. "Good. I've been trying all day. I wanted it to be perfect."

Olivia's words swam through Robin's head. "So, when you said you were on mess duty, you were preparing this?"

Olivia nodded softly. "I… I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Olivia… Olivia, this is one of the nicest things that anyone's done for me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Olivia responded, smiling. She looked at Robin's face fondly as he stuffed his face with the cake. Then, her smile stopped when she noticed tears forming in Robin's eyes. Robin hadn't even realized that his eyes had started to water. "You're… crying?"

Robin stopped eating and put a hand to his eyes. "Oh, look at that. I guess I am. Wow," he said. _"They must be tears of happiness. I don't think I've ever been so happy with such a small gesture. Okay, maybe I should ask her out now."_ Robin thought. He took a deep breath and summoned some strength, his expression suddenly becoming serious.

"You hate it?" Olivia asked softly. Robin hadn't heard it, since he had also started talking.

"Olivia… look…" Robin began.

Olivia saw the tears and the sudden serious expression. When Robin began speaking, Olivia gasped. "I'm… I'm sorry!" Olivia shouted, running away.

"Olivia? What? Wait! No, I'm happy! Tears of joy! Oliviaaa!" Robin watched as Olivia ran away. "Will you go out with me," he said softly, by himself. He stood there in shock for a moment. _"Today has been a weird day. Everyone's running away or being dragged away,"_ Robin thought, finishing the cake. _"The cake was delicious, though. And it wasn't just for Gaius."_ Robin made a fist and smashed it down into his hand. _"Tomorrow I'll ask her out. Tomorrow..._ "

Robin got into bed and stared at the ceiling of the tent. _"Ugh, I should've gone after her!"_ he lamented in his head. _"But then would she have let me talk to her? And the rest of the camp might notice. Was it because of my tears that she ran off? Why was I tearing up, anyway?"_ The questions were popping up in his head relentlessly. _"Well, this cake thing is definitely a good thing. I can be more confident. Tomorrow. I'll fix everything tomorrow."_ Robin's mind kept him awake for hours, occupied with thoughts, reflections of just the past day's events, and ideas of the future.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's been... 19 days since the last update? I had another wedding's festivities occupy two of my weekends, and then I was traveling internationally. Purely for recreation, so I don't expect much sympathy from you readers for the long wait. And I know how aggravating it can be, waiting for the continuation of stories. Buuut there's my reason for not updating.**

 **As you may have noticed, both this chapter and the previous one are rather peaceful and focus a great deal just on interactions with others. I expect a lot more interaction-focused chapters, with less focus on action. So, if you have any requests for Robin to interact with certain characters, lemme know, and I may just be able to include that. Though I definitely won't say the action is done and gone. Because it's not. I don't think I'm spoiling anything by saying that. But if you want more action, give me some feedback, and I'll try to get it happening earlier than planned. If you're perfectly happy with... slice of life? I guess? then let me know, and I will keep adding social interactions. I probably could've gone longer with this chapter, with other characters meeting with Robin and talking, but I kind of wanted to stay on the main focus.**

 **Thank you, everyone, for starting/continuing to read!**

 **Zash101, about the future kids characters, I'm not set in stone, but I think I might follow when the game introduces the other kids. We still haven't finished the first act, the Ylisse/Plegian war. Longest return march home everrr... So don't expect to see the kids any chapter soon, I'll just say that. And who'll be the parents of who, just wait and see. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long, but I make no promises.**

 **Guest, glad you liked it. Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **pkmn2112, I've taken your words to a great extent and really did "take it easy." But not because you said it, that's just how the month has been.**

 **So anyhoo, please continue to read, review, follow, favorite, PM, give me materialistic gifts, and writing your own stuff, too (maybe not the second to last one). I always like reading other people's stuff.**


	9. Food for the Fulmar

Chapter 9 - Food for the Fulmar

Robin's eyes slowly opened, and he stared at the ceiling of his tent. Memories of last night began to surface in his mind. The regret and shame made him have mini-spasms, as if he were being pricked by needles in random places. Finally, he sat up in his cot and released a frustrated, "Uhhhhgh."

" _Okay. I'll look for Olivia, and as soon as I see her, I'll talk to her and clear things up. Okay."_ Robin went over his loose plan repeatedly in his head as he dressed and prepared for the day. He stepped out of his tent and into the still-dark morning, focused and determined.

"Robin, mah dear!"

Robin jumped in surprise at the strange but familiar voice. He turned to see Olivia standing by his tent, and suddenly all his focus and determination vanished. "O-O-O-Olivia!" he stuttered.

Olivia was standing up straight, with her chin up high. She was holding a folded fan with both hands. The pinky on her right hand was prominently extended. "Why, I say, mah dear, you are quite like… uh…" She paused for a moment. Then, her face lit up. She poked Robin's torso with her fan. "Like a merchant after a poor fiscal report! Indeed." She closed her eyes and smiled, satisfied with her line.

"Um…" Robin's initial intimidation gradually faded, to be replaced by a curiosity. "Fiscal report… So, Olivia, how goes the saving?"

"Pah-fectly well, my good mahn! Now be a dear and fetch me some cav-iah." She opened her fan and started cooling herself. "Heavens, but the heat is dread-fa-ahem, dread-fahl!" She coughed for a moment.

Robin scratched his head for a moment. "Um, are you all right?" he asked, eyeing Olivia carefully.

"Of course! My friend gave me this book to help me act like a noble, so I'm practicing."

"Oh... Ohhhh! I thought maybe a bee had stung your tongue or something."

Olivia stopped fanning herself. "I did NOT sound like that!" she said, stomping the ground. She examined Robin's confused face. "Or… did I?" she whispered. She dropped her fan and covered her face with her hands. "Oh, gods, I did!" she said loudly. She turned and started to run.

" _No, not this time!"_ Robin thought to himself. He grabbed Olivia's wrist to stop her. "Wait!" he said.

A small book fell out of Olivia's sleeve. "This stupid book is useless," she said. "Do you realize I've been talking like that all morning? Gods, how embarrassing…" Olivia was looking at the ground. She seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"Oh, it wasn't as bad as all that!" Robin exclaimed, placing a hand on Olivia's shoulder and turning her to face him. "It was just unexpected is all! I'm sure if you keep practicing, you'll get the hang of it."

Olivia looked up at Robin. "You really think so?" she asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Er, sure!" Robin said, patting Olivia's shoulders.

Olivia closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then exhaled. She then looked at Robin again and flashed a radiant smile. "Thanks, Robin!" she said. "Hearing it from you, I really do get some courage."

Robin saw Olivia's lovely smile and her familiar proximity. _"Okay, ask her out."_ He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, exhaled, opened his eyes, and looked at Olivia. "Listen, I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?" Olivia hummed, still smiling but now with a curious look on her face. She maintained eye contact with Robin. Robin saw the make-up on her face, how washed and clean her skin and her hair was.

"Um… Well, would you…"

"Would I?" Olivia leaned in closer to hear better. Robin could smell the shampoo in her hair.

"Would you… like to... " Robin began to perspire. _"Where do you even find luxury shampoo during an army march?!"_

"I'm sorry, could you speak a little louder?" Olivia asked innocently.

Robin closed his eyes and tensed his arms at his sides. "Would you tell me what you're saving up for?!" He sighed. _"Really?"_ he thought, scolding himself.

"Oh. You mean my big bag of loot?" Olivia asked. Robin nodded silently. "Oh. Well…" Olivia closed her eyes and folded her hands over her heart. "I want to build a theater."

"A theater? You mean, with a stage and stands and seats and everything?" Robin was still disappointed with himself, but he was starting to get distracted with genuine curiosity.

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed. "And fly lofts and trapdoors and a huge proscenium arch!" She had clenched her fists and was speaking passionately at the skies. "A place where people from all walks of life can experience the wonder of dance!"

Robin stared at the young lady in front of him, so brimming with energy and determination. _"She has a goal in her life, something to work towards. What am I searching for? What should I work towards?"_ Robin saw that Olivia had begun to relax her posture. She looked back at Robin. Robin began to speak again. "When you say dance, are you referring to your dancing?"

"Well, kinda, yeah." Olivia started twisting her foot into the ground again. "Why? Does that sound egotistical? Because I-"

"Wonderful!" Robin exclaimed. He put his hands on Olivia's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "I'll be first in line when it opens!"

Olivia placed a hand on her cheek as she started to blush. "Why, thank you, Robin. How kind of you!"

"Hmm." Robin removed his hands from Olivia's shoulders. He started to rub his chin with one hand while the other hand supported his elbow. "Though building a theater is quite an undertaking. It'd cost a fair bit of coin."

Olivia sighed. "I know, I know," she said. "I suppose it's all a bit of a pipe dream…"

" _What do I have to work towards?"_ Robin asked himself again. _"Well, while I search for a goal, maybe I can help Olivia. Maybe that'll help me find something. She's pretty inspiring after all."_ Robin scratched the back of his head. "Say, I have an idea."

"Hmm?" Olivia hummed again, looking at Robin.

"Why don't we join forces and construct it ourselves?"

"Construct it? Oh, gosh, no! I… I don't even know which way to point a hammer!"

"Hah! Well, I might not look it, but I know a thing or two about carpentry!" Robin straightened his posture and put his hands on his hips. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Olivia looked up and down at the confident tactician in front of her. "Well… Okaaay," she said. She swayed back and forth, nervously. "But you really think we can pull this off ourselves?"

Suddenly, Robin's stomach growled. He relaxed his posture. "Uh…"

Olivia giggled. "Maybe we should get some food first?" she suggested, poking Robin's stomach.

"Yeah… That'd probably be a good idea." Robin bowed slightly and gestured to Olivia to start walking. She smiled, bowed her head, and started walking. Robin let her pass, then walked beside her. "So, Olivia…"

"Hmm?"

"Um… This morning, were you waiting outside my tent?"

"Er… I was just…" Olivia stumbled with her words. "Yes," she whispered, looking down at her feet.

Robin was about to ask why, but then decided that perhaps Olivia might be too shy to say. "Er, you wanted to practice your noble talk, right?" Robin asked, hoping Olivia might take the opportunity to smooth out the conversation.

"Of… Of course! You're always a good audience and a good judge! So yeah, I can always count on you for some good feedback! Yep!" Olivia's pace turned into a cheerful hop.

"Your gestures and movements were excellent, just so you know," Robin said. "I don't think I mentioned that. I think you just need to work on the content of your words. And the accent, well, it might flow better with different word choice."

"Content of my words, got it!" Olivia said. "I'll make sure to keep that in mind."

"Hey, why were you practicing to sound like a noble, anyway?"

Olivia's energetic skip in her steps disappeared. Once again, she looked at her feet. "Uh… well… that is… I… I was hoping it might help me. Talking like a noble."

"Help you? With what?"

"Um… With… Maybe with my confidence? My friend said it might help."

"You know, now that you mention it, I do feel like you've been acting a lot more confident. You seem more comfortable with other people."

"Really?"

Robin looked down at the ground. "So, you know, you might not even need to try to act like a noble. You're perfectly fine acting like yourself." Robin was combing his hair with his hand nervously. He looked to the side, away from Olivia, and examined the tents as they passed. After a moment of silence, he glanced at Olivia.

She was looking at him and smiling. She caught Robin glancing. Their eyes met. "Thank you, Robin," she said. "You're… You're always so nice."

Robin turned his head to face her. _"Ask her out! Now!"_ he thought to himself. Robin stopped walking, closed his eyes, and tensed his arms. Olivia stopped a few steps later and turned.

"Robin?"

"Olivia!" Robin said loudly, making Olivia jump a bit.

"Y-Yes?" Olivia said.

"Well, you know, would you like to-"

"Ah, Olivia, Robin, good morning to you."

Robin opened his eyes. Frederick was walking up to a startled Olivia. "Frederick? Uh, good morning."

"So shall we start the training?" Frederick asked. Robin was silent for a moment, trying to register this new course of events.

"Training?" Robin asked.

"Well, I know we had discussed starting when we returned to Ylisse, but there's no time like the present."

"What training?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia, Robin or Lon'qu may have mentioned it to you, but we have been developing a training regimen to improve swordsmanship. Robin said he saw excellent promise in you and that you would be a promising candidate."

Olivia turned to Robin. "Really?"

"Er… Well, yes," Robin said. "Your movements flow so well, even while carrying a sword. And your dancing has toned your body. You actually have a lot of strength."

"So you think I can be a better help in battle?"

"Olivia! You are already a great help, don't you forget that!" Robin insisted. "But yes, I think you have great potential to be an excellent swordmaster, if we were to try out this new training regimen."

"I must agree, Olivia," Frederick said. "And training will help not just in the battlefield, but also in daily application as well. Train the body and the mind, and you can accomplish anything."

"Aw. Well, thanks, guys," Olivia said.

"You're always welcome!" Robin said. "But Frederick, I wasn't really thinking now. We were hoping to get some food."

"The food tent won't be open for some time. Look around, the sun hasn't even appeared yet. We three may be the only ones awake right now."

"Oh. Well, then maybe we should take a nap?" Robin asked.

"Nonsense. You are awake, and trying to go back to sleep would be time-inefficient. Training would be the best course of action."

"What kind of training? The others aren't here, so I don't think we should start Myrmidon training," Robin said.

"Just a nice, quick, morning warm-up. Twenty minute run…"

"That's not so bad," Robin commented.

"With full gear. Then fifty push-ups, followed by one minute sprints up a hill and recovery run down the hill. Squeeze in a few hundred sword swings and squats, repeat the entire circuit twenty times, and you should be finished before breakfast has concluded."

"Hun...hundred! I gotta go!" Olivia shouted, running away.

" _Her shyness is actually a strength right now,"_ Robin thought, watching Olivia run away from Frederick's terror and towards freedom. "Well, I should head out, too," Robin said, starting to walk away.

A hand grabbed Robin's shoulder, stopping him in place and making him curse silently.. He tensed and slowly turned around. Frederick was watching Olivia emotionlessly. He turned to Robin. "Looks like it'll just be the two of us, then," he said in an unsettlingly neutral voice.

* * *

"Ughhh..." Robin suppressed the desire to throw up. _"I'm kinda glad my stomach is empty. I probably would've thrown anything up by now if my stomach had anything in it."_ He was sitting on a cot, supporting his upper body with his hands on his knees

"Oh, stop being so dramatic." Maribelle tapped Robin on the head with her healing staff. "You have no wounds, so I don't see why you need me to heal you."

"Just… Just some energy," Robin managed to say in between breaths.

"Well, be thankful," Maribelle said. She resumed transferring her magic through the healing staff to Robin. Maribelle yawned as she held the staff up to Robin. "Oh, my, please excuse me. I'm afraid I didn't get much sleep last night."

"That makes two of us," Robin commented. "What was keeping you up? Ahhh, thanks, by the way, I'm feeling better already."

"Oh, my good friend was just asking for some advice," Maribelle said. "To win someone over, you must show a noble heart and a noble mind." She eyed Robin. "You could follow that advice too, might I add. It's as applicable in love as it is in... whatever situation you may find yourself in."

"To win someone over, act like a noble?" Robin asked.

"There, that's all the healing you're getting," Maribelle said, putting the staff to the side. "Please avoid expending healing charges just for training recovery."

"What… what do you think of Olivia?"

"Olivia? Oh, so then perhaps you know," Maribelle said. "Has she confided with you, too?"

"Well, she does speak to me often, but I don't know if it's about what you're referring to."

"Our dear Olivia, she just has some matters that she wants the strength to act on. And if you'd like to help, then you'll just have to ask her. It's not really my place to speak for her."

"Oh, right," Robin said. "Thank you, Maribelle. You are a gift to the Shepherds. Both with your healing magic and as a caring and helpful friend." Robin said.

"You are welcome, my dear. I'm glad you realize a noble's value." She yawned again. "Oh, my, please excuse me again," she said, placing a hand over her mouth. "Tell me, have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet. I was just about to go check and see if there were any leftovers," Robin said.

"I don't care much for eating with the lowly masses, but Lissa might still be there. I will allow you the honor of escorting me to the food tent." She raised her gloved hand for Robin to accept.

"Um, thank you, Mari… Lady Maribelle," Robin said, standing up from the cot. He reached for Maribelle's hand, then stopped and bowed awkwardly before taking it.

"C for the execution, but C plus for the thought," Maribelle said. "Which is an improvement. But come, let us grace the feeding commoners with our presence."

Robin helped Maribelle stand up, and the two of them exited the healing tent. When the sunlight hit Robin's face, he blinked a few times and yawned.

"I apologize if my company bores you," Maribelle said, crossing her arms.

Robin's eyes immediately opened wide. "No no no, it's not that! I'm sorry, I'm just tired!"

Maribelle put her hand over her mouth and laughed in a haughty manner. "Please, Robin, worry not," she said, as she calmed from her laughter. "I can make a joke for a commoner's audience as well!"

"Oh," Robin said. "Eheh, good one."

"Yes, I can empathize with your sleep deprivation, if you'll recall. But let us hope that food will get you back some energy."

The scent of prepared food accompanied them throughout their short walk from the healing tent to the nearby food tent. They passed several people who had finished eating already and were heading back to enjoy the little remaining free time they had before they needed to pack up and resume marching. When they arrived, they saw several Shepherds still present.

"Ah, Olivia!" Maribelle called upon seeing the pink-haired girl standing near the entrance. She jumped and turned.

"Maribelle! And Ro-Robin!" Olivia said, as the two of them walked over to her.

Maribelle smiled. "So, how are things? Have you tried out my advice?"

"Um…" Olivia pointed her face down, but glanced at Robin through her hair. "I… What are you doing here with Robin?"

"Oh, I suppose it wouldn't be right to talk about things with Robin here," Maribelle said. "Robin, sometimes you do make me forget that you are a station below me."

"Uh…" Robin managed to utter.

"It is a compliment, my dear," Maribelle said.

"It is?" Robin asked.

"It is?" Olivia echoed Robin's puzzled sentiment.

"But come, Robin," Maribelle said, waving Robin away. "You are hungry. Why don't you go find some scraps while us ladies have a conversation?"

"Well…" Robin thought about it for a moment. His growling stomach made him come to a quick decision. "Very well, then, Lady Maribelle, Olivia. I'll talk to you later." He bowed briefly and walked away.

"Robin!" Olivia said, extending her hand to stop Robin. Robin paused and turned to look back at her. "Uh… Talk to you later," she mumbled.

Robin smiled and waved, then continued on his way. He found some slightly dry bread, and some soup to go with it. Donnel was watching the fire under the soup pot.

"Hey there, Mister Robin! You'll be gettin' just the bottom of the barrel this time, I reckon," Donnel said.

Robin sighed. "Yeah, I figured. Well, it's better than nothing," he said. "And you can just call me Robin. You don't have to say 'Mister'." Robin dunked the bread in the soup and started eating while standing.

"I'll agree with that," Donnel said. Robin was about to leave, when Donnel leaned in closer. "Hey, Robin," he said, beckoning Robin to come closer. Robin's eyes darted back and forth, before he leaned in close to Donnel. Donnel placed a hand next to his mouth to direct his voice. "You know that… darkly lady? You know… Tharja?"

Robin examined Donnel's face. He was nervous. His eyes were darting back and forth as he spoke, as if a hex could be cast on him at any moment. Robin could understand the fear. "Uh… Yes," Robin said cautiously, stirring his soup with his bread. "What about her?"

"Well, now, maybe I'm a silly loon tripping over nothing… Er, no disrespect to the Lady Sumia!"

"Huh? Oh, of course not, go on," Robin said.

"Well, it's just… I feel like Tharja's been watching me. For hours."

Robin swallowed another piece of bread. "She probably has," Robin said. "She does that from time to time. For hours."

"She does do that, I ain't arguin' with that. But she does that with you. Silly ole' me, what's makin' her reckon me?"

"Hmm…" Robin couldn't help but agree with Donnel. "You have a point. Maybe… she's over me?" Robin's voice did not have much confidence or certainty.

"Robin!" The two of them turned to see a curly-haired princess running towards them, away from Cordelia and Stahl. The two looked at each other, shrugged, then slowly made their way over to catch up with Lissa.

"Lissa," Robin acknowledged, as Lissa caught her breath.

"Your highness, good mornin'!" Donnel said.

"Donnel!" Lissa said sternly as she came to a stop next to the two of them. "I told you before, no titles! I'm just Lissa. Older sister Lissa."

"Right… Older sister," Donnel said.

"Eheheh, good," Lissa said, beaming with happiness at Donnel's words. She reached up and patted the top of Donnel's head. "Now, how can your older sister help you?"

"You came to us," Robin mumbled, covering his mouth with his hand to mask the bread he was chewing.

"Er, well, while you're here and all, I was talkin' with Mister Robin here," Donnel said. "Talkin' about…" Donnel leaned forward again, beckoning for Lissa to come in closer. Lissa leaned forward excitedly as Donnel told her about Tharja. Robin shook his head at this repeat behavior. He turned to Cordelia and Stahl, who were just joining the group.

"Hey guys," Stahl said.

"Robin," Cordelia greeted.

"Good morning Cordelia, Stahl," Robin said, waving to them both.

"Robin, I hear you're starting up a swordsmanship program," Cordelia said.

"Yeah, is this training going to be planned out by Frederick or by you?" Stahl asked, his voice and eyes revealing some concern.

"Lon'qu will be in charge of teaching the techniques, actually," Robin said. "Frederick may stop by at times, but he has been more the logistical and communications organizer of this program."

Stahl exhaled in relief. "Oh, thank Naga," he said.

"So then why was I not invited to join?" Cordelia asked, leaning in towards Robin and pointing an accusatory finger. "Am I not welcome?"

"Cordelia, it's not that at all!" Robin said, waving his bread in front of him to reject the thought. "I've examined your style, and this training may conflict, not complement, your skills."

Cordelia crossed her arms and examined Robin. "Truly?"

"Please, just trust me on this," Robin said. He shifted his weight under Cordelia's judging gaze. Finally, Cordelia sighed and relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I've been on edge. All this wedding stuff, and Tharja's suddenly been shadowing me, and…"

"Wait, Tharja's been following you?" Robin asked.

"You too?" Stahl said.

"Hey, guys, guess what!" Lissa chirped in, dragging Donnel into the group. "Robin, you might be free!"

"Free from what, my dear?" Everyone turned to see Maribelle leading Olivia to the group.

"Maribelle!" Lissa said, rushing towards Maribelle and giving her a hug. "And Olivia! Always good for you to join, too."

"Th...Thanks," Olivia said meekly. "Hi, everyone."

"So what's this about Robin being free?" Maribelle asked.

"Well!" Lissa began, then looked around to make sure the area was clear. "Our lovely dark mage has been eyeing Donnel here."

"My!" Maribelle exclaimed.

"Huh," Cordelia said, her enthusiasm lacking.

"Oh!" Olivia said, covering her mouth in surprise.

"Now, now, don't be exaggerating none!" Donnel said, waving his hands to dismiss Lissa's words.

"Um, could you describe this eyeing you're talking about?" Stahl asked.

"See, it ain't much, really. Just, she been watchin' me. Watchin' me for hours. You know, watchin' me like I'm Robin," Donnel said.

"She has her eyes on someone else!" Lissa exclaimed, nudging Robin with her elbow and almost knocking Robin's bowl of soup out of his hand. "Robin, you have no obstacles!"

"Lissa!" Robin chided, placing the bowl of soup on the nearest table.

"No obstacles for what?" Cordelia asked.

Stahl interjected, leaving Cordelia's words unheard and forgotten. "I don't mean to ruin your excitement, Lissa, but I think Tharja's been watching me, too."

"What?" Lissa said.

"Cordelia, too, right?" Stahl asked, turning to Cordelia.

"Well, yes. I've noticed whenever I'm talking with someone, I'd feel her gaze," Cordelia said. "I don't think she's looking at me like Robin."

"Robin, you're… you're looking at Cordelia?" Olivia asked.

"What?" Robin said, panic in his voice. "Of course n-"

"Ohhh," Stahl said. "So that's what Lissa was saying about no obsta… Well..." His voice trailed away as he deliberated on the new dialogue. Next to him, Lissa was bent forwards, laughing.

"You… Well… So you've really been examining my style," Cordelia said softly.

"Er, your style, yes," Robin said. "Yes! Like I've been watching Stahl's and Sully's and Gaius's fighting style as well! All for the tactical implications and routes of improvement."

"Oh, of course," Olivia said. A faint smile appeared for a brief moment, which Robin caught. Robin smiled. Suddenly, a faint frown appeared on Olivia's face, which Robin also caught. "So… Just like you've been watching me as well? For tactical implications?"

"Er, well…" Robin looked nervously at everyone in the group. Suddenly, his stomach was feeling upset at the turn of events and how little he had eaten. It growled in protest.

Lissa stepped forward, still catching her breath from her mostly-concluded laughter. She raised a hand to stop everyone and gather their attention. She stood up and began to speak. "Please excuse our dear tactician Robin, here," she said. "He just finished a Frederick training session."

"Ohhh," Stahl said, slightly cringing from empathy.

"Thank you, Lissa," Robin said.

"And he has a lot on his plate," Lissa said. "Well, not food-wise." She looked around. "Eh? Eh?"

Maribelle clapped her hands together. "Ah! Because he's eaten a pittance, even for a commoner! Oh, Lissa, you're adorable."

"Robin, I'm sorry," Olivia said, walking up to his side.

"We've been keeping you from eating, haven't we," Cordelia said.

"Oh, naw, it's all right," Robin said, waving his hand bashfully.

"I… I'll make you some pastries!" Olivia exclaimed, her eyes closed and her hands clenched in determination. She opened her eyes, looked at everyone in surprise and fear, and ran away.

"Well, I'll be relying on you to help with Sumia's wedding plans," Cordelia said. "I'll make you something hearty." Cordelia started to jog away.

"Hmm. You want a fig?" Stahl asked. "I'll get you a fig. You need to eat something sooner rather than later. Hold on!" Stahl ran off.

"Hmm, everyone's mighty fine, pitching in and all," Donnel said.

"Donnel, you don't have-" Robin started.

"How 'bout I trap them some animals so they can cook 'em up good!" Donnel said, tapping his fist into his other hand. Yeah, that's soundin' a pretty good plan!" Donnel ran off.

"Hmph. I suppose I could brew you some tea," Maribelle said. "Lissa, you are truly inspirational."

"That's right!" Lissa said, proudly standing straight.

"We'll talk later, then. Lissa. Robin," Maribelle said, turning and walking away, leaving Robin and Lissa standing there.

"Well?" Lissa said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Aren't you going to thank me? A meal, a dessert, you're getting spoiled today!"

"All right, fair enough," Robin said. "Thank you. A lot. I'll treat you to something."

"Ooh! I'll look forward to it!"

"We should cross the border and be in Ylisse by tonight," Robin said. "We can celebrate that."

"I'm sure Chrom will be all for celebrating our return. Sumia, too. It's been a few days since we've had a party!"

"Has it?" Robin asked. "Though I don't want anyone to get used to these constant festivities."

"Oh, come on, Robin, let us be spoiled for a bit. We're at peace! My brother and Sumia are getting married! And we need these moments of happiness. We're due…" Lissa's voice started to drift away and her face became somber.

Robin looked at Lissa and sighed. He brought an arm around Lissa and hugged her. "Thanks for looking out for me," Robin said. Lissa looked up at Robin. She smiled.

"What can I say? I can't just have you floundering about," she said, her cheer returning to her voice and complexion.

"You know, I might as well utilize all the resources available to me," Robin said. "Maybe I should approach this entire thing tactically, like a battle."

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Lissa asked.

Robin straightened his posture and looked straight into Lissa's eyes. "Lissa, will you help me ask Olivia out?"

Lissa's mouth stayed open in surprise for a moment. She soon snapped back to reality with a smile and a thump to her chest. "This is so happening!" Lissa said, with confidence and excitement.

"Great." Robin extended his hand, and Lissa grasped his forearm for a friendly shake. "Time to tip the scales!"

Lissa giggled. "Robin, you're so corny!" she said, playfully shoving Robin.

"Sorry. I'll try to follow your example well... Older sister." Lissa shoved Robin again. Robin started laughing too, before his stomach growled again. "I should really eat," Robin said. "Looking forward to the food tonight, though."

"And I'm looking forward to whatever you're treating me to," Lissa said. "But I've got a lot to teach you, though, so let's walk and talk."

Robin picked up his bowl of soup and bread and started eating while walking. Lissa walked with Robin and bantered with him. As they exited and walked away from the tent, a shadowy figure watched them from a concealed location.

"Interesting," the dark mage said to herself.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whew! It's been a long time! I am at the mercy of school schedules, and now that summer is over, my updates will be less frequent. Honestly, the only reason I'm updating now is because of Guest 2's request. ...I'm kidding. I've been working on this chapter for a few weeks, and I'm really missing the lack of battle. Hopefully this chapter wasn't boring. Once again, lemme know what made you happy and what made you yawn!**

 **Guest 2, thank you for your interest in more of this story. While your comment was not the sole reason I updated, I still do appreciate it.**

 **Zash101, I guess you'll have to wait to really see what Tharja has planned.**

 **pkmn2112, hope the plot is still moving along nicely.**

 **Thanks everyone for continuing/starting to read! Please continue to read, review, follow, favorite, recommend story to others, fund, provide meals! Or maybe just focus on the first 5 requests.**


	10. The Night Owl's Watch - Part 1

Chapter 10 - The Night Owl's Watch - Part 1

The convoy had picked up speed as it got closer to Ylissean soil. The temperature was less severe in the afternoon, and fresh water was more abundant. The soldiers were all in high spirits.

Lissa was hopping along, energetic as ever. She hadn't complained once about the long walk, which Chrom noticed.

"Eager to get home?" Chrom asked, smiling at his sister.

"Yep! Of course! Aren't you?" Lissa responded.

"I am, indeed," Chrom said. "But I'm surprised just how energetic you are."

"I'm always energetic! What are you talking about?" Lissa said.

"True enough. But not during our marches. You haven't asked Frederick to carry you or anything today."

"What?" Lissa said. "I don't always do that!" She started to pout.

"I must confess, milady, I have been wondering when I would be giving you a good endurance lecture," Frederick said, walking behind the two royal figures and holding the reins to his horse. "Today's march has felt lacking."

"What! You guys are exaggerating," Lissa said. "And you're embarrassing Robin. See?"

Robin was also walking behind the two royal figures, looking down and massaging his temples from Chrom's and Frederick's inquiries.

"Yes, there, there. Let Lissa be happy!" Sumia said. "We're all a little excited to be back."

"Thank you, Sumia!" Lissa said. "I'm so glad you're joining the family! To reward you, let me tell you something!" Lissa gestured to Sumia to come closer. Sumia leaned in, and Lissa whispered something to Sumia's ear. Robin watched intently and walked a little closer, though he was still unable to hear what Lissa was saying.

The two of them giggled. "I had an inkling!" Sumia exclaimed. "That's great, though!"

"What are you two talking about?" Chrom asked.

"Girl stuff, Chrom. Don't worry about it," Lissa said. "And you'll find out soon enough."

Robin continued to rub his temples. _'Why did I ever tell Lissa,'_ Robin asked himself silently.

The sounds of galloping horses made Robin look up. Sully and Stahl came riding up. There was someone on Stahl's horse, riding behind him. "Chrom!" Sully shouted, coming up next to them.

"We have word from Ylisse," Stahl said. He dismounted and helped the man off his horse.

"Milord! Thank Naga you are safe," the man said, bowing deeply.

"Please rise," Chrom said, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course, milord!" the man said. "I have heard that the blessed Lady Exalt was… executed."

The group looked down. "She sacrificed herself, so that the Plegians would see peace," Chrom said. "But she did find peace, both for herself and between our people and the Plegians. The war is over."

"Praise Naga. Praise Lady Emmeryn!" the man said.

"My good sir, what news have you from Ylisse?" Chrom asked.

"Ah! I wished to inform you that while we have protected our towns in your absence, some unpleasant folk have been crossing the border, and bandits have been gathering in our lands!"

"Bandits!" Chrom cursed.

"Without our border and land patrols, bandits have been getting more courageous," Frederick thought aloud.

"We been protecting our land in your absence, milord!" the man said. "But we could use some help in getting rid of these bandits."

"Of course!" Chrom said. "They dare tarnish the peace Emmeryn found for all of us, we won't let that go! For Ylisse!" Chrom exclaimed, drawing his sword and raising it in the sky. His cheer was accompanied by several others around them.

"Chrom, Chrom, I'm glad you're ready to charge in, but let's get some information first," Robin said. "Sir, are you tired? Perhaps we can rest and convene, to determine the best course of action?"

"Ah, of course. I got a little fired up," Chrom said, sheathing Falchion. "Let's have a meeting."

"My town is not far, your army can rest there," the man said. "We would love to welcome you back with a party!"

Chrom raised his hand in protest. "Let us secure our home first, before we have any celebrations. And believe me…" Chrom looked at Sumia, who saw him and looked back and smiled. "We will have a lot to celebrate."

"Of course, milord!" the man said. "But I still invite you, let us meet at the town."

"Sounds good to me," Chrom said. "Sully, Stahl, take this gentleman and lead the way.

"You got it!" Sully said.

"Come on, you can stay with me," Stahl said.

Robin watched as Stahl helped the man up onto the horse. _'Maybe I won't be treated tonight. Well, we should never have expected everything to be perfect upon our return. We still have a lot of work to do.'_

* * *

Most in the convoy were able to rest and relax at the town. Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Basilio, and Flavia were meeting to discuss the information they had learned.

"Can't expect all happiness and flowers when you march away from your land," Flavia said.

"Unless it's Flavia here who's leaving. Regna Ferox is probably rejoicing with her gone!" Basilio said boisterously, getting a good laugh in afterward. Flavia slapped the back of Basilio's head, stopping the laughter.

"Flavia, Basilio, thank you for your help. These are purely Ylissean affairs, so we'll be able to handle it. Please, rest your troops and enjoy our welcome and hospitality," Chrom said.

"We'd probably enjoy a good fight a lot more!" Basilio said. Flavia raised her hand to stop Basilio.

"Very well," Flavia said. "I'd be itching to get some fighting in myself, but this is your land, and we can't be doing everything for you after all." She looked at Robin and smiled. "Your land is in good hands, Chrom. Things will settle down in no time."

"Thank you, Flavia," Chrom said. "Basilio." He bowed, then offered his hand to shake. Basilio walked up to accept the shake, but gave Chrom a surprise bear hug instead.

"Milord…" Frederick muttered, slightly concerned.

"I'll respect your sovereignty and keep my armies out of this," Flavia said, "but if you need a good soldier, I can always lend my sword!" She shook Robin's hand, then pulled him closer. "Or if you need a lousy soldier, Basilio here is practically unemployed."

"Hah! Thank you, Flavia," Robin said. Flavia moved to Chrom, leaving Basilio to say goodbye to Robin.

"Basilio, thank you for all you've done," Robin said.

"You're talking like you've seen the last of me!" Basilio said. "We still have a lot of celebrating to do, though. C'mere." Basilio opened his arms and beckoned. Robin sighed, then stepped forward, only to be consumed by Basilio's bear hug. "Give them bandits hell," Basilio said.

Basilio let go, allowing Robin to step back and take a breath. "Ugh… Yeah, thanks. Take care, and we'll talk when we get back."

Frederick managed to keep Basilio at a handshake's distance. Flavia bid Frederick a farewell, then walked out with Basilio. Frederick, Chrom, and Robin then gathered around a table.

"Here's the map you requested, Robin," Frederick said, unrolling a map of Ylisse. "The town mayor said the bandits have established a stronghold somewhere here." Frederick traced a circle on the map with his finger.

"Hmm. You know, with the present geography, I'm betting their stronghold is here," Robin said, placing a marker on the map. "It's close enough to the roads, has a supply of water, and hidden by the forest."

"Great. Then we can strike tonight?" Chrom asked.

Robin examined the map for a few more seconds before responding. "We can strike tonight," Robin said. "The bandits also strike at night, so we will be able to catch them at their weakest and most unorganized."

"Great," Chrom said again. "So we can be rid of these bandits overnight."

"Not quite," Robin said. "We'll strike a solid hit on them. But the way they were described, they have a sort of organization. They'll be driven underground, but they'll still be present." Robin saw Chrom about to voice a concern. "But we'll be around to eliminate them whenever they make an appearance. Lady Emmeryn's peace will stay true, I promise you that."

Chrom sighed. "Can't get everything. All right, so what's the plan for tonight?"

* * *

Robin pushed a branch aside as he walked through a dense forest. He stopped walking and kept the branch back. He took a moment to admire the starry sky above, with some hints of orange from the setting sun penetrating the thick layer of trees.

"It's such a lovely evening out, don't you think?"

Robin saw that Olivia had passed the branch he was holding back. "It really is," Robin said, letting go of the branch and allowing it to swing back to its original position.

"It's kinda nice, I guess, walking outside on a night like this," Olivia said. "Kinda," she repeated.

"Yeah. I wish we could appreciate it more," Robin said.

"Wow, I'm sorry I have to be here. I feel like I'm ruining a moment." Lissa looked back at the two as they caught up to her.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, nothing," Lissa said, stifling a giggle.

"The girl is right," a gruff voice said..

"I am?" Lissa asked

"She is?" Robin asked. "Lon'qu, what do you mean?"

"Your talking. You'll ruin this mission."

Lissa deflated at Lon'qu's words. Olivia patted Lissa on the back. "There, there," Olivia said.

"I appreciate your concern for the mission, but we're far from the mission target, and some distance from any operational dangers. So far."

"And how do you know that?" Lon'qu asked.

"I… Hmm… I can sense it?" Robin said, unsure of his reasoning.

"Hmph," Lon'qu mumbled.

They continued walking quietly. Lissa was looking down. Olivia seemed concerned about Lissa and Lon'qu. Robin sighed and broke the silence. "We should cover a little more ground, but we'll be taking a break soon," he said.

Lissa exhaled in relief. "Good, because I'm getting hungry."

Olivia tugged Robin's shirt sleeve. "Olivia?" Robin asked. "Can I help with anything?"

"Robin, I'm… Sorry that I didn't give you any pastries. Even after I had promised."

"Huh? Oh, from this morning?" Robin held Olivia's shoulders. "Look, you don't need to worry about that at all. At all. It's the thought that counts, anyway. Thank you, Olivia."

"You're welcome," Olivia said, smiling. She giggled. "Though I didn't do anything! Maybe tomorrow, I'll be able to prepare something for you."

"Great! But don't go stressing over this, okay?" Robin asked. He stared at Olivia intently.

"...Okaaay," Olivia said reluctantly as she looked down, away from Robin's eyes.

* * *

The Shepherds had walked through the forest for some time, and night had fully taken over when Robin called for the operation to begin. The Shepherds had divided into two teams, and were further divided into four groups. Each team secured one path from the bandits' suspected hideout, ready to ambush any bandit raiding parties.

Robin's team was waiting along a rough, almost-forgotten path through the old forest. Robin was with his group, lying down as comfortably as possible on the ground behind a tree. Most of the others were also lying down, almost as if they were lounging around. In Robin's group, only Lon'qu was standing alert, watching for movement. Lon'qu looked as comfortable as Robin had ever seen him, whether standing or sitting. He wore the same stoic face that he always did.

Suddenly, Robin sensed some people approaching. He turned his head slightly and thought he could make out some torches. As if to confirm his suspicions, Lon'qu's stoic face turned to Robin and tapped the tree twice. Robin and Olivia slowly stood up to prepare to strike.

A torch came near their tree, illuminating the torch-holder and two others. They were carrying empty bags on their belts, eager to fill those bags with other people's property. They were also carrying an assortment of weapons, ready to enforce the transfer of property. They didn't look very alert and were probably expecting most of the excitement to happen later on at night.

Robin raised his hand, silently telling his group to wait. The three bandits walked past, from Robin's left to his right. Then, another torch appeared to Robin's left. He turned and saw four people in this group. One of them wore a menacing suit of armor. There were two more axemen and one swordsman. Olivia turned to Robin for some guidance. Robin shook his head, still keeping his hand up.

Another group appeared, large enough that there were several lit torches. Robin saw two cavaliers, a mage, two axemen, and one swordsman. _'We'll have to combine groups to tackle these guys,'_ Robin thought to himself. He reached within his robe and found a small tome. Whispering some words and tracing a line in the tome, he sent a gentle breeze through the trees, weak enough to seem natural, but distinct enough that the other Shepherds would recognize that it was a signal.

A fourth torch appeared, revealing three more people. Two of them held axes, and one had a sword. Robin waited a few moments, his eyes closed as he focused his senses on his surroundings. _'This is the last group for this raid.'_ Robin waited until the torch passed his group slightly, so they could attack them from behind. He then dropped his hand.

In the distance, Robin could hear shouts and activity from the first group of bandits. Robin allowed himself a brief smile, appreciating the coordinated strike, as he followed Lon'qu and jumped into the fray. His tome fluttered as he mumbled some words, then pointed his hand toward an axe-wielding bandit. The bandit turned and raised his axe to strike. He then looked around himself as a circle appeared around him, marking him as a target. "Thunder," Robin said neutrally. A ball of crackling golden light escaped Robin's hand and quickly approached the axeman. The bandit tried running for a moment, but the targeting circle stayed around him, and the ball of energy followed. It reached him, and for a split second, all was calm with him. Then, the ball exploded at his center, and he staggered back and fell to a knee. He looked up between breaths, only to see Lon'qu's sword run him through.

There were two other bandits in the immediate area, running toward Lon'qu to help their comrade out. After slicing through the first bandit, Lon'qu immediately engaged a second bandit, this one carrying a sword. The third bandit, wielding an axe, charged towards Lon'qu. Suddenly, a woman clothed in dark but billowy clothing jumped in the air near the axeman. She twirled in the air and, before even landing, sent two slashes into the axeman's dirt-colored clothes. The man reeled back in surprise and some pain, but he was still in good shape.

Olivia landed and raised her sword in a defensive stance. The bandit grinned maliciously and unconsciously licked his lips. "You're a good lookin' one, lass," the bandit said, the dangerous clashing of swords behind him not an issue.

"You enjoy stating the obvious," Robin said. The bandit turned to see a ball of energy heading towards him. The energy hit, and the bandit stepped back, gripping his axe in front of his face as he endured the pain.

The pain was brief. The bandit lowered his axe slightly to reveal his grinning face. Behind him, the bandit swordsman was struggling with Lon'qu. A bright, healing light surrounded the swordsman, and he fought with a renewed vigor. As Lon'qu was being pushed back, the axeman turned to Robin and smiled, the light from his healing staff dissipating as time passed.

"A war cleric, seriously?" Robin said.

"You be one of them book cover judges, don't you," the cleric said, replacing his staff with his axe again. He raised his axe in the air and charged toward Robin.

"Robin!" Olivia charged towards the bandit cleric. Robin took a half of a second to analyze the situation. At the last moment, he sidestepped and swung his sword to parry and redirect the cleric's axe away. The axe was pushed away from Robin's body. Without waiting for the cleric to reset his stance, Robin stepped inside the cleric's right arm and slashed the cleric's shoulder. As Robin moved, Olivia stabbed the cleric from behind. While the bandit's armor under his brown robes did protect him from some of the stab, Olivia still saw blood on the tip of her blade when she retracted the blade from her target..

The cleric gritted his teeth and pushed Robin away with the left side of his body. Robin stepped back to regain his footing. The cleric then jumped at Robin, trying to take him to the ground. Robin's blade dug into the cleric's torso, but he didn't have any swing or a good angle to do some critical damage to the bandit. Robin exhaled as he fell to the ground. Any remaining breath in his lungs was immediately lost upon hitting the ground. The cleric was in obvious pain and wouldn't last much longer after this fight, but he seemed determined to hurt Robin. He brought his bleeding axe arm up, ready to swing it down on Robin's face. Robin tried to wiggle his blade, but he found that his blade, which was causing damage to his opponent, was also caught underneath the cleric, so he wouldn't be able to parry any future attacks.

Suddenly, the bandit reeled back with a grunt of pain, then fell down, to the side of Robin. "Don't forget I'm here! Jeez," Olivia said as she removed her blade from the cleric. She helped Robin roll the cleric off him, then offered her hand to help Robin stand up. "Are… Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

Robin took Olivia's hand, though he pushed himself up so that he didn't drag Olivia down trying to pull himself up. Robin dusted himself off, then smiled at Olivia. "I'm fine," he said. "Thank you, as always." Behind him, Lon'qu also walked up to the two of them, his opponent finished off as well.

"That war cleric took some out of you!" Lissa said, running up to them. "Though that axe, it looked pretty cool."

Robin looked at the dead cleric. His axe was almost transparent, as if it were a type of glass. Robin then looked at Lissa, who had begun healing Robin. Without waiting for Lissa to finish, Robin picked the axe up, then handed it to Lissa. "You know, I think you actually have the potential to learn," Robin said.

"Huh? What?" Lissa said, confused by the idea. "But, an axe? Really? Huh…"

Robin looked further down the path, where the others were fighting. "Let's check on the others," he said. _'The action will probably have been concluded when we reach them.'_ he thought to himself.

They jogged down the rough path, which was littered with overgrown roots and small bushes. A riderless horse raced past them. Some steps later, they found the rider, a few arrows piercing his lifeless body. "Virion's work," Olivia noted.

"Hey guys!" Nowi came running up, with Maribelle following on horse.

"My, would you please settle down for a moment!" Maribelle demanded, trying to heal Nowi. "Lissa! Olivia! Good to see you all right!" Maribelle looked at Robin and Lon'qu. "And Robin and Lon'qu, too, I suppose."

"Virion told me to guard Maribelle while he and the others checked on Chrom's group!" Nowi reported.

' _So I can rely on Virion for experienced tactical decisions without me present. That'll be good for larger operations,'_ Robin thought to himself. He turned to Nowi. "Good job," he said. "Let's continue on, too. Nowi, Maribelle, if you would please join us."

"Sure thing!" Nowi said. They started jogging, with Maribelle offering Lissa a ride on her horse. They passed the other bandit cavalier, who apparently had tried to join the second group of bandits before getting burnt. "That was my work!" Nowi proudly proclaimed as they ran past the body.

"You really are growing at a fast rate," Robin said. "You'll probably be the strongest of all of us in just a few years."

Nowi formed a broad smile across her face. "Heheh, thanks Robin. I am a Manakete, after all!"

"You could learn some patience though, Nowi," Maribelle said. "This world isn't all about brute strength."

"Wise words," Robin said.

"I know that, too!" Nowi said. "It's hard not to gain some wisdom after a few hundred years."

The clanging of swords brought their attention back to the dark battlefield in front of them. Torches were scattered on the ground, having been dropped in favor of a stronger grip on weapons or shields. A blast of magic would occasionally provide further illumination.

Robin could make out several Shepherds, surrounding the last group of bandits. Only a swordsman, an axeman, and an armored knight remained of the bandits. The bandits had huddled around some ancient but sturdy walls to provide them with additional protection.

Chrom was parlaying with the bandits when Robin ran up to him. Chrom glanced at Robin briefly, then resumed his negotiations with the bandits. "Look, you are surrounded. You're not going to make it out of here."

"I am a general. I survived Walhart. I'll survive you!" the armored bandit shouted back.

"You've been surviving entirely the wrong way!" Chrom retorted. "If you could just find peaceful ways…"

"Enough talk. To battle!" The bandit swung his javelin like a lance, dismissing Chrom and anything he had to say.

Chrom sighed, then prepared his sword. He stabbed Falchion into the ground. The bandit remained in a defensive posture. Chrom took a few steps forward. The armored bandit raised his javelin in preparation to throw. Chrom's eyes widened, and his slow walk turned into a lunge forward. Robin could barely see Chrom's rapier swinging into position, then being thrust quickly and precisely through a slit in the armor, where the arm met the chest. Chrom pushed the blade further for a moment.

"Chrom!" Robin pulled Chrom back just in time to avoid the tip of a javelin as the bandit reacted and swung his weapon. Robin then launched a magical strike on the enemy, ignoring the armor and pulsating through the bandit's body. Robin was satisfied with the damage he dealt to his powerful opponent, but having run over to help and fire a magical attack, he had exhausted his energy. He leaned his arm on his knee to catch his breath.

The two other bandits started approaching Robin while he caught his breath.

"Robin!"

Robin turned and saw a flash of pink running toward him as Olivia's hair trailed behind her. Robin almost thought she was dancing in the air magnificently as she approached, when she was just running, concerned.

' _I can't just sit around and rest. I've got plenty of energy, anyway!'_ Robin thought to himself, standing up with some newfound energy. He looked at the other approaching bandits. "Vaike, support Chrom," Robin said, hoping Vaike remembered his axe. Robin eyed his distance from the other bandits. _'If I position myself correctly, the swordsman will be blocking the axeman, and I can take them on one at a time, after I help Chrom with this armored knight…_ ' Robin took a few steps to the side. "Olivia, stay behind me," Robin said as he felt a page of his tome and mouthed the words. He reached out to the armored bandit and once again released a sphere of energy, which hit the bandit's chest and crackled underneath the armor.

"I dealt with mages before!" the bandit shouted. He threw a javelin.

"Shield!" Robin shouted, raising his tome to block the javelin and reinforcing the tome with magic. He angled his tome to slightly redirect the javelin. The javelin slid across the angled tome and grazed Robin's gloved hand. Clenching his teeth, he turned to prepare for the arrival of the other bandits.

Raven-black hair was flowing between Robin and the bandit swordsman. "Don't you dare even touch him." A magical light formed in front of the dark mage, casting a bright outline around her well-proportioned body. The magic suddenly shot forward, catching the bandit swordsman and surrounding him with a purple cloud.

"Tharja!" Robin shouted. The swordsman used momentum to keep moving forward. He swung his sword, despite the pain from Tharja's attack. Robin grabbed Tharja's hand and pulled her away.

Tharja briefly glanced at Robin, her eyes full of adoration, before returning to the swordsman. "I'll give you some thanks for attaching me to Robin," Tharja muttered to the bandit, her hand still holding Robin's. "But now, you die." Tharja ducked under Robin's arm and twirled around, almost as if Robin had spun Tharja in a ballroom dance. Tharja extended her arm and launched another wave of dark magic. The bandit's scream of pain was cut short when the cloud of purple exploded outward. Devoid of life, the bandit's body collapsed onto the ground. "Hmph," Tharja uttered.

"Hmph," Lon'qu used a line from Tharja's list of common phrases as he walked up to Robin. "Seems you don't need my help," he said. Behind him, the axeman was riddled with arrows and sword cuts.

"Area clear," Robin said after looking around and counting all the Shepherds present and all the bandits' corpses.

"A shame these bandits had to ruin such a lovely evening," Virion said. "Though Robin, you and Tharja make for some excellent dance partners. Wouldn't you say, Olivia?"

Robin looked and saw that he was still holding hands with Tharja. He let go, but Tharja's grip kept their hands connected.

"Er, well, yes, actually. Tharja, that was a lovely twirl and arabesque," Olivia said, eyeing Tharja and Robin's hands.

"Hey guys," Chrom said, walking up to them. He spotted Tharja's and Robin's hands. "Oh, you two are paired up again? How normal."

Tharja's face lit up. "Normal?" she repeated, her voice full of hope and happiness.

Lissa came running up. She punched Chrom in the arm. "Ow!" Chrom shouted, unaware of any reason to deserve a punch.

"Tharja, you're okay now, you know," Lissa said. "How very not normal to keep holding Robin's hand after the battle is over."

Tharja immediately let go of Robin's hand. "I need to prepare more for tonight," she said, scurrying away. She stopped for a moment. "I'll talk to you later, Robin," she said. She then produced a high-pitched laugh.

"...Did Tharja just giggle?" Lissa asked.

"I really don't know what to think anymore," Robin said. "Anyway, let's meet up with the other group."

"Yes, our business tonight is far from over," Chrom said. "When we regroup, we can have some time to rest. But we are eliminating the bandit stronghold before the sun rises." Chrom was looking into the distance. It was difficult to see with just the moon and some torches lighting the area, but Chrom's voice revealed the determination in his words. "Ylisse will be secure. I'll make sure of it."

"Chrom…" Robin said, somewhat concerned. "Don't worry, we're here to help out, too," he said.

"Yeah, don't forget about ole' Teach here!" Vaike said. "Or the rest of us! We ain't going nowhere!"

"Come on, let's meet up with the others," Lissa said.

"Wow, you took the words out of my mouth. You're really maturing too, Lissa," Robin said.

"Hah! Someone's gotta take care of you youngins!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Here, here," Maribelle agreed. "Come, Lissa, I'll give you a ride."

"Sumia's probably getting impatient waiting for you," Lissa said, pulling on Maribelle's hand and climbing up onto her horse.

"All right, I don't think there are any other bandits out right now, but let's be safe just in case," Robin said. "Lon'qu, Vaike, you take point. Let's take the same formation that we used coming here." He turned to the treeline. "Tharja, that means you, too! Don't lag behind!" he said to the trees.

Tharja quietly emerged from the trees and joined the formation.

"Okay, let's move out!" Chrom said.

They began walking. As Robin walked, something brushed across his hand. He turned to see Olivia walking and looking away from him. Robin took a deep breath and exhaled. He then grabbed Olivia's hand. She quickly turned her head and looked at Robin, then at his hand, her eyes full of surprise. "Um, careful here, the path is still pretty rough," he said.

"O... Okay!" Olivia exclaimed, clenching Robin's hand tightly.

Robin smiled for a moment, before shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand. _'We're in Ylisse, and we cleaned up the area around the forest without much problems, but I can't lose focus yet.'_ He glanced at Olivia. _'This trip isn't over yet. Not until everyone gets home safely.'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm going to try to release a chapter at leaaaaast once a month, but hopefully once every two weeks. Anyhoo, I think this chapter was kinda long. I was itching for some action, so bam. There's some action. And the action's not even over yet! Whoa. So lemme know what you think worked and what you think could use more work!**

 **Potatoman098, thanks for the comments! You are semi-tempting me to throw in some poor grammar or structure to get more comments. So if my grammar ever fails, I will use this as my reasoning.**

 **Zash101, I don't remember what you're saying alrighty to, but alrighty! Maybe something about waiting to find out? If so, then yeah, continue to wait to find out. If not, then... uh... well, thanks for the comments anyway!**

 **pkmn2112, thanks for the thoughts on the support conversations. They're really what've been keeping me going in these peaceful chapters. I'm actually unsure what you mean how self-aware the story is, so let me know through comment or pm what that means.**

 **kingleomon13, I will try to keep it up! Thanks for reading!**

 **Jameyboy, that last chapter was almost like a commenter's reunion! Thanks for sticking around!**

 **And thanks, all you new followers! And old followers, too.**

 **So, read, review, follow, favorite! Talk to you next chapter. Which will hopefully not be too long from now.**


	11. The Night Owl's Watch - Part 2

Chapter 11 - The Night Owl's Watch - Part 2

Robin kneeled down next to the stump of a fallen tree. He placed a narrow, orange object on the stump, then stepped back. The object's color was lost in the darkness of night. However, its color was not its strength as a signal. Taking a tome from his robe, Robin found a certain page and mouthed some words. A gentle breeze spread through the trees. Robin then waited, hoping his spell carried the signal with it.

Robin was not alone. Lon'qu had found the location and thought it had enough space in the forest for the Shepherds to meet, which Robin approved. Vaike was leaning on a tree, looking at the moon's reflection on the blade of his axe. Chrom was sitting on a log, his fingers intertwined as he waited. Next to him, Sumia was also sitting, so as to avoid tripping over anything and, more dangerously, nothing. Nowi was crouched down, rocking back and forth. Gregor was leaning on a tree, his eyes closed for either a nap or some deep meditation. Olivia, Lissa, and Maribelle were all gathered together, holding hands so they didn't stray away in the darkness. Virion was admiring the moonlight shining through the trees and casting light on the three ladies. Finally, Tharja was staying behind Robin's back. All of them were maintaining silence, and communicating through visual signals or subtle sounds.

Robin gazed at the moon. It had taken a position high in the sky, indicating the time was far through the night. Beyond the waters of eastern Ylisse, Robin surmised that it might be morning already. Robin would've thought more on the nature of the subject, an interest he shared with Miriel, had his thoughts not been occupied with the current mission.

A sudden rustling in the brush some distance away caused the entire group to look up. Hands smoothly moved to the hilts or handles of many weapons. Robin couldn't see much, but he could see Lon'qu ready to both draw his sword and slice in half anything that moved, all in one motion.

"I could smell you man-spawn a mile away."

Robin was shocked. It was the first time he had seen Lon'qu startled. Lon'qu jumped and uttered a "Geh!" as Panne walked right past him and toward the tree stump in the center of the group.

"This really wasn't necessary. I'll be eating this, though," Panne said, picking the carrot up from the stump.

"Of course," Robin said. Panne started eating the carrot. "What's your status report?"

"We encountered one patrol. Four soldiers. We dispatched them," Panne said, finishing her carrot. "The rest of my team is about fifty paces behind me. They should be here any moment."

"Excellent," Chrom said, standing up to join Robin and Panne. "And no one else is around?"

"No. Just us. Not for two miles, I would estimate," Panne said.

"You're an excellent scout, Panne," Robin said. "You're very stealthy and tricky. I bet you could be an excellent thief."

"Hmph, you people always have to put beings in classes. I am Panne. I am a taguel. You don't need to classify me."

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't offend," Robin said. "Just, I admire your skills."

"Very well," Panne replied neutrally, taking another bite from her carrot.

"Milord." Frederick came trotting up on his horse. Sully and Stahl followed behind him. Frederick dismounted and walked to Chrom. "We intercepted a bandit patrol. Four people. We eliminated them with no injuries on our side."

"Good job, Frederick," Chrom said. "I'm glad everyone's okay."

Frederick reached into a pouch hanging from his horse's saddle. "One of them was carrying this map. I believe it is their patrol route." Frederick handed it to Chrom, who looked at it briefly before handing it to Robin.

"Hmm. This basically confirms their hideout's location," Robin said. "It should be within an hour's walk. They won't be able to hear us, but I suggest we still keep talking to a minimum. And no torches."

"Right. When everyone's come back, we can head out," Chrom said. "Who're we waiting for?"

Miriel, Ricken, Donnel, Anna, Libra, and Gaius joined all of them. Cordelia was the last one to arrive, huffing a bit while holding the reins of her pegasus. She caught her breath, then sighed. "I really don't care for these long jogs," she said to no one in particular.

"Ah, Cordelia, glad to see you're okay," Chrom said, walking up to her.

Cordelia immediately stood up straight and at attention. "Lord Chrom! Of course! I mean thank you!" Chrom patted her shoulder and continued walking. Robin followed behind Chrom and stopped to talk to her.

"I'm sorry, Cordelia," Robin said. "I know you're not a fan of running, but I don't want flying pegasi to alert the bandits of our presence. Once we start our attack, though, you and Sumia will be able to take flight."

"Worry not, I am a soldier after all," Cordelia said. "And the running wasn't so bad. There was this voice in the back of my mind that kept me going, kept encouraging me. I… I think perhaps it was Chrom's voice, echoing his leadership and love for us all," she said.

"That was me, though," Kellam said from somewhere.

"Well, anyway, we'll be moving out," Robin said, pointing at Chrom.

Chrom walked up and stood on top of the tree stump, in the center of the Shepherds. "Everyone. Let's end this all tonight. And when the morning sun comes to greet us, it will shine on a land that is at peace. A land at peace with its neighbors, and a land at peace with itself. For Ylisse!"

"For Ylisse!" the Shepherds said, with passion, but with controlled volume as Robin beckoned to them to keep their voices down.

' _Ugh, why do I have to be the one to rain on the parade,'_ Robin thought to himself.

* * *

The Shepherds were all gathered before an opening in the forest, where a tower keep had been built hundreds of years ago. After hundreds of years of weather, the keep had been reduced to a few standing walls of stone and debris. There were a few crude renovations done to the keep, like thatched roofs and wooden platforms. There were also some new inhabitants, which Robin was waiting to learn more about.

"Hey, Bubbles." Gaius jumped out of some bushes and landed next to Robin. "Yes, I'm okay, and no, I wasn't seen," he said, before Robin could ask.

"Gaius? Is that a pink lollipop?"

Gaius removed a pink watermelon lollipop from his mouth and examined it. "Yeah, what of it?"

"You left with a red one in your mouth," Robin said.

Gaius looked at Robin, then back at the lollipop. "Let me once again stress that I'm okay and I wasn't seen. And the bandits have one less piece of candy."

Robin massaged his temples for a moment. "Whatever. Can you add to this map?" Robin handed Gaius a large paper, which had an incomplete sketch of the keep's layout. "Over there, we have a command center set up." Robin gestured behind him, where Miriel had cast a few magical lights.

"Sure thing," Gaius said, taking the paper and walking back.

"How many bandits did you see?" Robin asked, as Gaius started working on the map.

"Seven of them," Gaius said as he sketched. "Three with axes, two with swords, and two with bows."

"Hmm. With Anna's report, that brings their numbers to sixteen. That's manageable," Robin thought aloud.

"That's a lot of archers, though. I don't know if we should bring Sumia or Cordelia in," Chrom said.

"Lo-Lord Chrom! No archer will stop me!" Cordelia insisted. Chrom had walked off to speak to Sumia, though. Cordelia sighed.

"I'm sorry, Cordelia," Robin said. "You know, if you mastered a sword and shield combination, I'm pretty sure you'd be unstoppable."

"I can fight with that. But I'd probably miss my pegasus," Cordelia said.

"A sword and shield, too?" Chrom had overheard the two of them talking. "That would be amazing. Wouldn't it, Sumia?"

"I'll try this training immediately!" Cordelia said, not allowing Sumia to respond.

Robin had stopped listening to them for a moment. He was analyzing the sketches that Gaius and Anna had provided them. "We have the advantage of numbers, and the element of surprise on our side. I think this will be a straightforward battle."

"Arrogance is the folly of any tactician," Frederick said.

"Always so wary," Robin commented. "But correct as well, I know. So if you have any objections to this plan, let me know. Here's what we'll do."

* * *

The bandits had erected a wooden platform to act like a watch tower. The platform was located in front of where the keep's entrance had been in the past, though now it was just several piles of stones. One archer was on the platform, with two guards standing idly by at the base of the platform. The archer was the most alert of the three of them. However, he had been awake for several hours into the night. So it was, when he caught some motion in the corner of his eye, he was unsure of what it was.

"Oy. Did you see that?" the archer asked. The guards below him didn't respond. "Oy!"

"Huh? What?" one of the bandits said, leaning on his sword..

"Was that a white wolf or something?" the archer said. "It just ran past, into the trees over there."

"Well, who cares?" the swordsman said. "It ain't comin' in here."

"Wait, wait," the other bandit guard said. "That could be some dinner that just ran past."

"Wolf meat? You like wolf meat?" the swordsman asked.

"Aye, and them furs. The white furs are a rare one here. Hold on, I'm going to try to catch it." The bandit jogged off toward where the archer pointed to.

"Shouldn't you go with him?" the archer said to the swordsman.

"Eh. Let him deal with it. And I'm supposed to be guarding this here entrance, anyway," the swordsman said, pushing off his sword and then leaning on the wooden platform's foundation. "Just lemme know if you see anything else." The bandit closed his eyes to rest for a moment. He enjoyed the quiet for a moment.

"Oy!" the archer shouted.

The archer's noise brought the swordsman out of any attempts at napping. "Hey, what's all that? You see something or something?"

The archer just gargled some sounds.

"Speak words, man!" The swordsman walked away from the platform to see what the archer was doing above him. The archer was rolling back and forth on the platform. "Oy, what's this?" the bandit said, his concern growing exponentially. He quickly turned around just in time to see a javelin approaching his chest. He was about to shout, but the less-visible arrow pierced his throat before the javelin pinned him to the ground.

A horse trotted up to the dying swordsman. "Say what you will of your dandy words and clothes, but you are deadly accurate with a bow," Sully said, looking at the struggling person on the ground before her.

"My, a compliment is even lovelier coming from a beautiful lady like yourself," Virion said, riding on the same horse as Sully. "Perhaps you have finally fell for me-oog." Virion's words were cut off as Sully pushed her hand into Virion's face.

"Not now," she said.

"Oh! Then the future, perhaps?"

"Not ever!"

More Shepherds came running up to join them, now that the bandit lookouts had been eliminated.

"Excellent job, everyone," Robin said.

Panne casually walked up to them, with blood splattered on her clothes. "You man-spawn and your obsession with our animal skins. It sickens me. Ugh."

"I'm sorry, Panne. I… I actually don't know…" Robin began.

"You're right, Panne," Chrom said. "We can do more about this poaching business."

Panne raised her hand. "A talk for later. I just needed to voice some displeasure immediately."

"Thank you for your understanding," Robin said. He looked around. "Okay. You have your assignments. Clear your targets."

The twenty-four Shepherds divided into groups. Sumia and Cordelia flew around the keep's perimeter to ensure no one escaped. Frederick, Sully, and Stahl remained outside to patrol the outdoor areas of the keep. Lissa was riding with Frederick, acting as the emergency healer. Gaius and Anna were also patrolling outside, and would be called on should any door need to be unlocked. The remaining Shepherds went into the few intact or recently constructed indoor areas.

Robin followed Chrom with Lon'qu, Vaike, Maribelle, and Olivia. When the Shepherds were scouting the keep, they had found a part of the tower intact and with a sturdy roof. Robin figured this was either where the leader stayed, or where they kept their stolen goods. There was a guard posted at the door, which suggested to Robin that there was something important inside.

Robin quickly peeked around a wall to check on the guard. The guard was slouching, fairly unaware of his surroundings. Next to the guard was a bell, probably meant to alarm everyone about a threat. Robin hid back behind the corner and looked at his group. He pointed to Vaike, and with a series of hand gestures, indicated there was one guard and asked Vaike to take the guard out. Vaike nodded and grinned as he removed a throwing handaxe from his belt.

Vaike traded places with Robin. He also peeked around the corner and at the guard. Next to him, Lon'qu prepared to run out to finish the guard off if Vaike didn't. Vaike closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then, he opened his eyes, stepped out of cover, took aim, and threw the axe.

The bandit noticed the movement. Before he could react, however, the axe buried itself under his collarbone. Unfortunately, Vaike had missed the throat, allowing the bandit to shout out and warn everyone. Fortunately, Lon'qu was faster than the bandit, and a moment later, the bandit wasn't capable of any movement or sound.

They quietly jogged up to the dead guard. Robin carefully cut the bell off the rope and placed the bell on the ground, to prevent it from being rung accidentally. Chrom quietly tried to open the door, only to find it locked. He looked at Robin, who turned and looked at the dead guard. Lon'qu searched the body, then looked up at Robin and shook his head. Robin cast two gentle wind spells, and a few moments later, Anna came running up. She removed some tools from her belt and started fiddling with the door's lock until it clicked. She then slowly opened the door, bowed, and beckoned for the group to enter. Robin gave Anna a thumbs up as he passed, which Anna responded with a wink.

The room used to be a meeting room. There was a large space, with tables and chairs, though most of the tables and chairs were broken down. The room had been converted into a storage room, however. There were several chests and boxes. Anna's face lit up at all the potential merchandise.

Chrom gave Robin a look, which Robin translated as, "Can I speak now?"

"Just keep your voice down," Robin said aloud. Chrom exhaled in relief.

"Okay. Anna, these might be the property of Ylisse, so don't get excited thinking you can plunder them for yourself."

Anna deflated. "Right, right. I don't want to deal with stolen merchandise, anyway." She stood up straight. "We sisters do hold a high code of ethics, after all!"

"If there aren't any bandits here, then their boss must be in one of the smaller buildings," Robin said. "Let's go. The others might need us."

"Right. I feel like I haven't helped at all," Chrom said.

"You're just not used to stealth missions, Chrom." Robin looked at the group. "Lon'qu, Vaike, you stay with Anna while she opens up these chests," he said.

"Understood," Lon'qu said.

"You got it, Robin!" Vaike said.

Robin turned to Chrom and nodded.

"Let's go," Chrom said.

"And back to silence, until the fighting breaks out," Robin said.

They exited the tower. Frederick was standing guard outside amongst piles of stones and fallen roofs, an indication that a hallway or barracks used to stand where Frederick was now. He nodded to the group as they jogged past. To the right, Robin saw Gaius letting Panne, Donnel, Miriel, Ricken, and Kellam into a building. Gaius had scouted the building out earlier, and figured it was the bandits' dining and possibly meeting place. He had only reported two guards, while other bandits were sleeping. Anna and Gaius had reported that most of the bandits were sleeping, so Robin hoped that stealth would allow them to secure the area without alerting the bandits.

A ringing bell crushed Robin's lofty dreams. On the opposite side of the keep, Robin saw Virion run out of a building. Virion stopped briefly to fire a few arrows. Tharja and Nowi rushed out next. Nowi transformed into a dragon and launched a fireball into the doorway, followed by a blast from Tharja. Finally, Gregor and Libra backed out of the building, trading blows with two bandits.

"Let's go!" Chrom shouted, pointing Falchion at the building and running.

"Gregor! Libra! Keep them at the doorway!" Robin shouted. _'Our numerical advantage can use all the open space outside, while they'll be stuck attacking one at a time from the doorway,'_ he thought to himself. On the other side of the battlefield, he heard Miriel launching some fire magic. His eyes turned to Nowi, who was behind Tharja. "Nowi! Set fire to the building!" Robin shouted.

Nowi turned to Robin and smiled. "You got it!" she said, transforming again. Nowi took to the air and launched a fireball at a thatched roof. The fireball punched a hole in the roof, but didn't set the place ablaze.

"Not enough," Tharja said, followed by a, "Hmph." She stepped forward, toward Gregor and Libra, and removed a doll from somewhere under her cape. She then whispered some words and poked the doll with a needle. "Nowi, hit the man. And cleric, I would fall back if I were you."

"What's that?" Libra asked, guarding from a swing from a bandit.

"Libra! Three steps back!" Robin said. "Nowi, now!"

Nowi fired another fireball at the bandit that Libra was fighting. The fireball engulfed him, and stayed with him as if he were made of kindling. He started screaming.

"Naga, strengthen my heart," Libra said to himself.

"Gregor, push him back in!" Robin said.

"Aye," Gregor acknowledged. He ran forward and pushed the bandit back into the doorway, using his sword as a small barrier from the flames. The bandit, under some horrible hex, maintained Nowi's fire and spread it into the rest of the flammable roof. Libra then closed the door, and Gregor pushed some stones in front of it.

"Nice hit, Nowi," Chrom said, as his group joined them.

"And Tharja, excellent hex," Robin said.

Tharja looked excitedly at Robin. She opened her mouth, and stuttered for an unusually natural moment. "Th...Thank you," she said in a higher pitch than usual. She placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. Her giggle was a pleasant, feminine giggle, that contrasted her dark demeanor.

Robin's eyes darted around, a little uneasy with Tharja's uncharacteristic thanks. "You're… welcome," he said. Motion at the building's entrance brought his attention back to the fire. He raised his hand to warn the others. "We have some enemies coming," he said, bringing his hand back to a tome within his cloak.

As if on cue, the door exploded open from a fireball. Two bandits ran out, covered with fire. They fell a moment later, writhing on the ground noisily and helplessly. Following the two poor victims of Nowi's vicious fire attack, a tall, pink-haired, dark-robed mage stepped out, surrounded by a magical force field that protected him from the fire. Robin examined him briefly. _'A sage person, despite being a bandit. He'll be difficult,'_ Robin thought to himself.

The force field extended into the building. It started to retract, but not before another person emerged from the flaming building. A silvery blue-haired woman followed the pink-haired mage. She held a sword and a shield, and looked to have been a hero in the past, before she became a bandit.

"Pink hair…" Robin turned to see Virion pondering something.

"Virion! Back to the battlefield!" Robin shouted.

"Pardon?" Virion said, looking around. Finally, he snapped back into current events. "Oh my, but of course," he said, nocking an arrow and letting it loose at the bandit woman.

She knocked it away with a skillful movement of her shield. She moved quickly, but Robin caught sight of a grin on her face. He then realized that, behind her shield, she had unclipped a throwing axe from her belt. Time had slowed down to a crawl as scenarios and numbers marched through Robin's brain. _'Virion is not at his best right now, and with that bandit's strength and skill, chances are Virion's going to get hurt,'_ Robin thought to himself. A fraction of a second later, the bandit began to lower her shield slightly as her other arm reeled back to throw the axe. "Virion!" Robin called, as the axe left the bandit's hand. Robin turned to anticipate the axe's trajectory, which led right to Virion's position.

Robin's eyes found Virion no longer present. The axe embedded itself harmlessly in the soft ground behind Virion's former position.

Sully's horse trotted a few more steps away from the axe before Sully unceremoniously dropped Virion onto the ground. "This is why I train all the time, Ruffles. To save your sorry rear."

Virion stood up and brushed off his clothing. "My stunning Sully, so your training is all for me, then? Never again shall I dismiss the necessity of your training..."

Sully ignored Virion and turned to Chrom. "Captain! I'm ready to kick butt!"

"Great, Sully!" Chrom said. He turned to Robin. "We have the numbers. Should we rush them?"

"We will definitely have a victory today," Robin said, looking over the situation. "But I want to avoid even the slightest injury. Let's proceed carefully."

Chrom nodded. "Of course. What do you suggest?"

Chrom and Robin looked at the two bandits. "See their stance? It's an effective defense. They will not yield that position without getting some hits in." Robin closed his eyes. He could feel the land giving off a magical energy. "The land is a natural fount of healing energy," Robin said. _'Maybe that's why they built a fortress here, so many hundreds of years ago,'_ Robin thought to himself. "It's focused right where they're standing. If they maintain their position, the land will keep healing them."

"So we strike fast?" Chrom asked.

"We strike fast," Robin said. "All right, let's form up."

* * *

"Sister!" the pink-haired sage called to the other bandit. "Be on guard! They're maneuvering now. Very smoothly."

"This will be difficult," the blue-haired bandit responded. "But I have been through much worse in the battlefields of Rosanne. We both have!"

"Yes, just be on your guard. I sent a message to our patrols. Hopefully, they will return in good time." The sage raised his tome up in preparation for a spell. "We could definitely use the heroics of your past right now."

"Hah!" the ex-hero bandit chuckled. "That's all I needed to hear." The woman watched as the Ylissean forces formed a semi-circle around her. _'Just out of my throwing range, too,'_ she thought to herself, feeling one of the throwing axes on her belt.

One of the soldiers stepped forward. He wore a blue shirt with gold trim, suggesting that he was a high-ranking officer. He also wore one pauldron on his shoulder, with a white cape attached to it. "Excuse me, might we parlay?" he asked.

"We can parlay with our blades!" the ex-hero shouted. She was angry at just the concept of yielding, but she controlled her anger and clenched the handle of her throwing axe. As much as she wanted to embed an axe in the man's face, she knew he was still out of range.

"Please. We just want peace," the man said.

"Excuse me, Ylissean, but I believe you are a royal," the pink-haired sage said, putting a hand on his sister's shoulder. The man stiffened a bit. "We have experienced peace. A peace filled with starving, cold people, while the nobles slept comfortably in beds with pillows and blankets. We have seen peace while the leaders would run away at a moment's notice. No, there will not be peace for us. There will be survival for ourselves and our friends."

"It doesn't have to be one or the other," another one of the Ylissean band said. He was also dressed royally, in a clothing style and hair color more familiar to the bandit than the dark-blue haired royal.

"Is… Is that…" the bandit hero began.

"It doesn't matter. Brace yourself," the bandit sage said.

* * *

"Virion…" Robin said quietly, watching Virion talk to the bandits. Virion turned around and walked away. He saw Robin looking at him and shook his head sadly.

"Let's be quick about it," Virion said.

Robin turned to Chrom, who looked at Robin and nodded. "Positions," Robin said.

Nowi and Tharja stepped forward quickly. Tharja released a dark spell on the bandit hero while Nowi transformed. The spell hit, and was followed up by Nowi's fireball. The hero, weak against magic, was impressively still able to throw a handaxe at Tharja. Nowi was able to take the hit with her thick, strong manakete scales.

"Nowi…" Tharja said, spinning to prepare another spell.

"Don't worry about it!" Nowi said.

"Oh, I won't," Tharja said, extending her arm again for another attack. "But I will demand some compensation. Hah!" She released another Nosferatu attack on the hero.

"Nowi, take care!" Maribelle shouted, pointing her staff to heal the hovering manakete.

Robin saw the sage healing the hero. Robin allowed himself a smile, knowing that the sage would have difficulty switching from his healing staff to a magical tome. He stepped up next with Chrom. "Take this!" Robin shouted, launching an Elthunder attack. He wasn't going to be conservative with his inventory like he had against the bandit cleric a few hours earlier. His attack came only a few fractions of a second after Nowi had launched a fireball.

The bandit hero, already damaged from Tharja's and Nowi's attacks, had impressively thrown two handaxes. Robin blocked the axe with a magically-reinforced tome, but the axe still managed to bounce off and hit Robin's leg.

"Robin!" Olivia shouted. "Maribelle, go!" Olivia was helping Maribelle treat Nowi. Maribelle saw Robin kneel on the ground from the bandit hero's counter. Maribelle managed to finish healing Nowi before starting on Robin.

Robin's attack made the bandit hero reel back briefly, giving Chrom an opening to cover the distance and slash at the bandit hero. Through all the magical damage and pain she felt, years of experience enabled her to maintain her posture. She braced herself behind her shield as Chrom's sword crashed and slid off the shield. She had even managed to take an unthrown handaxe and swing it at Chrom. After Chrom's sword slid off the shield, he retracted and raised it in anticipation of a riposte. He caught the handaxe with the blade of his sword, and redirected it. He pulled at the hooked part of the axe, pulling the bandit hero closer. Pushing Falchion away from the axe, Chrom stepped forward, toward the off-balance hero.

"You nobles are all the same!" the bandit shouted, spitting on the ground, right before Falchion reached her neck.

"No!" the other bandit shouted as he replaced his staff with a combat tome. Before he could release a spell, he raised the book in front of his neck, right before an arrow pierced the book. The sage was now holding a tome, with an arrow sticking out of it. The arrow didn't disrupt any of the spells, as he raised his hand toward Virion and started to mutter some words.

"Ain't letting you wait!" Sully shouted, closing the distance and slicing into the sage's robes with a steel sword. The sage, not as strong against physical attacks as the hero, fell back on the ground. Sully ran up to finish the sage off, but the sage managed to throw an Elfire spell at Sully. "Ahhh, crap," she said.

"Naga, guide me!" Libra shouted, taking the brunt of the magical attack with a well-timed step to the front of Sully's horse. He breathed in, then exhaled as the flames disappeared around him. Not waiting for another chance, he raised his axe and attacked the sage. The sage was impressively able to block the strong axe swing, but not without being thrown to the ground again.

The sage started to raise the arm holding his tome, when an arrow pierced his arm and pinned it to the ground. He exhaled, more out of tiredness than pain. He looked up and saw Libra step up to him. "Hurry up," the bandit sage muttered. "Grima. Naga. I'll relay best wishes to both."

Libra sighed, raised his axe, and let it drop.

Chrom walked up to Libra and put a hand on Libra's shoulder. "Sometimes it's necessary," Chrom said.

"I know," Libra said.

"Gentlemen. We're not done yet," Robin said. He pointed to where the other Shepherds were. A quick moment later, Frederick came riding up to them.

"Milord!" Frederick called. "One of the bandits was able to escape our reach! He's escaping with an Ylissean treasure!"

"They won't escape," Robin assured Frederick. "We have backups."

* * *

A bandit thief ran out of the stone keep and toward the tree line. He collapsed for a moment to catch his breath. As he breathed heavily, he pulled his treasure bag in front of him to examine and admire the contents again. There were very few sources of light outside, but some moonlight was able to shine on the edge of the tree line and onto some gold bars inside the open treasure bag.

The bandit smiled. "A shame 'bout them others, but I'll be appreciating their sacrifice. I'll drink to them!" he said between breaths. He stood up and closed the treasure bag with a rope. He turned to resume jogging, when a long, narrow stick appeared in front of him.

The stick was wobbling, before finally settling into a static position. The bandit walked up to it and examined it. His breathing stopped for a moment, when he realized it was a javelin.

"It's not often that I miss." The bandit turned to see a beautiful, red-haired lady on a bright-white horse. While in any other situation, the bandit might have offered the woman a drink or a good time. The steel lance in the woman's hands made him think otherwise.

"You… You want gold?" the bandit asked, removing one gold bar and offering it to the woman. "You probably deserve it more than I. More than these blasted nobles, who pro'lly pay you dirt and even less appreciation. They must be trash, making a beaut like you to work so much, eh?"

An almost invisibly quick swing of a lance knocked the gold bar away and drew a gash on the bandit's forearm. "Do not speak of my lord like that!" the woman shouted angrily.

The bandit didn't need much more encouragement to move. Keeping one hand over the bleeding cut on his arm, and the other hand holding the sack of gold, he bolted away from the woman. "Your horse ain't gonna catch me in these trees!" the thief shouted back, confident in his running abilities. A new shadow briefly passed the moon and over the bandit, causing him to look up. He saw nothing in the sky. When he returned his sight to eye level again, he saw the woman on her mount, this time with wings fully extended. "A pegasus," he muttered.

The pegasus suddenly shot forward, a lance extended beyond its head. The bandit tried to deflect the lance with his iron sword, but was neither fast nor strong enough. He was thrown a few meters away, with a large wound in his body scattering blood everywhere. He stayed lying down on the ground, his blood soaking the dirt underneath him. He gazed through the trees at the bright moon. Suddenly, the moon was blocked by the shape of the beautiful but deadly woman.

"My loyalty for my lord cannot be bought by gold or words," she said. The bandit couldn't respond, because his blood was pooling around his throat. A well-placed lance to his heart ended his consciousness quickly.

Cordelia wiped her brow before removing her lance from the bandit. She looked around for a moment, then gathered the gold bars that had scattered when the bandit fled and dropped his bag. "Maybe Chrom will appreciate this!" Cordelia said to herself, before smiling and giggling.

Another pegasus swooped past, before turning around and landing next to Cordelia. "Cordelia!" Sumia shouted.

"Sumia!" Cordelia still had a smile on, though the meaning behind the smile changed slightly. "I hope after this, you won't have any conflicts to interfere with your wedding," Cordelia said.

"Hah! I know! But let's get back. Robin has given the all clear."

* * *

The Shepherds had all gathered in the keep's meeting room. "Shepherds," Chrom began, looking at all of them. "The information we've gathered suggests that we have eliminated the organized bandit threat around the border." The Shepherds started to cheer. Chrom smiled and allowed the cheering for a moment, before raising his hand to silence them again. "Yeah, agreed. We all deserve a good cheer. I know some of you will want to celebrate, but it is late. And there will be plenty of celebrating later."

Vaike and Gaius were rolling a barrel of wine out of a storage room, creating some noise.

"And remember, we need to make sure these materials go to the proper owners. We are, of course, not going to plunder our own people."

Vaike stopped for a moment from Chrom's words, causing Gaius to walk into the barrel. He stumbled for a moment before pushing himself up straight and giving Vaike a look. He followed Vaike's gaze to Chrom, and then retracted his arms from the barrel and folded them behind him. Gaius bowed slightly and gestured with his hand for Chrom to continue.

"Let's get some well-deserved sleep," Chrom said. Many Shepherds cheered. Chrom sat down and Robin stood up. The Shepherds had started to get up and leave, when Robin suddenly spoke.

"All right, now all the information we've gathered, and all the observations we've made, and history might suggest that we are safe for miles and for hours," Robin said. "But we'll still have night watch shifts. Here's the plan."

* * *

Robin was sitting on a sleeping bag in a private room. The fallen stone walls were replaced with wooden beams and cloth. He had a book in his hands, but his reading was constantly interrupted by yawns and his own heavy eyes gradually shutting closed.

A knock on one of the wooden beams brought Robin's attention to a pink-haired lady at the door frame entrance to his room.

"Robin?"

"Olivia…" Robin said, stifling a yawn. "Come. Is it… my shift?" he asked.

"You don't have a shift!" Olivia said, leaning forward aggressively from her energetic response. She looked around, then nervously scurried to Robin's sleeping mat. "I… I just wanted to check how you were."

"Oh, no shift? I must really... be… tired," Robin said, another yawn escaping his mouth. "I'm sorry, Olivia. Usually your presence is energetic enough, but… but…"

"Robin, you've been up for a day. We all have. I think we can all understand," Olivia said.

"Thank you, Olivia," Robin said. "I… Yeah. You must be tired, too. You should…" Robin yawned again. His head began to nod up and down as he fought his sleepiness.

Olivia looked at Robin. His eyes were barely open, and only open for a few seconds at a time. His head kept leaning forward. "I… I thought…" Olivia looked at the pastry she had prepared to surprise Robin. She looked back at Robin, who was leaning forward uncomfortably. Olivia giggled, placed the pastry to the side, and stepped forward to help Robin lie down in a more natural sleeping position. "You're helpless," she said.

"Mmmf. Thanks. Olivia… Best." Robin was barely getting coherent words out of his mouth. His consciousness was fading quickly. The last thing his conscious brain registered before he fell asleep was a gentle, feminine humming. "Your voice," Robin mumbled. "You... So beautiful... Peaceful."

* * *

 **A/N I will be honest. The final part where Robin drifts to sleep completely reflects me as I wrote it. My eyes were closing, and I was nodding asleep, right around when I was writing how the Shepherds all gathered in the meeting room. So tomorrow, when I review the chapter with a more conscious mind, who knows, I might completely change the last few paragraphs because they don't meet my fully-conscious standards. I don't know. I really wanted to get this chapter out tonight.**

 **The first half of this was actually written a week after the last chapter. And then I just added piece by piece, week by week, because, admittedly, Fallout 4 has kinda absorbed most of my conscious, non-work hour time.**

 **Anyhoo, please read and review! Be merciless. I'll be curious if my sleepiness shows in my writing. And as Frederick may say, arrogance is the folly of any writer. Or something.**

 **pkmn2112, thank you for the review and the explanation! When you are praising me, please feel free to be as redundant as possible. I do sincerely appreciate the specifics you provide in your review.**

 **Monkeystump, I hope your essay was of excellent quality. Brevity is a skill. And I remember my essays and reports would always flirt with the minimum length requirements. Good times.**

 **Greyjedi449t, thanks, and I hope this chapter lives up to your forward-looking! Ugh, I was hoping to get it to you earlier... but then nope. A month passed. So yeah, while I will of course tryyy to get these in faster than a month, it's kinda looking like maybe an update a month is pretty accurate.**

 **Zash101, always good to have an alrighty. Which is making me think of Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. Which makes me wonder if that movie is a dated reference...**

 **potatoman098, yeah, I know. Come onnnn, Robin. Man up! But I have an idea on how to cure Robin's non-love-doctor-ness.**

 **Read/review/follow/favorite/PM/recommend to others! Blah, I really gotta update my other story(ies), too...**


	12. A Committed Loon

Chapter 12 - A Committed Loon

 _Robin smiled as he walked through the forest, taking in the morning sounds and sights. The sun pierced the canopy of trees, shining several majestic rays onto the ground. The birds were out, chirping without a care in the world._

 _The chirping was just the opening act. Robin started to hear a humming, which sounded almost orchestrated when combined with the birds' melody. Curious, he walked towards the hum. He pushed aside a branch, then suddenly squinted his eyes from the sun pouring into an opening in the forest. He raised his hand to block the sudden brightness and gradually opened his eyes to adjust to the light. Robin looked up, just in time for two birds to flutter past. His eyes settled on the center of the clearing, where a young lady was twirling around slowly._

 _Olivia was wearing her usual dancing garb. Her dancing ribbon fluttered in the air as she twirled in place. Her movements started to decelerate, allowing Robin to look at her face. He hadn't realized how, despite not being the tallest woman, she possessed a maturity to her. She stopped dancing and humming when she saw Robin. She smiled and started walking towards Robin. "You're awake!" she said._

 _Robin smiled and waved. "I just heard your lovely humming."_

 _Her giggle echoed through the trees. She looked up at Robin again. "Did you enjoy my pastry?"_

" _Your what?"_

 _Olivia put her hands on her hips. "Your breakfast! I made a sweet cherry pastry for you."_

" _Oh, of course," Robin said, as Olivia leaned in closer and folded her hands in anticipation. "It was delicious," Robin said, kissing his fingers in a gesture of culinary appreciation. "You never disappoint."_

 _Olivia giggled again. "Way to build the pressure, Robin." She extended her hand. "Come on, let's go."_

 _Robin reached out to take her hand. Olivia started to turn around and walk back into the forest, when Robin grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Wait." Robin breathed in and out. "When we get back to Ylisse…"_

" _Hmm?" Olivia asked, turning around._

 _Robin closed his eyes. "Let's… go out. I'll take you to an eatery. I want to get to know you better."_

 _Robin opened his eyes again. Olivia's face was frozen. Robin could hear his own heartbeat. The sound of his heart trying to burst out of his chest overwhelmed his hearing. His vision was locked on Olivia's face, which had an expression of fear. Her lips started moving. Robin strained his ears, trying to filter out his heartbeat._

 _Finally, Olivia managed to speak. "Risen!" she shouted, pointing behind Robin._

 _Robin's senses started to return. He heard a groan, then turned around to see one undead creature ambling closer._

" _Seriously?" Robin said, more annoyed at the interruption than concerned about his life. He reached into his coat, and found a tome. "Wow, Thoron," he observed, as he opened the book and flipped to a page. "I'll take care of this quickly," he said to Olivia. He then pointed a finger at the Risen. "And you. I don't build up courage often, and you had to ruin it." The Risen groaned, unfazed by Robin's complaint. "You're finished. Thoron!"_

 _The Risen started to shine, right before an explosion of light blinded everyone for a brief, critical second. The blinding light was followed by a dark, purple cloud that seemed to evaporate the Risen. The cloud disappeared, only to reveal two more Risen behind it._

 _Robin looked around. There were four Risen total, approaching from three different directions. They were all slow and weak, though. "Don't worry," Robin said again. "We are in control of the situation."_

" _Just don't blame yourself," Olivia said._

 _Robin took a moment to turn towards Olivia. "What's that?" Robin asked, confused._

" _You didn't do this. This isn't on you," Olivia said, her concern growing._

" _What… what are…" Robin's stutter was interrupted by the Risen. He turned around and blasted the closest Risen creature with a successful Thoron bolt. He then dropped his tome and unsheathed his sword. He sliced downward, cutting deep into the next revenant. The undead creature kept pushing forward. Robin swept his right leg back to strengthen his stance, then pushed forward, against the revenant. The revenant fell backward, and started disappearing into a purple cloud. A groan revealed there were even more Risen._

" _Watch out!" a new voice said. Robin turned around to see Chrom slicing through another Risen that had ambled close to Olivia. He took a defensive stance in front of Olivia. "Olivia, we have to go."_

" _But… Robin!" Olivia said, hesitant._

" _Chrom, wait up!" Robin said, turning around. He started to run towards Chrom and Olivia, but had to stop and duck as a revenant's arm swung over his head. Robin rolled on the ground, picked up his tome, and fired off another attack. He then resumed running towards Chrom and Olivia._

" _Olivia, think of the others," Chrom said, his arms on Olivia's shoulders as he tried to persuade Olivia. "You can't just abandon them now! Even Robin wouldn't want this!"_

" _But…" Olivia looked down for a moment. She clenched her fists and looked up. "I will come back for you, Robin! Don't give up!"_

" _Guys, wait!" Robin shouted, still running. Chrom was already retreating back into the trees. Olivia waited for a moment, gazing off at Robin's general direction, before finally turning around as well. "Olivia!" Robin was only a few feet away. He jumped towards Olivia and reached out his arms in a desperate embrace._ "Don't go!" Robin shouted.

"I will never let go."

Robin blinked a few times, then looked around. Rather than an opening in trees, he was in a dilapidated room. A few stones were surrounding a few wooden beams, which held up a few layers of cloth and hides to act as a wall. The sun seeped, not through the thick branches of the forest, but through a window opening below the thatched ceiling. He was in the worn-down room in the bandits' stone keep.

After he realized where he was, he started to get an idea about his condition. He felt sweaty and disgusting, probably from restless movement from what he now realized was just an unsettling dream. He squeezed his pillow for comfort and reassurance, realizing how soft and supple it was. He closed his eyes again, trying to think of more pleasant thoughts. _'That dream felt too real. I should probably get more sleep. This pillow, though. Did Olivia drop it off? I could just fall asleep sitting up, holding it. So soft… So scented… So… breathing?'_

Robin opened his eyes again and loosened his arms to back himself up a bit.

"Why, good morning, Robin! How fare you? I was worried for a moment, but you're seeming as good as the lovely weather today."

"Tharja. You… Yes, good morning, good morning. What were you doing?" Robin looked Tharja up and down. She was sitting on her knees, in front of Robin. His legs had moved to the side of his sleeping bag, giving her space to sit in the center of the sleeping bag. She was wearing a long, brown dress, and a large, happy smile. _'Wow, she's quite different with just a change of clothes. Hmm… These clothes are a lot more modest.'_

Tharja removed her hands from around Robin and brought them to her heart. "What, me? Whatever do you mean? Just a normal morning greeting on a typical day," Tharja said, her voice full of uncharacteristic energy and enthusiasm.

Robin looked into Tharja's eyes. She gazed deep into Robin's eyes for a moment, then batted her eyes, put her hand to her mouth, and giggled.

"Are you concerned for my welfare, good sir?" Tharja asked.

"Well…" Robin subconsciously scratched his head as he thought about Tharja's question. "I suppose in a way," Robin said.

Tharja's eyes widened. "You are!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Robin for another hug. "Why, how sweet!"

Robin put his hands on Tharja's shoulders and gently pushed her back. "Actually, I'm more concerned about whatever you're planning for me," Robin said.

"Of course I have a plan for you, silly billy," Tharja said, tapping Robin's nose with her finger. "Now close your eyes and get ready for…" She turned to her side and picked up a plate covered with a cloth. She removed the cloth, to reveal a piece of pie. "A slice of spinach and bacon quiche! That's your favorite, correct?"

Robin eyed the quiche cautiously. It had the correct color and smell to it. He could see pieces of bacon. He had begun salivating, and he subconsciously licked his lips and swallowed.

"Oh, I do so adore baking!" Tharja exclaimed, followed by a giggle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked, returning his look back at Tharja. "You didn't eat anything strange or… miscast a hex or anything? You didn't hurt yourself in battle last night?"

"Oh ho ho!" Tharja put her hand in front of her mouth, much like Maribelle would when she laughed. "Goodness, me!" Tharja said. "Such an imagination you have, good sir! I'm sure I wouldn't know about anything strange, much less eat it. Just a typical day for a typical girl here. But how about you, good sir? You seemed to be quite anxious during your sleep! Not my Robin's normal sleeping pattern… I mean not a normal-looking sleep!"

"Normal." Robin's brain locked in on that one word. Memories of Tharja's last visit in his tent came flooding back to Robin. Her actions and behavior in the past few days all coincided with the words he had spoken before running out of his tent. "A normal friend," Robin said quietly. He looked into Tharja's eyes. "This is about our exchange from before, in my tent, isn't it?" he said.

Tharja waved her hand dismissively. "Don't be silly. Now, have some pie. Maybe it'll calm you down from your unrest." She revealed a fork from the cloth, cut a piece of the quiche, and hovered it in front of Robin's mouth. "Aaaahn," Tharja said, urging Robin to open his mouth.

Robin was still eyeing Tharja cautiously. He took a moment to glance at Tharja's clothes again. _'Hmm, her clothes really are different now. So much less revealing.'_ Robin's memory of Tharja's previous clothes replaced the current reality for a moment. _'It's much safer to look at her, now.'_ For a very brief moment, Robin's eyes looked just slightly below face level. _'Hmm. So right over here would be her lovely pair of…'_ Robin shook his head, then returned his look to Tharja's eyes. "Look, I don't really feel li-mmph!" Robin was interrupted when Tharja took the opportunity to shove the piece of pie into his mouth. Robin tried not to breathe in the food. He started munching on the piece, before swallowing the piece. "Actually, that's quite delicious, Tharja," Robin said, somewhat surprised.

Tharja clapped her hands together. "Oh, huzzah!" she said. "I've been working on the recipe every day after normal practice." She took another piece of quiche and offered it to Robin.

Robin finished the next piece. "Mmm. Thank you… But wait, normal practice? You mean…" Once again, Tharja's past behavior and actions in battle and around camp were registering in Robin's brain. He remembered Cordelia, Stahl, and Donnel mentioning that Tharja had been observing them. "You've been practicing being normal?"

"Indeed! And it worked. I'm perfectly normal now! Ho ho! My, yes, so typically normally plain." She took a bite of quiche for herself, and in a brief break of character, or a return to her previous character, she started savoring the fork that had been in Robin's mouth just a few seconds before.

"Hmm. Do you realize that your 'typical normal' is actually very, very unusual?"

"Oh my," Tharja said. She stopped savoring the fork and looked up at Robin. She then raised her hand in uncertain celebration. "Huzzah?" she said. She looked at Robin's puzzled face and lowered her hand. "Goodness, I simply must… something?"

Robin took a moment to appreciate Tharja's awkward performance as a normal person. He chuckled briefly. "Tharja, you are actually a wonderful actress," Robin said.

"Why, goodness, thank you!" Tharja said.

"And you are excellent at research. And surveillance. Perhaps you'd be well-suited for espionage."

"Oh, my, but I wouldn't want to leave my normal life in the Shepherds."

"But I think the problem isn't your performance, or your research method. It's your source material that might be flawed."

"Um…" Tharja said.

"Tharja, everyone in the Shepherds is… unique. Well, to put it another way, everyone is weird. There is no normal here."

"Ahaha… I don't quite… know… what you're saying," Tharja said, twiddling her thumbs.

"Tharja, you know what, I'm sorry for what I said before," Robin said. "I was in a rush, and I wasn't thinking about you. I didn't think you'd take it so… dedicatedly. But you know, I liked you more the way you were. Intelligent, loyal… maybe too loyal. But you're fine the way you normally act. Your normal."

"Eheh… That is to say…" Tharja tried to recall a good reaction from her observations and her practice. She finally settled with wrapping her arms around Robin for an embrace. "You are just the sweetest, loveliest thing, Robin, my dear," she said. "But gracious, I… I've been practicing so diligently as of late, I'm not sure if I can stop!"

Robin gave Tharja a reassuring pat on the back, before separating from the hug. "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come back to you eventually."

"Why, yes. Yes, of course. And I'm sure my normal hex will fade in time."

"You hexed yourself? A normal hex?" A hex to be normal?"

"Silly Robin, it just amplified my training! I don't need a hex to be normal! ...But yes." Tharja playfully tapped the top of her head with her fist. "Teehee."

Robin chuckled and shook his head once. "You are creative, I'll give you that," he said. "Smart, good at baking." Robin glanced at Tharja's clothes again. _'And I didn't really appreciate it until she covered it up, but her body... '_

Tharja giggled and pushed Robin lightly. "Oh Robin, marry me!" Suddenly, her brain caught up with her words, and she froze. "I mean…" Tharja started panicking.

Suddenly, an image of Olivia popped into Robin's head. The image lasted for less than a second, but Robin could see Olivia in a wedding gown, laughing with a family. "Um. Tharja, maybe now is a good moment to clear things up," Robin began. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He then opened his eyes and looked straight into Tharja's eyes. "I'm afraid I'm-"

"I'm sorry!" Tharja shouted, jumping up from her sitting position on the sleeping bed. Before Robin could finish speaking, Tharja was already running out the room. "It's the hex! Let me get normal! I mean me normal! I mean…" Her voice trailed away as she got farther away.

Robin sat there for a moment, wondering what to do. He took a deep breath and sighed. _'I wonder if the entire camp heard her,'_ he thought to himself. He saw the quiche, shrugged, and resumed eating it. As he savored the final bite, his eyes caught something next to the doorway. He stood up, stretched for a moment, and walked up to the doorway to investigate. Robin removed a cloth from the plate and found a pastry waiting for him. Robin nodded and clenched his fist. "Today," he said to himself.

* * *

The Shepherds had gathered in the same meeting room as the previous night, when Chrom had spoken to them. Nowi was the closest to the entrance, scanning the room for Kellam. "He was just here," Nowi said.

Chrom wasn't paying attention. He was sitting next to Sumia and Frederick, eating a pie. "I mean, Sumia, I just don't know where and when you manage to make these," he said.

Sumia giggled. "A trade secret, Chrom," she said.

"Milord," Frederick said. "Shall we prepare to move out in an hour?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Chrom said. "We'll return to that village first, but I'd like to get back to Ylisstol as soon as possible."

"Of course," Frederick said. He stood up and walked away to prepare.

"Oh, Frederick, always on duty," Sumia said. "Anyway, once we get back to Ylisstol, we can plan the wedding in earnest! Oh, I know just where we can get several books on the subject!"

"Reading material just on weddings?" Chrom asked.

"Ohhh, I've been waiting to use that section of the library," Sumia said.

"It's a good section," Cordelia said, dreamily. She was sitting across from Sumia and Chrom. Cordelia shook her head for a moment. "Er, I mean-"

"Hey, Robin!" Nowi said. Chrom and Sumia looked in the direction of Nowi's voice to see Robin walking into the room.

"Robin, why don't you join us?" Chrom said, waving his hand.

"Good morning, Nowi," Robin said, patting Nowi's head. He glanced around the room. Olivia wasn't there. Tharja was also absent. "Meh," Robin muttered to himself as he approached Chrom. He walked up to the edge of the table, where Chrom was sitting, and took the nearest seat available, next to Cordelia. "Good morning Chrom, Sumia, Cordelia."

"Good morning," Cordelia responded.

Sumia clapped her hands together. "Oh, the wedding party is here," Sumia said.

"Wedding party?" Robin asked.

"The bride, the groom, the maid of honor, and the best man," Sumia said. "Well, we might expand the party. But so many people, though…"

"Ah, of course. How is planning going?"

"Well, I was just telling Chrom, but once we get to Ylisstol, planning can really begin!" Sumia said.

Cordelia leaned closer to Robin's ear for a moment. "So all the work we've had to do recently, that's just the tip of the iceberg," she said quietly.

Robin put a sympathetic hand on Cordelia's shoulder. "Whatever I can do to help, let me know."

Cordelia sighed, then put on a weak smile. "Thanks," she said.

"Did you sleep well?" Chrom asked.

"Well, I had an interesting morning," Robin said, reflecting on his experiences waking up. Then, he remembered the dream he had. "Hmm. Disturbing dream, though. Have you ever thought a dream was too real, like maybe you've lived it before?"

"I'm living my dream right now," Chrom said, his eyes locked on Sumia.

"Hmm?" Sumia said, looking up and seeing Chrom gazing at her. "Oh. Oh! Ohhh, Chrom," she said. "Me, too," she said, leaning in for a kiss. "And that's no exaggeration."

"You two really are… perfect for each other," Cordelia said, looking at the two of them.

Robin wasn't satisfied. He opened his mouth to speak, when Frederick's voice echoed through the room. "We'll be leaving in one hour. Please make sure you are ready by then. We will meet in the outside courtyard," Frederick said.

"Robin, you haven't eaten anything," Cordelia said.

"Oh, I ate a little something earlier, thank you," Robin said. "I just wanted to see what everyone else was up to." He looked around the room again.

"We're all doing fine. And in no small part thanks to you," Chrom said.

"You know, when you arrived, I really gained confidence," Sumia said. "Chrom's right, you deserve more thanks. When we get back to Ylisstol, I'm going to bake you a pie."

"Aw, thank you," Robin said. "I mean, I don't want to take all the credit though. All of you perform flawlessly. And without you guys, who knows where I'd be. Freezing in a field outside or something. So, thank you."

"What are your plans for when we return to Ylisstol?" Chrom asked.

"Oh, good question!" Sumia said. "Why, you've probably spent more time outside of Ylisstol, preparing for a battle, than inside the city. You've barely spent time there." Sumia looked at Cordelia. "Both of you, actually. Cordelia, you haven't been back in a while, have you? This awful war hasn't given you any chance." Sumia rested her head on her fists, propping her head up with her arms on the table.

Cordelia sighed. "It has been a while, indeed," Cordelia said. "Thank the gods that the war is over though. I could do for some rest."

"So, then what are you going to do when you get back to Ylisstol?" Chrom asked again.

Cordelia opened her mouth to speak, then thought for a moment. "Train?" she finally said.

Sumia's head slipped from her hands, smacking her forehead onto the hard table. "Train?" she said incredulously, snapping her head back up to look at Cordelia. A drop of blood trickled down her face.

Chrom looked at her in concern. "Sumia, are you-"

"Cordelia, you need to go out and enjoy yourself some," Sumia said, unfazed by her injury. "The war is over, and you deserve some actual rest." Sumia stood up and walked around the table to drag Cordelia away. "Come. We have to get ready, and I need to make plans with you so that you do something fun." As she pulled Cordelia up, she looked at Robin. "Robin, you too. You should also go out and do something fun."

"There's a lot in Ylisstol you need to see," Chrom said.

"You should explore and appreciate Ylisstol. I'll give you a list of lovely places," Sumia said as she pushed Cordelia away. "Maybe you can go exploring with a friend or someone fun." She winked, then fell forward as her hands slipped from Cordelia's back.

"Sumia, make sure you check your forehead out!" Chrom called out to them.

"I'll visit Lissa! Bye!" Sumia called back.

"Bye Robin," Cordelia said, somewhat dryly, as she was pushed out the room. "Goodbye, milord."

"Well," Chrom said, "we should probably get ready ourselves."

"I don't want Frederick to give me any late exercise drills," Robin said. "We took inventory and packed last night, so the Shepherds should be ready to move out." The two of them stood up. "I got a lot to plan, too," Robin said to himself, quietly.

"What's that? What do you have to plan?" Chrom said.

"Huh? Oh, just what to do with myself in peacetime," Robin said. "A lot to plan," he said again. "You know any good planners here?"

"Um," Chrom said. "I usually go to you for planning."

"Me? I'm not any good at… Oh, right. Well, not me, though. Not for this. I should find Lissa."

"So you're going to be pranking people during peacetime," Chrom said. He sighed. "Well, try not to do anything to extreme," he said.

"I'm not… Eh." Robin gave up explaining the situation.

* * *

Robin arrived at the courtyard, looking for Lissa. _'I guess I shouldn't have arrived early, Lissa wouldn't do that,'_ Robin thought to himself. _'Well, she'll be coming here eventually._ ' As Robin looked around, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped.

"Robin!" It was Olivia. "I'm sorry! I… I didn't mean to scare you," she said.

"Olivia!" Robin said. "I… I was… I was looking for you this morning. You weren't there so… I… Yeah, good morning!"

"Good morning!" Olivia said. "Um, did you sleep well? You seemed very tired last night."

"Oh, sure, sure, thank you," Robin said, completely ignoring his dream. "Oh, right! The pastry! Was that you? Er, did you make that for me?"

"Yes," Olivia said, folding her hands behind her back and shifting her weight to the left and the right. "Did… Did you try it?"

"It was delicious," Robin said. "And just what I needed, too. Why, I'm ready to build a theater or two!"

"Oh, Robin, don't get ahead of yourself," Olivia said, pushing Robin's shoulder slightly.

"Fine. Just one theater, then," Robin said, as he swung his body back from Olivia's push like a metronome.

Olivia giggled. "Yes. Just one theater for now."

"Though I suppose we should draw up some designs first. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Olivia," Robin said. Olivia giggled again and playfully pushed Robin again. Robin smiled for a moment, then closed his eyes and breathed in. "Olivia-"

"Robin." The sudden appearance of Tharja to the side of Olivia and Robin made both of them jump. Olivia felt a little crowded, so she stepped back.

"Tharja. Er…"

"I'm sorry for this morning," Tharja said.

"...This morning?" Olivia asked.

Tharja turned to regard Olivia for a brief moment. "The dancer," Tharja said, somewhat indifferently, as she returned her gaze back at Robin. "I'd like a private conversation with Robin. ...If you would be so kind."

"Now, Tharja, we were just talking, Olivia and I," Robin said.

Tharja scanned Robin's eyes for one second. She then resumed talking. "This morning, I wasn't ready for your deep embrace. I'm sorry."

"Deep… embrace?" Olivia asked.

"Er, Olivia," Robin began. "No, no, no. It's… It was my dream."

"You dream to embrace Tharja? Deeply?" Olivia asked.

"Robin. I knew we were connected," Tharja said. She allowed herself a smile, barely noticeable through the shadow her forehead cast on her as she leaned her head forward.

"No, that wasn't my dream! I was sleeping when I…" Robin stopped himself, re-evaluating his words and trying to create a tactically sound dialogue.

"See, this is why I wanted to speak in private," Tharja said. "But I suppose you want to share our moment with the others."

"Your moment? Robin!" Olivia pressed her arms to her chest, as if protecting herself from an attack. She looked at Robin and Tharja cautiously.

"Intimate," Tharja said quietly.

"Hey, guys!" Lissa walked up to the three of them, with Maribelle behind her.

"Maribelle!" Olivia ran up to Maribelle and leaned into her chest.

"Oh, my!" Maribelle said. "Whatever is the matter?" Maribelle's arms were stretched outward as she wondered what to do with Olivia. She settled with awkwardly embracing her. "There, there, my financially and emotionally poor commoner." She guided Olivia away. "Lissa, I'll catch up with you in a moment," Maribelle said.

"Others," Tharja muttered. "Robin, I will find time to speak with you privately," she said, before disappearing.

"Wow," Lissa said, looking around. "Let me guess. Girl troubles."

Robin dropped to the ground. "Sometimes, I wonder if the gods are just rejecting the notion. Maybe I should just stick to tactics. During peacetime."

"Now, Robin, don't you go saying that," Lissa said, sitting down next to Robin. "I've got a lot of money riding on you getting together with someone."

Robin looked up for a moment. "Wait, what was that last part?"

"So anyway, what happened? Come, tell big sister here."

"Big sister?"

"Hey, we don't know how old you are, anyway. Who knows, maybe I'm older than you!"

"I mean, I suppose it's possible, but… I kinda think I'm probably older than you."

"So your mind is thinking clearly now?" Lissa said. Robin paused, then smiled. "Good. I just wanted your brain to focus on something other than troubles." Lissa stood up and held her hand out to help Robin up. "Let's talk."

Robin sighed, then accepted Lissa's hand. "Sure," he said, standing up. "Little sister." He looked around and saw that everyone was gathering around Frederick, who was standing at the the keep's former entrance. Chrom walked up to stand before all the people. "Though maybe we'll have to talk as we head back."

Lissa saw everyone and agreed. "Ooh, right. Well, we have plenty of time."

"Only until the end of the day," Robin said. "I want to make a move today. Definitely," Robin said as they walked to join the crowd.

Lissa clapped her hands together. "I like that attitude! I'm gonna win me a bet!"

"Okay, what are you talking about?" Robin said. Lissa laughed. Robin sighed, and looked at the people gathered. Tharja was off to the side of the crowd, standing discreetly near a wagon. Robin couldn't see her eyes, but he knew they were looking at him. Near the front of the crowd, Robin saw Olivia, clinging to Maribelle shyly as Maribelle spoke to her. _'Today,'_ Robin thought to himself.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the long delay between chapters! Thanksgiving happened. And then Christmas happened. And Fallout 4 has been happening, but then Elite: Dangerous started happening recently. I still hope for a once a month update minimum.**

 **No action in this chapter. I didn't know how much about the future or how revealing I wanted the dream to be. And what you read was the result. Don't know if it's a good result. In this chapter, I wanted to acknowledge that Tharja's attractive, but give a reason why Robin doesn't just settle with Tharja right then and there. Because, come on, on paper, Tharja sounds like an awesome deal. To me, at least. And, I've been trying to build up to Tharja's second support conversation in the past few chapters, so I wanted to finish that line of Tharja behavior, so she can go back to being normal Tharja.**

 **So once again, please give me feedback. Compliments, criticisms, or both. I try to refine my writing if someone comments on something. And please read, review, follow, favorite. Thanks, everyone!**

 **potatoman098, I find your choice of words, "shock therapy" very interesting. Sorry this chapter doesn't resolve your question or predictions, but I think next chapter might give you an answer.**

 **Greyjedi449t, thanks for reading! I'm starting to like writing action scenes a lot more than when I started. Lemme know how I do with my non-action chapters!**

 **Hopefully you'll hear from me before the end of February!**


	13. Homecoming for the Flock

Chapter 13 - Homecoming for the Flock

"Tonight," Robin said.

Robin was walking down a dirt road. His hands were folded, except for his two index fingers, which he pressed on his lips as he contemplated the future.

"Tonight!" Lissa exclaimed, slapping Robin's back.

"Tonight?" Sumia asked. She was riding her pegasus next to Chrom, who was walking next to her.

"Yep, tonight will be busy all right." Chrom said. "If we can get through the West Forest tonight, then I think we'll be able to reach Ylisstol tomorrow."

"West Forest. We went there when I first met you, did we not?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah! And we met Marth there, too!" Lissa said. "Hmm, I wonder where Marth is right now."

"So then the field where you found me will be nearby, too?" Robin asked.

"It is some distance south, closer to Southtown," Frederick said. He was walking vigilantly behind Chrom, holding the reins to his horse.

"Hmm, it's a pretty special place, isn't it," Lissa asked, nudging Robin. "Perhaps special things could happen there." Lissa looked over to Sumia and grinned.

"Perhaps," Robin said. "But I don't know if we have time to visit."

"After we've returned to Ylisstol, perhaps," Chrom said. "First thing's first though. Let's get Ylisse in order."

"Robin, can you dance?" Sumia asked.

"Er, dance?" Robin said. "Um. I guess, I at least grasp the concept. I don't know if I've danced before."

"Perhaps you should find a dance partner," Sumia said. "There'll be lots of dancing at the wedding!"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Lissa said.

"Hmm, that's actually a really good idea," Robin agreed.

"Now Sumia, I'm excited for the wedding, too," Chrom began, "but there'll be more to get in order besides our wedding. Finances, military, foreign relations. Robin, we've got a lot to do."

"I know, I know," Sumia said. "But it's good to start practicing early. Actually, you too, Chrom, I hope you are ready to dance."

"Hah. I'll have to find a good dance partner to practice," Chrom said.

"Lissa!" Sumia exclaimed. Lissa slapped the back of Chrom's head. Sumia smiled. "Thank you, Lissa."

"No problem!" Lissa said. "Chrom, be nice to Sumia. She's been practicing not tripping every day!"

"Lissa!" Sumia protested. "Chrom!" Chrom flicked Lissa's forehead. "Thank you, Chrom," Sumia said.

"Ow!" Lissa said. "Not fair at all!"

"So, finances, military, foreign relations…" Robin pondered aloud, ignoring the siblings' exchange. "Might I suggest establishing ministers for each? I can't say I credit myself for being a master of coin or diplomacy."

"You'll do better than others, I'm confident," Chrom said. "But yes, I'm not arrogant or proud enough to take on all responsibilities by just the two of us. See, this is just one more thing we'll need to figure out when we get back."

"Chrom, have you thought of what I mentioned before?" Sumia asked.

"Well, I guess we can talk about it now," Chrom said. "Robin, I'm thinking of appointing you to Grandmaster of Ylisse."

"Grandmaster? Sounds quite… grand," Robin said. "What does it entail?"

"It is mostly sound," Chrom said. "Meaning, it's mostly a title. You've been practically acting Grandmaster for a while. But it will give you influence and streamline the decision-making process. No more worrying about appeasing others."

"I do believe you would be an excellent Grandmaster," Frederick said. "I think you act with the halidom's best interests in mind."

"What are the responsibilities?"

"Hmm," Chrom began, tapping his finger on his chin. "Well, I guess, it's kinda like… You would be in charge of Ylisse's strategy. Which would involve the military, the finances, and foreign relations. Internal policy, too, haven't mentioned that. But we will have advisors for each, of course." Chrom looked at Robin, whose face suggested he was feeling a little overwhelmed. "In time, of course!" Chrom said. He looked at Frederick and nodded. "It won't be immediate. Maybe after a few more months' of experience, we can appoint you."

Robin shook his head to refresh his thoughts. "Sorry, I… I will help you as best I can, of course," Robin said. "But yes, I'd probably appreciate more experience. I'll stay as Tactician for now. And Best Man."

"Very important jobs, indeed," Sumia said. "The second one, especially." Sumia giggled. She coughed to clear her throat. "Sorry, though, perhaps I shouldn't have brought up Grandmaster so soon."

"No, it's all right," Robin said.

"Whew, I'm glad," Chrom said. "I was worried we had scared you off."

"Nah, I have scarier things to accomplish first," Robin said.

"Scarier? Like what?" Chrom said.

"Scarier, seriously?" Lissa asked. "Stop hyping it up."

"Like learning to dance for the wedding," Sumia said. "Naga help me, I will dance without tripping!"

"Sumia, I'll love you whether you trip or not," Chrom said.

"Aw, Chrom," Sumia said, looking fondly at him. She then closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Though you shouldn't be so carefree, either. Our dance routine will be complex."

"Dance… dance routine?" Chrom asked.

"Yes. Our first dance will be magical, just like the book I just read. The Knight and the Queen. Though our roles might be reversed." Sumia giggled.

"Well, that doesn't sound too troublesome," Chrom said.

"Speaking of dance partners," Frederick said.

Everyone turned to face Frederick. "Sir Frederick the Wary, are you interested in dancing?" Chrom asked.

"I've been meaning to ask. What do you think of Olivia? Do you think she's attractive?"

Robin coughed. Lissa and Sumia gasped. Chrom grinned. "Frederick, in all the years I've known you, this is a first," Chrom said.

"Um, do you… Do you fancy her?" Robin asked.

"I just want to aid her. She was asking me what I think of her as a woman."

"Oh, she's quite, er…" Chrom stopped talking and looked at Sumia. She was smiling, which caused Chrom to close his eyes and exhale in relief. When he opened them and looked at Sumia again, however, he noticed a sort of menace behind Sumia's smile. "Quiet. Quite quiet."

"Pardon my inquiry, milord, but I asked if you find her attractive. You are avoiding my question," Frederick said.

"Yes, Chrom. You are avoiding Frederick's question," Sumia said through her teeth, as she maintained her smile.

"Hey, Best Man," Chrom said. "Here's where you help."

Robin was rubbing his chin as he thought. "So she asked you if you found her attractive," Robin thought aloud.

Lissa glanced at Robin and grabbed his shoulders. "Robin, don't lose focus," Lissa said. She massaged Robin's shoulders to reassure him. "Stop worrying."

"Actually, I would care to hear your answer as well, Robin" Frederick said.

"Hmm? Oh, well, yes she's very attractive," Robin said honestly. "Not as lovely as Sumia, though. It's kinda unfair to ask that question when you're around someone beyond compare, like Sumia." Robin turned to Chrom and Sumia. "I think that's what you wanted to say, Chrom?"

"Stole the words right out of my mouth," Chrom said.

"Aw, Robin, you are so kind," Sumia said.

Lissa squeezed hard on Robin's shoulders. "Hey! Virion! I'm right here. Where's my compliment?"

"Um," Robin thought for a moment.

"Do you really need that much time to think of a compliment?" Lissa asked. "Hmph!" She closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and turned away.

"You're like…"

"Too late!" Lissa said.

"Delicate," Chrom said, prompting a push from Lissa.

"You all are horrible. I'm going to find Maribelle." Lissa turned around and started to walk towards the rest of the convoy.

"Lissa!" Robin called out. She stopped for a moment, keeping her back to them. "You're awesome. Thanks for your help."

Lissa was quiet and standing still. Finally, she turned around. "Tonight! Make it happen, Robin!" She turned back to the convoy and started running.

* * *

The convoy was able to cross the forest before the darkness grew too strong. They stopped just outside the forest. While the soldiers and support personnel set up camp, Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Basilio, and Flavia met to discuss the rest of their journey. The meeting was short enough that they had about an hour before the cooks would finish dinner.

Robin trained with Chrom, washed up, then went out to search for Olivia. As he walked around camp, he saw that everyone seemed to be in high spirits and unable to sleep because of how close they were to Ylisstol. Were it not for the inconvenient darkness of the night, the convoy would probably have continued traveling for hours more. Since they were stuck in camp, they used their excitement by training, socializing, or pursuing their interests.

Robin was walking towards Olivia's tent, when the tent flap next to him burst open, and a flash of light blinded him momentarily. Robin stopped, rubbed his head, and looked at the nearby tent. The flap was closed again, but a glow seeped through the entrance cracks. The flap opened, and out came Ricken, a grin on his face and some soot on his coat.

"That was pretty cool," Ricken said, before he spotted Robin. "Robin! You should come check this out."

Miriel emerged from the tent after Ricken, holding a glowing rock with a forceps. Her coat was even messier than Ricken's. "Ah, Robin, what a convivial concomitance."

"Uh, good evening. Uh, what are you guys doing, though? What is that?"

Miriel looked at the rock, then back at Robin. "Charcoal."

"It's glowing blue. Shouldn't it be glowing red?"

Ricken laughed. "Ohhh, Robin, Robin, Robin, so young. This is science right here."

Miriel adjusted her glasses with her free hand. "While I am in contrast to Ricken's evaluation of juvenescence, I do concur that the color of our specimen's luminescence is a result of the application of certain scientific properties."

"Pretty cool, eh?" Ricken asked.

"Hmm, that is kind of cool," Robin agreed. "That could be used as an alternate form of light. You know, instead of torches. Well, depending on how long the light lasts."

"Unfortunately, the effect does not have a long duration, and the energy required is far less cost-effective than standard torches."

"Well, discovery is discovery, I suppose," Robin said. He resumed walking. "Please be careful about your magic, though. Try not to burn the camp down."

"Eheh, right," Ricken said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"There may be some challenges, but I believe with the right safety measures, we should be able to satisfy that objective," Miriel said.

' _Hmm, I don't quite appreciate Miriel's less than one hundred percent confidence,'_ Robin thought, as he studied Olivia's tent for any signs that she was present.

"Olivia stepped out to wash herself, if you're looking for her," Ricken said. "One of our experiments kinda… Well…" Ricken spread his arms out and allowed Robin to examine his coat.

"Oh, thank you, Ricken," Robin said. "Have fun. And please, be safe."

"Don't you worry one bit, Robin!" Ricken said, before joining Miriel back in the tent. "Miriel, maybe we should conduct experiments in a more open environment," he said, his voice muffled from Robin's ears.

Robin started walking to the women's hygiene tents. As he got closer, he started to slow down. _'Hmm. What do I do when I get there, though?'_ Robin asked himself. _'That might be a bit more awkward than I would hope. Maybe if I position myself between the hygiene tents and the food tent, I would be able to see her in a less awkward place.'_

Robin's thoughts were interrupted when he saw some movement in the bushes. He reached inside his cloak and confirmed the presence of a tome and a sword. Deciding on the tome first, because it was more quiet and had the advantage of distance, Robin circled around the bushes to find a better approach. After a few steps, he could see the golden fur of some sort of animal. It could've been a golden fox, or a dog, or a…

The animal moved again, and Robin relaxed his stance. "Vaike," Robin said.

Vaike looked back. "Robin! You lookin' for ole' Teach? C'mere! And more importantly, get down."

Robin looked at Vaike from the bushes, then at the hygiene tents beyond the bushes. "Vaike, what are you doing?"

"Eh? Oh, you knows. Lookin' for some pretty flowers to give to the ladies. I didn't want to wander away from the camp n' all. You understand, right, man?"

"Flowers," Robin said. "In this small group of bushes."

"Maybe I didn't choose the best of places. But if I search reaaaal hard, I might find some." Vaike went back to looking through the bush. "Say, you got a tactical eye. Why don't you help me? You know, find some… flowers."

Some faint laughter from the tents made Robin freeze up for a moment. "Um, Vaike, I don't think-"

"Shhh, shhh!" Vaike whispered.

"What did I miss?" Robin jumped as Gaius made his appearance, jumping over a rock and next to Vaike and the bushes. "Oh, hey, Bubbles."

"Robin here doesn't want to join us. You know. Find flowers."

"Is that so?" Gaius said, turning to Robin. Gaius stood up and walked over to Robin casually. He took Robin's hand and placed something in it. "Here, how about a honey candy?"

"Er, no thank you."

Gaius looked Robin up and down. "Okay, I see," he said, nodding his head and rubbing his chin. He reached into his pocket, then handed Robin another candy. "Two candies."

"No thanks, Gaius."

"Hmm, I don't think I can donate more than two candies. Unless… Vaike, care to offer more? How about three candies?"

"I'm not going to accept any candies, Gaius."

Gaius looked at Vaike, then back at Robin. He closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head in disappointment. "Bubbles, Bubbles, Bubbles," Gaius said. "If you don't accept the candy, then how do we know…" Gaius raised his head and looked into Robin's eyes. "...we can trust you?" Gaius turned his head slightly to Vaike, while keeping his eyes on Robin. "Vaike," he called. Vaike stood up and joined Gaius by his side.

"Wait, seriously? You don't trust me?"

"Oh, wait, sorry, don't get me wrong, Bubbles." Gaius relaxed his expression and chuckled. "We fight together on the battlefield. I trust you with my life and more." Gaius smiled and patted Robin on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Robin. I trust you with two of my lives," Vaike said. "How's that for trust?"

"Er… Thanks, Vaike. Okay, so-"

Gaius's grip on Robin's shoulder tightened. "But we're not on the battlefield right now," Gaius said. "Sweets are at stake here. This and that are totally different matters." Gaius let go of Robin's shoulder and took a few steps back to stand by Vaike again.

"Okay, I'm starting to get a bit confused. This being…"

"You know," Gaius said. He turned his head slightly to Vaike for a follow up comment.

"Lookin' for flowers," Vaike said. Gaius nodded.

The three of them stood there, next to the bushes, for a few long, tense moments. Vaike cracked his knuckles. Gaius tapped the hilt of the sword hanging from his belt. Robin unconsciously reached for a tome in his cloak and the sword on his belt. All sounds seemed to fade into silence for the three men standing there.

"You think the food is ready yet?" a faint voice asked from the tents.

"Nah, give it some more time."

"All right, no rush then."

Suddenly, Vaike raised his axe. Robin drew his sword and held it defensively with one hand. His other hand traced a few words from his tome as he primed a spell.

"What are you two doing?"

Vaike and Robin turned to see Nowi, lying on her belly on the rock and kicking her legs back, up and down.

"Two?" Robin asked. He looked around and saw that Gaius was gone.

"Man, he's good," Vaike said. "Hey, Nowi! You know, we're just looking for flowers."

"With your weapons drawn?" Nowi asked.

"Hah, you know us. The ole' pre-flower-searching weapon warm-up," Vaike said, resting his axe on his shoulder.

Nowi gasped, and her eyes shone with excitement. She jumped up and stood on the rock. "Can I join?" she asked, her hands folded to beg.

"Uh, er, sure," Vaike said, putting his axe back on his belt.

Robin placed his sword back and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He exhaled in frustrated and confused resignation. "I don't know what's going on anymore," he mumbled.

Vaike and Nowi were crouched in the bushes. "So, the key to finding flowers is searching reaaaaal hard," Vaike said.

"Okay!" Nowi said. "Though I don't think we're going to find many flowers here."

"Not with that attitude, Nowi!"

Nowi turned to Robin. "Robin, you gonna join us? Or you just gonna stand there, in plain view of the bathing tents?"

"Eh, don't bother with him. Ole' Robin's a weird one, ain't he?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Nowi returned to studying the ground in search of flowers. "I guess he's not curious to go peeking anyway."

"Eh? Peeking? Come on, Nowi, we all gentlemen here," Vaike said. "Robin pro'lly ain't curious anyway, what with him and Tharja."

"Yeah, I know!" Nowi said excitedly. "Isn't Tharja so boingy?"

"You are a wise woman, Teach reckons. Boingy indeed," Vaike said. "Peeking though, huh…" Vaike seemed lost in thought for a moment.

Robin wasn't sure how long he was standing there, shocked and confused at the whole situation. _'I guess with Nowi here, I can leave,'_ he thought to himself. "Uh, all right, Nowi, make sure Vaike behaves. Bye guys."

"Found one!" Vaike said, holding up a weed. "Later, Robin!"

"Oooh, that's a good one," Nowi said.

"Check it out, Nowi. If you blow on the seeds like this, they all fly away." Vaike demonstrated and blew all the seeds into the air.

Robin walked away and shook his head. _'Maybe he was looking for flowers after all. Or he completely forgot about what he was there for. Er, why was I there anyway? Oh, right, right, I was looking for Olivia… I can't believe I forgot, too.'_ Robin laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"What is the funniness?" an accented man's voice asked.

"Eh? Oh, Gregor, hey."

Gregor was walking with his hands folded behind his back. "Oh hey to you, too," Gregor said. "Tell me, what has young bird laughing like happy squirrel?"

"A metaphor and simile in one sentence," Robin noted. "But yeah, nothing. Just reflecting on some silly experience in the past."

"Ah. Past is good for reflecting. Making the difference between human and animal, Gregor thinks. And funny memories good for sanity, too." Gregor nodded. "If not for reflection and laughter and other emotions, we are just being the lower animals. Like worm. Or mosquito. Maybe beetle."

"Hah, that's plenty of examples. Gregor, you are both profound and creative," Robin said. "Say, have you seen Olivia around?"

Gregor punched the palm of his other hand. "Oh, curses! Gregor forgot he has important meeting with Vaike! Money and glory promised. Apologies, but it is hurry time!" Gregor started sprinting away. He stopped for a moment. "Oh, perhaps Robin is wanting to join us? You are man."

Robin looked at Gregor with a skeptical look. "Why… did Olivia remind you of a meeting with Vaike?"

"Ah, lovely dancer girl. Yes, she walked past and headed for food tent. Said she finished bath few minutes ago. Shame, if Gregor were few minutes earlier…"

"Food tent?" Robin asked, interrupting Gregor. He turned and started running to the food tent. "Have fun with Vaike and Nowi."

"...Gregor could find some good flowers with her," Gregor continued. He nodded with a smile on his face, then processed Robin's words. He looked up. "Nowi is being there?" Gregor asked. Robin hadn't stayed to address or even hear the question. He was already out of sight.

"Food tent, food tent," Robin said to himself as he ran. When he reached the tent, however, he saw the place empty, save for the cooks as they prepared food.

"Robin, how are you?" Cordelia said. She was behind a cauldron, stirring the contents. Next to her, Libra was cutting and seasoning food on a table. "Food's not ready yet, I'm afraid," Cordelia said. She took a tray of vegetables from Libra and pushed the vegetables into the cauldron.

"You don't have to boil the vegetables." Panne appeared behind Robin, surprising him.

Libra smiled and tossed a carrot to Panne. "Here," he said.

"You are a decent human," Panne said, before starting on the carrot.

"Panne, you're not a fan of carrot stew?" Libra asked.

"I am, but most preparations have been… lacking," Panne said. "In what, I don't know. But food is meant as sustenance, and flavor is a luxury."

"Cordelia is an amazing cook though," Robin said. "You should give hers a try."

Cordelia laughed. "Hah! Are you Donnel now?" She saw a confused look on Robin. "Er, he's started giving me compliments every day."

"It's nothing personal, woman," Panne said. "I appreciate the cook's effort and will eat your food." She sniffed the stew for a few seconds. "I won't raise my expectations, though."

"Well, if Cordelia's stew doesn't satisfy you, then I worry for you on the day I'm on kitchen duty," Robin said.

"Come now, Robin, you can't be that bad," Cordelia said. She smiled and looked reassuringly at Robin. He returned her smile with a look of pity. "Er… can you?"

"Naga will steel our stomachs and help us through the worst of cooking," Libra said.

"Cordelia, Libra, so young and naive," Robin said, shaking his head. "Actually, I worry for everyone on the day I'm on kitchen duty." Robin stretched his arms into the air. "Thankfully, though, this is the last night of our journey. Hopefully, my culinary skills will never be called upon."

"Howdy, Robin! Panne! Cordelia! Libra!" A cheerful voice made the four of them turn to see Donnel joining them. "Kitchen duty, Cordelia? I'm excited!"

"I'm glad I have one person looking forward to it," Cordelia said. She gave Panne a smile, then hesitated as Panne returned her look with an emotionless face.

Robin saw Cordelia's face transition from jovial to nervous. "Hey, I was looking forward to it, too," Robin said.

Cordelia laughed nervously. "Oh, right, sorry Robin." She glanced at Panne and saw the same neutral expression as always. A sigh escaped her lips as her attention went back to the food. "Hey, Robin, don't think I forgot that I promised you a hearty meal. I understand you were promised a good deal of food that day, actually. I hope no one forgot anything." She was looking at Donnel, hoping that he might understand the subtle reminder.

Donnel was seemingly unaware of their interactions. He was rocking back and forth from the soles of his feet to the heels, humming a song.

"What tune is that?" Panne asked. "It has a pleasant sound to it."

"Why, it's about a few swans in love. I thought it were a sad song, but Olivia explained me good about the rest of the story."

Robin perked up. "Olivia?" Robin asked.

"Oh, she was here a few minutes ago," Cordelia said. "Food wasn't ready, though, so she wandered off."

"I think she done gone to the creek. She was inspired by the song and the moon n' all," Donnel said.

"The moon does make for a lovely night, doesn't it," Cordelia said. She took a moment to look up at the sky and admire the moon and the glowing outline of clouds.

"Naga has blessed us with a bright night," Libra said.

Robin and Donnel also found themselves gazing up at the moon. "It is a beautiful night tonight, isn't it," Robin said. "Tonight…"

"Darn shootin'," Donnel agreed.

"Are you all like wolves?" Panne asked. They all looked at Panne in confusion. "Your admiration for the moon. It reminds me of the wolves, howling at night."

Donnel scratched the back of his head and laughed. "It is something strange, ain't it. I guess we get fascinated by anything these days."

"I'd like to think we can find Naga's beauty in anything," Libra said. "We humans sometimes just try to see beauty, wherever it is, hidden or obvious."

"That is a quality you manspawn have that I suppose I can… admire," Panne said. "Like your music. Sometimes you combine a strange sequence of sounds. But other times, like Donnel's simple humming, I can feel more relaxed."

"I'm glad there's something about us that you can appreciate," Robin said. "But anyway, I must be off. Perhaps I'll see you all when the food is ready." Robin waved to them as he walked away. He saw them wave, then faced forward. _'Okay. So, she went to the creek. That could be anywhere from around the hygiene tents to the forest outside of the camp. I guess I can go back to the hygiene tents and follow the creek from there…'_

Robin passed Gregor, Vaike, and Nowi, as they all carried several flowers. Smiles were on their faces, and they were laughing. "Oh, hey, Robin!" Nowi said.

Robin raised his hand awkwardly to wave. _'Gregor, too? Were they actually picking flowers? Eh, whatever.'_ He continued on and passed the women's hygiene tent. Sumia, Sully, and Anna were outside the tent, chatting. "Hey, girls," Robin said.

"Hello, Robin," Sumia said.

"Hey, handsome," Anna said. "Here for a peek?"

"Robin," Sully said. "Hey, why were you all hanging out over there?" she asked, pointing to the bushes and the rock.

"Yeah, it was kinda weird," Sumia said.

"I was wondering if I'd have to beat you all up, but you guys were non-intrusive. Just a bit noisy."

"Oh, I think we all know what they were looking for," Anna said. "Something all the world couldn't afford." She giggled. "Well, maybe Robin could afford it." She winked at Robin.

"I was actua… Wait, what?"

"Anna!" Sumia exclaimed.

"Sorry, just teasing, dear," Anna said, tapping Robin's nose.

"Sorry, Robin," Sully said. "She's been joking all night, I don't know what's going on with her."

"Believe me, I have absolutely no idea what's going on anymore, either," Robin said. "Have you seen Olivia?"

Sumia's eyes glowed with interest. "She might have finished bathing when I entered," Sumia said. "But that was a while ago."

"Oh, okay, don't worry about it," Robin said. "I'll be on my way then. Good night to you all." Robin started walking away.

"Goodnight," Sumia said.

"Night," Sully said. "Hey, and when's that new training gonna start?"

"When we get back!" Robin shouted, still walking away. "And hopefully after some well-deserved rest and relaxation!"

"Eh, Rest and relaxation are for wussies!" Sully said. "Well, looking forward to it."

"Robin! Good luck!" Sumia shouted, waving.

"Hey, Robin!" Anna's hand caught Robin's shoulder. Robin turned, and before he could say anything, Anna placed a medium pink rose in his hand. "Here. Your eyes tell me that maybe you could find this handy."

"Wow, Anna, you… You can really read a person," Robin said.

Anna winked. "Good luck," she said.

"Thanks, Anna!" Robin said, continuing his jog.

"You can pay me back later!" Anna added, making Robin cringe for a moment.

Robin passed the animal housing, which was also next to the creek to provide convenient water for the animals. He then reached the edge of the camp. Stahl and Lon'qu were standing guard.

Stahl was leaning on his lance when he saw Robin walk up. He smiled and stood up straight. "Robin, how goes it?" Stahl asked. "Is the food ready yet?"

"Hah, I'm afraid not yet," Robin said.

"We'll know when our relief arrives," Lon'qu said. Lon'qu was leaning on a wagon, his arms crossed and his head bowed down. Robin couldn't quite tell if his eyes were open, though he assumed that his ears were on full alert.

"Who's relieving you?"

"Donnel and Panne," Stahl said. "They'll be eating first, I think. I wonder what's for dinner."

"I saw a stew being prepared. Don't know what the Feroxi were preparing though."

"They make good enough food," Stahl said. "Who was preparing the stew?"

"Cordelia."

"Oooh." Stahl's mouth started to water. "Her food is amazing. Don't you think so, Lon'qu?"

Lon'qu didn't look up from his composed stance. After some silence, Robin felt like he heard the hint of a sigh coming from Lon'qu. "She makes a decent cabbage stew," he finally said.

"Hey guys, did anyone wander out of camp?" Robin asked.

"Olivia walked past some time ago," Stahl said. "I think she wanted to practice in private or something. I asked if she wanted some escorts, but, well, you know how she is with men."

"Right," Robin said, jumping into a jog. "I'd better go find her." Robin ran off.

"Lissa and Maribelle went af-... Robin?" Stahl stopped when he saw that Robin was far away already. "Should we go after him?"

"I'm keeping an eye and ear out," Lon'qu said.

Robin continued down the creek until he reached the forest. The camp was still in sight from the forest. _'Okay, it's not that far off. Still, I'd like if she were to stay within the camp. This is where we first encountered the Risen.'_ Robin walked around the trees, admiring the moonlight through the branches. Robin pushed aside a branch. Suddenly, a gust of wind made the trees sway, letting the moonlight reveal an opening in the forest. In the middle of the opening, Olivia was shining in the moonlight, with her bright white dancer's clothes and golden accessories. Her dancing ribbon remained straight and smooth as it swung through the air. Olivia walked towards Robin, spinning as she did by using intricate footwork. She then jumped and twirled in the air. She finally landed, kneeled down on one foot, and allowed her ribbon to flutter to the ground.

Robin stepped forward and was about to clap, when he heard another clap from a different direction. He saw Maribelle step forward, clapping like a noble, with one white-gloved hand remaining stationary with the palm up while the top part of the fingers of her other hand rapidly clapped the palm of her stationary hand. "Marvelous! Absolutely marvelous!" she said, while Robin immediately crouched back down.

Olivia quickly jumped up, then crouched back down, hugging herself and wrapping her ribbon around herself. "Ma-Maribelle! And Lissa! Gods..."

"H-hey, Olivia," Lissa said, walking behind Maribelle and scratching the back of her head. "You were great."

"I'm sorry, darling, but once again you have captured our eyes," Maribelle said. "I tried to be obvious so as not to startle you, but quite frankly, you're as jumpy as a rising baron in a court of high nobles. But you must not be distressed. Your movements are worthy of an exalt."

"I must agree, my noble lady."

Olivia turned to see Virion emerging from the trees. "Vi-Vi-Vi-Virion!" Olivia stuttered.

"Virion?" Maribelle and Lissa said, also surprised at his presence.

' _Virion?'_ Robin thought, staying behind a bush.

"Why are you here!" Olivia shouted in a panic.

"My dear, not much can escape my archer eyes. And it would take a blind man a mile away to miss the radiance of your performance," Virion said.

"How… How long were you watching?" Olivia asked.

"My eyes saw all the dance, but still could not capture all the beauty that was displayed, this fair night," Virion said. "Your grace and beauty could have anyone mistake you for one of noble standing. Is that not correct, my dear Maribelle?"

"Hmph. I am not your dear, and I find your words rich in color but empty in substance." Maribelle crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She opened one of them and looked at Olivia. "But nevertheless, I do agree, Olivia, that you would hold your own with any noble court as your audience."

Olivia stood up slowly. "Th...thank you," Olivia said.

' _Ugh, the timing…'_ Robin thought to himself. _'I should have spoken before Virion and Maribelle exchanged dialogue. But then… what would I have said? And what should I say now? Should I speak up now? Ugh, the timing!'_ Robin felt strange, crouching behind a bush. _'Well, if I wait for the perfect moment, I may miss all the opportunities that pass by.'_ Robin stepped back a few paces, then casually walked forward, to act as if he hadn't been stationary and hiding for so many seconds. "Um, I agree too. Olivia, you were… are wonderful," Robin said.

"Ro-Robin!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Robin!" Lissa also exclaimed, jumping up. Robin walked to join them all in the forest clearing. He scratched the back of his head, nervously. Lissa saw the flower in Robin's hand and grinned. "That's a pretty flower you've got there, Robin," she said.

"Hmm?" Robin said, lifting his hand to look at the flower. He had forgotten about it during the performance. "Er, well, it reminded me of you, Olivia," Robin said, handing it to her. "I thought it might complement your outfit."

"Th-th-thank you," Olivia said, accepting the rose. "Really, you shouldn't have. Not for silly ole' me."

"Now, there you go again, overdoing your humbleness," Maribelle said. "Olivia, might you be aware of the tradition of throwing flowers at the feet of a performer at the theaters?" Maribelle asked. "It happens for the truly exceptional. Olivia, I do approve, your performance, even if this was just a practice, deserves bouquets of flowers."

"Eheheh," Olivia laughed nervously.

Robin looked around and saw all the people around were directing their attention and energy at Olivia. _'She's improved with her shyness, but this is really making her uncomfortable. And a group is not really ideal for asking her out…'_ Robin cleared his throat. "Um, I don't mean to be a… well. Hmm. I think we should all head back to camp," Robin said.

"So-sorry!" Olivia shouted. "I… I just wanted to practice by myself, and there's no space in the camp for that."

"Looks like there's no space for that in the forest, either!" Lissa said, laughing. She stopped when she looked at Olivia's discomfort. "Sorry," she said. "Sorry we crashed your practice."

"Well, I… I guess I need practice with an audience, too," Olivia said. "I'm just glad it wasn't one of my new dances I'm developing for-" Olivia suddenly blocked her mouth with her hands.

"A secret dance?" Virion mused. "Mysterious and alluring."

"You have piqued my interest as well, but I will spare you my curiosity for now," Maribelle said. "As will all of us, correct?" she asked, glaring at everyone else present.

"Right, right," Lissa said. "Let's go get food, it might be ready by now. Hmm." Lissa looked around. "Virion, lead the way!"

"Of course, my lovely princess!" Virion said with motivation, running to the lead. "I will make sure the path is clear of all hindrances to your lovely feet. Let us be off!" Virion started marching forward.

Lissa grabbed Maribelle's arm and looked back at Robin. "Oh my, it's a little cool outside, isn't it?" Lissa said.

"Oh, darling, I'm sorry I dragged you along without a shawl or anything," Maribelle said, holding Lissa closer. "Come, let me block the wind for you."

Virion was leading the way, with Maribelle and Lissa behind him, leaving Olivia and Robin in the back. "Um, Olivia?"

"Y-Yes?" Olivia shouted.

"Er. Um, well, shall we?" Robin asked, gesturing forward.

"Right! Sorry." Olivia said. She started walking forward, while holding the rose.

"Hey, um, do girls really like flowers?" Robin asked. "I've always wondered what they do with them, or maybe if it's just the thought that counts."

Olivia placed the rose in her hair, through her white hairband. The color was darker enough to provide a contrast to her hair. "It's lovely, thank you," Olivia said. "I like flowers just fine. I think we should appreciate beauty wherever we find it." She folded her hands and twiddled her thumbs. "I... I don't know if I'm like all girls, though," she said. "You might want to ask another girl about that."

Robin closed his eyes and gritted his teeth for one moment. "No, I don't really care about other girls. So long as you like flowers."

Olivia lowered her head. Robin couldn't really see her really well, despite the bright moonlight, but with the situation and her posture, he knew she was blushing. "Th...thanks, Robin," she said. She laughed briefly. "I'm glad you think I'm useful."

Robin stopped walking, making Olivia turn and stop as well. "Olivia, I don't think useful is the right word. I think you are amazing, caring, and essential." Robin clenched his hands and swallowed. "And I want to get to know you better. When we get to Ylisstol. Just the two of us."

Olivia's eyes grew wide for a moment. "You… You want to get to know me better?"

"Yes," Robin said.

"Just… the two of us?"

"Just the two of us."

"Robin, do you mean a date?"

Robin swallowed again. His fingernails started digging into the palms of his hands. "Yes. A date."

Olivia stared at Robin for a moment. Robin stared back. Olivia then dropped her head.

"Um… would that be okay?" Robin asked.

Olivia put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Robin, I'm sorry."

Robin felt the world stop for a moment. The cold magnified as the blood left his face, and a chill coursed throughout his body. "Sor-"

"...but I don't often see someone act more nervous than me," Olivia continued. She giggled again. "I… I couldn't help but tease you." Olivia raised her head, faced Robin, and smiled. "Robin, I would love to go with you on a date in Ylisstol."

Robin felt a fire course through his body. He started shaking. "Gr...great!" Robin managed to say. _'I really hadn't thought of anything beyond the asking,'_ Robin realized. "Um… Let's… um… We can talk about it when we eat."

"Robin, you… you sound like me when I talk!" Olivia said, giggling. "That's probably what made me fall-" Olivia stopped talking and clasped her mouth shut with her hands.

Robin had lost some strength in all his senses as he processed what had just happened. Olivia's unfinished sentence restored some of his senses. He raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin. "Hmm," he said aloud. _'I don't want to push her into discomfort though, so I guess I'll drop it,'_ Robin thought. _'Wow. I did it. I did it!'_ Robin started laughing.

"That's great, you two!" Kellam said.

Robin and Olivia both jumped. "Kellam!" Robin said. "How long have you been there?"

"I've been here the whole time. I was in the forest long before Olivia or any of the others arrived."

"You… You saw my performance, too?" Olivia asked.

"I did. Good job, Olivia, I agree with what everyone said," Kellam said.

"Oooh…" Olivia started to wobble.

"Olivia!" Robin said, concerned. He was about to catch her, when his senses returned fully. Adrenaline pumped through his body. _'Battle!'_ Robin pointed next to Kellam. "Kellam!" Robin shouted. "There!" he said. He pushed Olivia next to Kellam and kicked Kellam's tower shield.

"Aaah!" Olivia screamed, briefly but loudly, as she caught herself before falling on the ground next to Kellam.

"What's that?" Kellam said, still reacting to Robin's kick. Suddenly, something hit Kellam's shield. "What's going on?"

Robin's mind was racing as it processed what was happening around him. Lon'qu was racing towards them, probably aware that something was happening. Stahl was lagging behind, following Lon'qu but unsure of what was going on. Virion was looking around, an arrow nocked and ready for a target. Maribelle and Lissa were behind Virion.

Lon'qu swung his sword, knocking an arrow off its course. He then took a position in front of Lissa. "That was aimed at you," Lon'qu said.

"Wh…wha?" Lissa asked, confused.

"Careful." Another arrow fell to the ground, knocked off course by Gaius.

"Gaius!" Maribelle exclaimed. "Where did you come from?"

"Hey, Twinkles," Gaius said. "I was in the area," he said.

"They came from over there," Virion said, gesturing towards the fields outside the camp and the forest.

Robin looked and saw that Olivia didn't have her sword with her. "Lon'qu, Gaius, Kellam, escort the ladies to the camp. Tell Chrom and Frederick. Go!"

Lon'qu grunted, grabbed Lissa's hand, and started running. Gaius took Maribelle's hand and joined Lon'qu. "Bear with me, Twinkles," Gaius said, as he ran off.

Kellam took a second to process the situation. He moved Olivia between himself and his shield, then slowly jogged behind Lon'qu and Gaius. "Olivia, stay behind my shield," he said.

Robin listened to his friends' footsteps become distant. His eyes remained forward, scanning for enemies. "Stahl, Virion, let's find them," Robin said.

Stahl ran up to Robin. "Got… got it," Stahl said through breaths.

"I spotted two of them," Virion said.

"Okay, I think it's safe. Let's move forward," Robin said. He led the way, with Virion and Stahl behind him. Robin kept his eyes forward, but noticed Stahl was hesitant. "Stahl, how're you doing?"

"Sorry, it's been a while since I've fought on foot," Stahl said, rotating his sword arm to keep it loose.

"You're doing fine. Yes, you'll do fine with the Myrmidon Project," Robin said. Suddenly, he stopped and raised his fist to tell Virion and Stahl to stop. "Three of them," Robin said. His mind was processing what his senses detected. "Two archers, one swordsman. Hmm. They're Risen," Robin reported.

"Risen? Gods, peacetime can't be peacetime," Stahl said.

"They're approaching us without much tactics," Robin said. "Those archers will be a nuisance, though, while we deal with the swordsman."

"Perhaps we should wait for reinforcements?" Virion suggested.

Robin waited a moment. "They seem to be prioritizing us, so we can fall back without jeopardizing the camp being flanked… Wait." Robin closed his eyes. "The archers are vulnerable. Forward! Virion, Stahl, the right!"

The Risen archers appeared through the grass and started to take aim. Virion loosed an arrow, hitting the archer's leg. The archer managed to fire at Virion, but Stahl pushed Virion out of the way and used his sword to shield himself from the arrow. Stahl then ran up to the archer and cleft the bow in two. He then took another step forward and stabbed the archer in its chest. The archer started to disappear.

Next to them, Robin launched a ball of magical energy at his target. His thunder spell wasn't fast enough, and allowed the archer to shoot an arrow before getting hit. "Shield!" Robin shouted, grasping his tome tightly. The arrow hit the magically reinforced tome, though Robin felt the energy in his body deplete as it flowed into the tome. Robin ran forward as the archer prepared another arrow. Robin dropped his tome and unsheathed and slashed his sword at the archer, knocking the bow to the side. Robin then redirected the swing of his sword downwards, into the archer's shoulder.

"Grah…" The archer reached for Robin with its free arm. Robin exhaled and pushed the sword further down into the Risen's body, until it started to fade away. Robin took a few breaths and stood up straight, when suddenly the Risen swordsman appeared behind the cloudy remains of the archer.

' _I can take this,'_ Robin thought to himself as he clenched his teeth and steeled his posture.

The swordsman stopped before striking distance, then stood in front of Robin. Robin cautiously changed his posture in response to the swordsman's change of pace. The Risen groaned.

"Nosferatu." The Risen's groan suddenly stopped, and it exploded in a black and purple mist. Tharja stepped through the cloud. "Robin," Tharja said. She walked up to Robin and leaned on his chest.

"Tharja!" Robin exclaimed.

"Area is clear," Virion called out. He found Robin, with Tharja hiding behind him. "Tharja, you grace us with your mesmerizing presence."

"Robin! Virion!" Donnel shouted. Panne rushed past Donnel and looked around.

"Is the situation resolved?" Panne asked. She then started sniffing. "It stinks."

"A reeking box," Tharja said.

"The area is clear of enemies. Panne, lead the way," Robin said.

Panne nodded, then sprinted off. Everyone followed Panne through the grass. A few moments later, they caught up to Panne, who was standing before a small box filled with the pieces of the former living. Robin kneeled down next to the box.

"Robin!" Stahl shouted, concerned at the unknown. Tharja walked to Robin's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He is safe," Tharja said.

"It's smaller than the last one. Maybe that's why there were less Risen," Robin said.

"This was hastily done," Tharja said.

"Hmm." Robin continued analyzing the box. There were some markings on the box. "Tharja, do you know if it is still a threat?"

"If there are more Risen around, it will attract them," Tharja said.

"There aren't any more of them nearby," Panne said, sniffing the air.

"I feel the same way," Robin said. "Tharja, is there any problem if we take this for more studying?"

Tharja stared into Robin's eyes. "Perhaps with its small size and the Ylissean and Feroxi army around it, the threat is mitigated. It can be carted to safe grounds for more studying. If that pleases you."

"Robin!" Chrom, Frederick, and Sully appeared. "What's the situation?" Chrom asked. He saw the box that everyone else was standing around. "A reeking box," he observed.

"Chrom," Robin said. He looked back at the reeking box. "Last time there was that sorcerer who created it," Robin said. "We don't know who made this one. I'd like to study it to see if we can discover the motivations behind it."

Chrom was silent for a moment. "Agreed. Let's make it happen."

Flavia, Basilio, and several Feroxi soldiers appeared.

"Create a perimeter," Flavia said to the soldiers. She turned to Chrom. "Hey. So what's going on?" Flavia asked.

"The area is clear," Robin said. "But someone dropped this reeking box here next to camp. Let's assemble a group to bring the box back."

"Phew," Flavia said, waving the air in front of her nose. "Smells worse than Basilio's cooking. You want to bring that back?"

"To study," Chrom explained. "It was Risen we fought, but someone called them here."

"Okay, but who brings it back?" Flavia asked.

The group was silent for a moment. Finally, Sully groaned. "You all are wusses," she said, crouching next to the box to find a grip. "Ugh."

"Hah! I like the girl," Basilio said. "Here, let me help."

"Sure thing, big guy," Sully said.

"Wait," Robin said. "Let's get a cart over here. Might as well be safe and avoid touching it."

"All right," Chrom said. "And let's increase patrols in the area. I don't like that this thing appeared only a few paces from camp."

"I will organize the cart, milord," Frederick said.

"I'll stay and watch the… eh… the box," Robin said, blocking his nose and stepping back.

The people started to disperse. Robin started distancing himself from the box, when a hand grabbed his own.

"Robin," Tharja said, squeezing Robin's hand. She started massaging his palm with her thumb. "I'm concerned, Robin," she said.

"You mean about the reeking box? If there's any problem, please let me kno-"

"Your happiness. Your future," Tharja said. "There is pain in it. I've seen it."

Robin looked into Tharja's eyes and saw concern. "Tharja…"

"I know how to make you happy," Tharja said. "Only I know how to make you happy…"

Robin unwrapped Tharja's hand from his own. He took Tharja by the shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"Robin?"

"Tharja, you are a friend. You help me, and as much as you deny it, you help others."

"Hmph."

"You are a good friend, and I know you care deeply for me," Robin said. He cleared his throat. "Um, but, I want you to respect our friendship. Please, don't be so close."

"But… but Robin," Tharja said. She reached out to his face, though he caught her hand and stopped her. "Robin, I can take care of you. Very… good care."

"There is another," Robin said.

"Another girl?! Hmph!" Tharja made her disdain obvious in her voice. "This is the pain that I foresaw, Robin. The dancer. She will cause you pain. The waters reveal this."

"I... I want to court her. I can't control my feelings."

"Neither can I control the stars or the winds or the nature of this planet, where our love is written," Tharja said. "Neither can I... control my heart..." Tharja's voice quivered.

Robin sucked his lower lip in. He looked at Tharja's eyes and saw any and all harshness was gone. She was no longer a strong, scary, and fierce person, but a soft and vulnerable young woman. "I… Tharja… I…" Robin closed his eyes. "Tharja, I respect you too much to lie to you. Thank you for your feelings, for your care. For your love. But I… I don't love you."

Robin opened his eyes slowly, and saw that Tharja was gazing deep into his soul through his eyes. The harshness and scariness returned to her eyes. "Hmph," Tharja said, turning her back to Robin. "You just don't know yet."

"Tharja, please don't," Robin said.

Tharja started walking away from Robin. She stopped for a moment and clenched her fists on her sides. "Only I know how to make you happy," she said. She resumed walking.

Robin watched Tharja as her silhouette merged with the shadows of the night. He sighed, then turned to the reeking box. _'Well… I did it. But it looks like even with the end of our journey, the problems are far from over.'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **This story is already more than a year old! When I realized that I published the first chapter on July 3rd, I started working to publish another chapter on the one year anniversary. Aaaand then that passed, and I thought, "Well, July 4th would be okay." Aaaand then that passed, too, and I said to myself, "Well, I shouldn't release a rushed chapter." And so here we are, on the 8th, with this next chapter.**

 **I've had some trouble with this chapter because I was kinda building up the asking out event, and with a battle recently happening, I didn't have much conflict. So, I decided to do a few of my support conversation-esque interactions. And then as I wrote, I thought why not cover every character, to celebrate the one year-ness of this story. So that's what happened.**

 **I'm a little unsure, because a few scenes, I was going for kinda a spoof. Like Gaius's "How do we know that we can trust you?" I wanted to do a little out-of-story character interactions.**

 **And as I approached the end of the chapter, I had a few ideas in mind. I went with having a small battle, because even though Robin asked Olivia out, I still have other plot arcs that I want to cover. Any guesses what conflict this small attack is leading up to?**

 **Anyhoo, let me know how I did, what you appreciated and what you think needs working on. I'm especially curious about this chapter (though I'm probably especially curious every chapter) because the length is long, I used every character, and I switched the tone a bit. Also, I kinda made some big plot points happen, so I want to know how I executed that. This is far from the climax of the overall story, but it's still an important event. And I hope to be more d'awwww in the actual date. Yeah, looking back, the asking out, I don't know how d'awww-ish it was. But it is what it is!**

 **potatoman098, thanks for the review and continuing with the story! I'll be honest, one of the tricks I wanted to use was alcohol, and have an amusing drunk Olivia. But that didn't happen. Maybe in the future. Oh, and also, I kinda disagree with the support, support, support, marriage format of Fire Emblem. So there'll be a courting period. I want the proposal to be a lot more huge than the asking out first date whateverthing. A more modern style of romance than medieval times, but what can you do.**

 **Steph, I hope that I have continued the good work! Thanks for reading every chapter.**

 **pkmn2112, yay for smiling throughout. Lemme know how much smiling happened in this chapter!**

 **KeziaVolition, thanks for your detailed thoughts and conversations! Sorry about the pacing. I know you were kinda hoping that I slow it down before the asking out, but then I went ahead and didn't do that at all. But aaaafter this, the pace will slow down! Your mention of my interactions is what inspired me to tackle every character for this chapter. Hopefully that worked out. This battle was an intentionally small one, but hopefully it served its purpose.**

 **Please read/review/follow/favorite/message me. I am always open to criticism or compliments, or even requests.**

 **Jeez... just read through the preview, and I spotted maybe 10 errors or something. So apologies to those who read the outdated, error-ed version. As of 10:27pm, eastern standard, I think I'm done, unless someone tells me of any other errors!**


	14. Traces of a Raptor

**Chapter 14 - Traces of a Raptor**

The morning was pleasant, with the sun beginning to shine through the windows, and only a few clouds painting the sky. A slight chill flew through the castle windows, cooling Chrom as he ran through the hallway. He saw who he was looking for and called out. "Robin!"

Robin was walking down the hallway in the same direction that Chrom was going. He turned and waited for Chrom to catch up. "Chrom, good morning. I was going to send you a report, you know."

Chrom jogged up to Robin's side and kept his pace. "I wanted to be there myself. And it'll save time."

"Fair enough, let's go." After a few minutes of walking through the stone hallways of the castle, the two of them reached a heavy wooden door, guarded by two spearmen.

Chrom nodded to the guards, and one of them saluted, then pushed the door open. "All right, what do we got?" Chrom said, entering the room with Robin behind him.

As soon as the door opened, the change in air pressure brought a chill that made Robin shiver. The room felt cold. He looked past Chrom and thought that perhaps the cold was more psychological than physical. Tharja was near the door when Robin arrived. She crossed her arms and walked away to a corner with a, "Hmph."

"Salutations, Chrom, Robin." Miriel greeted them from behind Tharja. She was leaning on a table in the center of the room. She raised one finger to readjust her glasses. "We have gleaned little information, and much remains obscured by the unknown. It appears to be dormant, however, so I deem the risk minimal."

"Milord," Frederick said, walking between the table and Chrom. "We will maintain caution nevertheless."

"Care to explain what you know?" Robin asked. He looked at Miriel, and decided to add, "About the reeking box, that is."

"Of course." Miriel readjusted her glasses again, then gestured towards the reeking box on the center of the table. "The box is constructed by a cedar tree, common in southern Ylisse. It is sturdy and resistant to decay, as is evident by the rotting flesh leaving little effect on the box's structure."

"Wait, wait," Robin said. "A tree common in Ylisse? Is it uncommon in Plegia or Regna Ferox?"

"That is a correct inverse assumption," Miriel said. "The temperature is too hot in Plegia, and the soil does not possess the necessary nutrients for the cedar to survive. In Regna Ferox, the gelid air prevents it from propagating in large numbers. While there may be some, and moreso in western Regna Ferox, it is still uncommon and they have other alternative trees to use for construction."

"That's important to note," Robin said, rubbing his chin.

"Suspicious," Chrom agreed, "but we need more evidence. Continue with your analysis, Miriel."

"Acknowledged. Now, the contents of the box were more thoroughly investigated by Tharja, so perhaps she would care to evaluate."

Tharja remained in the corner of the room. She turned her back to all of them.

"Um, perhaps you should continue, Miriel," Robin suggested.

"Interesting," Miriel said, looking at Tharja, then at Robin. "Tharja's disposition has been known to alter depending on Robin's proximity, but the nature of disposition is different-"

"Miriel, stay focused on the box," Chrom ordered.

"Of course."

"Robin's love life is not ours to study so freely," Chrom added, somewhat jokingly.

The joke was lost on Tharja. "His love, yes," Tharja said, approaching Chrom and Robin. "Robin, even your second best friend knows the world's truth."

"Eh?" Chrom asked. "Let's try to focu- wait, who's the number one best friend?"

"You of course cannot compare to the relationship that Robin and I possess," Tharja said, reaching for Robin with her arms.

Robin extended his arm to keep Tharja at a distance. "Chrom, I guess there's important information I need to tell you."

"Go ahead and tell your number one best friend first." Chrom crossed his arms and smirked.

Robin sighed. "Miriel, please continue."

"Ahem." Miriel cleared her throat, then breathed in to continue her analysis.

Suddenly, Tharja cut her off. "The Risen are different from the sacrifices in the box."

"So… it's not a direct resurrection of the dead," Robin assumed. "Have you determined why there were so few Risen?"

"The sacrifice wasn't great enough," Tharja said. "Your guess before was correct, Robin." She reached out to touch Robin's face, but then stopped a moment before and clenched her hand into a fist. She dropped her fist to her side.

"So the number of sacrifices leads to the number of Risen."

"Not necessarily," Miriel rejoined the conversation. "We also found some valuables sacrificed as well. Coins, precious stones."

"Also, the location is important," Tharja added. "There were few Risen to be summoned in the area we were in. A field that hosted a large battle in the past, that might yield greater numbers."

"So a reeking box wouldn't be very effective here in Ylisstol?" Chrom asked.

"I don't quite know the history here, but I guess not," Robin replied. "Unless there was a famous siege back in the day."

"Unfortunately, it's not a totally direct correlation between the history of death at a location and the number of Risen. There are multiple other factors that adjust the numerical value," Miriel pointed out.

"Very well. Is there anything else we know about the reeking box?" Chrom asked.

"The magic cast on it was formed in Plegia," Tharja said. "Someone who studied as a dark mage before."

"So then the source of the reeking box is Plegian?" Chrom asked.

"Not necessarily. Remember, the wood to make the box likely came from Ylisse," Robin said. "Perhaps there's a cooperation behind the two."

"Then we can't really tell who did it?" Chrom gripped the edge of the table tightly as he looked at the reeking box.

Robin tapped his finger on his chin. "What was the box used for?"

There was a moment of silence, before Miriel decided to step forward and speak. "Could you please elaborate on your query?"

"It's for a reeking box, right?" Chrom said. "Though I gather you don't mean that."

Robin traced one of the wooden planks that formed the box. "Well, it looks like a crate used for goods. Do you think it was built specifically for a reeking box?"

"Hmm." The others were deep in thought.

"I kinda feel like it was just taken and reused as a box," Robin said. "Remember the last one? It didn't seem so specially constructed. Just any old box."

"Anna. Let's find and ask Anna," Chrom said. "With her experience in suppliers and trade, she might recognize something about the box. Frederick, could you look for her? Bring her to the afternoon meeting."

"Of course, milord," Frederick said. He bowed before exiting the room.

Chrom clapped his hands together. "Okay, is there anything else?"

"I believe we've covered the principal and critical particulars," Miriel said. "As I alluded to earlier, there is much we do not know."

"All right. Excellent work, everyone, for just a morning of study. Breakfast might be ready in a few moments. You can take a break for now." Chrom patted Robin and Miriel on the shoulder. He turned to Tharja and hesitated. "Uh, good job, Tharja," he said before turning and leaving.

Miriel followed Chrom, leaving Robin and Tharja in the room with the reeking box. They were on adjacent sides of the table. Robin looked at Tharja and found that she was staring at him intently. "Tharja," he began, scratching the back of his head.

"Robin."

"I… um…" Robin stepped closer to Tharja, who remained stationary. "I… I just…" Robin looked Tharja up and down and saw that she was clenching her fists. Her arms were extended downward. She was very tense, and obviously holding back. "Tharja, are you okay?"

"Hmph. Like you care," Tharja said, though she relaxed her arms. She folded them in front of her.

"I just… want to know… are we okay? …With each other and all."

"Do you continue to reject this world? This nature? This connection of ours?"

"I… um... I don't know what to say to that." Tharja didn't respond, leaving Robin to scratch his head again. "Eheh… How about I change the question. You're not going to harm Olivia or anything, right?"

The mention of Olivia's name made Tharja tense again briefly. "You've developed a sort of… fondness… to the creature. I can't do something to make you upset."

"Tharja, that makes me so glad!" Robin exclaimed. He exhaled in relief. "That's really good to hear."

Tharja took a step forward, now standing on the same side of the table. "Only I know how to make you happy, Robin." She reached out with her hand to touch Robin's chest, but hesitated once again.

Robin saw and cringed briefly, unsure of what to do. He took a deep breath, then took her hand and maneuvered it for a handshake. "Tharja, you are a good person and a wonderful woman. I want you to know that."

Tharja squeezed Robin's hand fanatically, almost to the point of pain. She then sighed. "Hmph. I'm wondering if I should aggressively throw my body at you and force myself on you."

"Um, Tharja, I feel like… maybe… don't do that."

"I am completely yours and you are mine. But I guess you need more time to learn that. I will devise more adaptable tactics to get you." Tharja said.

"I... guess that's fine for now. Thank you for restraining yourself." Robin smiled. Tharja saw the smile, blushed, and turned away shyly.

"I despise your… precious desirable smile on those… salivating lips."

"Tharja, you know, you can let go of my hand."

"I don't ask for much!" Tharja snapped, still gripping Robin's hand.

Robin sighed. "Well, that's true. Very well, for a few more moments."

The two of them remained with hands grasped for some time, and Tharja relishing every second of the contact.

* * *

The dining hall was a grand room in the castle. Four chandeliers provided the primary illumination, along with torches lining the walls. There were several wooden tables lined up throughout the room. For sitting, there was an assortment of benches and stools. The floors were made of smooth stone.

Several people were already sitting down in the dining hall, eagerly awaiting food. Robin walked in with Tharja following right behind. He saw Olivia sitting with Lon'qu, Basilio, and Flavia. "Olivia!" Robin called out, waving as he walked towards her.

"Robin!" Olivia smiled briefly, then saw the person behind him. "...And Tharja. Um…"

Tharja glared at Olivia with the harshest eyes she could muster. Olivia cringed under Tharja's gaze, until finally, Tharja clenched her fists. "Ugh, intolerable!" She suddenly stormed away, out of the room.

Robin smiled weakly and sat down next to Olivia. "I'm sorry, she's… trying to compromise. But she's a good person."

"I… I know."

The two of them sat next to each other on the bench. They both looked down at the ground, unsure about how to proceed.

Flavia walked over, across the table from them. "So, you two a thing now?" She leaned closer, eyeing the two of them and smiling. Her proximity made Lon'qu grunt and change seats.

"Um… er…" Olivia hesitated. She started to cringe just like when she was under Tharja's gaze. "Robin just…"

Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I like Olivia, and I want to sit next to her," he declared firmly. Olivia's blush increased, and she placed her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush.

"Oh?" Flavia's smile increased. "Strong words. Good luck with all of your sitting next to her ventures."

Flavia was pushed forward as Basilio joined her, slapping her back. "Hah! That is glorious! She is a jewel of Regna Ferox, so you'd better treat her well."

Olivia hadn't stopped blushing. "Th-thank you, Basilio."

Robin looked at Olivia for a moment, then stared straight into Basilio's eyes. "I will, of course."

"I've always wondered just how much of a jewel she can be-"

"Basilio!" Olivia whined.

This time, Flavia's fist bashed Basilio in the gut. "You have no tact. Get out of here, old man."

Basilio tried laughing through his wheezes as he tried to regain the breath he had suddenly lost. "Eheh, hah, if I were a bit younger…"

"Gods," Olivia uttered.

Robin wasn't sure if she was referring to Basilio's thoughts or just the whole situation in general. He thought for a moment, then reached his arm around her shoulder. As soon as his arm made contact with her back, she jumped forward, startled. "Ah! Sorry!" Robin said.

"No, I'm sorry!" Olivia responded quickly. "Er, well…" Olivia slowly reached behind her, took Robin's hand, and guided his arm back down around her shoulder.

They remained like that for a few moments, enjoying their company. Finally, Robin spoke.

"Hmm. Olivia, I guess we never really discussed this," Robin said.

"Hmm?" Olivia turned to look at Robin.

"Well, should we, um, should we keep it a secret? Should we go tell everyone?"

"You want it to… to be a secret?"

"It's not that! But, I don't know. It'll gain a lot of attention. Just look at Flavia and Basilio."

The two of them glanced over at the two. They were brawling and shouting curses at each other, while Lon'qu sat, observing their techniques.

"You're right. We haven't discussed this. Hmm. I don't know, Robin. This is… you know… it's kind of new to me."

Robin smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around Olivia. "It's new for me, too," he said.

Olivia smiled as well and basked under Robin's arm.

Robin looked at Olivia and continued. "I don't even know what it is. ...What is it? Or… what is this?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, looking up at Robin with some concern.

"Oh. Divine. Naga."

The two of them looked up to see Lissa, her hand covering her mouth, maybe to keep from shouting out in excitement. Next to her was Maribelle, who was also surprised. She used her fan to obscure her mouth. Suddenly, Lissa ran forward and jumped towards them, capturing each with one arm around each person.

"This. Is. Amazing!" Lissa exclaimed, shaking the two of them.

Maribelle walked at a more normal pace to join them. "Why, Olivia, my dearest. So it was Robin, all along, that you were referring to?"

Olivia blushed and looked down before nodding an affirmative.

"Maribelle, sometimes I don't know how you didn't know," Lissa said, removing an arm from Olivia to gently push Maribelle.

Maribelle was supporting her chin up with her fan as she thought. "Hmm, well, I do suppose now that I think about it, everything makes sense. All the questions, the reactions."

Robin turned to Olivia. "Were you talking about me to Maribelle?"

Olivia shut her eyes and pushed Robin away. "I… I just wanted a little help!" She opened her eyes and saw that her force had shoved Robin off the bench. "Robin, I'm… I'm sorry!"

Maribelle placed a gloved hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Darling, it looks like there's still much work to do." She glanced at Robin as Lissa helped him up. "But I suppose you could do a lot worse."

"Th...thank you. Er, well, I think."

"So, then, tell us, what's the plan?" Lissa asked, sitting down across from the two of them. "You have to be doing something today, right?"

"Well, we have Myrmidon training today. And after that, I thought we'd… well… just explore the town."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Lissa nodded enthusiastically. "So where will you be going?"

"I… er… I don't quite know yet," Robin admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

Maribelle slapped her fan on the table like a riding crop on a horse. "Unacceptable." She looked at Robin harshly. "A man must take the lead with this. With confidence. With a plan! Lissa, my dear, it looks like that is what we shall be doing this morning."

"You got it, Maribelle!" Lissa turned to the other two. "Look forward to it."

"Ooooog," Olivia murmured.

Robin took Olivia's hands. "It'll be okay. I think." He shook his head. "I mean, look forward to it, Olivia! Today will be fun."

* * *

Robin collapsed onto a bench and fought the urge to throw up. He was outside, in the castle training grounds. Next to him, Stahl fell forward and caught himself before hitting the bench. He managed to flip around and sit on the bench. He took a few breaths, then brought his hand to his mouth to secure its contents.

"Today is horrible," he managed to say before suppressing his throat again. He swallowed, took a few breaths, then pushed Robin with little energy. "I thought you said training wasn't going to be difficult!"

"Sorry!" Robin said. "Frederick wanted to observe the first training. Blame him! Blame Lon'qu for letting him!"

"Blame…" Stahl fought another urge to throw up. "Blame you... You knew the risks!"

A hand was placed on each person's shoulders. "Come on, you two. It's not that hard," Sully said, pulling them back up to a standing position. "I know you can do better than me in the end."

"Yeah, well, we're far… from… the end," Stahl said between breaths.

Robin took a break from the heavy breathing. "Is… Is Gaius okay?"

They all looked at the thief, who was lying on his side on the ground. "Su...sugar…"

"He'll manage," came the gruff reply from Lon'qu, walking up to the group and blocking their vision of the thief.

Robin wobbled his way to Olivia, who was lying face-up in a patch of grass. "Olivia, are you okay?"

"...Why…"

"What… what was that?"

Olivia was breathing hard. Her chest was moving up and down somewhat noticeably to Robin. She turned her head to Robin and spoke as she exhaled after each breath. "Why… do you… hate… me?"

Robin collapsed next to Olivia. "Hate? I… I don't hate you."

Olivia straightened her head again, gazing at the sky with the grass on her back.

Robin didn't like Olivia's silence. "I'll… I'll make it up to you! Whatever you want tonight! I'll… I'll get it!"

"A shame, but she'll recover." Robin turned to see Frederick towering above the two of them. "All of you will. Don't worry, this is just a baseline. The next training session will not be so difficult."

"You… hate… me too," Olivia breathed.

Frederick remained undeterred. "If necessary, I will become a demon to raise all of your levels of success. This is all for a higher quality of fighting and survival. And it will improve your dancing, too."

Lon'qu walked up to Frederick and mumbled something. Robin was in too much pain to hear. However, Frederick relayed the message in a loud and clear voice.

"All right, the warm-up is over. Now we will begin with technique." All of the trainees in the Myrmidon project except for Sully groaned out loud.

"Just a warm-up?"

"Frederick, I don't think you know the concept of a warm-up."

"...Sugar…"

* * *

"Wow, Frederick really must have done a number," Lissa mused as she channeled energy through her healing staff. "I'm glad you never thought I had an aptitude for swordsmanship."

"Blah," Robin said, lying down on a cot. "I have no energy."

"Really? Are my efforts ineffective? How about… this!" Lissa tensed her grip, assumed a battle pose, and concentrated. "Rrrrr," she growled.

"I wonder how Olivia is doing," Robin thought aloud. He pushed himself up to look back at the other cots.

"Oh, I did it!" Lissa exclaimed, wiping her forehead from the sweatdrop that formed. "Didn't think that'd actually work. I should practice heroic poses or something!" She giggled at the thought.

Robin saw Gaius, Stahl, and Sully all resting in bed. Gaius was muttering how he was stuck with Libra. Anna was helping Stahl out. Sully was already sitting up on her own, and so Maribelle was attending to Olivia.

Olivia looked up and saw Robin looking at her. She frowned and made a pouty face. Robin cringed for a moment. Then, Lissa distracted him by hitting him in the back lightly.

"All right, get up. I don't want to waste this entire staff on you," Lissa said.

"Hey there, handsome!" Anna suddenly jumped between Lissa and Robin.

"Gah!" Lissa shouted, surprised.

"Anna? What's up?"

"I heard you were looking for little ole' me. Wanted to see me or something?"

"Oh, right, there's something I wanted you to look at. You might recognize it from your dealings."

"Hmm?" Anna frowned. "Doesn't sound very exciting. Well, whatever I can do to help."

"Thanks, Anna. We'll do it after this."

"Oooh, exciting," Anna said, trying to sound seductive. She patted Robin on the back, which made him collapse his arms and fall back to the cot. "I'll make sure to submit my extra hours to Cordelia."

"Uh, well, okay. I guess that's more Chrom's concern than mine."

"Great!"

After a few minutes, all of the new Myrmidons were re-energized. Robin walked up to Olivia, apologized, and promised again to make it up to her.

"Whatever you want, Olivia. I wanted today to be fun, anyway."

Olivia was still pouting her lips and keeping her cheeks puffed up. "Hmph. Well, okay. Fine. I forgive you." She playfully pushed Robin's shoulder. "So, where should we meet?"

"I have a meeting with Chrom and Frederick a little later. How about meeting at the castle entrance, when the castle torches are lit for the evening? Seems like a fine enough place and time to check the city out."

"Okay, fine." Olivia tried to maintain her pouting face, but then started to smile. "I… I look forward to it!"

Immediately after saying those words, she sprinted out of the healing ward and out of sight. Robin watched her go. Anna stepped up next to Robin. "Wow. She'll be a project," she said. She then linked her arm around Robin. "All right, let's check out this wonderful thing you wanted me to see."

"You know, you're quite a flirty one, too," Robin said. "I don't know if I noticed that before."

Anna giggled. "You player, do you hit on all the women? I should tell Olivia."

"Wasn't really hitting… Eh, never mind."

* * *

Robin found that Chrom and Frederick were already waiting in the room with the reeking box. They had also brought Maribelle, who was fanning the air away from her face when Robin and Anna arrived.

"Ah, Anna, good to see you," Chrom said.

"Hey there, lovely gentlemen," Anna said, winking at Chrom as she waved to Frederick. "And Maribelle, you are as stunning as always."

"Hmph. I thank you for the compliment, though I question the authenticity behind it," Maribelle said. "Though you are looking dashing and charming yourself, I do say."

"Thanks, sugar," Anna said. "I have a lovely set of tea leaves from across the ocean that I think you might be interested in."

"After spending as much time near this wretched box for so long, any tea leaves might do."

"Reeking box," Robin corrected.

Maribelle crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Hmph. I stand by what I said." She opened one eye and looked at Anna. 'But thank you, Anna, I would be pleased to check it out."

Chrom clapped his hands together to gather their attention. "Well. So anyway, Maribelle says that this box would not have gone through Themis."

"It's such a drab box, boring and lifeless… oh, excuse me, I don't mean any disrespect to those poor souls who were gathered inside at one time."

"Of course not, please go on," Chrom said.

"That was so uncouth of me, thank you for your pardon. And I'm glad that you have… removed… the bodies. Ahem, anyway, much less the design but it lacks any stamps indicating it would have passed through Themis."

Robin walked closer to the box. "Hmm, might any stamp have been worn off?"

"That wouldn't do a lot of good, a stamp that wears off after time and weather." Maribelle stopped fanning the air and pointed with her fan at a particular point of the box. "But look here. There already are stamps."

All of the people present leaned in to see that there were some weathered but present markings on one side of the box. There were several different insignias in red. "This one is a region of southern Ylisse," Frederick noted, pointing to one at the edge of the box. "It's a ways further from where we found you, Robin."

"Actually, yeah, now that you've pointed it out, a few of these are Ylissean merchants," Chrom agreed, looking at the insignias. "They're companies, not regions, I think. Hmm. I think the order is important, because the territory keeps going further north."

"And this one I recognize from Regna Ferox," Frederick said, pointing to one of the insignias further from the side. "I don't quite recognize beyond here, though."

"Valm." Everyone turned to Anna, whose presence was forgotten as everyone else concentrated on the box. "You go to Port Ferox, then across the waters to Valm Harbor. And this one here in the middle is a merchant company in a town called Steiger."

Chrom was scratching his chin as he thought. "Okay, so this box was built in Ylisse, then shipped throughout the world to Valm and then back. If the order of stamps shows where the box moved to, it comes right back here. So… does that mean anything?"

They were quiet for a moment, unsure what meaning they could gain from where the box traveled.

"Well, I can't say what it means, but I can tell you that this last stamp is from a merchant company in western Ylisse, which happens to have a regional office here in Ylisstol," Anna said.

"Hmm." Chrom turned to Robin and Frederick. "You think we're going to get anything else out of this studying it here?"

"It's possible, and I wouldn't want to give up on learning anymore information from the box. Or any residual magic from the… sacrifices." Robin felt uncomfortable talking about it, after Maribelle reacted so negatively to herself for being disrespectful. While Robin was training for the Myrmidon project, Tharja and Miriel had determined that the magic was independent of the box, and had the sacrifices moved to another part of the castle, where the smell wouldn't permeate.

Chrom placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. "We'll pay our respects with the remains of those poor folk," he assured Robin. "But let's keep on our investigation. So, you think we should keep studying the box."

"Er, sorry, I hadn't finished. Let's not give up on the box, but I think we should check this merchant company here in Ylisstol out. The attack was only yesterday, so maybe we can catch some information today, before word gets out or something."

"Sounds good. Let's go." Chrom tapped Falchion's sheath to make sure it was still there, and started walking out the room.

"Milord!" Frederick exclaimed in a moment of brief but uncharacteristic emotion.

"Wait, wait, wait," Robin said, putting an arm in front of Chrom to stop him. "First of all, do you know where exactly this merchant company is? And second, I'm thinking you shouldn't go."

"I am responsible for Ylisse. I want to check this out myself."

Robin placed a hand on Chrom's soldier. "Look, I appreciate your passion, but if you go, well, you're kinda hard to miss. Here in Ylisstol, people will see you a hundred paces away. You'll scare them away."

Chrom looked at Robin, then drooped his head. "You're right," he admitted. "I can't just go marching off whenever I want."

"Milord, you are growing wise right before my eyes. You almost bring tears to my eyes," Frederick said, back to his neutral delivery.

"Okay, so then who goes?"

Robin was quiet for a moment. "Hmm. Well, Anna, you're a merchant. It might be good for you to join us."

"Sure thing, sugar. I wouldn't mind seeing the competition. Or partner, depending."

"Gaius would probably be good for any… um… pardoning your ears, Maribelle, but the…"

"Oh, just go on and say it. Unsavory business. Right up that thief's alley," Maribelle said, crossing her arms. "A dreary and disgusting alley."

"Who else… Some muscle, I'm thinking."

"Vaike? He's not well-known in these parts of Ylisstol," Chrom suggested. "Well, I'm not sure about the taverns."

"Gregor would be more subtle, now that I think about it," Robin said. "Vaike, he might be a bit… noisy?"

Chrom chuckled. "Can't really argue with that."

"Hey, maybe Kellam would be good, too. I mean, do you miss him a lot? I mean, miss seeing him. I overlook him all the time."

"You know, I actually do. I don't get it, his armor and stature, you'd think he'd be horrible at this stealthy stuff, but in actuality, he'd be great at it."

"Oh, and Panne. She has a great nose, and quiet feet. I think she could be a good thief if she were up to it."

"Please, Robin, don't go corrupting the souls of any poor women," Maribelle requested. "One Gaius-type person is enough. More than enough. Too much."

"Sorry. But yeah, that should be more than enough. This might just be a peaceful chat, anyway."

"All right. So, Anna, Gaius, Gregor, Kellam, and Panne. And you. That's your team?"

Robin was taken aback for a moment. "Oh, me, right. I guess I should go. I'm not that famous here, am I?"

"Hmm, I don't know, but you might want to stay back from the operation," Chrom suggested.

Robin looked around for a window but realized there was none in the room. "What time do the castle lights get lit?"

"We try to light them one hour before nightfall," Frederick said. "That's maybe six or seven hours from now."

Robin closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He then sighed audibly. "All right. Let's gather the team and meet at the castle door as soon as possible. And Chrom, I'll have a message I want you to give to Olivia."

"Oh?" Chrom asked, raising an eyebrow and cracking a smile. Anna nudged Robin, also smiling.

"We'll talk about that later, but let's get this going. We'll need to start looking and gathering everyone. Time is critical."

"All right, then, Frederick, you check the training grounds, I'll go to the barracks. Robin, you wait at the castle door and start planning your operation. Anna, if you would, please give Robin as much information as you can on the merchant company's office location and all."

"Got it, handsome."

"Maribelle, thank you for joining us and for your help."

"Of course, Lord Chrom!"

"Uh, well, ready, break!" Chrom led the exit from the room, and everyone followed.

As Robin was walking, he glanced outside one of the windows in the hallway. There was no longer a chill running through the windows. There was no gentle breeze at this time of day. The hottest part of the day would arrive later, but Robin already felt somewhat heated. _'Six or seven hours, eh? That should probably be enough time to get back... And maybe I can check out the town too. But let's not get distracted. There's still a lot we need to do. I guess peace will be a lot of work.'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here it is! My thoughts on this chapter… uh… decided to do the date at a later time. Wanted to get into some CSI or police procedural kinda style with the reeking box. So the concerns I have for this chapter are… how Tharja's actions are, the Myrmidon training, and... maybe that's it. But of course, you can comment on anything you want. Blah, I want to get this chapter out quickly, so let's go right to review responses.**

 **potatoman098, anime is exactly the format or style or inspiration I use for my story events or interactions or something. I don't know if you noticed, but I had hinted at Kellam's appearance in an earlier chapter, when Cordelia was talking about a voice that kept encouraging her. But yeah, I think I wanted to do a lot more with Kellam, like he had killed a bunch of wolves before Olivia arrived and secured the place. But oh well, maybe for later. Hey, more Kellam next time apparently!**

 **KeziaVolition, don't underestimate reviews! They are probably an inspiration to many fanfiction writers here. Motivation, if not inspiration. Yes, I liked the bird motif, and I have many ideas for future chapters, but not enough for every chapter. I'm a little worried about using one and then wanting to use 'em in the future. So… yeah, those bird chapter titles might take more time.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting! Once again, please leave your comments or concerns, and hopefully you'll see another chapter not tooooo far in the future.**


	15. An Investigative Woodpecker

**Chapter 15 - An Investigative Woodpecker**

The sun was at the highest point of the day, creating a beautiful tapestry in the sky with the sparse clouds. The beauty was lost on several people working or walking under the blazing sun in the market section of Ylisstol. Canopies and awnings provided some shade, but most people had to suffer through the afternoon heat.

Robin observed the sweaty shoppers as he rode in the back of an ox-pulled wagon. Thankfully, the wagon had a canopy and was keeping him and his teammates in the shade. Robin glanced at the other Shepherds to see how they were doing.

Panne seemed particularly disturbed by the heat. Gregor offered her his canteen, which she swiftly accepted. "Thank you," she said after licking her lips.

"Hydration is important part of every mission," Gregor said, nodding wisely. "Even just one day job."

"This is why cutting down forests and erecting buildings is so strange to me," Panne said. "Must everything be artificial for you to live in it?"

"Gregor can sleep outside as good as inside. Though warm bed and walls to keep wind out are great comforts. You are not agreeing?"

"A balance," Robin chimed in. "Balancing your desire and practicality. I guess that's the goal."

"And what is it that you desire?" Panne asked.

Robin thought for a moment, caught off guard by the question. He didn't have time to respond, however, when the wagon came to a stop.

"We're entering the field of operation," Anna said from the driver's seat, outside the canopy.

All the Shepherds in the wagon looked at Robin. Robin nodded once. They all nodded in response, then quickly exited the wagon.

* * *

The storefront had an awning that was providing the outside vendor with some much appreciated shade. The young man sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He then unscrewed a canteen and took a swig of water, when two people walked up to his table. He quickly put his canteen away and stood up to greet his new guests.

"Welcome, welcome, honored guests," he said. He eyed the two people. One was a tall, muscular man with spiky red hair. The other was also a redhead. She was a tall woman, wearing nicely dyed clothing. The woman was probably the contact while the other was a guard. While the woman could have been from anywhere, the man seemed foreign.

"Good day!" the woman greeted with an enthusiastic smile. "My name is Ismaire, and this is my associate, Joshua." She gestured to her partner, who remained silent. "He's a charmer, that's for sure."

"Well met, Miss Ismaire, Mister Joshua. My name is Murray, and welcome to Ylissar Martin Boxing and Shipping." Murray extended his hand, to which Ismaire cordially accepted. "Are you here for our shipping services, storage, or packaging?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to limit my choice to just one of your services. All three sound wonderful. But let's start with the shipping. Everything else will come along with that."

"Of course."

"What capabilities do you have with transporting heavy goods? Ingots, for example, all the way to Port Ferox."

"Ah, an excellent question." Murray gestured to the side of the building. "If you'd care to walk with me, I can show you some of our equipment."

Ismaire clapped her hands together and pressed them to her smiling lips. "Darling, that would be fantastic."

Murray grinned for a brief moment. "Right this way, then." He started walking alongside Ismaire and the silent Joshua. "You might be wondering how big our operation is," he began. "This warehouse is just one of our locations. We just wanted a place here in Ylisstol, but we have several offices throughout the realm. This one here isn't even the biggest."

"Well, I should hope so," Ismaire said, looking at the building as they walked around the perimeter. "A shipping company should be expansive, after all. Tell me, how can you guarantee safe and successful transportation of goods? That's my greatest concern right now."

"I'm glad you asked." They reached the side of the building, which revealed several animal stables.

Ismaire noted horses, oxen, and donkeys, along with several wagons and carts. She whistled. "Impressive," she said. She sniffled, then cringed her nose. "Not the most pleasant smell, though."

"Oh, my, sorry. The animals are here and all, and we haven't finished with their waste…" Murray's eyes shifted for a moment, before focusing on the wagons. "Here, let's look at the wagons," he said, eager to shift the topic. They walked over to one of the wagons. "You mentioned ingots. Well, see these wheels and axles here? Reinforced, strong, capable of holding a lot of weight." Murray shook one of the wheels to show the strength of the wagon. "Gives just enough flexibility so it doesn't absorb all the impact of rough terrain."

"They sure are some nice wheels. You're making me feel a little jealous, what with my own personal wagon."

"Hah! I apologize, I meant no disrespect. This is the advantage that a worldwide shipping company can afford."

Ismaire leaned to the side to study the wagon from other perspectives. "Hmm. So, you have a lot of these wagons. But how do I know my goods are safe from bandits?"

"Yes, I'm sure your Joshua here can't accompany all your goods everywhere, eh?" Murray laughed a few moments, before seeing Joshua's unchanged neutral face. "Well, we have our own security team. See, many of us were mercenaries before we became merchants or businessmen and women. We have several well-trained, disciplined mercenaries you can hire for your deliveries, at less prices than an independent mercenary group. Even our own facility here, you probably haven't noticed, but it's crawling with guards."

"Oh my, it is, isn't it? They must be well-trained, indeed, I haven't spotted one of them."

Murray chuckled again. "Yep, they're there. Just look up there, and you might see the shadow of one of our fine guards." He pointed to the roof of the building.

Ismaire placed her hand on her forehead to give her eyes some shade as she peered up at where Murray was pointing. The sun was casting a large shadow on the ground, which could be traced to a small figure on the top of the building. "That's quite excellent," she said, before returning her eyes to Murray. "So, they are well-trained in stealth and secrecy." She leaned a little closer, her perfume reaching Murray's nose. "I must ask, then, how secretive are you about your clients?"

"Well, I'm not going to be telling you about any of our clients, if that's what you're wondering."

"No, no, no," Ismaire said, standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips. "I mean, if Joshua here and I preferred our shipment to be a little… quiet. We prefer discretion with our business. No need for anyone to know if we happen to have some... rare… less-regulated goods. Maybe with the right avenues or the right secrets, we can avoid some taxes, some fines… some regulations... You know what I mean?"

Murray looked at Ismaire's eyes. "I'm… er, I'm not that sure I follow," he said, his eyes shifting back and forth nervously.

"Oh. Okay. Very well, then, Joshua, let's head out and find a company that does follow. Maybe they can help us with our silver ingots." Ismaire put her hand on Joshua's back and gently guided him around so they could leave.

"Silver!" Murray exclaimed. "Wait a bit!" He grabbed Ismaire's wrist to stop her, which made Joshua reach for his sword in less than a second.

"Joshua, wait," Ismaire said, in an equally fast time. She used her free hand to keep Joshua back. She then turned to look at Murray, who very quickly released her wrist.

"Er, begging your forgiveness, Miss Ismaire, Mister Joshua, sir," Murray said, bowing his head.

"Enough. What is it?" Ismaire asked.

Murray leaned in close to Ismaire. "Look, we have a… channel… that is all about discretion. It might take longer, but it's a proven life-saver for avoiding the... government's prying eyes and regulations."

"Oh, is that so?" Ismaire's warm smile returned. She wiped her forehead of some sweat and took out her canteen. "Whew, it is hot out here, isn't it?" she asked before taking a few sips of water.

* * *

Robin's eyes were fixed on Anna as she spoke to the vendor. Robin was lying down on the roof of another building. He was hiding his outline behind a dark but festively colored store sign. While he loved and was almost inseparable from his cloak, the dark color of his cloak was absorbing the sun's heat, making him feel undeniably hot. Nevertheless, he maintained a steady watch of Anna and Gregor.

As soon as Anna finished drinking water, Robin broke his silence. "Up to ten guards," he said. Each sip that Anna took from her canteen was an indication of at least five guards spotted. She had taken two sips, so she had spotted no less than six and no more than ten guards.

Gaius and Panne were out of sight on the ground, listening to Robin. "Are they cool?" Gaius asked, in reference to their potential disposition to the Shepherds' presence.

"Nope," Robin replied. When Anna wiped the sweat off her forehead, she was showing that she had established that their target was of reasonable suspicion. "Go through the back and sweep the place, then meet up with Kellam," Robin said. "Take note of shipping destinations outside Ylisse."

"Got it," Gaius replied. A moment later, he and Panne merged into the daylit alleyways with surprising invisibility.

Kellam had entered the front of the target building as soon as Anna and Gregor had distracted the front vendor and before another person took the position. While they had developed a cover story for him, Robin felt like the cover would not be necessary.

Robin didn't like the idea of skirting the law, but as soon as Anna indicated the target was suspicious, Robin decided not to risk losing any information. Everyone was instructed to avoid killing anyone unless absolutely necessary, but Robin was confident that stealth and subterfuge would be sufficient.

As Gaius and Panne disappeared around one of the building corners, Robin thought to himself. _'I don't even know what I want them to find, much less expect…'_

* * *

Over on the other side of the building, Gaius and Panne had managed to get to a backdoor without being noticed. Gaius tried to turn the doorknob, which was unsurprisingly locked. He looked up at Panne and shrugged.

"Shall I try knocking?" he joked.

"There are no people close by that would hear," Panne said, listening intently to her surroundings and sniffing the air. "Try if you must."

"I was… Never mind." Gaius popped a candy in his mouth and removed a lockpick kit from his belt. "All right, let's give this a shot." He started fiddling with the lock, while Panne kept watch.

Panne wanted to get another drink of water, but Robin had ordered them to leave their canteens behind so that they wouldn't make any noise. Panne tried to distract herself from her thirst or the heat by focusing on her other senses. As Gaius manipulated the lock, Panne's ears caught a subtle sound.

"It clicked," Panne said.

Gaius paused for a moment and looked up. "Huh?"

"The lock. I heard the locking pin click."

"Huh…" Gaius tried opening the door. It successfully cracked open. "Wow. You know, Panne, I think you got the talent for this."

"Focus. Let's enter and be quick about it."

Gaius opened the door and allowed Panne to enter first. She walked only a few steps before Gaius followed. A moment later, Panne pushed Gaius behind a shelf. She gestured with her head towards an approaching guard. The guard had a small handaxe on his belt. He was walking briskly, as if he were in a hurry. Gaius and Panne watched as he quickly opened the door and walked out. Gaius and Panne then exchanged glances. Gaius shrugged, and Panne shook her head.

With the guard gone, Gaius was able to take in more of his surroundings. They were in a dusty room with several shelves, each holding boxes of varying sizes. The shelves provided cover in the event that they encountered any other guards. The wooden floorboards underneath were worn from use, and potentially creaky as well. "Tread lightly," he said in as low a voice as possible.

Panne merely nodded once in reply. They then split up to cover each side of the building as they made their way to the entrance, where Kellam was supposed to be. Panne moved smoothly through the shelves, her light, bare feet keeping her movements silent. As she walked, she glanced at the labels on the boxes. The labels had the origin and the destination printed clearly, so Panne could note them at just a glance. The destinations were fairly consistent, suggesting that the company was well-organized.

Gaius was noticing a similar organization on his side of the building. He had taken to opening a few of the boxes as well. After the fourth opened box, he sighed in disappointment. "No sweets deliveries at all," he said silently to himself.

The building wasn't complex in its layout. There were several rows and six columns of shelves. Gaius had made it through most of the rows and was approaching the entrance side of the building, where Kellam had entered. The building was asymmetrical on the entrance side, where there were a few office rooms, a side exit to the stables, and a few tables and chairs for gathering. Gaius heard a few people chatting near the tables.

"Murray seems pretty excited about that client outside."

"Yeah, hey, who wouldn't be. You see her?"

"What? No, was she a looker? Man, why'd I have to miss that! Would've made my day."

"Yeah, she was a rare beaut. I'll be remembering her. And rich too, apparently."

"I should'a proposed to her and get her to take care of me all them rest of my years."

"Hah. Sure. Like she'd want someone like you."

"Hey, never know. A man can dream."

The side door started to open. "Whoa, quiet, quiet. Might be them."

Gaius peered past one of the shelves as the front vendor entered, then held the door open for Anna and Gregor to walk past. Anna walked past, and Gregor followed.

"So, if you would like to discuss further, we can talk in the office," Murray said.

"Sure thing, sugar," Anna said. "Lead the way."

"Wouldn't mind some sugar myself," Gaius said to himself before sighing.

* * *

Anna walked into the office and took a quick look around. There were several scrolls piled on a table. There were also shelves that held crates full of parchment. The room seemed fairly organized and clean. Anna tried to see if any documents were of particular interest, but she didn't have much time before Murray rushed into the room.

"You must forgive me for the mess," he said.

"Oh, not at all, there really isn't any mess. You're just being humble, aren't you?" Anna teased.

"Thank you very much, Miss Ismaire. I'm glad we are to your satisfaction." Murray pulled some chairs in front of a desk, then stood behind the desk. "Sit, please," he said. Anna plopped herself onto one of the chairs. Gregor remained standing. Murray laughed nervously, then sat down himself behind the desk.

"Joshua here isn't much a fan of sitting," Anna explained.

"Of course, of course."

Anna leaned forward and folded her hands in front of her. "But, anyway, let's get down to my favorite part of things. Let's talk money."

* * *

Gaius remained behind one of the shelves, listening to the workers' conversation.

"You know, with these rich folk, sometimes I wonder if we'd make a pretty penny just trapping them here and ransoming them all they're worth."

"That's scary, man. But you're not looking long-term enough. It's not the person of worth, it's the business they can bring. We'll make a lot more money in the long run if we don't just burn this bridge and take their money."

"Burn the bridge? What? What are you talking about?"

"Ugh, figurative language. I mean keeping the relationship will get more rather than just taking whatever money they have on them at the time."

"Hah, sorry 'bout that. I guess that's why I'm still just a warehouse worker."

The two were silent for a moment. Gaius looked at the other side of the building, where he was able to spot Panne. She was hiding, but she was also looking for an opening to get past the two workers. Gaius was about to head over to her direction, when the workers resumed speaking.

"What you think about Plegia though? With the war over, I guess we done burn that relationship bridge with them."

"I don't think you're using the bridge expression correctly. But the Plegians were a nuisance. What if we were caught with the whole Themis kidnapping thing?"

Gaius suddenly froze. He wasn't aware, but he kept a deathlike, subconscious grip on his dagger as he listened.

"Themis? Caught? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, a couple months ago. Remember the duke's daughter? A pretty penny with that deal, but a lot of risk."

"Oh, that was Themis? I don't remember the names. I was against that, anyway. Bridge well burned." Gaius peered around the shelf again to burn the two people's faces into his memory. The man continued. "Yeah, a pretty penny, but a prettier girl. I would'a just kept her. She'd been worth a lot, money and looks."

"See, you're not thinking long-term again."

Gaius didn't hear the last sentence. His dagger had already been unsheathed.

* * *

A convoy of horse-drawn wagons rushed down the street, making Robin turn his head from the building. Robin saw that they were heading towards the building. One of them was a passenger carriage, likely holding a rich person inside. The other wagons had a sheet over their contents. The presence of two guards on each wagon suggested the contents were important enough to be worth paying a mercenary's wage.

There were three wagons and the passenger carriage. They went past the front entrance and stopped in the stables area. Robin saw the door to the carriage open, and a man in wealthy robes stepped out. _'Is wealth worth showing off in this heat?'_ Robin asked himself in a moment of distraction.

The shiny lining on the wealthy man's robes wasn't the only thing that reflected light. The mercenary guards had suddenly unsheathed their weapons, causing Robin to dismiss any distracting thoughts. As Robin watched, he saw that two of the guards had not drawn their weapons. They followed the wealthy man as he entered the building. The remaining guards walked past a corner and out of Robin's sight.

' _Where would they go from there? Are they trying to seal the building off?'_ Robin tapped his fingers on the roof he was lying on, thinking of what to do. One second later, he rolled to the side of the roof, then jumped down. With a quickly uttered, specialized wind spell to soften his landing, Robin alighted and immediately sprinted towards the building. He went along the side wall and to the back to try to catch the mercenaries before they entered the back entrance.

They weren't there. When Robin glimpsed around the corner, he only saw two guards at the back entrance. They wore different clothing from the recently arrived mercenaries. Robin turned around and slowly walked back to the front of the building, tapping his chin as he pondered the latest turn of events.

A splash made Robin look up. The splash had come from a few buildings further down the street. The sound was just the result of a likely innocent person, simply clearing the contents of a chamberpot. While Robin didn't like the thought of the sewage, his eyes still dedicated a moment to looking at the recently struck, wet surface beneath the person's window. He then followed the potential future course of the liquid to a grate. _'Is there a sewage system here? Underground?'_ Robin looked at the ground below his feet for a moment.

* * *

Gaius's hand had been stopped by an unknown force. He turned around and after seeing only the shelves behind him, he realized that Kellam was also right behind him, holding his arm.

"Careful," Kellam said softly.

Gaius looked at Kellam with angry eyes. A moment later, he calmed down, and the tension in his arm dissipated. Kellam cautiously released Gaius's arm. Gaius exhaled, then sheathed his dagger. He nodded and mouthed a silent, "Thanks," to Kellam.

Gaius then noticed that Panne had joined them. She said nothing, but curled her finger to suggest that they follow her. They waited to make sure the guards weren't watching, then crossed to the next column of shelves. When they were some distance away from the workers, Panne stopped. "You heard the new arrivals?"

"Four wagons went past," Kellam reported.

"And the side door had just opened," Panne said. "Where Anna and Gregor entered. I think three more people are inside."

"So we should wrap up here," Gaius said.

Panne shook her head. "I smell blood."

Gaius and Kellam tried to sniff the air, but they couldn't notice any unusual smells. "Where?" Gaius asked.

Panne pointed to the ground. "Around here," she declared. "Not on any of the boxes, though."

"Trapdoors," Kellam said. He crouched down to the ground, then started sweeping the floor with his hand. He found something, and his fingers dug into the edges of the wooden boards, until he revealed parts of a square, the rest of which was underneath a shelf. "They were talking about it in their eating room."

Gaius and Panne exchanged looks. "Well, what are we waiting for? Shall we?" Gaius asked.

"Hmm, but without Robin?" Kellam asked.

"We don't have any evidence right now," Gaius said.

"And I'm concerned about the blood. Whatever is happening underneath may be harmful to both taguel and human."

"Well, you sold me. If you help me move this shelf quietly, we can get through here."

* * *

"Oh, my superior is back," Murray said.

Anna looked up from the real contract she was reading. "Is that so? Will she be coming to greet us?"

"He. And I believe so, now that he's here." Murray stood up and walked to the door.

Anna also stood up. She watched as Murray opened the door and looked around. Her arms busied themselves with the contents on Murray's desk.

"Mister Bazba!" Martin called.

"Oh, so not Martin?" Anna pouted, her busy hands as silent as a falcon's wings flying through the air. "I was looking forward to meeting the company's namesake."

"I'm afraid not," Murray said with a chuckle, still leaning out the door and looking for Bazba. "Ah, there you are. Come, I have someone I want to introduce to you."

Bazba walked in, wearing rich robes. He saw Anna and smiled. "Please, don't get up on my account." Bazba walked up to Anna, who still stood up.

Anna extended her hand. "Let me greet you first, at least. I am Ismaire. And this here is my companion, Joshua."

"A pleasure, of course," Bazba said, shaking Anna's hand. A quick look at Gregory made him decide not to try shaking hands with him. He bowed towards him instead. "And Mister Joshua, welcome to you as well. I am Bazba, chief administrator of this region."

"You've tanned well, Bazba," Anna observed. "Have you just returned from a vacation?"

"Ah, hah! Our successful and expanding business takes me to some lovely places," Bazba said.

"Indeed," Anna agreed with a smirk.

* * *

Robin held his nose. He was standing on the other side of the building, where the mercenaries had disappeared to. Robin glanced away and saw his former vantage spot from the other building. He backed away, farther from the front, to where he couldn't see his vantage point anymore. He then looked around. The ground had a few footsteps in the dust. The footsteps all led to an empty stable, full of hay. The stable had a horrible smell emanating from it, that extended beyond just animal waste.

Keeping his nose closed, Robin used a foot to sweep around the base of the stable. He then tapped and noticed a large door on the base of the stable. _'Hmm. Well, down there, I don't know what I'll find, except for the four or so armed and alerted people down there.'_ Robin shook his arms and legs in preparation for some expected action. He looked behind himself. _'I suppose if anything bad happens, I have an exit route just the way I came.'_

Robin crouched down, then leaned in to listen for any hints of activity from the other side of the door. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ' _I don't want to lose any lead we might have, so… Olivia, I hope you're patient with me. Here goes…'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I think this is the first time I've named an original character, Murray. And then I think I've found a naming scheme that I'll keep up with. Martin, though, I chose because it is a type of bird related to one of the faster birds in the world. Fitting for a shipping company, I thought.**

 **Anyhoo, what do you all think? I was going for a more mysterious, detective crime solving kind of tone for this chapter. I tried to keep in mind all your previous comments with this chapter... but there were no comments in the previous chapter. Yes, I will be honest, I felt a little sad that no one had commented, especially after I had just released two story chapters in relatively short time (within a week?) and I gave all the chapters in this story a title.**

 **So, I would appreciate any constructive feedback on last chapter and this chapter. Were the characters consistent? Am I rushing things? Are things moving too slow? How are the descriptions? Where is the kid with my latte?**

 **And feel free to give me any requests you may have. Anyhoo, please read, review, follow, favorite! And I am available through private message if you don't want to post any of your comments. Hope you enjoy reading! And potentially insincere but nevertheless provided apologies for those who are shallowly hurt by reading...**


	16. The Woodpecker's Quarry

Chapter 16 - The Woodpecker's Quarry

The underground sewers of Ylisstol were a masterfully crafted system that innovated city design. Originally designed as an afterthought for secret escape routes and supply routes for the castle, the sewer system was eventually expanded to reach most of the city. The sewer system was partially credited for Ylisse's excelling public health, and several other nations implemented a sewer system in their cities as well.

While Ylisstol's sewer system had a rich history, with its origins, architecture, construction, and influence in the world, Robin didn't have time to marvel at any of it. Instead, he focused on the moving light ahead of him. After he climbed down from the stable trapdoor, he found himself in darkness. Only a faint light in the distance gave Robin any evidence that his eyes were even open. He felt his way through a crudely excavated rocky tunnel until he made it to the sewer system.

' _This will not bode well for my cloak,'_ Robin thought, wrapping his cloak around the lower part of his head to cover his nose and to keep it away from the ground. The stench was not helping Robin focus. With his vision limited to the few light sources provided, Robin's other senses were magnified. Making a mental note to talk with Tharja about the possibilities of stench magic in warfare, Robin tried to focus on hearing his surroundings, and ignore the smells as much as possible.

The sound of moving water was prominent. The splashes and trickling sounds alleviated Robin's worries of alerting his quarry by being too noisy. Occasionally, Robin heard the echoes of talking from what he assumed were the mercenary guards ahead of him. The sounds were too reverberated for him to understand their conversation, though it helped him gauge their distance from him. As he got closer, the echo decreased and their words became clearer.

"...worth… smell…" From the words and intonation that Robin could hear, he guessed that they were just complaining about their job. He was relieved that they weren't any better adapted to the sewers than he was.

Robin turned a corner and saw the outlines of the mercenaries. He slowed down and assumed the pace that his targets were taking. He stayed in the shadows just out of range of the lanterns that they were carrying. After keeping them in sight for a few steps, he could confirm that there were four of them. The other mercenaries from the convoy had probably entered the building or waited with the wagons. _'I hope everyone got out of the warehouse okay,'_ Robin thought to himself briefly as he watched the mercenaries.

The mercenaries exchanged a few words, with a bit more urgency in their tone. Robin saw one of them point with his arm, before they moved in that direction and disappeared behind another corner. Robin picked up the pace a bit, worried that something came up and they might get away from him. Then, he heard a familiar sound echo through the sewer tunnels.

It was the groan of a Risen.

Robin heard the mercenaries' shouts as they moved their weapons. From the sounds a few moments later, Robin could tell that the Risen was easily defeated. The mercenaries returned to a more casual tone of voice. A confident chuckle echoed past Robin's ears. The chuckle and all other voices quickly fell silent as a chorus of undead groans echoed through the sewers. The echoes made it difficult for Robin to determine their location, which made their presence even more mysterious and menacing. The mercenaries started speaking in panicked whispers.

Robin was about to turn the corner, when he bumped into something. He caught himself before falling backwards, and looked up. The light from the mercenaries' torches had disappeared, and only darkness was in front of him.

"You okay, Robin?"

It took a moment for Robin to recover from the sudden surprise. "Kellam," he said softly.

"Hey, Bubbles," Gaius said, announcing his presence as well. "What should we do?"

Robin walked around Kellam's armor so he could peer around the corner and see what the mercenaries were doing. "What do you know about the immediate situation?" he whispered as he sidled around Kellam.

"They got a storage room off that way," Gaius said, gesturing towards the darkness in another direction. Didn't see any Risen that way, so they should all be ahead of us."

"Panne is still investigating the storage unit," Kellam reported. "The smell here was a bit… well, you know."

"See, that's why you should always be prepared," Gaius said. He gestured to his face as an example of what he was saying, which was lost to Robin since he couldn't see well. "Oh, I have some mint leaves right up on my nose," he explained, tapping the side of his nose.

"You are resourceful, I'll give you that," Robin said.

"So, Robin, what should we do?" Kellam asked.

Robin thought for a moment. "There are four mercenaries, and maybe… eleven Risen."

"How do you see that?" Kellam asked.

"So then fifteen targets?" Gaius said over Kellam's voice.

"We'll avoid encountering the mercenaries. These Risen, I think they're at a pretty low level. But what matters is they're all scattered. We can take them out one by one, so their superior numbers won't matter. We'll need to act fast, though, they're gradually coming together towards the mercenaries." Robin looked at the many branching tunnels. "I'll be able to point you to a general location for your targets, but I don't exactly know this area. I can send you signals though to tell you where I am and where to go. Follow the wind signals."

"But then what do we do with the mercenaries after?" Gaius asked. "Can't just leave them be."

"We'll observe them, but I'm not sure where we are on the law with them."

"They don't care about the law," Gaius pointed out, annoyed.

"Well, we do." Robin glanced at the mercenaries again, who had taken a defensive posture and were waiting for the Risen. "I have an idea, though."

* * *

The mercenaries stood at each others' sides, their backs to a wall. They each held a torch and a sword. "Ain't any of them going to sneak up behind me," one of them said.

"Shh. They'll hear you." They strained their ears, trying to track their opponents. One of the Risen groaned to their left. All four of them jerked their heads to the left, and redirected their swords as well. "They're getting closer," the mercenary whispered.

Another groan to their right made them look back and forth. One of the mercenaries cursed. "They're everywhere!" he whispered exasperatedly. A loud groan from the same direction was followed by silence.

"They're… they're toying with us."

"Shut up," the mercenary captain said. "Stay calm. They haven't attacked us yet. Maybe they're just as afraid of us as we them."

"Hah," one mercenary laughed sardonically. "As if we are that fearsome."

A wave of loud groans from many directions quieted the mercenaries for a moment. The groans stopped again.

"By the gods, what is going on there? Is Naga cleaning them out?"

"Or Grima is feeding on their souls."

"You been to Plegia too much."

"Shut up," the mercenary captain said again. "Prepare. They keep getting closer."

Time was vague in the darkness of the sewer, but the mercenaries felt like an eternity had passed since they heard another unnatural sound.

"Graaaaaaaaah!" A loud shout made the mercenaries jump.

"Scratch this!" one of the mercenaries shouted, starting to run away. The mercenary next to him followed, and the two ran off in the direction that they came from.

"Gods, man, come back!" the mercenary captain shouted, able to stop the last mercenary from running, but unable to stop the other two. "Our reputation is on the line here."

"Reputation don't mean much if we're dead!" the mercenary protested.

"Graaaaaaah!" Another loud groan made the two remaining mercenaries quiver, as if a strong gust of wind had blown past.

When the mercenary captain looked up from shivering, he saw a light forming. He squinted his eyes, unsure of what he was looking at. His eyes suddenly grew wide as he realized what it was. "Away!" he shouted, jumping to the ground and dropping his torch. A blast of fire shot between the captain and the other mercenary, warming their bodies but shattering their courage.

"No money is worth this!" the remaining mercenary said as he got up. He ran past his captain, who was also getting up quickly.

"Ugh," the mercenary captain said, grimacing and running as well.

The fallen torch had landed on some stone and remained lit. As the mercenaries disappeared into the tunnels, the torch's light started to illuminate an approaching figure. The figure bent down and picked the torch up. He cast a gust of wind through the tunnels.

"Nice Risen impersonation," Gaius said, coming from behind Robin.

Robin cleared his throat. "Uh, thanks," he said, somewhat sheepishly. He looked around. "Hopefully Kellam isn't too far behind either."

"I got here before Gaius."

"Gah!" Robin jumped in surprise. He breathed in and out. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"What will happen to them, though?" Gaius asked. "We just letting them go?"

"Don't worry, we'll track them. Let's get Panne though, she's probably wondering what all the commotion's been."

Robin put one foot forward, then stopped. "Uh, which way?" he asked.

Gaius raised his arm, then dropped it. "Uh, just follow me."

They walked towards where the mercenaries had entered from and were exiting to. They then took a different turn at one of the branching paths. Robin tried to orient himself from the trapdoor entrance. "So there's an entrance inside the warehouse."

"That's right," Gaius confirmed.

"That's probably how they can sneak out some of their more suspicious wares," Robin guessed.

"There're a lot of suspicious wares down here, I can tell you that," Gaius said. Kellam nodded in agreement.

They passed some rays of light escaping from above. "That's the trapdoor," Kellam pointed out as they walked past.

"And this…" They reached a crack in the sewer walls, where another tunnel had been excavated. Gaius gestured for Robin to step inside. "This is their hidden storage area."

The smells became more distinct. "Panne preferred this smell?" Robin asked, pressing his cloak more tightly to his nose.

"What did they tell you?" Panne asked, emerging from a doorway in the rocks. At her feet were two Risen.

"Hmm, so there were more," Robin noted. "Hey, Panne. Let's check this out and quickly get away."

"Manspawn and their experiments, Panne said, shaking her head in disappointment.

"Hey, it's not all of us!" Gaius protested.

Robin ignored them as he stepped past Panne to look into the room. His hand dropped from his nose as his brain tried to register what he saw. "What…" He was quiet for a second, then stepped further into the room.

There were corpses piled in the room in great numbers.

"They were killed a while ago," Panne said. "Their smell is not… not fresh."

"There's some magic cast on them," Robin said. "Maybe to preserve them. Or to… I don't quite know." He closed his eyes and tried to analyze the magic that he felt. "Though there's some dark magic."

"Ain't this like what we saw before?" Gaius asked.

"Hmm. You may be right. Maybe these are for reeking boxes," Robin said. "I don't know, this is a lot to process."

"Robin, look at their raiments," Gaius said, lifting a cloak up from the ground.

"That emblem isn't from Ylisse," Kellam said. "Do you recognize it, Robin?"

"Er… well, no. You probably know more than I." Robin exhaled in self-disappointment. "I really should research more about this world I'm in."

"I find it similarly tough to follow the different humans and their ways, Robin," Panne said.

Robin looked around one more time. "Well, we'll take some evidence and investigate this further. We really need to check up on Anna and Gregor."

* * *

"It is a wonderful place, indeed," Anna said, nodding her head and smiling. She was sitting in a chair across from Murray and the recently arrived Bazba. "It is rare to find someone who has traveled beyond the seas."

"Well, in this business, you need to do that from time to time," Bazba said, scratching his chin.

"Yes, yes, but perhaps we should get back to our contract?" Murray said, his hand tapping a rhythm on his chair's armrest.

Anna laughed briefly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a bother," she said. "But perhaps you're right."

"I'm sorry, Miss Ismaire," Bazba said. "Our young Murray here may need to learn a bit more patience. But come, I don't want to be the one to hold you back…"

The door to the office opened, and in came an armored soldier and a pungent smell. Anna wriggled her nose a bit. "Um," Anna said.

"Begging your pardon," the soldier said, stepping back when he became self-conscious of his smell. "Sir, a word," he said, looking at Bazba.

Bazba stood up and looked at the soldier with annoyance. He turned to Anna. "I'm sorry about this, Miss Ismaire. Let me deal with this business. And perhaps Murray here can conclude."

"Of… of course," Anna said, standing up to shake Bazba's hand. He extended his hand to accept hers. She placed one hand on Bazba's shoulder as the other shook his hand. As her hand smoothly slid away from the shoulder, Gregor couldn't help but raise one of his eyebrows briefly and subtly, before bringing his observant face back under full control.

Bazba stepped out of the office and closed the door behind him. Murray turned from the door to Anna. "I'm sorry about all that," he said.

Anna rubbed her nose. "You've got quite a… colorful staff," she said. "A bit too colorful for the nose."

"Ahaha, you are right on the nose," he said. "Ah, nose, I didn't even realize. Get it?" he asked, laughing nervously. His laugh died when he saw Anna's serious face looking straight back at him. "Apologies, Miss."

"Perhaps another time would be better," Anna said.

"Oh, no, we can make arrangements now. That won't be a problem!"

Their conversation was interrupted by some shouting from outside the office. Anna turned her head to the door, then slowly back at Murray. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Eheheh." Murray scratched the back of his neck.

Anna stood up from her chair. Gregor stepped forward and stood next to her. "Another time. Don't worry, those ingots aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Murray stood up a moment later. He moved his hand to gesture for them to wait. Anna stopped his hand by handing over a folder with some papers. "There're some numbers you can play around with. If you can figure out some money and time estimates, we'll be happy to hear about them tomorrow…" Anna looked at Gregor for a moment. "Tomorrow morning?" Gregor's face remained unmoved. Anna turned back to Murray and flashed a smile. "Tomorrow morning."

"Er… uh… Tomorrow morning," Murray conceded.

"Great!" Anna took Murray's hand and shook it. She then turned around. "Shall we see ourselves out?"

Murray stood dumbfounded for a moment. He shook his head and stretched his arm out. "Wait! No, I would be pleased to walk you out."

Anna smiled again. "Let's go," she said.

* * *

"They're coming," Panne said as she sniffed the air. Robin, Gaius, and Kellam also turned their heads to see Anna's cart approaching. They waited for her to come to a stop. She jumped off the driver's seat and walked over. Gregor appeared from behind and jogged up to join them.

"Anna is great actress. She should join Olivia in theater," Gregor said, grinning.

"Aw, you really are a charmer," Anna said, patting Gregor's arm. "How were you guys- Eugh!" She pinched her nose. "You guys roll in some manure?"

Robin cursed. "I had hoped we had washed off most of it," he said. He and the others were drenched. They had found some water on their way to the rendezvous point and decided to wash off.

Anna reached into a pocket and found a bottle. She placed some of the pleasant-scented contents on her hands and patted them on her face. "I may have a product that you all might be interested in." She smelled them again and grimaced. "I strongly recommend it." She turned to Robin. "Especially if you have plans later."

"We're not that bad, I wager," Gaius said casually.

"I would take that wager!" Anna clapped her hands excitedly.

"Now, now, we have a lot to do," Robin said. "Let's head back and debrief on the way." He gestured towards the wagon. They started heading in. Robin stopped Anna before she jumped up into the driver's seat. "Uh, we'll talk about that product later, too," he said.

Anna smiled. "Sure thing, honey. For you, I may even throw in a special!"

"A discount?"

"A special."

Robin broke away from Anna's smile and walked back to the wagon. He looked up at the sky and sighed. "Anyone know how long until night falls?"

"Dessert time. Should be soon," Gaius said.

"This day very long," Gregor said. "All deserve some night to fall early. If you mean relax."

' _I could definitely do for some relaxing,'_ Robin thought to himself. He turned his head to his shoulder and sniffed his clothes. _'Though I don't know how welcoming I am right now.'_

"Nightfall is still a while away," Panne said. "The predators will be out in the forest soon, so I hope the animals gather their resources while they can." She looked at the others. "Curious. Have you not developed a diurnal rhythm in your minds?"

"The sewers kinda threw me off," Robin said.

"So sewers it was!" Gregor exclaimed. "Reminds me of a certain job before. Hah, they not pay me enough for all I go through." Gregor chuckled as he reminisced. "You learn from the experience, though. Perhaps experience is payment, too."

"Only if that experience is sweet," Gaius said.

' _I hope I can make a sweet experience for Olivia,'_ Robin thought as he looked out the back of the wagon. "Okay, enough for now. There's a lot of information, so let's start figuring out our report." Robin found some paper and a pen. "Gregor, how about you begin?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I think I enjoyed forming this story arc in my mind… if story arc is an accurate term. I hope to connect some small elements in previous chapters to the next conflict, which I also hope will also develop some characters and relationships.**

 **So, I acknowledge the tone might be different ish… but then is it that different from Chapter 6? So while I acknowledge the tone might be different, I can't promise that that won't happen again. The direction I'm going may seem different, but it'll all be familiar in a little while! I'm hoping when you all realize what vague part of Fire Emblem Awakenings I'm moving towards, you'll be like, "Ohhhhhhhhhh. So that's why that happened and that was mentioned in that chapter." And then maybe you can be like, "You're the absolute greatest and most genius person ever." ...You don't have to be like that.**

 **Let me know how I did with this chapter. In particular, how I deal with new characters and the new plotline (now that we're not in Part 1 or Part 2… or Part 3 of the game). Wow, it's been a while since I've updated that I almost kinda forgot how I wrote my author's notes.**

 **Thank you for reading, Pea Brain Writer! I admit that I really just want to vent a bit. But I am both lazy and easily distracted, so yeah, I should probably get used to little feedback. I'm glad I kept you intrigued. I hope I am now still keeping you intrigued with this chapter! Good luck with your writings.**

 **Thanks, pkmn2112, for continuing to read! So, I was actually thinking of starting this chapter with Olivia and then Chrom walking up and giving her a message, before then shifting to Robin in the sewers, but then I read your comments and thought that that can either wait or not happen at all. I appreciate your constructive comments and… criticism? I forget what inspired me to do the sleuthy touch, but I get inspired by games or TV shows a lot. Maybe it was X-Com 2...**

 **Anyhoo, thank you everyone for reading! Please continue to read, review, follow, and favorite.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 -

The wagon ride back to Ylisstol Castle passed quickly. Robin was engaged the entire time, listening to the experiences that everyone shared. Gaius and Kellam made sure to tell Robin about how they overheard the warehouse workers mentioning Maribelle's kidnapping. Since Anna was busy driving, Gregor told Robin about what they had heard in business discussions. He explained the shipping company's hierarchy that they observed, with Bazba being a leader and Murray being a subordinate. Both seemed experienced in mercenary work. Both seemed to have a penchant for hopping around the law.

When they returned to Ylisstol Castle, Sully and Stahl were there to greet them. "You guys have all the fun without us?" Sully asked.

"There was no fun in this undertaking," Panne said, stepping out. "Unless you enjoy walking in artificial rivers of human waste."

When Sully and Stahl gave them confused looks, Robin stepped in to explain. "We got to explore the sewers. Yay."

"I think I'm happy I stayed," Stahl said. "Robin, Chrom has been eagerly awaiting your return. You can find him in the main meeting room."

"Thanks, Stahl. Come on, guys, let's debrief," Robin said. Sully and Stahl helped bring the wagon back to the stables, allowing Anna to join Gregor, Panne, Kellam, Gaius, and Robin as they entered the castle. As they were walking, Anna stopped Robin.

"Oh! I have more to add," she said, reaching into her sleeve. "I wasn't able to join in on your talk in the wagon, but I borrowed these items from the office and from their leader, Bazba." Anna revealed a few documents that she had stolen.

"Really fast with the hands, Anna is. Color Gregor impressed," Gregor noted as Anna handed the documents to Robin. "She liberate from their office right in front of all's eyes.

"What are they?" Robin asked as he browsed through them while walking.

"I wasn't able to check, but they seemed important." Anna was walking behind Robin when he suddenly come to a stop. "Hey!" she exclaimed when she bumped into him. She stepped back and saw Robin's eyes wide open and focused like a sunray on the document, seemingly oblivious to their collision. "And do your eyes agree that they're important?"

Without a notice, Robin started running. "This needs immediate action!" Robin explained as he ran ahead.

* * *

"Has it really only been one day since we got back?" Chrom was massaging his forehead, absorbing the information that Robin had just given him. They were both in the meeting room in Ylisstol Castle, standing around a table with a map of Ylisstol. Robin and his mission teammates had just finished giving their report to Chrom. Most of them had been dismissed. Robin stayed after for further discussion and planning going forward.

"I'm afraid so," Robin confirmed. He glanced out a window to see how much sunlight was outside. There were only hints of the sun, and night lamps had already been lit.

Chrom sighed. "I was worried this might happen, but I'd better tell Sumia that our wedding celebration should wait until we've really established and settled into peace."

"Sounds wise. I'm sure Sumia would understand, too," Robin agreed.

"Just means we gotta resolve these conflicts quickly!" Chrom pushed off from the map table and stood up straight. "I think I agree with all your proposals. We'll get started immediately."

"Great, I'll go contact-"

Chrom interjected. "Don't worry about it, I can get things done as well, and we can brief everyone else on this tomorrow morning. You don't have to take everything on yourself."

"I… I wasn't planning on taking it all on by myself," Robin said.

Chrom smirked. "So I've gathered. Making the Prince of Ylisse your own personal courier."

"Eheh, thanks for that. Hmm, but are you still Prince? Not… well..."

Chrom leaned back on the table and exhaled, many memories of war accompanying his breath and clouding the air in the room.

Robin cringed, seeing his friend remembering some tragic times. "Sorry, Chrom, I didn't mean... well... I didn't want-"

"It's all right." Chrom looked at Robin and smiled. "I don't know what I want either. Exalt…" Chrom looked up at the ceiling. "That's a detail we can deal with later. A lot more we should do first, right?"

"Right."

"I'm glad I'm not taking this all on by myself, either. So get some relaxation. I won't be far behind you."

"All right, all right," Robin said. "I'm going. So just make sure you talk to-"

"Don't worry, Robin. I'm not that helpless. I'll find them tonight. Go!" Chrom waved his hand to shoo Robin out.

"Good eve, Chrom." Robin was just about to step out of the door, when Chrom called him again.

"Hey Robin!"

Robin stopped at the doorway and turned and looked at Chrom.

Chrom smirked again. "Might I suggest you take a bath, first."

Robin took a second to think about what Chrom said, then sniffed his clothes. "Ugh, I thought I had gotten it all out. Maybe I can still catch Anna before she leaves the castle!"

Chrom laughed. He raised his hand to wave. "Bye."

Robin walked through the door in a hurry. He passed Frederick, who was just outside the door. He gave a rushed wave as he turned a corner, where he almost ran into Lon'qu.

"Oh, hey!" Robin said, quickly sidestepping to avoid colliding with Lon'qu.

"Robin. Is Chrom still-"

"He' still there!" Robin said, continuing on his way. "Go stop by the meeting room!"

"Very well."

"Good talk, see you later!" Lon'qu was already out of sight as Robin bounded through the hallways. "Anna, Anna, Anna," he mumbled to himself, heading towards the castle doors.

"Looking for me, honey?"

Robin looked behind him and saw Anna leaning on a wall. Robin jumped to a stop. "Anna!" he exclaimed.

"I thought you might be looking for me. I could smell a good customer a mile away."

"Yeah, about that smell, you mentioned something before that might help?"

Anna grinned. "I hope you brought your coin purse!"

* * *

A bath and an application of Anna's product later, Robin walked quickly towards the castle gate entrance. The evening torches were lit, and Robin hoped he wasn't too late. He was dressed in another set of his usual white shirt and pants. Noticeably absent was his cloak, which he decided to forego until he could clean it. Instead of his cloak, he had a dark purple jacket, which came at a discount with the purchase of Anna's scented cleansing product.

Robin spotted a lithe, pink-haired figure in a brown tunic, some distance from the side of the gate. The tunic stopped at the person's knees, allowing some freedom of movement, which the woman was using as she danced and spun slowly. She stopped when she caught sight of Robin.

"Robin!" Olivia immediately ran towards him. She opened her arms and embraced him. "Chrom said you might be late!"

Robin's tension melted away as Olivia embraced him. All the worries he had accumulated just in the past day exited his mind as he exhaled in relief before speaking. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't worry you," Robin replied. "I'm glad to see you though."

Suddenly, Robin recognized the sound of sniffing. Olivia pulled back slowly and analyzed Robin, her nose investigating something. Robin suddenly tensed up. "Um, Robin…" Olivia started, still sniffing.

"I… er… that is… I was…" Robin stumbled with his words as Olivia tried to pinpoint her thoughts.

"That smell…"

Immediately, as Olivia was forming words on her lips, Robin's mind slowed down time and raced to form a good course of action. _'How can I get rid of that smell…'_ Robin quickly glanced at Olivia, who was still in the middle of her sentence. _'Olivia smells nice. I could rub my clothes on her and try to get that scent onto me. Hmm, that might achieve a tactical victory with the improved smell, but strategically, that would probably set Olivia's trust of men back several years. For good reason.'_

"Robin, you…"

Robin felt a vial of Anna's product in his cloak. His eyes locked onto one of the guard stations around the castle entrance. _'I could run off and just pour all of Anna's product onto me.'_ Robin looked at his clothes. _'But then, that would leave my clothes soaking. And if Olivia is smelling me now, the effectiveness of Anna's product is questionable. And that would take some time, which might leave Olivia unimpressed with me running off.'_

"You smell…"

' _Smell confirmed. Not good.'_ Robin's eyes randomly spotted some dried leaves on the ground. _'If I cast a fire spell, that could burn away some of the odor, and the smell of burning leaves could distract her.'_ Robin looked at his clothes again. _'But I don't have a magic tome! Not good…'_

"Robin, you smell… really… wonderful!"

"It was part of the mission-" Robin stopped before he could finish his sentence. His facial expression betrayed his surprise as he looked at Olivia. "Say what?"

Olivia clapped her hands together. "You really have to tell me where you got that fragrance! It's magnificent! Well, it's a little weird to smell on a man, but that's not a bad thing!"

"Oh. Er, well, thank you, Olivia!" Robin scratched the back of his head. "Eheheh, yes, I can share some with you. I just came back from a mission, so I thought I'd indulge a bit."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Your mission. And here I am, taking up the only time in your day to relax," Olivia said, lowering her gaze. "I'm horrible."

Robin waved his hand in front of Olivia's face, which inspired a look of confusion on her. After gaining Olivia's attention, Robin moved his hand under her chin and gently lifted her gaze back up. "You're not horrible. You're wonderful. And time with you is the best way for me to relax." Robin smiled.

"Awww, Robin," Olivia said, appreciatively. "You-you-you…" Her voice became softer, almost a whisper. "You are wonderful, too. Especially keeping up with my insecurity, I know it must be annoying."

"Olivia, it's not annoying. It's kinda endearing, actually. I…" Robin scratched the back of his head. "Well, I like the way you are, insecurity and all."

"Robin…" Olivia smiled. Her hands were on her face to hide her blush, but she was able to keep looking at Robin. She nervously turned her head slightly left and right as she let Robin's words melt in her mind.

"Kiss, you fools!" Some distance away, behind a guard station, Lissa was stomping her foot on the ground in frustration. "Ugh, why do they act like little children!"

"I think Robin is being a decent gentleman," Maribelle said, leaning around the corner of the guard station to observe. "There's no rushing courtship." Maribelle watched as Robin smiled and scratched the back of his head while he talked, and Olivia remained rocking back and forth. As the moment grew longer, Maribelle tightened her grip on her parasol "Okay, I admit, they should have kissed."

"Ugh." A displeased grunt distracted Lissa and Maribelle from their query.

"Why is this uncouth cad here with us, anyway?" Maribelle asked, facing the source of the groan.

"Lon'qu?" Lissa asked without turning around. "Eh, Frederick said Lon'qu'd be watching over me while Frederick watches over Chrom. We'll hear more tomorrow in our morning briefing." Lissa waved dismissively. "He's quiet though, so don't worry about him. Well, usually quiet. Mostly quiet."

"Hmph." Maribelle crossed her arms and closed her eyes. She opened one eye to look at Lon'qu. "I know you deserve a hundred guards. This one, though..."

"They're moving out!" Lissa exclaimed. "Let's go!" Lissa scurried off, with Maribelle and a frowning Lon'qu following. Lissa stopped at the gate, where Robin and Olivia had just exited. "They're headed for… That's the traveler's inn, isn't it?"

"The Weary Soles Inn. I believe we've been there before. Not the most extravagant name, but I would hope Robin wouldn't take Olivia anywhere far this dark and late at night," Maribelle said. "I suppose the less stately would call it… cozy."

The Weary Soles Inn was a stone and timber building with two levels, built near the castle. Whenever foreigners had business in the castle, they would often stay at the Inn. Food and drink were served in the main floor, and some rooms upstairs were available for rent. After the short walk to the Inn, Robin opened the door to the Inn and allowed Olivia to enter before him.

Maribelle nodded in satisfaction. "He held the door open for her. Plus three points."

"Oh? What's his grade so far for today?" Lissa asked.

Maribelle thought for a moment. "Perhaps three points. He has only just begun, though."

"Okay, well…" Lissa turned back to the Inn. "We can't just walk in the front door like them. They'd notice us."

"With our beauty combined, I'm sure too many heads would be turned," Maribelle agreed. "Even if we do have a guard."

"With our guard, we'll be getting many women's heads turning too, isn't that right?" Lissa asked, turning and reaching out to pat Lon'qu on the back.

Lon'qu was immediately out of arm's reach from Lissa. "I will remain subtle."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Jeez, I don't know how this whole guarding thing is going to work." She clapped her hands. "Oh well! So, Lon'qu, if you don't want to be near, that's okay. Any suggestions on how to get closer and observe Robin and Olivia?"

Lon'qu massaged his chin as he thought. "Hmm. A side window might work."

"Great! Come on, let's go." Lissa grabbed Maribelle's arm and, without waiting for a reply, ran off towards the Inn. Lon'qu followed, maintaining a respectable distance away.

Inside the Inn, Robin looked around the room. There were several tables along the wall, and a few tables in the center. There was also a bar with stools. Next to the bar, there was an open space, where performers would often play or sing, and people could dance. The Inn was crowded, since nighttime was falling, and travelers didn't want to stay out for too long while it was dark.

A person greeted them at the entrance. "'Ello, friends. We got a pig on the spit, and just trying out a keg from Regna Ferox. Care for a piece and a mug?"

Robin and Olivia exchanged glances. "Um," Robin began.

Olivia summoned a reassuring smile. "That sounds fine," Olivia said.

Robin turned to the innkeeper. "We'll order one each."

"Great!" the innkeeper said. "Find a table n' we'll get it to you right soon!" He turned around and relayed the order to the bar.

Robin spotted a table near a corner. "Care to get that booth over there?" Robin asked Olivia, who was also looking around curiously.

"Um, sure," Olivia said.

"Great!" Robin took one step forward, then stopped. He then turned and took Olivia's hand and held it tightly. "Um, it's crowded, so let's stay together."

"Oh! Uh, right!"

Robin maneuvered through the tables and reached the table without incident. He pulled the wooden chair out for Olivia and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Thank you, Robin," she said, sitting down.

"Of course!" Robin said happily, taking his seat after her. _'Okay, so far so good,'_ Robin thought to himself. _'No deviations from the plan necessary.'_ Robin glanced at Olivia and smiled, before looking around again for a second. _'But Tharja hasn't made an appearance yet. Hopefully my provisions and contingencies will be sufficient… or unnecessary.'_

"I… I've actually been here before, a few years ago. It brings back some nice memories."

' _Make sure you pay attention to Olivia!'_ Robin's brain reminded him, making him somewhat obviously snap his attention back to her. "You have? Wow, so then maybe you should be showing me around Ylisstol," Robin said.

"Oh!" Olivia laughed. "Hah, well, I don't think I'm that acquainted with the area. And it's been a while. Maybe things have changed."

"Hmm. Can you tell me, if you don't mind, when you were here last? If they were nice memories, maybe we can relive them."

"Oh!" Olivia chimed again. "Oh, sure. Well, wow, it must have been… was it two or three years ago? Back when Lady Emmeryn was still here. Such a kind woman..." Nostalgia started crawling onto her face. She smiled fondly.

Despite Robin's mind racing about the future possibilities, he was still intently paying attention to Olivia. _'That smile… The highest probability of attempted interference is approaching. Tonight, I'll make sure to protect that smile.'_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I was looking back and saw that my early chapters were pretty short! I think that's how I was able to update more often. So, I might go back to that format. Sorry for the long delay between chapters, though, everyone. I'm trying to update at least one of my stories twice a month!**

 **davidcrimsons, thanks for reading! No worries about the lack of feedback or interaction. No news/feedback/interaction can be good news/feedback/interaction! But yeah, I appreciate your feedback so I know to maintain or adapt my writing style.**

 **ZeroUnleashed, thanks for reading! Did you do a one sitting marathon read? Well, I hope you continue to enjoy. I'll try try try to update more often!**

 **KeziaVolition, thanks for keeping up with the story! No apology is necessary, especially since I'm pretty bad with updating. Yeah, there's a lot of backstory that can be explored in Fire Emblem, which I appreciate, and some of which I hope to cover. Good ideas, and I won't comment on what this fanfic will cover. And don't apologize for long comments! It is important for readers to stay vigilant and keep writers both motivated and… uh… accountable? Or something?**

 **Anyhoo, thanks everyone, and keep reading/reviewing/following/favoriting!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 -**

* * *

The strategic placement of thyme throughout the main room of the Weary Soles Inn provided a refreshing scent. Robin would have appreciated the thought and planning invested in the placement of the thyme, had his sense of smell not been superseded by his vision and hearing, both focusing on Olivia. She was sitting across from Robin, her hands folded in front of her on the table as she talked about her past experiences in Ylisstol. A warm smile embraced her features as she reminisced. "The Ylisseans were very welcoming. I… I even got a lead position for a few pieces! Oh, gods, I don't know how I did it!" Olivia's hands were clenched tightly in front of her as she remembered her performance.

"Olivia, I'm sure you did wonderfully. Like you always do."

"It was one of our best tour stops. Lady Emmeryn, she invited us to come again. We probably would have been back this year if only… if the war…" Olivia's voice started to fade as she thought about the conflict. She stared at the wooden table in front of her, as if every line in the texture of the wooden surface depicted an event in the war.

Robin reached across the table and placed a comforting hand over Olivia's hands. "Thank you for helping end the war," Robin said. Robin recalled the first battle in their retreat, when he met Olivia. "You know, I'm not exaggerating. I don't think we could've done it without you."

"Oh, Robin. I… I really didn't play that much of a part."

"You really did, though," Robin said again. "It wasn't that long ago, but it feels like an age has passed, when I met you outside the convoy as we retreated. Maybe you think you had a small part, and maybe you did, but your small part and everyone else's combined created a grand victory."

"W-W-Well, then, you should thank everyone."

"I should. You're right." Robin straightened his back in his seat. "You know what, I'll reserve some time tomorrow just to make sure I do some thanking."

"I didn't mean…" Olivia's eyes darted back and forth as she wondered what to say. "Well, Robin, we're all thankful for all you've done too," she said, her eyes settling back on Robin. "And we… I, at least, never felt you were ungrateful."

"I know," Robin replied. "But one can never say enough thanks."

Olivia smiled. "You're sweet, Robin. Like Basilio." Olivia's compliment made Robin cough for a moment. "Well, except not as loud or… uncouth, or... Basilio-like." A server had arrived with drinks while Olivia talked. Olivia occupied herself with her drink to stop worrying about her words.

Robin cleared his throat. "Ah," he said, smiling as he lifted his own mug for a sip. "Basilio is nice, even if he's loud. And he's one of the strongest people I know, so I will accept the comparison."

Olivia put her mug down and stared at it for a moment. "Sorry," she finally said. "I… I don't know that many men. And the men that I've met in the past, they were all… most… too many…"

Robin raised his mug back to his mouth as he analyzed Olivia's face. _'She's thinking of unpleasant memories. She wants to talk, but is hesitating. Maybe she just wants to fill the silence? Or maybe she does want to share this story.'_ Robin's thoughts were all running through his brain in less than a second. A slight movement from Olivia's hand on her mug triggered Robin's brain to take action. _'Okay, go with a redirect to more positive notes, with the opportunity to lead into more sensitive issues. And mark this as something to inquire later at a more appropriate time. Go!'_ Robin dropped his mug towards the table rather quickly. _'But don't slam your mug, Olivia might get jumpy and the sound could trigger something!'_ Robin decelerated his mug at the last split second, in time to prevent a loud slam on the table. His drink sloshed around in the mug, and some of it splashed on his hand. "So, how did you get into dancing?" Robin asked casually as he reached for a napkin.

Olivia looked back at Robin. "Hmm?" She had missed Robin's earlier movements, only seeing Robin wiping his hand with a napkin as he looked at her with a smile. "Dancing? Oh, well…" She smiled as she thought of more pleasant memories. "As far as I can remember, I think I was dancing…"

* * *

Lissa was standing beside a window, leaning to her side to peer inside the inn, but also trying to be discreet. Maribelle was sitting on a bench, her legs crossed as she fanned herself. Lon'qu was leaning on a wall a comfortable distance away from Lissa. His arms were crossed, and his eyes were closed as if he were sleeping, though he was on high alert. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide and his hand felt the hilt of his sword. "Someone's coming!" he uttered, drawing his sword and startling Lissa and Maribelle.

"Someone has been here for a while now," came the husky, womanly reply. Lon'qu peered into the darkness, until a shadow separated from the darkness.

"Tharja!" Lissa exclaimed. "Tharja, what are you doing here?"

"Is it not obvious?" Tharja asked. "I am here to make sure Robin is okay."

"I think we've got this under control," Lissa said, pushing off from the wall to stand in front of Tharja. Tharja was not tall, but she was taller than Lissa. She looked up at Tharja defiantly for a few moments. Tharja's glare eventually made Lissa shrink away. "Uhhh, Lon'qu!"

Lon'qu was already moving towards Lissa and Tharja. Before he could think of a way to distance the two of them from each other, Maribelle rushed between them and gently guided Lissa back with an arm. Lon'qu looked at the three girls and clicked his tongue. "Robin predicted your arrival," Lon'qu commented.

"Of course he did. His mind is sublime. So… vigorous." Tharja was staring at the inn, almost gazing through the inn's walls and directly at Robin.

"Yes, he has an admirable mind," Maribelle said. "But you, Tharja, perhaps you could share what's on your mind? You're making poor Lissa nervous!"

Tharja looked back at Maribelle and glared for a moment, then rolled her eyes. "Relax, the Princess is not on my cursing agenda today."

"Good!" Lissa exclaimed. "...But wait, um, what about other days?"

"Just as the swordsman is guarding you from a distance, Lissa, so too am I guarding Robin. From a distance."

Lissa studied Tharja's face, though it was hidden behind Tharja's long hair. Finally, Lissa sighed and shrugged. "I suppose that's okay," Lissa said. "From a distance, at least."

"Heavens, why does everyone have to keep a distance?" Maribelle asked.

"Maribelle, your sentinel keeps the greatest distance of us all," Tharja said. "A greater distance than Lon'qu maintains to women."

"Pardon me?" Maribelle said. "I… You said I have someone watching me?"

Lon'qu looked around the area and grunted. "I don't detect anyone else."

"Hmph. It's not always out there, but when you have practiced following Robin for so long, you start to see things from another perspective." Tharja crossed her arms and looked to the side, deeming the people in front of her unworthy of her purview.

"It?" Maribelle repeated. "Is it… or he out there now?"

"I don't think so. And I don't think it is hostile, or it would have fallen victim to my traps. I have tailored my spells to spare Robin's friends of… too much damage. He seems very fond of all of you." Tharja walked towards the window that Lissa was previously looking through. She glanced inside and immediately saw Robin. "Robin…" Tharja said.

Lissa was watching Tharja intently. While she was previously on guard and ready to intercept Tharja, now she couldn't help but feel some sympathy. "Tharja…" Lissa said quietly. She walked up to Tharja and reached out to place a hand on her shoulder.

Tharja suddenly turned around to look away from Robin, making Lissa retract her hand. Tharja had a tome out, which she was holding close to her. "There's-"

"Someone else out there," Lon'qu finished, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Who is it? Could it be my stalker?" Maribelle asked, walking closer to the group for more security. She joined them in gazing out into the darkness.

* * *

"When I was young, my father would always take me to the circus," Olivia said, reminiscing about her past. "He used to work for one, you see. But he stopped when he met my mother. "He still took me to see the circus though whenever they were nearby. But some of the performances were dances, and I would try to imitate their movements." Olivia giggled. "Can you imagine it, little me, trying to move like the adults?"

"Hmm. I can actually see all the children trying to imitate you," Robin said. "Your dances are so inspirational. Maybe you should offer lessons after you build your grand theater."

Olivia giggled again. "Of course. After the theater. I haven't really thought about anything past just building it, though." She wagged her finger at Robin. "One step at a time, Robin. I know you're so excited to help build my dream." Her finger stopped for a moment, and she looked pensively at Robin. "Wh-what about you? What are your dreams?"

"Hmm." Robin had to think for a moment. "I should have anticipated this path in the conversation. But I actually haven't thought much about my hopes and dreams." As Robin thought about the hypothetical future, he recalled his past dream with Olivia and the Risen. He glanced at Olivia in concern.

The food arrived at that point, and Robin was able to quickly switch to a more positive expression before Olivia could catch him. "You know. I guess just eat a lot and grow old and gray, surrounded by all my friends and loved ones."

Olivia smiled. "That sounds like you, always thinking about others. You'd be surrounded by a lot. I'm sure you've touched the lives of many."

* * *

"No," Tharja immediately denounced Maribelle's suggestion. "There are many. I feel my hexes being triggered."

Since the darkness was covering their surroundings, Lon'qu closed his eyes and focused on sounds. He heard faint footsteps, disappearing. "They're withdrawing."

"Hmph," Maribelle said, brandishing her parasol like a weapon. "I say we find them. I don't like this business of being watched."

"You were watching Robin," Lon'qu pointed out quietly.

"I think we should go after them, too," Lissa said. "They might be the reason why I now have a guard following me."

"This may be, but I can't protect you if you pursue them," Lon'qu pointed out.

"Hmph." Tharja suddenly started running into the darkness.

"Tharja, wait!" Lissa called out. Her voice faded away behind Tharja. "Be careful," Lissa added.

"The woman will be fine," Lon'qu said. "I would pity whoever she may find."

"Hah. If they showed a threat to Robin, I'm sure she will be merciless," Maribelle said. She then frowned as she dwelled more on the subject. "Perhaps we should try to spare them of her devices."

"Hmm." Lissa glanced at the inn where Robin was, then back towards where Tharja had disappeared to. "As Princess, I say we move out! This may be valuable information, and we'll lose an opportunity if we let this go."

"Tharja can handle it," Lon'qu pointed out.

"An eviscerated corpse won't give us information, I'm sure Robin would say," Lissa said. "And if you're going to guard me, then you'd better follow me." Lissa started jogging into the darkness to follow Tharja.

"I'm right behind you, darling!" Maribelle called, scurrying behind Lissa.

Lon'qu groaned as he ran to join them.

* * *

"How was your mission, by the way?"

"Hmm?" Robin had just bitten off a piece of pork belly. He chewed quickly, then swallowed the meat. "Mmm," he said, satisfied. "My mission, though? It was… Well, it definitely yielded some results."

"Did… Were you hurt at all?"

"Oh, no, thank you for the concern. No, all of us were perfectly fine. Though it was a little… unpleasant."

"Hmm." Olivia tapped her finger on her lips as she pondered Robin's choice of words. "Unpleasant."

Robin detected some suspicion in Olivia's words. "I mean… It was messy. But not… bad messy. Well, not bad bad. It was icky, that's it. I just don't want to go into detail now."

"Oh, s-s-sorry! Yes, I shouldn't be talking about unpleasant things during dinner."

"Well, I'm grateful for your consideration. I just want you to be able to enjoy this food. It's pretty good, don't you think?" Robin cut another piece of his food and popped it into his mouth.

"Yes, it was prepared well," Olivia agreed before taking another bite. "I might have to ask them how they prepared it."

Robin was still thinking about the mission. "You'll be briefed on the mission tomorrow, anyway. Everyone will." Robin chewed another piece for a while as he thought to himself. He swallowed and thought aloud, "I think I've addressed all the data that we collected from the mission. Everything should be taken care of…"

Olivia frowned, seeing Robin so occupied with work. "Don't worry, Robin. Be confident with your skills. I'm sure it's just as you say. And… and I'm always here if you need any help."

Robin looked at Olivia and smiled. "Thank you, Olivia. I will be asking for your help, I'm sure, now and in the future..."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **No update since May! I know where I want to go with the story, but I admit, it's been a while since I've written for Olivia. I hope I maintained her character, and all the others.**

 **Anyhoo, please read and leave a comment!**


End file.
